


Not Your Housekeeper

by caffeineaddicted_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Alec Lightwood, Angst and Feels, BAMF Alec Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grad Student Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sad Magnus Bane, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 164,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineaddicted_malec/pseuds/caffeineaddicted_malec
Summary: Alec Lightwood, grad student at NYU, gets hired by Magnus Bane, CEO of Edom Enterprises, as the new caretaker of the latter's three kids, Max Rafael and Madzie.Alec has a temper.Magnus is rude.Both have a past that they'd like to forgetMagnus' past includes an arranged marriage, heartbreak, cheating and Camille Belcourt while Alec's past...oh well, only Alec knows about his past.They resent each other, until one day...they don't.NEW CHAPTER POSTED:Wednesdays and Sundays but you might just get lucky sometimes!





	1. Prologue

#### Prologue

Magnus Bane, CEO of Edom Enterprises, was a busy man. His work at his office in Manhattan and his kids at home made sure he didn’t have a second to spare. His kids. Yes. He was a young man of twenty-nine years old with three kids – Rafael, Max and Madzie. Rafe and Max were his biological kids from his contract marriage to Camille Belcourt who later left him and eventually died in a plane crash while Madzie was his adoptive daughter who Camille took in when Madzie’s real parents died. Magnus knew that the three kids were his responsibility but whenever he looked at them, they reminded him of Camille, his troubled marriage and Camille’s betrayal. Magnus was barely 20 when his father Asmodeus Bane had made him marry the most beautiful girl from his class. She was the daughter of Asmodeus’ colleague Peter Belcourt and even though the marriage was purely for business, Magnus had come to love Camille with his whole heart. When Camille left three years ago, Rafael was five while Max and Madzie were just two-years old. It was a tough time because Asmodeus retired at the same time and the responsibility of the company fell on Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus worked day and night to maintain his family business and bring his kids up. But in that process, he lost his ability to feel. Today, he was one of the most successful entrepreneurs in Manhattan but had no one to be in love with. He hated the idea of going back home and looking at his kids which reminded him of his failed marriage and how he couldn’t love Camille enough.


	2. It was meant to be.

It was a busy Monday morning and Magnus rushed out of his room adjusting his tie. He had coffee in one hand and his laptop in the other as he reached the living room to grab the rest of his files. 

“What the-”, he yelled. One of his files was lying on the floor, open and the papers scattered around. “Who did this!”, he pointed at the file and looked at the three kids sitting behind the couch munching cookies.

There was no response.

“I asked the three of you something?”, the man asked again. The eldest of the three kids stood up and turned to Magnus.

“None of us did”, Rafael shrugged.

“I don’t have the time for this. Why do you kids make things difficult for me. I already have so much to take care of. Where’s…where’s Keelin?”, Magnus frowned picking up the scattered papers. Keelin was the caretaker of Magnus’ kids.

“She resigned…last night, remember?”, the boy crossed his hands against the chest.

“Oh fu-”, Magnus stopped. He took out his phone and dialed a contact.

“Clary…this is Magnus! Yeah, Magnus Bane. I need a new caretaker for the kids!”, Magnus blurted as he picked up his files.

“New? What happened to Keelin?”, a shrill voice sounded from the other side.

“She resigned. Listen, do this for me. Please. I really need to be somewhere”, Magnus said and cut the call. 

“WHA-”, Clary protested.

Magnus was about to leave when he stopped and turned around. “Don’t you have school? Ask Tim to drop you when you’re ready”, Magnus informed Rafael.

“It’s summers, Dad! We don’t have school…”, Rafe rolled his eyes.

“Oh…right! Anyways…don’t mess up the house and stay inside”, Magnus said and left.

\------

“One of these days, I’ll get fired for even speaking to Mr. Bane!”, Clary complained as she looked at the register. She had had 5 requests of a caretaker change from him in the last two months and now there was hardly anyone who wanted to work for this Magnus Bane guy.

“Just because he pays very lavishly, Boss has no problem putting us in trouble…”, she cribbed. There was literally no one she could have assigned to Magnus. Magnus had specific conditions for the caretaker he wanted. 

“Hey Fray…you forgot…”, a voice sounded from the door. Clary looked up from the register and saw a tall and young boy standing with coffee and a packet of food from her favorite Café. 

“Shit…I am so sorry”, Clary facepalmed as she got up and hugged her friend.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost…what is it?”, the boy asked.

“Just usual business, dude! There’s this client of ours…he needs a new caretaker for his kids and the fact is, nobody wants to go work for him!”

“Does he bite?”, the boy chuckled.

“You know what…maybe he does!”, Clary announced. “Anyways, give me that coffee. I need it!”, she pulled one cup from the boy’s hand and proceeded to the door.

“No classes today?”, she asked as she sipped her Caramel Latte. “Oh damn! Nothing can ever beat a cup of Caramel Latte”

“I don’t. I’ve got a paper due on Tuesday and then off for summers”

“So, going back home?”

“Really…Fray?”, the boy rolled his eyes.

“I am just saying, dude! It’s been years…your mom must miss you?”

“She can come and visit me…but she doesn’t. So, it’s fine, Claire!”

“Whatever…one of these days, you’ll listen to me!”

“I won’t!”

“You would…”, she winked and slipped her hand around his arm.

“Mr. Lightwood! It’s so wonderful to see you!”, Clary and the boy peer and see Clary’s boss at the doorway.

“Mr. Aldertree!”, Clary freaked out as the boy moved forward and greeted Clary’s boss.

“Call me Alec!”, he said. “How do you know me?”

“I’ve heard so much about your father. He truly is a wonderful man”, Aldertree was grinning. Alec rolled his eyes and pulled his hand awake from the shake.

“Right…my dad!”, he muttered.

“See you around!”, Aldertree smiled and turned to Clary. “Why hasn’t Magnus Bane gotten his caretaker yet!”, he gritted his teeth.

“Uhh…sir, our caretakers are all either booked or away on holidays!”, she mumbled.

“No one? Really… don’t give me that shit, Clarissa. Go and find someone!”

“I’ll do it?”, Alec jumped.

Clary and Aldertree turned to him together, “What?”

“Yeah…I just have one paper due next Tuesday and I was anyways looking for a part-time job…for extra cash!”

“Mr. Lightwood! Why do you need cash…I mean our company is a bit modest for the likes of you!”

“For the likes of my father…maybe? But me…no. I am just a grad student at NYU and I work for the money I have!”, Alec glared.

“But…your father?”

“My father has nothing to do with this! Get it? Fray…what paper work do I need to fill up?”, he turned to his best friend.

“Uhh…it’s…umm, this way!”, she was staring at Aldertree who was shocked after meeting the Lightwood boy.

\------

“Lightwood! What did you just do?”, Clary freaked as Aldertree retreated to his office.

“I am sorry. I just…he spoke of my dad and I got so pissed”, Alec grumbled.

“Damn it…now what?”, Clary facepalmed.

“How bad could it be Fray? I mean…I have summers off, right? So, let me just do this…?”, Alec shrugged.

“Magnus Bane…will _skewer_ you alive, Alec”, Clary rolled her eyes. “And anyways you’re not eligible…he clearly said he needed female caretakers…who are married. 

And you’re not a female and definitely not married”

“Well then, even better? Let me just apply and then when Magnus Bane rejects me, you won’t get in trouble for it?”

“And who do you think will have to find him a new one?”, Clary arched a brow. Alec pressed his lips together at Clary’s helplessness.

“And you’re giggling at me…great!”, she glared. “Here you go! Your forms, Mr. Lightwood”, she squinted her eyes.

“Thank you, Ms Clarissa!”, Alec imitated Aldertree. Clary frowned and threw a pen cap at Alec who chuckled filling the form. 

**A while later…**

“Hi, this is Clarissa Fray from Househelp and More Pvt. Ltd. Can I speak to Mr. Magnus Bane?”

“Ms. Fray, Mr. Bane has been expecting your call. Do you mind waiting for a few minutes? I’ll get back to you right away”, a shrill voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

A woman, in her early thirties, walked into a glass walled office. She wore a mauve silk blouse and ash grey pencil skirt. Her eyes were protected by thick lensed glasses and she had a notebook in her hand”

“Magnus?”, she called out. The chair turned around and the Asian guy looked away from his Tablet.

“Yes, Dot?”

“A certain Ms. Fray from Househelp and More Pvt. Ltd. Is on the line for you!”

“Oh right. Thanks, Dot. I’d like the early estimates for projected sales of the next year on my desk tomorrow morning?”, he said and turned to the phone lifting its receiver. Dot nodded and excused herself.

“Clary! So, when’s she coming?”, Magnus asked.

“Uhh, Mr. Bane…I called to inform you that we’re all booked out on female caretakers. However, we have a male caretaker, in his early twenties and a student at NYU, willing to take up the job”

“Clary…you know my requirements…I need a-”

“I understand, Mr. Bane. But we really don’t have anyone to offer you except for this guy. So, why don’t you just think about it and let me know…or if you don’t want to…maybe you can just wait for a few days and I’ll see what I can do?”

“I’ll think about it, Clary. Do you mind emailing me this caretaker’s details?”

“Yeah…? Umm, I’ll do that right away, Mr. Bane!”, Clary cut the call and sighed. Alec was leaning on the counter hearing their conversation and biting his lips in anxiety.

“Well?”

“He asked for your details…”, Clary said.

“Ohh…so, what do you think? He’ll refuse?”

“Of course, I mean he’s very clear about his needs…so!”, Clary shrugged.

“So…it’s settled. He’ll refuse me and everything goes back to the way it was…right?”

“I hope so…anyways, you’ve got dinner with us tomorrow night…Mom asked me to remind you.”

“Of course, I remember. Tell Jocelyn I’ll be looking forward to her dimsums.”

“I will…Alec…I need to get back to work…so lunch?”, she asked biting the back of her pencil.

“Il Mulino?”, Alec pointed at Clary.

“Done!”, Clary winked and dived back into his work.

\------

“Alexander Lightwood”, Magnus mumbled looking at the screen. “Where have I heard this name before…”, Magnus rubbed his temple. He picked up his phone and pressed the button labelled Line 1. “Dot! In here, now?”, he said and hung up the call. Dot rushed in immediately holding her notebook.

“Yes, Magnus”

“Does the name Alexander Lightwood mean anything to you?”

“Alexander Lightwood? Uhh…”, she bit the back of her pen. “Magnus…”, she raised her brow. “Are you talking about Robert Lightwood’s eldest son Alexander Lightwood?”, she asked.

“Robert Lightwood of Lightwood Corp?”, Magnus leaned on the desk resting his chin on his knuckles.

“Yeah, as far as I know…his eldest son’s name is Alexander Lightwood. Why do you ask though?”

“I’ve got the profile of Alexander here on my screen. He applied for the job of the caretaker with the firm that I hire my kids’ caretakers from”

“Then he must be someone else…because son of such a revolutionary man wouldn’t take up a job like this now, would he Magnus?”

“I don’t know…see if you recognize him?”, Magnus turned the laptop screen to Dot who gaped when she saw the photo.

“That’s him…Magnus! Remember that gala you missed because of Madzie’s health 2 years ago? He was there with Robert and Maryse Lightwood. That’s him!”, she was shocked.

“That is interesting…thanks Dot!”, he winked and picked up his phone. Dot turned to leave when Magnus called her back.

“Hey…still on for tonight?”, he asked.

“Yeah…I’ll be there at 7!”, she blushed and left.

\------

“Clary? This is Magnus”

“Yes…Mr Bane! Have you come to a decision?”, Clary was hopeful that Magnus would reject Alec.

“Send him first thing tomorrow morning?”, Magnus said. Clary choked on the water and threw it up. 

“Alec?”, she asked to confirm.

“Yeah…why do you sound so unwilling Clary?”, Magnus inquired.

“No…that’s not…I’ll inform Alec about this. He’ll see you in the morning”, Clary rambled and cut the call. She entered Il Mulino and saw Alec waving at her. She wiped her mouth and rushed to him.

“You look like you’ve been fired…is everything okay?”, Alec asked.

“He said yes!”, Clary whispered.

“What?”

“Magnus Bane…he wants you to start working tomorrow morning”, Clary closed her eyes expecting Alec’s anger.

“But you said…?”, Alec blinked.

“I know. But he just called me and said that he needs to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning!”, Clary held her head in her heads.

“Alright…”, Alec sighed. “Wow…”, he puffed his mouth and blew out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos and a comment :)


	3. When life gives you lemons...

Alec came back to his dorm after his lunch with Clary and dropped on the bed looking at the ceiling. He was dumbfounded by the fact that he had just been hired as a caretaker of three kids by a man who Clary and everyone at her firm feared. Once again, his father had been the reason for Alec to walk into a situation that could possibly ruin his life. He was a strong boy, Alec, but sometimes his family and especially his father could really get under his skin and make him take decisions that he shouldn’t have in the first place. He groped for his phone and called his sister Izzy.

“Busy?”, he asked when she picked up.

“Not really…just going through some data before the meeting!”, she answered back. "You say. How is NYU treating you?"

Alec’s younger sister Isabelle Lightwood worked with her father and was slowly taking over the Lightwood business. Unlike Alec, she had always been interested in business and there was no one who could have handled the company after Robert. She was studying management side by side and helped her father in the free time. Even though Alec shared a messy relationship with his parents, him and Izzy were still close. They’d talk for hours on the phone after Izzy got back from work and in the summers, they’d meet up at their farmhouse outside New York.

“No…you carry on Iz! I’ll talk to you in the evening. All the best. Kick some ass there, dude!”, Alec sighed.

“Are you sure? I can talk right now…if you want?”

“No, it’s not a big deal. You just focus on your meeting, okay?”, he said.

“Alright, big brother. Talk to you later!”, she said and cut the call. Alec played with his phone in his hand when his dorm door opened and a basketball flew in. Behind the ball entered a young and blonde boy, same age as Alec, wearing sportswear.

“Hola amigo”, Alec slipped his hand behind his head.

“Hola…how was lunch with Clary?”, the boy asked.

“You’re too subtle, Jace Wayland”, Alec chuckled throwing a cushion at him. The other boy ducked and winked back at Alec.

“She’s pretty, dude!”, Alec removed his sweaty top and threw it at Alec. 

“Eww…Jace! Gross. She is my best friend and you're a stalker for just lurking afar”, Alec rolled over to save himself and then got up holding his boot in his hand. 

“Alright, truce. I am sorry”, Jace held his hands up in the air surrendering. 

“If you like Clary, stop stalking her and ask her out…”, Alec protested. Jace pulled out a clean shirt and slipped into it. 

“AND take a shower you prick!”, Alec frowned. “You stink like a sewer line” 

Jace rolled his eyes and jumped on his bed snuggling in his blanket. Jace was Alec’s childhood friend and dormmate. He studied Sociology at NYU but he had known Alec longer than that because Izzy, him and Alec went to boarding school together. Jace was the son of Michael Wayland, one of Robert Lightwood’s partners and like Alec, he hated that their future was planned out for them. So, when Alec left his home, even Jace got the courage to do the same and work for his own dreams. He joined NYU a year later and luckily found Alec as his dormmate.

He had a crush on Clary who was Alec’s best friend from undergrad. She and Alec were inseparable throughout their degree and people who didn’t know them often mistook them for a couple. But Alec was Clary’s brother from another mother, friend and confidante. When she started working for Victor Aldertree’s firm, it was a trying time for the Frays, so much so that Clary couldn’t afford to pay for her graduate degree. Through all that, Alec never left her side and that brought the two of them closer. Jace met Clary when he ruined their donut Thursdays a few weeks ago and since then, he hadn’t stopped thinking about her.

Alec clicked his fingers in front of Jace.

“You know, Clary is like Izzy to me. And I am sure you’re not being subtle in your dreams”, Alec chided.

“I wasn’t thinking about her…”, Jace hid his face in the pillow. “Ok, I was…”, he mumbled. 

“You, Jace Wayland, have lost it!”, Alec chuckled and dropped on his bed holding his stomach.

\------

Alec and Jace had dozed off to sleep when Alec’s phone rang waking up the blue-eyed boy. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and saw Clary’s name flash on his phone.

“Fray!”, Alec whispered careful not to wake Jace up.

“I just emailed you the terms of your contract and a copy of the form Magnus Bane filled while registering with us. There’re details about him and his three kids, allergies, likes/dislikes…you get my point, right?”

“Yeah…holy cow! It’s 20 pages”, Alec widened his eyes as he scrolled through the document.

“Just go through both the contract and this document and after you meet with Mr. Bane tomorrow, drop by the office so that I can complete the formalities”, Clary sighed.

“What happened?”, Alec got the hint in Clary’s voice.

“This is because of me…I should have found someone for him”

“That’s alright, Fray…I’ll be fine. It’s not like he’s some serial killer. He’s just a father looking out for his kids. I can handle it”, Alec tried to sound genuine.

“Hmm…but I still feel bad. Anyways, see you tomorrow, Lightwood!”

“Ciao Fray!”, Alec cut the call.

He put his phone aside and opened the document Clary had sent. This was going to be a long afternoon for him. He took out his notepad and started making diagrams and flowcharts to memorize whatever Magnus had mentioned about his kids’ preferences but he didn’t quite understand why he had mentioned his own. He wasn’t going there as a housekeeper but as a caretaker for his kids. That’s all. He rolled his eyes and continued his work.

\------

“I am sorry what?”, Izzy yelled from the other side of the phone making Alec frown. Alec heard her break into a laughter and he sighed closing his eyes with his palm. 

“Stop laughing, Izzy”

“No wait…Alec! Tell me I heard it right, you’re gonna be taking care of kids”, she laughed. Alec had been a mess around kids for as long as she could remember. They always caught him off-guard and that made Alec fear kids, to say the least. 

“How will you stop yourself from running away as soon as you see them?”, Izzy chided.

“Iz, enough!”, Alec grumbled which only made Izzy laugh harder.

“Whose kids are they anyway?”, she asked clearing her throat.

“Magnus Bane. But how would you know him”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Magnus Bane? The Magnus Bane?”, Izzy’s voice rose up. 

“Probably? How…how do you know him?”, Alec narrowed his brows.

“Alec. Magnus Bane is the most influential businessman in NYC right now. He is just the best!”, she cried. 

Alec was not surprised. He had spent half his afternoon and evening studying the document Magnus had prepared for his requirements and Alec could judge by the way it was compiled that it came from someone who knew business and contracts and was quite good at it. What he didn’t expect though was him being the best businessman in the city. Better than Robert Lightwood. That thought made Alec grin playfully.

“You there?”, Izzy called.

“Yeah. I am”, Alec replied closing his eyes and focusing on his sister’s voice.

“So how did you land into all this?”, Izzy was amused.

“Stop grinning, Iz. I was out to have donuts with Fray when her boss approached me to talk about Robert. He was chiding Clary for not being able to find a caretaker for Magnus and so when he started irritating me with Robert’s name, I just flipped out and agreed to do it myself”, Alec complained.

“He is still our dad, Alec.”, Izzy noticed that Alec was still very firm on not addressing Robert as Dad.

“Well he’s just Robert to me…don’t get there, Iz. You know I won’t talk about it”, Alec mumbled biting his thumb nail. “What do you know about this Magnus guy though?”, he asked.

“There’s not much to know about him. He’s a secretive man. But what we do know is that he has three kids from a contract marriage to his father’s partner and that the wife passed away a few years ago. That’s around the same time he took over his father’s business.”

“Oh my God”, Alec was feeling guilty for judging Magnus for hiring a caretaker for his young kids. In the back of his mind, he had made Magnus out to be some sort of a cruel dad like his own who didn’t appreciate their kids’ happiness.

“Yeah, we’ve also heard that he’s a bit harsh in his ways. I’ve never met him though. So, I can’t really say if it’s the truth!”, Izzy informed him. “He did try to get in touch with dad a few years ago…around the time you and I went to that gala with Jamie? Remember?”

“Yeah, that boring party!”, Alec rolled his eyes not pretending to notice how Izzy had carefully inserted his ex-boyfriend Jamie’s mention in the sentence. Why would he care though? He had moved on from Jamie long ago and there was nothing about him that could ever bother Alec again.

“Remember the girl we met? Short, very professional looking and glasses. Thick glasses?”, Izzy asked.

“Yeah…I do? She was a little annoying too”, Alec chuckled.

“Yeah…the same one. She’s Magnus’ secretary and she was also representing Edom Enterprises at the Gala because, I don’t remember, I think one of Magnus’ kids were not well”

“Geez, how do you remember so much?”, Alec was shocked.

“Shut up. You know I have a very good recall? She actually came to me after you left. Asked me about Dad. Took his details. After that, I heard Dad say that Magnus was interested in a business deal and I don’t know what happened after that!”

“Wait…Magnus was interested in doing business with Robert?”, Alec grew curious.

“That’s what I heard!”, Izzy defended herself.

“Of course!”, Alec sighed and curled his hand in a fist. “Of course!”, he repeated.

“Alec?”, Izzy called.

“I am here”, Alec gritted his teeth together.

“Why do you sound like you want to punch someone?”, Izzy asked.

“Because I do”, Alec’s tone grew furious.

“Calm down…talk to me?”

“Magnus asked Clary for my details before he agreed to hire me. Now, tell me…name - Alexander Lightwood, father’s name – Robert Lightwood. How much time will it have taken Magnus Bane to put two and two together? He knows I am a Lightwood. He knows I am Robert’s son. Iz, that’s why he agreed!”, Alec mumbled angrily.

“Why would he do that?”

“To get in touch with my father. Complete that deal he offered all those years, ago. It makes sense. Perfect sense! Oh my God, Iz I really...really need to beat the shit out of someone. I'll call you later!”, he grumbled and cut the call throwing the phone on the floor. He got up from the bed and was about to walk out when he bumped into Jace.

“Easy, buddy!”, Jace chuckled.

“Get out of my way, Jace.”, Alec was furious.

“What’s wrong…”, Jace moved aside but turned around to follow him. “Alec, stop!”, he chased behind the boy and pulled his arm back. “Alec Lightwood!”, he growled.

“WHAT!”, Alec snapped. “I told you to get out of my way”, Alec glared.

“Where are you going?”, Jace took a deep breath.

“Don't bother me Jace. Not right now”, Alec replied. 

"Dude, you know I won't let you go alone when you're this angry. What is it?"

"I just need...", Alec was so furious that he couldn't complete his sentence. Jace knew just about what Alec needed.

“Alright, fair enough. Wait here. I’ll grab my jab pads”, Jace squeezed Alec’s shoulder and rushed back to his room to get a pair of jab pads and boxing gloves. “Let’s go”, he fistbumped Alec’s shoulder. Alec rolled his eyes as he followed Jace to the gym.

“Now, punch me…and blow out your steam. Alright?”, Jace instructed and even though Alec was furious, he followed. 

That evening, Alec vented out his anger punching his dormmate on his jab pads over and over until he fell on the floor exhausted. He recalled everything that happened with his father all those years ago and how he still managed to ruin a day in Alec’s life. Sweat dripped from his forehead soaking his shirt making dark lines on it. Jace dropped on the floor next to him.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks for not letting me go out”, Alec replied catching his breath.

“Always got your back, brother!”, Jace smiled and stood up extending his hand for Alec to take. Alec pulled out his glove and took Jace’s hand to get up and they walked out of the gym, Alec heading straight to the shower. He turned the tap and let water fall on him wetting his clothes. He did feel better after the gym session but he wondered what tomorrow was going to bring him.

He had to show up at Magnus’ door because it was Clary’s job on the line and he couldn’t risk that. What remained to be seen was how Alec was going to handle the fact that there was a fair chance of Magnus hiring Alec purely because he was Robert Lightwood’s son?


	4. Noted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets 'the' Magnus Bane.

Alec Lightwood stood at the entrance of a building, unsure of whether he should have pressed the bell. He wore a white crisp shirt with top buttons open and skinny black jeans that contoured his long legs. Looking at himself one final time, he pressed the button next to Magnus Bane’s name.

“Who is this?”, a deep, husky voice replied. Alec cleared his throat.

“It’s Alec Lightwood, Sir”, Alec blinked.

“Finally. Show yourself up”, the voice said and cut the call. Alec looked around and then spotted the elevator.

He was a little shaken by the tone of the voice on the speaker and at this point, he just wanted to run away and not come back. Clary’s face, though, made him step inside the elevator and press the number on which Magnus’ condo was. 

The elevator opened directly into a beautiful apartment. Alec could see the skyline through the glass walls. On the right side was a huge dining table, with a silver empty vase on it. Behind the table, very close to the wall was a giant piano. Alec walked ahead and saw a silhouette in the living room. A man, in a tux, holding a bunch of papers in his hands and walking around. Alec noticed his hair, they were neatly arranged in spikes. 

“Mr. Bane?”, Alec narrowed his brows. The figure turned to him. Alec could feel that the man was staring at him. He shook his shoulders to ease his tension and crossed his hands on his chest.

“Alexander?”, the voice grew louder as the man approached Alec and came into the light. Alec was mesmerized. The slightly tanned skin tone, sharp Asian features, kohl on the eyes and hint of mischief in a smile. “So glad you could come!”, Magnus smiled and extended his hand. Alec gritted his teeth because he knew he was being subjected to this treatment because he was a Lightwood. He shook Magnus’ hand and looked into his eyes glaring when he noticed a strand of hair on his forehead. It was deep red in color. Alec chinned up and saw the red streaks in the CEO’s hair. Magnus was nothing short of stunning. 

“Pleased to meet you”, Alec forced words out of his mouth as his mind returned to his fury.

“I met your dad once. He’s a –”, Magnus spoke but Alec interrupted him.

“Just so we’re clear, I don’t make deals on behalf of my father!”, Alec hissed.

“Excuse me?”, Magnus raised his brows.

“I understand why you hired me”, Alec continued.

“Oh, do you now?”, Magnus smirked.

“I might be Robert Lightwood’s son but I have nothing to do with him. Lightwood Corp is my father’s business. I am just a second year MSc student at NYU looking for ways to fund my living”

“Right…and why exactly did I hire you? You didn’t say that!”, Magnus’ voice was furious.

“Because of the deal that you wanted to do with Robert 2 years ago?”, Alec questioned. Magnus’ face curved into a smile.

“I can still fire you, I hope you know that. Yes, it's true that I recognized you from your description but my dear, as you can see, I am desperate. I need someone to take care of my children and you seemed like a good man who wouldn’t harm them. That is why I called you! The deal I wanted to do with Robert is long settled. I don’t wait to make a fortune, Alexander. It was Robert’s loss he didn’t understand the value of it. But I wouldn’t mix that with this”, Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec was taken aback and confused. 

“So…you didn’t”, Alec continued.

“No. And why again do you hate your father so much?”, Magnus asked.

“None of your business”, Alec looked away closing his eyes.

“Fair enough. Let’s get to our business, shall we? Did you read the document I sent to Clarissa? I hope you did.”, Magnus stiffened up.

“I did”, Alec shrugged.

“So, we’re clear about how I expect things around me and my kids. As long as you’re safe for them, I don’t care what you do with your life”, Magnus said sitting down on his couch. 

“So, I am hired?”, Alec raised a brow.

“Do you want to be?”, Magnus asked back.

“I…”, Alec lost words. Magnus had just assured Alec that he had no intentions of mixing Alec’s personal and professional life and he was asking Alec if he wanted a way out. This is certainly now how Alec pictured this morning going. “Yes”, he mumbled and then got shocked at himself. 

“You can start right now. The kids are asleep, you might as well go and get your stuff!”, Magnus muttered opening his laptop.

“Huh?”, Alec was confused.

“I’ve cleaned up a room for you. You can’t go up and down from NYU now, can you? And I mentioned about my tours away from New York. You need to live with us if you want this job for your living”, Magnus smirked.

“You’re asking me to move in?”, Alec gaped.

“You can’t do your job well if you come from Greenwich village every day, Alexander”, Magnus sounded annoyed.

“I still have a week of College left. I can’t move in before Tuesday, Mr. Bane”, Alec replied.

“Fine. How you manage this week is your headache then. But I need you in my condo with your stuff on Tuesday!”, Magnus ordered. Alec sighed. He had just entered trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Do you mind if I look around?”, Alec turned towards the kitchen area.

“Go ahead, Alexander!”, Magnus replied.

“It’s just Alec.”, he muttered.

“Noted, Alexander”, Magnus smirked. Alec could feel a tinge of naughtiness in those words as he moved away from the businessman.

Alec walked around inspecting the apartment. It was extremely well kept and clean. Alec moved his fingers on the kitchen slab and the coldness tickled his skin. He opened the kitchen cupboards to see what was kept where so that he could become familiar with his new workplace. He was looking outside through the glass wall when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw a girl dressed in just an oversized black shirt walk sleepily through the kitchen towards the fridge. Alec peered to look at her. The girl took out a bottle of juice and stood up when she saw Alec.

“Who are you?”, she screeched. Alec stepped back in defense. 

“Alec Lightwood. I am the new caretaker”, Alec blurted out.

The girl heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. “I am Dot…as in Dorothea. I work for Magnus!”, she extended her hand. Alec’s gaze scanned her body as he shook her hand and Dot understood. “Its…”, she began explaining.

“None of my business, Ms Dorothea!”, Alec smiled.

“So, you’ve met Dot. She’s my secretary”, Magnus walked in on the two of them. Alec nodded. “…and”, he came closer and kissed the girl. Alec turned his face away. 

“Like I said, Mr. Bane. None of my business”, he whispered and walked out craving fresh air. 

Outside the door of a room, a girl stood in her Simba printed pajamas rubbing her eyes. She was barely five years old and her hair were ruffled by sleeping. Alec stopped when he saw her and bent a little to greet her. “Hello…”, he smiled. The girl looked at him and noticing the genuine adoration in his voice, she smiled back. 

“Hi…”, her voice was so beautiful. Alec knelt in front of her and extended his hand.

“I am Alec”, he introduced.

“Madzie”, the girl replied back. “Are you our new housekeeper?”, she inquired. Alec narrowed his brows.

“I am here to take care of you and your brothers”, Alec caressed her hair. 

“Just like Keelin did?”, she smiled. Her voice was still hoarse.

“Yeah…”, he smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you”, she shook his hand and Alec fell in love with those adorable little eyes. He did a simple magic trick with his fingers that amused Madzie into a giggle. The sound of her giggle was honestly the most pleasant sound Alec had ever heard.

“You do get along with kids”, Magnus spoke from the back. Madzie’s smile vanished and she looked at Magnus. “Good morning, Daddy”, she spoke with a slight fear in her voice. 

“Good morning. Go and wake your brothers up. You’ll be late for your sports class”, Magnus pointed at the kids’ room. Alec was uncomfortable with the way Magnus replied to Madzie but it wasn’t really his place to say anything, not yet.

Madzie dropped her head and returned to her room only to turn back at the doorway and glance at Alec gesturing him to come with her. Alec smiled and turned to Magnus who nodded. He followed Madzie to their room and helped her open the curtains. It was a beautiful and huge room, with a single bed on one side and a bunk bed on the other. 

“Guys…get up! Daddy got us a new friend”, Madzie was excited and she squeezed Alec’s hand tightly. The boys woke up yawning to look at what the fuss was about. The younger one was still very sleepy and he dropped back on the bed while the older one rubbed his eyes and stared at Alec and then noticed Madzie holding Alec’s hand.

“Madzie…leave his hand”, he yelled and jumped out.

Alec was taken aback when the boy rushed to his sister and pulled her away from Alec hiding her behind him. “I won’t hurt her”, Alec held his hands up.

“I know…I trust Dad to hire someone safe. But, you’re still a stranger…and she’s my sister!”, the boy spoke protectively. 

“What’s your name?”, Alec smiled and knelt to match his height.

“Rafael Bane”, the boy said haughtily.

“Rafael Bane, I am Alec Lightwood and I just have to tell you…that I have a sister too”, Alec smiled. “A younger one. Isabelle. And I understand you”, he just smiled and extended his hand. Rafael softly shook his hand but did not make Alec feel welcome. 

“Max!”, Rafael called and pulled out his blanket. Alec waited as the third one got up rubbing his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. When he saw Alec, he hid behind his older brother and squeezed his hand asking Rafael to explain.

“This is Alec Lightwood. Our new caretaker. It’s okay, Max”, Rafael whispered. Alec was overwhelmed by the bond the three kids shared with each other and he patiently waited until Max felt comfortable in coming close to Alec. 

“Hi…I am Max”, he whispered. Alec smiled and shook his hand. “Alec”, he said. “Should I tell you something really cool?”, Alec winked. Max nodded biting his thumb. Alec pulled out his phone and showed them a picture. It was him, Izzy and their youngest brother Max. “You see this boy? He is my youngest brother and his name is also Max!”, Alec smiled. Max looked at Alec with bright eyes and Alec knew that these three kids were going to be special to him.

“So, you guys have soccer practice and badminton practice, right?”, Alec inquired opening the remaining curtains of their room. Rafael was a little more comfortable with Alec but he still stood in front of Max and Madzie suspiciously.

“Yes, we do!”, Rafael replied.

“So, why don’t you guys get ready one by one and I’ll make something for you?”, Alec asked. 

“Madzie will need help with his hair, though”, Rafael shrugged.

“I’ll help her. Trust me, Rafael”, Alec smiled at him and he nodded back. “Okay then, let’s get going!”, Alec clapped. As the kids proceeded to the washrooms, Alec turned and saw Magnus standing at the doorway smiling at them. Alec stiffened up and walked to him. 

“Aren’t you late for your meeting?”, Alec asked. 

“I came to tell you that Timothy, their driver, is usually in the parking, snoring. He is a trustworthy guy but you are to go with them. Understand?”, Magnus said. 

Alec nodded. “Yes, Mr. Bane”

“I’ll also inform Clary that you’re alright.”, Magnus turned and walked away. Alec sighed and leaned on the doorway, taking a moment for himself. He loved the kids. They were warm and adorable and they liked him too. But he wasn’t sure of Magnus Bane. Two things. Alec didn’t appreciate the way Magnus spoke to Madzie. And he still had his doubts about why Magnus had hired him in the first place. He was lost in thoughts when Magnus snapped his fingers in front of him. 

“I am hungry”, Magnus said. Alec looked around.

“So?”, he asked.

“I need breakfast.”, Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Kitchen’s right there”, Alec frowned.

“You’re the new caretaker, make me something to eat?”, Magnus ordered.

“Caretaker of your kids. Not you. And I am a caretaker, not your housekeeper”, Alec snarled softly and walked away from Magnus towards the kitchen. He took out a few eggs, corn and peas. Magnus followed Alec back and his demeanor indicated that Alec had pissed him off. Alec was blinking nervously but he focused on scrambling the eggs and adding corn and peas along with a little salt and pepper to make something nice for the children. He saw Magnus toast a few breads and apply jam and butter and smirked at how angry yet cute he looked.

“I’ll be out late tonight, so don’t make the kids wait up for dinner with me”, Magnus finished his toast and said before leaving.

It had been a tradition in the Bane household for Magnus to eat one meal of his day with the latest caretaker and the three kids. It was just something Asmodeus did when Magnus was young and even after everything that went wrong in Magnus’ life, he continued to follow this little tradition from his childhood. Alec had read about it in the documents.

“Ok, Mr. Bane”, Alec called out.

“It’s just Magnus”

“ _Noted_ , Mr. Bane”, Alec chuckled.


	5. Day one.

Alec was about to add more peas in the pan when he heard screams from the room. He turned the stove off and rushed inside to find Madzie and Max pulling each other by their hair. 

“Alright…oh my God!”, Alec freaked. He saw Rafael who was unaffected and sat in a corner tying his shoelaces. Alec shook his head. He had been extremely cool with kids the whole morning but seeing them screech at each other made him relive how he feared kids. 

“Madzie…let Max go”, he tried to pull them apart. “Please…”, he begged. 

“Tell him to stop”, Madzie yelled very close to Alec’s ears and the noise was deafening. Alec’s head spun as he dropped on the floor on his knees pushing his hands between the siblings and expanding it slowly. 

“Here we go…”, Alec pushed until Max and Madzie left each other but continued to scream.

“That comb is mine, Max. You lost yours”, Madzie yelped at the top of her voice.

“This one is mine. See, it even has this mark here. I made it. Give it back to me!”, Max protested to move forward but Alec’s arm stopped him.

“No no…talk, don’t walk!”, Alec shook his head. 

“Max. You’re such a loser”, Madzie cried.

“You’re a liar, Madzie”, Max taunted which brought the girl to tears. Alec freaked even further, if that was possible. Max got scared when he saw Madzie in tears and he slowly picked up the comb and escaped the room, Rafael following him out. Alec sat there, kneeling in front of Madzie who was sobbing. Alec was frozen. He didn’t know how to tell her it was going to be fine so he just offered his hand for her to hold. 

Madzie just looked at the hand and then at Alec and then very slowly walked closer until she buried her head in Alec’s chest. Alec’s heart melted as he felt Madzie’s sobs on his chest and he gently rubbed her back.

“Hey…don’t cry. You’re so strong. You shouldn’t cry!”, Alec whispered.

“I miss my Mommy”, she moaned. Alec was taken aback.

“Do you remember her?”, Alec pulled away from Madzie and wiped her tears off.

“I do. Sometimes.”  
Alec’s eyes teared up as he heard the girl’s confession. He slipped his hand around her back and picked her up. “Your mommy wouldn’t have liked to see you cry…right? So, let’s just wipe these tears off, go out and eat something. How about that?”, Alec asked.

“I’m hungry”, she nodded and sniffed wiping her nose on Alec’s shirt. He brought her out to the kitchen table where Rafael and Max were sitting and waiting. Alec put Madzie down on her chair and then put the pan back on the stove to finish his scrambled eggs. He laid out dishes for the three kids and then put some scramble on it.

“What is this?”, Rafael frowned.

“This is something my mother made for me when I was your age. So, I thought I’d begin my first day with this”, Alec smiled giving Rafael his spoon while he came closer to Max and Madzie to feed them. He took a spoonful of eggs and blew air on it to cool it down before he offered it to Madzie. 

“Don’t take it if it’s too hot, alright?”, Alec instructed. Madzie cautiously took a bite, savored it for a moment and then ate the entire spoon. 

“This is delicious”, she smiled as Alec fed a spoonful next to Max. Rafael quietly ate from his plate. Alec was beginning to understand that he was a quiet kid. After he was done feeding the two younger Banes, Alec asked Madzie to show him where she kept her things and he helped her tie her hair in a braid for her sports class. 

“You are coming with us?”, Rafael asked as he hopped down from his chair.

“Yeah.”, Alec nodded as he helped Max and Madzie pack their bags and fill their bottles. He gave Rafael’s bottle to him. “Let’s go before we’re late”, Alec held Madzie and Max’s hands while Rafael walked in front of him, so that Alec could keep an eye out on him. They took the elevator to the parking where Timothy was waiting.

“Hello, dearies”, he greeted the kids and then moved ahead to shake hands with Alec.

“Timothy”, he smiled.

“Alec”, Alec nodded and helped the kids get inside the car. He walked around and sat on the seat next to Timothy, fastening his seat belt. Timothy looked a little skeptical about Alec being in the car and somehow Alec sensed it.

“I get it…”, Alec smiled to the guy who got flushed when he deciphered what Alec meant.

“No…no”, Timothy defended.

“It’s okay, dude. I get that a lot. I am just here to help take care of these little nuggets. My intentions are just that”, Alec smiled and looked at the road ahead.  
“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to judge you”, Timothy mumbled with a hint of guilt in his voice.

“Nah…it’s okay. Chill”, Alec replied. “Married?”, he asked abruptly noticing Timothy’s ring finger.

“Yes, Sir. Just a few months ago”, Tim blushed.

“Congratulations, buddy”, Alec grinned. He saw the kids in the rear-view mirror. Max and Madzie were having a serious conversation which made Alec giggle while Rafael quietly looked outside the window.

\------

Magnus stepped out of the elevator and saw Dot standing with his coffee in his hand. He took the coffee from her hand and walked towards his office, followed by Dot. She looked a little perplexed and Magnus could notice it.

“What is it?”, he turned and snapped at her when they reached his office.

“Huh…”, she shook her head.

“Spit it out, Dot”, Magnus stared.

“Your dad called. He wanted to talk to you”, she spoke in the lowest volume possible.

“What for?”, Magnus looked away.

“He didn’t say”

“Did you ask?”, Magnus sounded furious.

“I didn’t…I thought…”, Dot stammered.

“Isn’t that your goddamn job, Dot?”

“Magnus, I apologise”

“Out.”, Magnus flicked his hand.

Dot gulped and quietly left. Magnus took a deep breath closing his eyes and then walked to his desk. He sat down on his chair and turned it around so that he could see the skies from his glass walls. His eyes were fixed but his mind was elsewhere.

_  
“Catarina, stop”, Magnus protested as the girl threw another bucket of water at him._

_“You lost the bet, Bane. Stop whining”, Catarina giggled._

_Magnus was drenched in cold water and shivering while he remained the object of Cat’s amusement. Catarina Loss was Magnus’ classmate and best friend. She and Magnus had placed a bet on whether their other friend, Ragnor would be able to ask out the girl he liked. Catarina was sure Ragnor wouldn’t do it but Magnus thought he would. It turned out that Ragnor didn’t even show up at their rendezvous and Magnus lost the bet._

_He was shaking from head to toe when his gaze fell on this gorgeous brunette that walked past him. She was his classmate Camille Belcourt. Magnus had a crush on her since the first week of College and it turned out that she was his father’s close friend Peter Belcourt’s daughter. Peter and Asmodeus were thick as thieves but Magnus never met Camille before because she studied away from New York, in London. Even now when they were classmates, Magnus never gathered enough courage to approach her._

_Camille turned to Magnus and stopped when she noticed that he was drenched. Her face curved into a giggle as she mocked Magnus. Magnus blushed when he saw Camille stare at him and he couldn’t comprehend the mock in her gaze. Some crush._

_A towel fell on him blocking his view of Camille. He took it off and saw Catarina standing in front of him._

_“What…!”, he snapped._

_“Wipe yourself or you’ll catch an infection”, she pointed at the towel. Magnus rolled his eyes and obeyed Catarina._

_“We got to hurry, Mags. Otherwise Ms. Carlton will roast us”, Catarina patted.  
_

“Magnus”, Dot whispered from the door. Magnus blinked and turned around to face her.

“What?”, he growled.

“Your father”, she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

“Put him on”, Magnus mumbled. Dot’s head shot up as she nodded and rushed out to her desk.

.

“Hello”, Magnus answered picking up the receiver.

“Mags”, an old, raspy voice sounded from the other end. Magnus’ eyes moistened.

“Dad. What is this about…”, he was cold and harsh.

“I need to see you”, the old man pleaded.

“Regarding…?”, Magnus sighed.

“I am meeting with my lawyers in the evening. My assets belong to you and your kids and I think it’s time I divide them equally between Rafael and Max”, Asmodeus said.

“And Madzie?”, Magnus asked frowning.

“She’s not your kid, Mags. That filth brought her home one day and then left you to tackle the situation. Madzie is not our blood…”

“How dare you?”, Magnus’ blood was rising in his veins. “How dare you say that about my daughter…”, Magnus snarled.

“Magnus, listen to me. Think rationally, son”

“NO! I won’t. Don’t you ever dare to think that Madzie isn’t my family. She is my daughter and as much my family as Max and Rafael. And that’s my rationality. I am not a heartless monster like you, Mr. Bane. Not everything is about money and blood to me. Good day, dad!”, Magnus pressed the receiver firmly on the telephone and fisted the table violently. He closed his eyes and tried to contain the anger that was boiling inside him. Dot was standing at the door when she saw Magnus fist the table. She gulped and walked away.

\------

The car stopped in front of a massive complex. The kids got out and so did Alec. “I’ll take the train back, Timothy. You needn’t wait for me”, Alec said closing the door.

“No, Sir. I’ve been instructed to drop you back to Mr. Bane’s apartment”, Tim folded his hands in front of his chest.

“Oh. But…”, Alec wasn’t sure if he should take the ride back home. The car and the driver didn’t belong to him after all.

“I’ve got a better idea. You stay here while they practice. I’ve got a little errand to run and I’ll be back before they’re done. Then, you can ride us back home?”, Alec offered.

“Are you sure, Sir?”, Tim confirmed.

“Positive…also, Tim? It’s just Alec…okay?”, Alec chuckled.

“Yes, Sir…I mean Alec”, Tim nodded. Alec turned to the kids who were waiting for him to finish the conversation. He held Max and Madzie’s hand again and dropped them to their respective classes. Madzie waved at him and he waved back smiling.

\------

__  
“Hey, Chairman”, Magnus took his cat in his arms as he returned to his palatial home in the Hamptons for the summer break. He dropped his luggage on the doormat and cuddled into Chairman Meow. “I missed you too, little one”, he caressed her fur with his cheek. “Where’s grandpa?”, he whispered in the cat’s ear who meowed in response. Magnus chuckled and put him down.

_“There you are”, a deep voice sounded from the living room as Magnus approached._

_“Dad”, Magnus smiled and scanned the room to find his father’s friend Peter sitting next to Asmodeus. “Uncle Peter. So great to see you”, Magnus greeted._

_“Hey, Magnus. How are you?”, Peter smiled. Asmodeus gestured Magnus to take a seat on the couch and Magnus obeyed._

_“Peter and I were just discussing how wonderful it is that you and Camille study in the same batch”, Asmodeus patted Magnus’ shoulder._

_“Yeah…such a co-incidence”, Magnus tried to hide the flush on his cheeks._

_“You know, Peter and I had this idea…in fact both of us thought of it at the same time”, Asmodeus gloated. Magnus didn’t like the sound of that._

_“Only if you’re okay with it”, Peter added. Magnus curled his hands in a fist and rested the arms on his thighs as he leaned forward listening to the two friends._

_“It would be so exciting if Camille and you got married”, Asmodeus broke the silence. Magnus choked on his saliva as he gazed at his father._

_“What?”, he raised his brows._

_“Hear us out…”, Peter said.  
_

\------

Magnus opened his eyes and realized that he had been dreaming. He heard a persistent knock at the door and he turned. “WHAT”, he snapped seeing Dot standing at the door.

“I’ve got Peter from Marketing waiting outside, with the report you asked for”, Dot replied timidly.

“Dot…cancel all my meetings for the afternoon. I will just meet up with Mr. Cheng in the evening. That’s it”, he closed his eyes swallowing his anger. The name Peter just added fuel to the fire.

“Alright. Magnus, can I get you anything?”, Dot asked.

“That’s all, Dot. You may go now”, Magnus closed his eyes. Dot gulped and left. On the way out, she heaved a sigh of relief because she had just escaped the wrath of her boss.

Magnus was rotating his phone in his hand and lost in thoughts when it vibrated. There was a text from a number Magnus didn’t recognize. Yet, he just decided to read it.

**  
Mr. Bane, I’ve dropped the kids at their sports class. Before I pick them up though, I have to settle some contracts with Clary so I am leaving them alone. I hope that won’t be a problem? I’ll not let them wait after class, don’t worry about that. So yeah.**

**Also, that’s my number.**

**Alec.  
**

Magnus stared at his phone for a while. He clicked and saved his contact as “Alexander.”, with a full-stop. Images of the morning flashed in his mind. He had tried to not focus on the fact that Alec’s confidence and his disdain for the drama that his family name brought him had impressed the businessman. Magnus hadn’t felt like that in a long time. He looked at the screen once again and then touched Alec’s name to see his display picture. There he stood, on a beach, holding Clary Fray in his arms, squeezing her close to his chest. He wore a faded peach shirt and camouflage shorts. Magnus bit his lips as a soft smile appeared. The smile vanished seconds later, like his body had re-activated his defensive walls. He put his phone aside and opened the file that was placed right in front of him and dived back into his work.

\------

“Here…here and…uhh, yeah…here”, Clary pointed at the contract document indicating where Alec had to sign. Alec nodded as his fingers slipped across the paper signing.

“How was the first day…”, Clary asked in a whisper with a hint of guilt in her voice.

“It’s still on, but it was okay. I think?”, Alec frowned. “Not as bad as I pictured it to be”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“I am so…”, Clary shook her head.

“That’s enough, Fray. It is what it is. Alright? And anyways, the kids are amazing”, Alec rubbed her shoulder and she smiled.

“Yeah?”, she grew curious.

“It’s heartbreaking how Mr. Bane treats them and talks to them. It’s too early to say anything but I didn’t get a good feeling…regarding the relationship he shares with them”

“It’s a good thing they found you. You’re as loving as it gets”, Clary smiled.

Alec looked at her and smiled pulling her cheek. “I like it when you’re happy. Don’t let anything ruin that, alright Fray?”, Alec slapper her softly in her cheeks which elicited a chuckle from the redhead.

“How is Jace doing though”, Clary asked stealthily looking back at her computer. Alec pursed his together hiding his smile. “He’s fine. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. He hasn’t accompanied you on our lunch dates in a long time”, she closed her eyes.

Alec’s mouth curved into a grin and he chuckled rubbing his eyes. Clary blushed and placed her palms over her eyes dropping her head down. “Shut it, Alec”, she mumbled. Alec teared up, laughing and shaking Clary’s head softly. 

“It’s enough, Alec”, she pleaded. Alec was holding his stomach while he tried hard to stop his giggles. “Oh Fray”, he whispered in a hoarse voice as his giggles softened and he had to catch his breath.

“I’ll ask him to accompany me next time”, Alec made “finger-quotes” raising his hands emphasizing on the word ‘accompany’. 

“Ok…I’ll go and pick the kids up. Ciao Fray”, Alec looked at his watch. He stepped back waving to Clary and turned around to leave.


	6. just the first day...

“Alec!”, Madzie waved her hand as she saw her new friend leaning on their car. Alec looked in her direction and smiled as he walked towards them.

“How were your classes?”, Alec smiled scooping kneeling in front of the kids. Rafael quietly stood in front of him, his demeanor a little more open than it had been with the morning. Alec looked at him to nod slightly and Rafael nodded back.

“Great”, Max was giggling.

“How about you…?”, he smiled extending his hand towards Rafael.

“It was usual…Alec. Can we go home?”, he pleaded. Alec nodded and grabbed Rafael’s hand letting Madzie and Max walk on their own in front of him. Tim opened the door as the younger ones hopped in. Rafael looked at Alec as the latter picked him up softly and helped him sit inside the car. He wasn’t used to being cared for like that.

“So, what are we having for dinner tonight?”, Alec asked looking at the kids. 

“Whatever Dad asked Mrs. Parker to cook”, Madzie smiled at Alec.

“Your Dad won’t be joining us for dinner tonight. So, it’s your call!”, Alec replied.

“Pasta…”, Rafael’s eyes popped up as he blurted out but then dropped his head down awkwardly. Alec looked at him and then at the other two who were staring at Alec with a lot of hope.

“You like pasta, Rafael?”, Alec asked. Rafael looked out of the window nodding his head softly. “Great, so pasta it is”, Alec replied and looked back ahead.

The rest of the way was relatively quiet. Madzie and Max had sorted out their fight and were counting red cars as they sped past them. Alec noticed Rafael who was quietly gazing outside the window. He watched him carefully. Rafael was a different kind of a child. He was reserved but not shy, extremely protective of his two siblings but very vulnerable himself. Somehow, Alec understood Rafael. He felt for the kid. Even though Rafael had resented Alec in the morning, the caretaker was impressed by how much the 8-year old loved his two little siblings. It reminded him of himself, Izzy and Max and how protective Alec himself was, of his two younger brother and sister. 

Tim drove the car inside the parking lot and the kids jumped out running to the elevator. Alec followed them holding their sports gear. It was the late in the afternoon when they reached home. Alec poured them fresh juice and then helped them change into comfortable clothes. He instructed them to rest for a while before he was supposed to take them out to the park. Madzie and Max were exhausted and they dozed off as soon as they fell on the bed. Rafael was climbing up the bunk bed when Alec’s hand touched his back. The boy turned and saw Alec looking at him. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?”, Alec asked patiently waiting for an answer. If Rafael was anything like Alec had been in his childhood, that wait and patience was necessary. Rafael stopped and turned towards Alec.

“Only, if you are not sleeping?”, Alec added.

“I don’t sleep during the day”, Rafael shrugged.

“Oh”

“Let’s go out to talk. I don’t want Max and Madzie to wake up”, Rafael whispered looking at his sleeping siblings. Alec nodded and followed the eldest Bane out. Rafael’s short steps took him to the living room where he reached the couch next to the window and hopped on it waiting for Alec to catch up. It was a relatively small couch so Alec pulled a stool in front of Rafael and sat on it. Alec waited for Rafael to relax but the boy didn’t.

“Rafael, I am here to take care of you…I hope you know that?”, Alec broke the silence.

Rafael nodded and looked at Alec.

“Dad can’t stand us anymore, right Alec?”, Rafael snorted.

“Why would you say that?”, Alec’s eyes widened.

“He couldn’t wait for a female caretaker to take Keelin’s place because he is tired of handling us”, Rafael’s voice broke. “And so, he hired you.”, Rafael glared at Alec. Alec felt a lump in his throat as he was rendered speechless.

“I…uhh, no…”, he stammered. 

“You don’t have to explain, Alec”, Rafael replied firmly.

“No…but you don’t know the real deal”, Alec rubbed his eyes unsure of where he was going with this story. “I spoke to your Dad yesterday. He was worried about Max and Madzie because they’re so young and you because you would have had to take care of them. That’s why he hurried”, Alec frowned at himself for cooking up such a terrible backstory.

“I know he doesn’t care about us, Alec. You don’t have to lie to me. Just be nice to Max and Madzie whilst you’re here. They like you.”, Rafael shrugged.

“I shouldn’t be nice to you?”, Alec raised a brow.

“I’ll be fine as long as they’re happy”, Rafael affirmed.

“What are you…eight? Rafael…you can ask me to help you too. It’s alright. You get it?”, Alec moved forward to hold Rafael’s hand.

“I can take care of myself and if needed, of them too. Plus, you’ll leave anyways”, Rafael looked at their room.

Alec sighed.

“Ok. How about this? You take care of them…just let me take care of you?”, Alec offered.

“I can’t. You’ll leave in some time. Because that’s what people do. Mom, Grandpa, Peter, Keelin, Maia…they all left and so will you. And when you do, Max and Madzie will cry but I can’t”, Rafael confessed.

Alec was stunned. He couldn’t believe his ears. The words coming out of Rafael’s mouth seemed like something an adult would say. But there he was, sitting in front of an eight-year old, witnessing the extent of damage that was done to this boy’s childhood and his innocence. His heart wanted to make it right for Rafael but his mind was confused on how to do it.

“Rafael, I told you that I have a sister and a brother who I love more than anything in the world. I understand you. Completely. So, I swear to you on that love, even if I don’t work here anymore, you will never find me away from you. I’ll always…I repeat Rafael…always be there for you, Max and Madzie. You three will always have a supporter, a friend and a confidant in me. Promise”, Alec’s voice was low and comforting. 

“You promise!”, Rafael’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Yes, I do!”, Alec smiled and extended his hand. Rafael placed his hand in Alec’s and his lips curved into a friendly smile, for the first time since they’d met. 

“What if you break that promise?”, Rafael asked.

“Then…”, Alec stopped to think. “You can ask Max and Madzie to never talk to me again. But I promise I won’t let it come to that”. Rafael stared at Alec and nodded.  
Rafael shifted to one corner of the couch which was a hint for Alec who smiled and got up. He sat next to Rafael in that little couch. Rafael leaned back until his head rested on Alec’s chest. None of them spoke but Rafael snuggled and closed his eyes clutching Alec’s shirt in his fingers. Alec rubbed Rafael’s back and the latter started snoring. When Rafael was deep in his sleep, Alec lifted him up in his arms to take him to his room. The younger kids were still asleep when Alec placed Rafael on the bed and pulled a blanket over him. He closed the door softly and walked out to check out the room that Magnus had cleared up for him. 

It was a beautiful room with a wide window behind the bed. Alec walked up to the window and saw that it gave a view to the open-air pool that was accessible only from Magnus’ master bedroom. Water glistened in the sunlight and Alec saw some of the staff members cleaning the pool area. Magnus did not allow staff inside the condo when his kids were present. The only person who could stay with the kids other than Magnus was the caretaker. Alec turned around and saw that the bed, the study table and the closets were all in white. Alec slid open one of the closets to see how majestic and beautiful they were. He walked around the room dreaming about how comfortable it would be, to stay in the room when he saw a diary on the table that he hadn’t noticed before. There was a note attached to it.

  
All the locks have been reprogrammed. Follow the instructions to set your own fingerprint locking pattern on the closets etc. Shouldn’t be too hard.

Mrs. P  


Alec pursed his lips as he set his thumb patterns for the closet and an emergency PIN code. He did the same for the main door and walked out closing the room behind him. He heard a humming coming from the kitchen. The lights were on and Alec could make out that it was a lady’s voice. He walked out and saw a lady in her fifties mixing something in a large bowl.

“Hello?”, Alec called.

“You must be the new nanny…”, the lady jingled noticing Alec. Alec gaped at his title. “Caretaker…”, Alec whispered.

“Fancy people have fancy names…”, she yelped. “A nanny remains a nanny, my dear”, she giggled making Alec lick his lips in embarrassment.

“You must be Mrs. Parker?”, Alec stepped ahead.

“Yes. That is me. How are the three nuggets?”, she gazed at the children’s room.

“They’re fine. Sleeping off the morning session of badminton and soccer”, Alec informed as he extended his hand to take one of the cucumbers Mrs. Parker had sliced. Instead, he received a slap at the back of his palm.

“It’s for the little ones. Not you!”, she raised her finger. 

“Sorry”, Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh…I forgot. The kids want to eat pasta for dinner”, Alec informed.

“Then, they’ll get pasta. But this salad isn’t going anywhere Mr. They’re to have it as their evening snack”, she glared. Alec made a disgusting face. “Salad…for snack?”, he complained.

“How old are you again?”, Mrs. Parker fisted the table. “21”, Alec muttered.

“Then, you’re having the salad too. It’s good for you”, she winked. Mrs. Parker was an interesting soul, Alec thought.

  
\------  


Magnus walked out of his office in a neatly ironed black tux. The employees that worked on the floor where Magnus’ office was heaved a sigh of relief as they saw him leave for the day. It was usual for Magnus to hear whispers when he walked out of his room every day after work. He knew that the employees feared him and his presence and frankly, that’s what he expected of them. He shook his head as he reached the elevator. Dot was waiting for him.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, I guess?”, her tone suggested that she was complaining.

“I do have an important meeting today, Dot”, Magnus shot back.

“Yeah, I know. Anyways, looking forward to tomorrow evening”, she chirped and proceeded to kiss Magnus but he stopped her. “I’ve somewhere I need to be. Also, this is a place of work, not my condo. Later, Dot”, he replied and left. Dot stood there for a bit and then begrudgingly took the other elevator to the ground floor.  
Magnus’ car waited for him outside the building. He walked out of the door and sat elegantly inside his car taking out his phone. There were no miss calls from his father and no texts from ‘Alexander.’. He sighed and slid his phone back in his pocket asking the driver to move. In his mind, he made notes about the meeting and tried to forget about the terrible day he had had.

_  
“Did you speak to Camille about this, Uncle Peter”, Magnus gulped the lemonade that Mrs. Parker had made for him, with a little bit of both sugar and salt, just like Magnus liked._

_“Peter wanted to know about your thoughts. He’ll speak to Camille later today?”, Asmodeus intervened. Magnus pursed his lips in anger and stared at Asmodeus in disbelief._

_“How can you even think about this, Dad? Camille has a life…who knows she might be with someone. I can’t do this to her!”_

_“It is for the best, Magnus dear”, Peter spoke. The boy rolled his eyes._

_“Uncle…I can’t do this”, Magnus sighed._

_“What if Camille were to say yes?”, Peter offered._

_“She wouldn’t”, Magnus shrugged._

_“What if she did”, Asmodeus pressed Magnus’ knee hoping the latter would take his hint. Magnus looked at his father as he understood that he was being pressured to say yes. Asmodeus gave him a dark stare._

_“Alright…”, Magnus blurted. “But only if she agrees”, he added._

_He saw Peter grin and hug Asmodeus laughing and celebrating. Magnus sat there, watching his life being planned for him in a way he never wanted. His cat jumped on to his lap as Magnus stared lifelessly at his father and his father-in-law-to-be chirp and discuss the details of the wedding, as if Camille had already said yes. He sighed and caressed his kitten with his fingers.  
_

“Sir, we’re here”, Magnus’ driver called out. Magnus shook his head coming out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and stepped out of the car buttoning his coat.

“Mark, I’ll call you when I am done”, Magnus straightened his coat and walked toward the hotel.

  
\------  


“Wake up sleepyheads”, Alec turned on the lights of the children’s room calling them out one by one. “Mrs. Parker is making delicious pasta in cheese sauce. If you don’t wake up, you’ll miss out on it…”, Alec yelled. Madzie woke up rubbing her eyes and yawning while Max and Rafael jumped out of the bed instantly. “PASTA”, they yelled in unison running out of the room when they were stopped by Alec’s long arms.

“Not so soon…come on. Go and wash your faces, change into some nice because we’ll be going to the park after this…”

“And pasta…?”, Max inquired. 

“After we return…!”, Alec winked.

“You said it’s ready”, Max complained.

“Who said it isn’t…but it’s still early for dinner. So, we’re going out”, Alec pushed Rafael and Max towards the bathroom and waited for Madzie who slowly trudged towards him. “Hello”, he smiled scooping her in his arms. “Mm”, she replied with her eyes loaded with sleep.

“Wake up. Wake up!”, Alec patted her cheeks softly and then tickled her stomach bursting the girl into giggles.

“Alec, stop”, she cried wrapping her arms around Alec’s neck. 

The boys returned after washing their faces and Madzie went in next. Alec helped the boys dry themselves and then changed their clothes accordingly. Rafael was a lot more accepting to Alec and he even allowed Alec to help him with his buttons that he so often struggled with. They wore their shoes while Alec helped Madzie tie her hair and shoelaces. When they walked out, they saw Mrs. Parker smiling at them from the kitchen.

“Going somewhere?”, she called out to the kids.

“To the park. Alec’s taking us”, Rafael beamed. Alec’s heart felt full as he saw Rafael smile at him.

“Oooh…enjoy, my little nuggets”, she waved at them. Alec smiled pushing the kids out of the main door and waving at Mrs. Parker.

The park was beautiful. There was a little mound covered in grass in the center of the park where the people rested and kids played. People were walking/jogging on the cobbled stone paths that were meant for the said purpose while the kids played in the grass gardens that were flanked by flower beds. Madzie and Max were delighted as they reached the park. They chased butterflies and caught Beatles, ran behind one another and even played on the swings. Alec and Rafael played a quick set of badminton while they kept a close watch on Max and Madzie. Rafael laughed and giggled as he defeated Alec 4-14 and even did a home run to celebrate his victory. Alec chuckled as he saw the boy run around happily.


	7. I am here, baby

Alec and the kids returned home after exhausting themselves only to find Magnus walking to and fro in the living room. He looked furious. The frown line on Magnus’ forehead grew thicker as he walked around the condo. Alec sensed Magnus’ mood and quietly gestured the kids to go inside their room. He put down their water bottles on the kitchen table, eyeing Mrs Parker for an update on the situation.

“Someone stood Magnus up for a meeting”, she whispered stealing glances at her boss hoping he wouldn’t see her eavesdrop.

“SAGE. I am right here!”, Magnus yelled holding the phone away from his ears. Mrs Parker shivered and the vegetables fell from her grasp. Alec instinctively moved forward to hold her and prevent her from accidentally cutting herself with the knife she was holding. _What a disgusting attitude._ Alec wondered. 

“Sorry, Magnus. I was just”, Mrs Parker yelped but Magnus stopped her by raising his hand to her. Alec curled his hands in a fist, anger boiling in his veins. How dare he insult an elderly person. Alec detested people who didn’t know the meaning of the simple word. _Respect._ He clasped his hands together closing his eyes. _One…two…three,_ Alec counted his breath and calmed down.

Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear and threw it on the floor. The phone shattered in pieces. Alec gasped and shifted his gaze between Magnus and the phone he had just destroyed. He rolled his eyes while extending his hand to help Mrs Parker with the food.

“MAX, MADZIE, RAFAEL!! Dinner in 10.”, Magnus closed his eyes and waited. Alec was aghast. He just hoped that his temper wouldn’t make him lose his job on the first day itself. 

He wiped the dishes with tissue as he laid the table for the kids and Mrs Parker put a larger dish in front of Magnus’ chair. She proceeded to take out a clean plate for Alec when he gestured her to stop. “I won’t be staying for dinner”, he smiled at her. Sage smiled and went back to the kitchen to bring the pasta out. Magnus was already seated on the table when she returned. Her body stiffened as she saw Magnus. Alec took the dish from her and placed it on the side where the kids were to sit. Sage went back to the kitchen and brought oats porridge out for Magnus. Alec frowned. He hated oats. And anyways, how could someone even like oats. Alec mentally rolled his eyes. He heard the sound of a door click and the kids came out quietly and sat on their designated seats. Magnus looked at them as Alec served them pasta. He sat on a stool between Max and Madzie and fed them dinner one by one while Rafael quietly ate his own.

“Why aren’t you eating?”, Magnus spoke with a spoonful of oats in his mouth. Alec jerked his head up to look at him.

“I have dinner plans already!”, Alec shrugged with a hint of anger in his voice.

“First day and you’re leaving early!”, Magnus taunted.

“I’ll put them to bed before I leave Mr Bane. I don’t mess with my job. Apologies for the language”, he arched a brow. Magnus couldn’t find anything to reply to Alec who quietly turned his head back to the kids pushing a spoonful of pasta in Max’s mouth. Rafael stole a glance at Alec and his lips curved into an innocent yet mischievous smile. The rest of the dinner went on quietly. Magnus retreated to his room after finishing his porridge. After Alec made sure the kids were full, he helped them brush their teeth and softly tugged them in their beds. 

Max wanted Alec to stay by his side until he fell asleep and Alec did just that. He let Max squeeze his hand as the boy dozed off and started snoring. Alec quietly got up, tiptoed outside the room and turned off the lights. Before closing the door, he took a quick look at the three adorable angels who had made his first day memorable. He smiled and quietly pulled the door to close. Sage was cleaning the kitchen slab when he was leaving. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs Parker”, Alec called out to her waving his hand.

“Call me, Sage. See you tomorrow, Alec”, she smiled and waved back.

Magnus had changed into comfortable pajamas. He was wiping the kohl of his eyes with a cotton ball when he noticed Alec from his mirror. He could see his new hire walking towards the door and then glancing sideways. Magnus stopped what he was doing and stared right at the boy whose lips curved into a smile as he raised his hands. He said something, probably to Sage and then waited while she replied. The boy then swiftly turned and left the condo. Magnus blinked rapidly to return to his senses. He shook his head and focused back on his left eye that had kohl smudged all over it.

He splashed his face with water after he was done removing his makeup. With his eyes still closed, he groped for his towel and wiped his face. As the towel slipped down his eyes, Magnus opened them and looked at himself in the mirror. There was a moment where his eyes glistened, a smile crept his lips as he admired himself. 

A second later, his eyes squinted, hiding back the liquid that was about to spill out of them. He sniffed and turned his eyes away, avoiding his own gaze.

Magnus walked out rubbing his neck. He just wore a set of shiny silk pajamas over nothing. The bare torso revealed his perfectly carved out body. Magnus was a piece of art to look at. His biceps protruding out in ways that made people feel the wrong things. There were times when his biceps would stick out of his shirts that he wore to his work. That’s when Magnus could feel eyes on him. That moment made him feel special and he would return the favor with a smirk.

He felt someone at the door and turned defensively, only to find Sage standing. His head dropped as he recalled himself snapping at her.

“I am leaving for the day”, she whispered in a very low and scared tone and turned around to leave.

“Sage…”, he rubbed his head and called out. Sage turned and saw Magnus’s back facing her. His muscles flexed as he took a deep breath. “I am sorry”, he mumbled. 

Sage wanted to smile but her lower lip trembled as she fought hard to control her emotions.

“It’s okay, Magnus”, she choked. “See you tomorrow”

“I shouldn’t have taken out my anger on you. I am really sorry”, Magnus turned his face sideways only to catch a glance at Sage from the corner of his eyes.

“I said it’s fine. Don’t fuss about it. Goodnight”, her voice brightened as she left the room.

Magnus turned around and observed her leave his condo. In a matter of a few minutes, his condo was lonely again. The kids had fallen asleep, thanks to Alexander and Magnus was all alone, once again. He hated this part of his night. Breathing heavily, he walked to his bed and curled inside the duvet turning the TV on. There was nothing worth watching and Magnus lazily switched between channels trying to find something to pass his time and distract himself from thinking of his loneliness.

He was about to doze off when the alarm next to his TV went off. Magnus jerked his head open and pressed the yellow button on the remote that switched it to the live feed from his kids’ room. He scanned the feed and saw Rafael twitching rather violently in his sleep. Magnus jumped out of the bed and rushed to their room pulling on a lose t-shirt on him. 

Rafael was having a nightmare. He has had those recurring for about three years. They began briefly after Camille left them and went back to her father’s house. Magnus was terrified of his nightmares because Rafael moved so violently that he feared that one day, he would hurt himself.

Magnus rushed inside and saw Rafael twisting in his sleep, letting out soft moans. Magnus felt his son’s forehead. It was drenched in sweat. Magnus closed his eyes and then softly pushed his hands below Rafael picking him up in his arms. Rafael struggled a bit until he found one of Magnus’ necklace to hold on to. He kept shivering as Magnus rested his head on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

“Rafe…it’s okay. You’re having a nightmare. It’s not real”, Magnus whispered cradling his boy in his arms. 

“Maaaaa…”, Rafael let out a short cry and Magnus felt warm liquid on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat as he heard his son call out to his mother. Magnus cupped Rafael’s head and made him lie in his arms with his head cradling in the crest of his elbow. Tears were trickling from the boy’s eyes. Magnus used his thumb to gently rub them away and then tucked him back, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Rafael protectively caught hold of Magnus’ necklace and clasped it tightly. Magnus patted and rubbed Rafael’s back, walking around the living room.

“I am here, baby”, Magnus whispered kissing Rafael’s hair.

An hour later, Rafael’s shivering ceased and he started snoring in Magnus’ arms. His sniffles stopped and Rafael started breathing normally. Magnus kept walking around, gently patting Rafael’s back so that the boy felt that he was not alone. Nobody, including Rafael, knew who helped him during his nightmares. No one was allowed in Magnus’ room, not even the cleaners. Magnus cleaned his room himself on Sundays. Consequently, nobody knew when and how Magnus had installed the camera feed in the kids’ room to check on Rafael, specially. Magnus had been aware of his nightmares and he would have actually taken him to a specialist. But then, the nightmares reduced and Magnus let it go. Big mistake. Magnus thought as Rafael cuddled closer to him in his sleep. Magnus wrapped his arms tighter around his boy whispering a soft “Shh…I am here” close to Rafael’s forehead.

He made a mental note to take Rafael to see a specialist by the end of this week.

  
\------  


“Alec”, Jocelyn greeted as she opened the door to the blue-eyed best friend of her daughter. Clary stood closely behind and she jumped at Alec.

“You made it. Thank God!”, she cried kissing Alec’s cheek. 

“Come on in”, Jocelyn gestured Alec to walk in. Clary grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him inside before Alec could hand over the gift he had brought Jocelyn. He entered the living room to find Clary’s step-father Luke Garroway waiting for him.

“It’s so nice to see you again”, he smiled extending a hand towards Alec. Alec shook his hand and then gave him the bottle of Bordeaux wine he had brought for the family. Luke was elated to see the bottle and he quickly opened it, pouring it for everyone else. 

“So, how is your research going?”, Jocelyn asked as Alec took the wine glass from Luke’s hand.

“It’s turning out the way I planned. I have a paper due next week and then I will be done with my assessments. After that, it’s just a matter of time before I get my evaluation results and I’ll have my degree!”, Alec beamed.

“When did you and Clary get so old so quickly”, she choked pulling Clary’s cheek. “What after the Masters’?”, Luke joined the conversation.

“I’ve applied for a PhD degree at a couple of Universities here. I’ve sent in my research proposal and appeared for interviews at a few places. Hoping to secure a place by the end of Summers”, Alec crossed his fingers as he spoke of his dream.

“I am sure you’ll get into a splendid University, Lightwood”, Clary smiled.

The family and Alec shared a few more conversations over the wine Alec had so generously brought them until Clary got annoyed and she asked Jocelyn to prepare the dinner while she pulled Alec to her room. 

It was a small sized room where the bed took most of the space. There was an old TV that belonged to Clary’s grandmother. It was a cathode-ray model of TV but with Alec and Jace’s help, she had managed to keep it up and running. There were photographs of her and Alec stuck all around the room. Alec removed his shoes at the door, out of habit, and jumped on her soft and bouncy bed pulling the duvet on his legs. He leaned back resting on the wall and relaxed. It was a familiar feeling. He and Clary had had numerous sleepovers during exams and Alec was acquainted with every nook and corner of his best friend’s room. Clary was connecting her laptop to the TV when she turned to look at Alec momentarily. He had closed his eyes and was resting his back against the wall. She went out and brought back two plates full of dinner that Jocelyn had prepared for the two kids to find Alec skimming through her movie collection. She removed her slippers and slipped in the bed next to him. “So what are we watching?”, she asked giving one plate to him.

“I don’t know…romcom or horror?”, Alec asked moving his finger across the touchpad of Clary’s laptop.

“Surprise me?”, Clary sighed. “Oh, this is amazing”, she closed her eyes as she took the first bite of the lasagna.

“Let’s watch Captain America: Civil War”, Alec announced.

“MCU…again?”, Clary complained. 

“You don’t get to choose, Fray. I gave you the chance”, Alec rolled his eyes and pressed watch on Captain America. He leaned back digging his fork in the lasagna.  
As the movie played, Jocelyn walked in on the best friends with nachos and cola. Clary had put a cushion on Alec’s thighs and rested her head on it while Alec had slipped another cushion between the wall and his neck.

“Bucky Barnes…hot!”, Clary sighed.

“True…”, Alec said which made Clary scoff.

“Don’t you think Steve resembles Jace though…”, Clary mumbled. Alec choked on the coca-cola and Clary had to rub his back.

“What are you saying?”, he rolled his eyes.

“No…just look at him”, Clary paused the movie on Steve’s face. 

“How…?”, Alec asked.

“The hair…blonde, muscles…”, Clary protested. Alec pursed his lips together in frustration. He pulled out his phone and pressed Jace’s profile dialing him. Clary pulled back and hid behind the cushion as Jace picked up the call.

“Sup buddy”

“Jace…where are you?”

“In my dorm…when are you returning?”

“In a while. I am at Clary’s for dinner”

“How is she?”, Jace’s voice sounded like his face had just lit up. Clary blushed and shook her head as Alec offered her the phone.

“She’s good…here, she has something to say!”, Alec winked and handed over the call to her. Clary popped her eyes open as he left the room. 

Alec returned to Clary’s room ten minutes later to find Clary staring at the ceiling with a grin on her face. 

“Spill…Fray”, he munched a chip jumping back on the bed.

“I asked him out…”, she closed her eyes waiting for Alec’s reaction.

“What…FINALLY”, Alec sighed and took Clary in a tight hug. “About time you two fools did that”, he chuckled kissing Clary’s hair.

The rest of the movie went by splendidly. Alec caught Clary not paying attention to the movie but he let that go. After the movie got over, Alec bid Jocelyn and Luke goodbye and returned to his dorm. Jace was sleeping holding his pillow in his hand. There was a peaceful smile on his face and Alec felt delighted to see his two best friends so happy. 

As for himself, he sighed. He had to wake up and reach Magnus’ before the kids woke up. He pushed his shoes out of his feet and dropped on his bed dozing off setting the alarm.

  
\------  


Sage had already given Alec a keycard to the condo. It was 6:15 in the morning when Alec swiped the keycard across the scanner and the door to the condo slid open. Alec tilted his head to remove the sling that hung across his chest. There was a small stool adjacent to the door. Alec placed his sling back on it and then turned to close the door. The condo seemed quiet. Mr Bane and the children must still be asleep. Alec thought. He tiptoed towards the couch when he heard soft snores. Alec’s brows furrowed as he stepped closer and Magnus’ head came into view. Why wasn’t Mr Bane in his room. Alec noticed how beautiful Magnus looked when he was asleep. His hair was messily spread all over his forehead and his head was tilted towards the backrest of the couch. Alec moved closer and saw that Magnus had his hand wrapped around something. A child. Alec gasped as he saw Rafael sleeping on Magnus’ chest with his little fingers holding his father’s necklace in his hand. Alec moved around the couch to get a clearer view of the father and the son. Rafael’s mouth was slightly open and he snored. There was a patch of drool on Magnus’ sweater. Alec let out his breath as he processed that image in his mind. He rubbed the back of his head and then tried to leave the living room to not wake them up when his phone chimed in his pocket. Alec closed his eyes muttering shit as he saw Magnus opening his eyes defensively. He first checked on Rafael and then looked around until he spotted Alec. His eyes widened and he softly got up from the couch careful to not wake Rafael up.

“I am so sorry…”, Alec whispered feeling guilty. Magnus’ eyes grew colder as he came to Alec and handed over a sleeping Rafael. 

“Take him inside. I shouldn’t be doing this when I am already paying you”, he croaked in his sleepy voice and turned abruptly heading back to his room. 

Alec stood there dumbfounded, holding a napping kid in his arms. He blinked a couple of times to understand the turn of events before proceeding to the room. He lifted Rafael in both his arms and released him on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have prompts/suggestions, do send them my way!


	8. ...the mornings after

“I am not even sure what happened”, Alec rolled his eyes as he chopped the onions. He sniffed and blinked a couple of times because his eyes were on fire. 

“One minute, he is cradling his son and the other minute he cruelly hands him over to me and leaves. It all happened so quickly I don’t even know”, he sighed. 

Magnus hadn’t returned from his room since he left Rafael in his arms. The condo was extremely quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Alec whispering on his phone that was tucked between his ear and shoulder and the sound of the knife slicing through the onions.

“Why are you whispering?”, Clary asked from the other end of the call.

“Because I don’t know if Mr Bane is awake. And he would mind if I am bitching about him on the phone”, Alec chuckled as he took out green chilies from the fridge and started slicing them.

“Right…anyways. I hear a knife moving. What are you cooking?”, Clary asked as she walked into her office and turned on the lights. She was always the first one in.

“Sandwich?”, Alec mumbled.

“Didn’t you say that the Banes had a full-time cook?”

“Yeah, they do. Sage. She’s a cool lady but she has a kid that she needs to take care of in the mornings. So, she is basically there to cook lunch and dinner while I have to manage the breakfast”

“She leaves her kid alone for the rest of the day?”, Clary was growing inquisitive.

“He leaves for school in the morning and she picks him up from creche in the evening. Why so interested, Fray!?”, Alec chuckled.

“Just getting to know your best friend’s workplace better”, Alec swore he could feel Clary’s blink without being physically present to witness it.

“Touché, Fray”, Alec chuckled. He would have gone on and on about anything and everything with Clary when he saw a polygon of light appearing on the floor. Magnus had opened the door of his room and sunlight was peering in. 

“I think Mr Bane just woke up. Talk to you later Fray”, Alec huffed and cut the call in a hurry. He patiently waited for the light rays to be interrupted by a shadow but that didn’t happen and Alec assumed that Mr Bane was still asleep and it was probably the breeze. He sighed and turned around to get a huge bowl out to mix the stuffing in the sandwich. His phone buzzed again and Alec saw that it was out of battery. He quickly wiped his hands with a dust-cloth that hung on his shoulder and went to the room that had been designated to him. It was better to start settling in so that he doesn’t feel a huge difference from his dorm when he moved in on Tuesday.

Pulling out his power cord from the sling bag, Alec searched for a plug point and found one adjacent to the window behind his new bed. He was just about to plug the charger in when he saw something from the corner of his eyes. Alec stretched his neck to get a view outside the window. _God._ His mouth went dry as he saw movement in the pool. Alec’s eyes widened as he stood up and looked closely. A man swiftly cut through the waters of the pool with his hands as he swam across. The muscles of his back flexed and relaxed rhythmically. After one full round, the man stopped to stand in the water and remove the hair covering his eyes with his hands. He turned around to rest his back on the edge of the pool and soak the sunlight that glistened on his perfectly golden skin. Alec let out a gasp. He gulped as Magnus wiped his eyes and looked towards the other end of the pool while he caught his breath. Magnus took a few noticeable breaths before he dived back in for another couple of rounds. Alec was rubbing his temple as he walked out of the room trying…mostly failing to get the image of Magnus Bane swimming in the morning. He shook his head as he reached the kitchen counter.

“Morning, Alec”, a voice called from below the counter which made Alec jump.

“Max…”, he sighed holding his chest.

“Why did you wake up so early?”, he knelt before the boy who was still rubbing his eyes. “Your tutor won’t be here until much later”, Alec informed.

“I heard…I had a nightmare”, Max informed holding Alec’s hand tightly. “I was sleeping in my bed and suddenly Madzie and Rafael disappeared and then everything went black and…”, he panicked. 

Alec held him close to himself. “Max, it was just a bad dream. Come on”, Alec picked him up and walked to Max’s room opening the door slightly. “See, Rafael and Madzie are both asleep”, he patted the kid’s cheek. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”, Alec asked.

“No…I don’t”, Max rubbed his eyes and buried his head in Alec’s neck. 

“Ok, then help me?”, he asked walking Max back to the kitchen station. He made the boy sit on the counter. 

Alec walked around the kitchen taking out glasses for juice while Max just sat there rambling about something or the other. He would stop and giggle in between which made Alec smile. Max also helped Alec mix the stuffing of the sandwich in the bowl. Alec watched as little hands clasped the spoon very tightly and moved it as if they were quite heavy. After Max believed he had made the best mix, Alec took the spoon from his hand mixed the rest.

Alec’s phone was lying on the table when it rang.

“Hello, this is Alec’s phone. I am Max Bane. Who am I speaking to?”, Max spoke in a single breath. Alec’s eyes widened and he chuckled.

“Hello, I am Isabelle Lightwood”, Izzy chuckled.

“Isabelle as in Izzy…what do you want to talk to Alec about? He’s a bit occupied”, Max said proudly. Alec narrowed his brows as he smiled.

“Where is he occupied?”, Izzy asked.

“He’s slicing cheese”, Max informed. 

“Max, tell Izzy I’ll call her as soon as I am done”, Alec said. Max showed him his index finger gesturing him to hold on. Alec frowned.

“Ok…well, tell him I need to speak with him.”

_“She wants to speak with you”_ , Max informed Alec.

“Urgently…”

_“Urgently”_ , Max repeated.

“Call me as soon as you’re free”

_“Call her as soon as you’re free”,_ Max parroted.

Alec facepalmed as Max cut the call after saying a mysterious “Deal”.

“What deal, Max?”, Alec asked.

“That’s between me and your sister, Alec. Don’t pry”, he arched a brow.

“Izzy has met someone her age finally”, Alec spoke to himself.

  
\------  


Alec asked Max to go back to his room while he excused himself to talk to his sister.

“Such a cheesy morning”, Izzy sighed picking up the call. Alec crossed his legs as he lay on the bed rolling his eyes.

“Stop it, Iz. Let it go”

“I can’t get the picture out of my head, big brother”, she chuckled.

“Don’t you have a business empire to run”, Alec sighed.

“Uhh…yeah. Which reminds me. Alec, we need to meet up. Pronto”

“Is everything okay? Simon and you…?”

“Simon is amazing. We’re fine. But this is about Grandpa Andrew’s birthday. We’re celebrating it this year…because Mom wants to do that for him”

“Izzy don’t…”

“Alec, he loves you. You can do this for him”, she sighed.

“I know. I love him too. He was one of the first people who I told about my biggest secret…and he was just…accepting…”, Alec’s voice broke into a choke.

“Well, then do this for him. He wants to see you Alec…”

“Izzy…don’t push it…”

“Alec please…mom really misses you. She’ll be heartbroken if she comes to know you refused.”

“I need to think about it…”, Alec shrugged.

“I’ll be in New York for the weekend. Meet me?”, she asked.

“I’ll see if I can. If Mr Bane will be able to spare me some time”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Fine…be stubborn”, Izzy sounded irritated. She cut the call abruptly. Alec closed his eyes with his palms before getting up to continue with his job. He was still rubbing his eyes as he opened the door and walked into someone. 

“Shoot…sorry”, he cried as he opened his eyes and Magnus’ eyes staring at him from a few centimeters away. 

“Mr Bane”, Alec whiffed mint breath onto Magnus’ eyes. They closed instinctively and shot open a moment later.

“I am sorry I wasn’t looking”, Alec stuttered as he noticed that Magnus hadn’t done his hair and eyes up and that water dripped from his jet-black tresses. 

“Watch where you walk, Alexander”, Magnus muttered. “That’s what those pretty eyes are for”, Magnus pointed two fingers towards Alec’s eyes causing the latter to flush red.

“Yeah…yes…I will…I am sorry Mr Bane”, Alec pulled himself away from Magnus’ vicinity. He blinked rapidly as he noticed that Magnus wasn’t wearing any shirt. He took a deep breath as Magnus moved his fingers through his wet hair and walked past Alec, straight towards the fridge.

Alec followed him to the kitchen with a gaped mouth. He observed every inch of Magnus’ shirtless torso which was covered with beads of water that had fallen from his hair. He patted himself on his cheek to come out of his thoughts. Magnus took out a juice packet and gestured Alec to grab a glass for him. Alec was too mesmerized to protest. He handed over the glass to Magnus and excused himself in a rush.

“Damn it, Lightwood”, he hit himself in his head as he walked into the kids’ room.

“Wake up”, he called opening the curtains. Madzie protested in front of Alec but he tickled her until she woke up. Rafael was still drowsy when Alec reached him.

“How did you sleep?”, Alec asked.

“No…I feel…it hurts”, Rafael held his head in his tiny hands.

“Come here”, Alec placed his hand on his forehead to check for fever. Rafael was not fevering up. Alec extended his arms as Rafael crawled into them. “Let’s go see Dad”, Alec said rubbing the boy’s head.

“No…not him”, Rafael protested.

“Rafael…he’s your father. He knows you”, Alec said.

“He doesn’t…he won’t even bother. I know”, Rafael complained.

“Ok, let me try once? What’s the worst that could happen? He’ll refuse to help...? Big deal, buddy”, Alec pinched his cheek. 

.

They reached Magnus’ room and Alec hesitantly knocked the door. “Mr Bane, it’s Alec”, he called out softly.

“Come in, Alexander”, Magnus called from inside. Alec pushed the door open and saw how big his room was. He closed the door behind him and looking around searching for Magnus when he saw the man standing in front of the mirror applying kohl on his eyes. Magnus turned around when he saw Rafael in Alec’s arms.

“What is it?”, he asked.

“Rafael here has a severe headache. Is there a medicine he can take for it? He probably just didn’t get a sound sleep last night”, Alec muttered the last part of his statement under his breath. Magnus put his kohl down and walked up to Alec. Alec pursed his lips as he saw that he had just done one eye and the other eye was still kohl-less. Those eyes were mesmerizing.

“Come here”, Magnus lifted his hand gesturing Rafael to slip in. Rafael curled closer to Alec infuriating Magnus. “Rafael”, he raised his voice. Alec whispered a quick “It’s okay” to Rafael and handed him over to his dad himself. 

Magnus took Rafael and made him sit on the edge of the bed, sitting in front of him.

“Answer me honestly”, Magnus asked. Alec crossed his hands on his chest and waited.

“Where does it hurt?”, Magnus softly started inspecting Rafael’s forehead. 

“Above the eyes…”, Rafael frowned.

“Hmm. I figured”, Magnus moaned and walked to his closet taking out a small box. He pulled out a small tablet and gestured Alec to get him something to eat. Alec rushed out and brought a plate with a few sandwiches. Magnus had pulled a chair in front of Rafael. He took the sandwich in his hand and fed Rafael himself. After Rafael had enough breakfast, Alec handed over a glass of water to Magnus who helped Rafael take the ibuprofen tablet.

“Now, Rafael. You’re going to go back to sleep. Alexander”, the businessman turned to Alec. 

“Yes, Sir”

“Cancel his tutorials class today”

“Ok”

Magnus extended his hand to the side table and picked up the remote. He pressed a button which drew the curtains of the room blocking all the sunlight. Magnus lifted Rafael up slightly and slipped him inside the duvet of his bed.

“Alec will wake you up for lunch and then you’ll rest again, alright? No board games, no parks…nothing!”, Magnus warned Alec.

“I should go back to my room”, Rafael protested to get up.

“Lie down…”, Magnus instructed. Rafael shot him an angry glare and pushed back on the pillow. Magnus sat there quietly until Rafael fell asleep and then walked inside his washroom grabbing his makeup kit. Alec walked out of the room, utterly confused.

  
\------  


Alec had finished helping Madzie and Max with their breakfast when Magnus came out of the room. He was now dressed in a black shirt, ash pants and ash colored vest.

“Where are Max and Madzie?”, he asked pulling out a chair for himself. 

“Uhm, they are getting ready”, Alec was washing his hands as he spoke.

“The sandwich I made was decent. Do you want one?”, Alec asked.

“Not my housekeeper…”, Magnus reminded him. Alec rolled his eyes in frustration. 

“You didn’t get proper sleep last night…I figured”, Alec tried to contain his temper.

“Don’t figure anything, Alexander”, Magnus taunted.

“Do you want it or not?”, Alec raised his voice.

“Keep your voice down”, Magnus’ eyes looked furious.

“Listen…”, he pointed at Magnus and then stopped because Magnus was staring at him with bloodshot eyes.

“Never breathe a word about last night to anyone. I warn you, Alexander”

“Understood…”, Alec dropped his dead and cursed himself for having tried to believe that Magnus was a nice person. 

“I want you to book an appointment with Ms Reyes for Rafael. Preferably Saturday afternoon”, Magnus sipped the coffee he just took out from the machine.

“Ok.”, Alec nodded listing it down on his phone.

Magnus finished his coffee and then picked up his phone. He walked to the kitchen table where Alec was cleaning. He grabbed one sandwich from the dish. “I hope it’s edible”, he taunted and left. Alec fisted his hands in air behind Magnus’ back.


	9. Anger management

“How did that happen?”, Jace chuckled as he struggled to grab the ball from Alec’s hand. Alec was wearing his favorite Golden State Warriors jersey which was clinging onto him because of the sweat and heat. He pulled it out slightly as the ball juggled between his hands.

“I don’t know, Jace. I just got a text in the morning stating that I have this today and the coming Monday off!”, Alec as he dribbled the ball towards the hoop. He was too swift for Jace to catch up on.

“You told me you booked a doctor for the oldest son for Saturday…I thought you’ll be going to look after the other two”, Jace struggled to grab the ball from Alec.

“That’s what I thought too. Anyways, who am I to bother. If Mr Bane can take care of the kids for one day, good for him”, Alec jumped towards the hoop and threw the ball inside.

“Hell yeah”, he cried. Jace dropped on the floor signaling Alec to stop the game. Alec grinned as he juggled the ball before throwing it backwards towards the opposite hoop.

“I have dinner with Izzy tonight. Will you manage without me?”, Alec asked offering Jace his bottle of water.

“huh…?”, Jace huffed.

“Your date with Clary”, Alec widened his eyes.

“Yes…NO…Alec!”, he panicked. “I need your help. She’s your best friend…”

“I know…but I need to be at this dinner with Iz”

“Just promise you’ll help me get ready…”, Jace pleaded.

“You don’t have to ask, Jace”, Alec rolled his eyes throwing the ball hitting Jace’s chest.

\------

“Rafael is fine, physically. But Magnus?”, the doctor sighed. “He is still shaken up with everything that happened to you and…”, the doctor stared at Magnus as she watched the man stiffen in his chair.

“I know I shouldn’t bring it up, but I’ve known you for a long time now, Magnus. I need you to help me help Rafael”, she curled her hands together.

“I can tell that it hurts. I’ve seen you go through it. I see you go through it, every day. But you shouldn’t let your boy go through it.”, Magnus looked away, his eyes chasing something around the room awkwardly.

“It’s okay to let him know that you care. The only way he can get through this is when his father helps him and looks out for him”

Magnus bit his lip and rubbed his nose. “Thank you for the session, Dr Reyes. I’ll bring back Rafael next week”, he shook her hands and left. Rafael was waiting outside the room with Tim.

“Let’s go”, Magnus instructed as he buttoned his coat.

“Where’s Alec btw?”, Rafael asked as the two sat in the backseat of the car.

“I gave him an off today”, Magnus replied checking his phone. 

“Why?”, Rafael crossed his hands.

“You don’t have to know”, Magnus shrugged.

“But I want to.”, Rafael demanded.

“He has a paper due on Tuesday. If he is busy taking care of you, he’d fail.”, Magnus gave Rafael a stern look. Rafael looked away and Timothy started the car. He dropped the duo at Magnus’ condo and Tim left for the weekend. It was a quiet one in the Bane household. Magnus buried himself in his work while the kids passed their time playing with each other.

\------

“I can’t find it…damn it”, Alec cried over the phone call. He was pacing up and down his room throwing his books and clothes with his mobile tugged between his shoulder and ear.

“It must be there, Alec. Look around”, Clary replied. Alec was panicking over the research proposal that he had misplaced. It was in his pendrive and a backup of it should have been on his laptop too but it wasn’t. Alec didn’t know what to do.

“When was the last time you worked on it? Alec, breathe”, she said in a soft tone.

“I was in my room…and Madzie had her tutor over. Crap, Clary. I think I forgot it at the Banes’”, Alec blew air out of his mouth.

“Go over. There’s still time”, Clary looked at the clock.

“I can’t. I promised Jace I would…”, Alec bit his tongue.

“You would…?”, Clary stopped.

“Help him…”, Alec closed his eyes.

“Do what?”, Clary frowned.

“Clean the…dorm”, Alec sighed as he managed an excuse. Clary hummed in reply. “Let me talk to Mr Bane”

.

“Yes, Alexander?”, Magnus sounded busy when he picked the phone.

“I am so sorry. I believe I forgot a pendrive in my room and I need it. Will you be able to check if it is there, please? And thank you”, Alec sounded desperate.

“Fine”, Magnus rolled his eyes and walked to Alec’s room. There was a shiny keychain lying on the table. Magnus picked it up to inspect it. “Yeah. It is here”. Magnus heard a relaxing sigh and that amused him.

“Thank God. I’ll come and get it”, he sounded rushed.

“How urgently do you need it?”, Magnus asked looking outside the window.

“I lost my backup file, so I kinda need it today Mr Bane”

“I’ll come give it to you?”, he offered.

“You would?”, Alec’s eyes opened.

“Yeah. Text me the address, I’ll be there in an hour”, Magnus cut the call shortly after. He went back to his room and changed into a silk white blouse and tight black jeans. Grabbing the keys from the cabinet, he informed Rafael about him going out and left the condo locking it behind him.

.

_  
Camille stood at one end of the room when Magnus entered. He kept rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. You can do this. Magnus told himself._

_“Listen, we can totally refuse if you want”, he began._

_“I am game if you are?”, she turned to him._

_“Huh?”, Magnus widened his eyes._

_“I said what you heard, Magnus. I know you from College…and I need to move on after Michael. It’s just perfect”, she cried._

_“You want to marry me to move on from your ex-boyfriend?”, Magnus rolled his eyes._

_“Oh no, silly. I want to do this because I like you”, she came closer and patted his cheek. “You’re good for me.”, she winked. “I couldn’t have found anyone better, Mags”, she came close enough for Magnus to lose his breath. She placed a small peck on his lips and then left the room. Magnus was frozen in his spot._

_Magnus didn’t know what got into him after that. He blindly went to Asmodeus after Camille left and told his father that he would marry Camille and make this contract marriage a success.  
_

.

Magnus blinked a couple of times before he sat in the car. Taking a deep breath, he turned the key inside the hole and ignited the engine. He plugged his phone to the car and the GPS map to Alec’s location popped up on his screen. He gripped the steering wheel and his majestic BMW roared on the roads.

.

_  
“You’re marrying Camille?”, Ragnor and Catarina yelled in unison._

_“Yeah…”, Magnus shrugged stuffing his mouth with a large dollop of icecream. “What’s the big deal?”_

_“How long have you known her…do you even love her, Magnus?”_

_“Ragnor, my father knows Camille’s. They’ve been friends forever. I know Camille will be a great life partner!”_

_“Magnus. Do you hear what you’re saying?”, Catarina was aghast._

_“I like Camille. I am sure, with time, she will like me too. We just gotta get to know each other more”_

_“Are you high?”, Catarina and Ragnor were furious._

_“Cat…I know you care about me. But I’ll be happy. Don’t worry. Camille won’t hurt me!”, Magnus was so sure about Camille that Ragnor and Catarina decided to not bother him anymore.  
_

.

“Alexander Lightwood?”, Magnus asked at the reception.

The receptionist showed him the way to the elevator. Alec’s dorm was the last one on the fourth floor. As Magnus stepped out of the elevator, he saw commotion around. A few people were walking in the corridor while others were trying to set their rooms. The graduates were packing their stuff. It all reminded him of his time at Harvard. His heart skipped a beat as he reminisced living with Ragnor in their dorm. He shook away the thoughts and proceeded to the last room of the corridor. It was open slightly and Magnus pushed it calling Alec’s name.

Inside the dorm, Magnus saw a blonde boy, same age as his kids’ caretaker buttoning up his crisp white shirt. “Is this Alexander’s room?”, Magnus asked stopping at the door.

“Oh yeah, he’s in the gym. It’s on the other side of the door next to our room. Who are you?”

“Magnus. Magnus Bane”, Magnus announced haughtily. Jace’s eyes widened and he dropped his hand on his sides.

“Oh. I’ll call Alec right now”, Jace stuttered.

“No need. I’ll find him myself”, Magnus stepped out of the room and turned around. There was a sliding door next to Alec’s dorm. “Good luck for your date!”, the businessman winked before leaving the room.

It was a short gallery which opened into a gym. Magnus walked in to see boys sweating out all around him. His eyes wandered until he found the boy he was looking for. Alec was holding onto dumb-bells and doing push-ups with one hand steady on the ground. He wore a black vest and track pants. Magnus gasped. Alec’s muscles moved beautifully as he went up and down.

“Alexander?”, Magnus called. Hearing his voice, Alec froze in his spot and gently got up turning towards his employer.

“You’re really here?”, Alec widened his pupil.

“Duh?”, Magnus rolled his eyes as he saw Alec stepping towards him. He was ruffling his hair between his fingers. Magnus noticed the beads of sweat chasing each other down his biceps. He jerked away sensing Alec closer than he could tolerate.

“Here”, Magnus stuttered pulling himself together.

“Why did you come to give this to me?”, Alec snapped Magnus out of his trance.

“Your welcome, Alexander!”, Magnus squinted his eyes.

“No…really? How did the doctor’s appointment go?”, Alec asked taking the pendrive from Magnus’ hand. Magnus pulled away and clenched his jaw tightly. He licked his lips trying to avoid answering the question.

“What did Dr Reyes say about Rafael and his nightmares?”, Alec asked again.

“Nothing that concerns you”, Magnus shot back. His eyes looked fiery.

“Right…you’re back!”, Alec taunted.

“Excuse me?”

Alec crossed his hands on his chest. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Need I remind you that I pay you for your services? You are not required to do things that are beyond the scope of your job. Rafael’s well-being is my responsibility. It shouldn’t and will not concern you”

“I am Rafael’s caretaker, Mr Bane. It’s my duty to take care of him”

“I am Rafael’s father. I can do that for him”

“Yeah I can see that.”

“What did you say to me?”

“I said that I can see how much you love your children”

“Mind your tongue, Alexander”

“Yeah? Well, I didn’t barge in my employee’s dorm on a Saturday evening to escape my kids”

“ALEXANDER!”, Magnus yelled. Alec looked around and saw how Magnus had just attracted everyone’s attention to him and Alec.

“Do not make a scene, Mr Bane. Thank you for this. You may leave now”

“You know I could fire you this second”

“You know I know you won’t. Because no one else wants to work for you”, Alec arched a brow.

“Mr Lightwood”

“Mr Bane. The door’s that way”, Alec pointed in the direction of the exit. Magnus was fuming with anger as he stomped out of the gym pushing Jace to the wall. Jace had been observing Magnus and Alec for the past five minutes.

“Alec. Is that how you speak to your boss!”, he gasped.

“Jace. Not now”, Alec furiously walked past Jace.

\------

“You sure you don’t want to eat anything?”, Isabelle asked noticing how Alec quietly sipped his wine.

“I am good. I don’t feel like eating”, he muttered.

“You’re such an ass, big brother”, she rolled her eyes.

“Talking about asses. How’s Simon”, Alec winked. Isabelle threw a leaf of lettuce at Alec. 

“I am not here to talk about my boyfriend, Alec. I am here to ask you to come over for Grandpa’s birthday. It’s his 80th birthday Alec. And he misses you”, she sighed.

“I know. I miss him too.”, Alec dropped his head. “But I won’t step inside the Lightwood Estate”

“You don’t have to. We’re having the party at our Hamptons House”

“Izz…it’s not funny”

“Never thought it was. I just won’t listen to any excuse Alec. It’s his 80th birthday in 3 weeks and you are attending the party, like it or not. If needed, I’ll personally drag you by your ears”

“Just dare to try”

“Oh, I will”, she rolled her fingers around her fist. “Anyways…what has you all heated up?”, she changed the topic.

“Mr Bane dropped by the dorm today”

“What did you do?”

“Really, Izzy?”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“I don’t get it. I told you he’s harsh but I also said he’s not bad…he just has a lot of history. You know what that’s like, Alec. I thought you, of all people, will give it a shot before declaring him as obnoxious”

“I didn’t declare anything, yet. But I am inclined to. He’s so full of himself…and full of hatred. I just can’t. My blood boils whenever I see his face.”

“You and your temper, Alexander Lightwood. You and dad are more alike than you two like to believe”, she chuckled.

Alec dropped his glass on the table and stood up. “This dinner, is over”, he squinted at Izzy and walked out leaving her all alone.

\------

Magnus trudged inside his condo. Rafael was awake and waiting for Magnus to show up. Seeing a disoriented father, Rafael freaked. He hid behind his own door observing Magnus. Magnus got hold of the couch which prevented him from falling on his knees. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Rafael pulled back when Magnus’ eyes reached their room. Magnus pulled himself up and walked to the couch where he fell on his stomach, giggling softly. Rafael gasped and walked back to his room. There was a note above the telephone where Alec’s number was written. Rafael dialed it.

“What, Mr Bane”, Alec growled from the other side.

“It’s Junior Bane. It’s Rafael”, the little boy whispered periodically looking at the door to see if Magnus was coming or not.

“Rafael…what is it…? Are you ok?”, Alec’s voice changed into a concerned one.

“Yeah…It’s just. Dad. He is behaving strangely?”, Rafael whispered.

“Strangely?”, Alec asked back.

“He’s not in his senses. I think he’ll walk into the glass table or something, Alec. Can you come?”, Rafael pleaded.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, buddy. Just steer clear of your dad”, Alec advised Rafael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda updated early because I wanted the story to progress a little quicker than it is. The next chapter is the same day in Magnus' POV because I think it's time we started understanding where he is coming from. An insight into his mind.
> 
> I hope that made sense?  
> And yeah, suggestions/criticism is always welcome. :)


	10. Magnus' POV

****

**(POV Magnus)**

The alarm went off at 7am in the morning. Magnus took out one hand from under his duvet and groped for his phone to turn it off. A moment later, his eyes shot open as he remembered what day it was. Rafael’s appointment. Fuck. He cursed the morning and pulled himself out of the duvet. The curtains of the room slid open as Magnus pressed the button on a remote. He then switched on the Live Feed of the kids’ room to find that the children were still fast asleep. A wave of relief spread on Magnus’ face as he got up and slipped the t-shirt onto him. He headed straight for the washroom to brush his teeth and freshen up.

Magnus walked out of the room, rubbing his hair with a towel, heading towards the pool. The pool was shining bright as sunlight kissed the slow waves on it. Magnus changed into his swimwear and dived through one end of the pool scattering water over the edges. His streamlined body emerged some feet ahead and his hands moved effortless cutting through the waves that had rippled on his impact. He reached the other end of the pool and turned around diving deeper. Swimming helped him clear his mind and he would never go ahead with his day without a session in his pool. In winters, the false roof covered it and the water heated up, giving Magnus the comfort he required. 

Magnus got out of the pool leaving a trail of water behind as he walked ahead. Wrapping a towel around him, he reached his washroom and turned on the warm shower and closed his eyes as steam engulfed the panel area.

\------

“Breakfast in 20 minutes. I will not remind again”, Magnus called out from door of the children’s room. He turned on all the lights and removed the curtains. Rafael and Max groaned at the sound of his voice. Madzie stretched inside her blanket, unwilling to part with her sleep but she knew she had to.

Magnus had given Alec the day off. Sage was also on a holiday today in lieu of her sister coming to visit her. It was a “do-it-yourself” day at the Banes. In fact, Magnus actually missed seeing Alec around today. In the last five days, he had been nearly and unagreeably impressed by the way Alec handled his job. He frankly hadn’t expected Alec to have survived for more than 48 hours but here the boy was, given an off by the boss himself, within a week of his recruitment. Magnus was an obnoxious asshole, or so the people who worked for him reported. He came across as ignorant and non-observant but that wasn’t true. Nobody knew that. He just chose to not react to everything but the truth was that nothing left the house or his sight without being noticed by the patriarch. Consequently, he had also noticed Alec buried in his research proposal that was due on Tuesday and Magnus found it fitting to give Alec an off today and on Monday to finish his proposal and fulfill his dream. Because that meant that Alec would have won against his dad and Magnus wanted that. He wanted someone to have the courage to stand up for what he wanted and not be dictated by the likes of their fathers. 

He flipped the eggs on the frying pan as the kids marched in line and sat on their respective chairs still rubbing their eyes. Magnus placed two fried eggs per plate, tossed a couple toasted breads and sprinkled seasoning on it. He loved cooking once upon a time. Indian and Chinese cuisines being his favorite to try. Every Sunday, he would treat Camille and Rafael and Max with something or the other from his collection of recipes. But in the last three years, he had barely stepped inside his kitchen, let alone cooking anything for anyone. It was a bright morning for Magnus and he enjoyed his little excursion in the kitchen.

“Rafael, go get ready. We’re going to see Dr Reyes today”, Magnus swallowed his food and looked at Rafael.

“I don’t want to go”, Rafael looked down to his plate.

“I don’t remember giving you a choice, Rafe”, Magnus’ voice rose.

“I don’t need a doctor”, Rafael protested.

“Yes, you do. And it’s up to me to decide that. So, march inside Rafael Bane and get ready”, Magnus pointed at his room. Rafael was done eating his eggs and mighty pissed at his father. He dropped the fork noisily on the plate and walked inside.

.

“Dad”, Madzie whispered still looking in the direction Rafael had walked out.

“Hmm”, Magnus muttered. Madzie gulped her saliva before gathering courage to speak since she had managed to attract her father’s attention.

“Where’s Alec?”, she spoke closing her eyes fearing that Magnus would scold her.

“I gave him an off today. Go back to your room after you’re done eating. You too, Max. I have to take Rafael to the doctor and I should not come back to the condo being in a mess.”

“Yes, Dad”, Madzie nodded.

“Are we clear Max?”, Magnus stared at the little.

“Yes…”, Max bit his lip in anxiety hoping Magnus would look away from him soon.

\------

The session was very hard on Magnus. Dr Reyes spoke to Rafael alone but let Magnus be around for the first session. She knew him well and understood that Magnus needed to see what was going on in his son’s life. Blame the doctor for having hope. A hope to see the family reunited. A hope to see Magnus find his happiness again. A hope for the kids to see their father, again. Magnus sat closely behind the curtains, hearing everything Rafael had to say to the therapist.

“Rafael. Do you remember what your nightmares are about?”

“Nightmares…who said I have nightmares”

“You know when I was your age, I stammered a lot. I couldn’t say a single sentence without making a fool out of myself”

“You don’t stammer anymore”, Rafael popped his eyes open.

“Yeah…so I went to see someone. He helped me become confident in what I said and how I said it. So, Rafael…I told you this because I want you to know that I will help you. One condition. I want you to help me help you. Can you do that for me, please?

“I see my Mom”, Rafael looked away. Magnus’s brows arched and his heart beat went up. “And I see her fight with my Dad”, he teared up.

“Why do you see them fight?”

“Because I remember...”, he confessed. Magnus gasped. “I remember watching them fight…from the door. After she returned from work. In their room, Mom, she would…”, Rafael choked.

“What would she do?”

“She would say stuff…to Dad. Bad stuff. So bad. Now, I see them fight. I see Dad. I see Max and Madzie”, the boy broke into a sob.

“Do you wake up after the dreams?”

“I don’t. The dreams just somehow vanish and I keep sleeping. But I feel it. I feel the nightmares leave my thoughts.”, the boy said.

“Do you feel good after the nightmares end or…?”

“I feel fine. Sometimes. And sometimes, it just hurts.”

Magnus wiped the tears that smudged his kohled eyes. He went away to clear his thoughts unable to hear any further. In the washroom, he wiped his eyes with a tissue paper and tidied himself before he returned to the office. Rafael was smiling with Dr Reyes. 

“Rafael is a great boy, Magnus. You’ve raised him well. Rafael, honey, I’ll see you next week. Do you mind if I speak to your dad privately? Scold him for not eating properly. Look at him. He’s losing weight every time I see him.”

“See you next week, Dr Reyes” 

Magnus did not speak on his way back from Dr Reyes’s clinic. Dr Reyes had been Magnus’ therapist since the time he and Camille started having trouble in their relationship. She clearly knew of everything that went wrong in the Bane household and Magnus didn’t trust anyone more than he trusted her. Ofcourse he didn’t visit her anymore because he had accepted his life as it was, not wanting it to become better. He had made peace with his miseries, pain, loneliness and anxiety and channeled everything into anger. The anger vented out on Sage, Dot, the kids and whoever Magnus bumped into at the wrong time.

\------

Rafael and Magnus returned to their home to find Max and Madzie quietly painting in one corner. The younger one joined his siblings while Magnus trudged to the room to distract himself. For a while, he looked at the contracts he was supposed to sign in the coming weeks but nothing seemed to work. He threw his pen away in anger. His mobile phone vibrated in front of him. Magnus dropped his head to look at the caller ID and a calm spread on his face as he registered the name in his mind. He cleared his throat and pressed the receive call button.

“Yes, Alexander?”, Magnus pretended to sound busy so that Alec wouldn’t understand that he was happy to hear his voice.

“I am so sorry. I believe I forgot a pendrive in my room and I need it. Will you be able to check if it is there, please? And thank you”, a smile spread on Magnus’ lips as he understood that Alec was panicking like a school boy. A perfect distraction. His mind added.

“Fine”, Magnus rolled his eyes and walked to Alec’s room. The room was so well kempt that it impressed the businessman more. Magnus shook his head and looked around until a shiny piece of metal caught his eye. It was a keyring. He moved closer and inspected the thing. “Yeah. It is here”. Magnus heard a relaxing sigh from the other end. _Such a boy._

“Thank God. I’ll come and get it”, Alec sounded like he was already on the way to Magnus’ condo. Something triggered in Magnus’ mind and he decided to get the pendrive to Alec, himself. Some obnoxious asshole.

“How urgently do you need it?”, he asked confirming that Alec was desperate for it. He even looked out of the window because he couldn’t leave his kids alone for a long time after dark.

“I lost my backup file, so I kinda need it today Mr Bane”, Alec was breathing evenly now. Magnus pursed his lips trying to hide his amusement.

“I’ll come give it to you?”, Magnus offered. He was already out of Alec’s room pacing towards the key holder in the cabinet.

“You would?”, Magnus could see Alec’s eyes pop out open at the announcement. Those pretty blue eyes were very expressive that way.

“Yeah. Text me the address, I’ll be there in an hour”, Magnus decided to change his clothes before seeing Alec. So subtle. He chose a silk white blouse and black jeans. Looking at himself in the mirror one last time, he left.

\------

Magnus walked out of the gym in fury. He couldn’t believe himself. Alexander Lightwood, a mere caretaker had managed to render him speechless. He was so angry and he wanted to smash something from his hands. Who could dare to speak in that tone with the Magnus Bane. The world feared him and there was this guy who had the audacity to stand in front of the most successful entrepreneur of Manhattan and ask him to leave a cheap looking dorm. Magnus didn’t remember how he returned to his car. The anger completely clouded his mind. One moment he was looking at Alec and the other, he was standing in front of his car. He took it out and headed straight to the Pandemonium, a club he had recently acquired in one of his business deals. The staff was petrified to see their boss turn up on a Saturday night and a couple of them tailed Magnus around wherever he went. Magnus walked straight to the bar and ordered his favorite martini.

With the glass of martini in his hand, he tried to contemplate how he could not say a word when Alexander threw him out of his dorm. How he could not make himself fire the Lightwood boy? Alec had touched his nerve. The wrong one. And Magnus didn’t seem to be furious about it. Instead, he was furious at his own reaction at it. He was annoyed at himself for not talking back and for not defending his actions. It was rare that Magnus felt that. He hadn’t felt so forgiving in three years. Wonder what had changed?

The bartender kept making fresh martinis for Magnus who drank them one after the other. He was a regular drinker but after a couple of glasses, his visions went blurry. Magnus’ head spun and he started having double visions. He couldn’t make out what he was doing anymore. Magnus didn’t know how he returned to his condo and who helped him. To be honest, it didn’t bother him much. He was too engulfed in his melancholy to notice his intoxication. It was half past midnight when Magnus fell on the couch. He could hear some footsteps and assumed it was one of his three children who he didn’t want to deal with at that moment. So, he just buried his head in the couch and tried to shut down all the noises he could hear around him.

\------

**(Present time)**  


“Mr Bane”, Alec called out shaking Magnus by his shoulder. The other man snorted in his sleep and curled to the other side, with his back facing Alec. Alec rubbed his hands together. His mind worked out to devise a way to take Magnus Bane back to his bedroom without creating a huge mess.

“Rafael, it’s fine. I’ll take care of him. Go back to sleep?”, Alec smiled at the boy. The boy moved forward to kiss Alec on his cheek before going back to his room closing the door behind him. Alec sighed and pulled up his pants a little to ease himself while sitting down. He used his strong and muscular arms to lift Magnus up and make him sit in an upright position. Magnus’ head wilted on Alec’s shoulder while the latter attempted to do what he intended. 

“Mr Bane”, Alec gently slapped Magnus’ cheek. He felt uncomfortable as Magnus curled his head closer in the crook of Alec’s neck.

“Rafael…go to sleep”, Magnus murmured.

“He already is. Mr Bane, wake up please”, Alec shook Magnus’ shoulder. 

His eyes half-opened and he looked at Alec before he passed out in the boy’s arms. Alec shut his eyelids briefly. He couldn’t get a break from this hustle. Not even one day. He slipped his hands behind Magnus’ knees and pulled him up in his arms. Magnus hummed and hugged Alec running a chill down the boy’s spine. He took long steps to reach the master bedroom and carefully placed Magnus on his bed. He gently removed his necklaces and the rings and finally unbuttoned his shirt. In the first week of his job, Alec had noticed that Magnus liked to sleep without his shirt on. General observation. He pulled the flaps of his shirt apart and then gently lifted the man up to take it off. The shirtless torso of Alec’s boss rubbed against his chest and the warmth made Alec blush. He shook away his thoughts. Magnus was snoring when Alec unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants placing it on top of the shirt on the stool next to him. The boots came off next before Alec finally pulled the duvet over Magnus and turned on the air-conditioner. He kept a packet of aspirin next to the sleeping Magnus and closed the lights behind him.

He was tiptoe-ing out of the room when he saw Rafael peeping from the end of the corridor. 

“Hey…”, Alec called out. “I thought I asked you to go back to bed, buddy?”

“Is he going to be okay?”, Rafael asked.

“He is asleep and will be fine, Rafe”

“Are you leaving…?”, Rafael asked he noticed Alec pick up his jacket from the coffee table.

“Yes…why?”, Alec knelt before him.

“Don’t.”, Rafael pleaded.

“Why?”

“He’ll wake up and throw a fit tomorrow. I know it.”, Rafael looked away. “And then Madzie and Max will get scared again”

Alec was speechless. He quickly squeezed the boy’s hands and gave him a reassuring smile. “Ok. I’ll not leave. But you need to be asleep now”, Alec asked pulling up the boy in his arms. He helped Rafael snuggle in his bed and returned to sleep on his own. Lying on his bed, he texted Jace,

**Sleeping over at Mr Bane’s. Need to hear all the details about the date first thing tomorrow morning. - Alec**

He sent it to Jace and then texted Clary asking her to wake him up tomorrow morning. She was his personal alarm clock since they joined undergrad 6 years ago. Pulling a blanket over himself, he turned to his side, hugged the pillow and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter on Sunday.  
> Till then, do leave a comment <3


	11. Sorry...?

Magnus woke up feeling as if someone was striking a hammer repeatedly on the back of his head. “Crap”, he muttered to himself sitting upright on the bed holding his forehead. The sun was shining bright through the curtains and the rays glistened on his perfectly brown skin. He dropped his head back on the pillow frowning. He had the weirdest dream of his life. Alec had come back to the condo and helped him reach his room. He remembered Alec carrying him in his arms and how he himself buried his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec smelled beautiful. Magnus rubbed his eyes violently hating himself for dreaming of his kids’ caretaker.  
His fingers moved around the side table to find a packet of aspirin. He quickly washed his face and then gulped one tablet with water.

Magnus walked out of his room in his unbuttoned silk shirt from last night. Rafael was sitting on the couch and playing his favorite Xbox game on the LED TV when he stiffened hearing Magnus. 

“Morning Dad”, Rafael muttered. 

“Hm”, Magnus replied as he proceeded to the kitchen only to see some dishes in the sink. 

“Who made you breakfast?”, Magnus turned around. 

Rafael paused his game and craned his neck up in Magnus’ direction. “Alec did. He stayed the night”

“He was here?”, Magnus gulped.

“Yeah. I called him when you came back home like thar?”

“Why did you do that Rafael?”, Magnus gritted his teeth together.

“I was afraid”

“I can take care of myself”

“I know that. I was scared you’d hurt Max and Madzie”, Rafael taunted Magnus and threw his gaming console on the couch. He jumped out and walked back to his room banging the door behind him. Magnus’ mouth gaped. He stood there frozen, for a few seconds. It wasn’t until he dropped a spoon on the floor that he came back to his senses. 

He pulled out a juice bottle from the fridge. Heating the pan, he made himself an omelet and sat down on a high chair. It wasn’t a dream. Alec did come to the condo last night. He did lift Magnus up in his arms and carried him to his bed. He did bury his face in Alec’s neck. Magnus let out an irritating frown as the main door clicked open. Magnus tilted his head in the direction to see Alec walk in with his laptop bag. Embarrassment crept on Magnus’ face and he dropped his head down. Alec’s head swung around to the beats of the song that was playing on his headphones. 

“Oh”, he almost yelled finding Magnus in the kitchen. “Morning Mr Bane”, he removed his headphones and quietly walked to his room. 

“Hm”, Magnus continued eating his food.

Alec rolled his eyes and went to drop his things in his room. He emerged out a few minutes later to clean the dishes that were sitting in the sink.

“I went back to get a change of clothes”, he was humming a song.

“Hm”, Magnus replied. 

“Did you take my clothes off last night after carrying me to my bed”, Magnus muttered under his breath.

“Yes, I did. Because you were drunk like a skunk”, Alec added.

“You had no right to touch me, Alexander”, Magnus glared. 

"I did not want to _touch you...touch you,_ Mr Bane. But I had to", he squinted his eyes.

Alec had been so annoyed at Magnus ever since the time he asked him to leave his dorm. How could anyone be so heartless towards his own children? Alec couldn’t comprehend. Rafael was petrified at the thought of Magnus’ hangover creating havoc for Max and Madzie. Alec could not imagine how often did Rafael have to endure all this. He stood there rubbing the dishes with a scrub waiting for Magnus to say something better.

“Well, do you not have anything else to say to me?”, Alec rolled his eyes. “Maybe about how you can fire me right now, how I don’t get to take care of your kids even though that is kind of my job!”

“Or how you can’t even be responsible enough to not come back home, drunk beyond your senses!”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest.

“Alexander, you are crossing a line”

“Oh, am I? Mr Bane, do you even have an idea how scared Rafael was when he called me?”

“Alexander, ENOUGH!”

“No. It is not. You told me yesterday that you knew how to take care of your kids. Not even a day passed and I found you drunk in your condo. Is that how you plead your case?”

“Alec.”, Magnus was fuming. He looked up at Alec and the boy stopped. There was rage in Magnus’ eyes. Alec gulped as he put down the dishwashing detergent. 

“I’ve been listening to your bullshit since yesterday. Enough of it. I’ve known my children for longer than you’ve even been on yourself without your parents. You don’t get to waltz into my home and judge me because I do not comply with your standards of parenthood. And”, Magnus scoffed, “And speaking of parenthood…you can’t even hear your father’s mention in the same sentence as yours. Which one of us assumed that he got hired because he was Robert Lightwood’s son? I can’t remember the name…shame”, Magnus winked.

“Mr Bane”, Alec closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“Struck a nerve, have I Mr Lightwood?”, Magnus arched a brow. “I would suggest you keep your snarky and judgmental remarks about my parenting skills to yourself. Your responsibility is to make sure my children are taken care of, in my absence. Key word. Alec. In my absence. As long as I am here, you don’t need to be bothered. Now, I am going out for the day. You know what you have to do.”

“Mm”, Alec muttered. 

“Good. Glad to be on the same page. Have a great day, Alexander”, Magnus sniffed and walked away.

  
\------  


“I can understand the difference between when you’re hurt and when you’re sad. Lightwood, talk to me?”

“It’s not important. I’d rather hear about your date with my other best friend”

“We can talk about that some other time. So, spill it out Alec”

“Nothing. I had an argument with Mr Bane. And before you go into your guilty world…no it’s not because you got me hired there. No Fray.”

“What happened?

Alec described how Mr Bane brought him his pendrive to his dorm where they argued and Alec asked him to leave. Then, he told her that Rafael called him later that night to tell him that Mr Bane had come home drunk and Alec had to take him to the bed.

“I couldn’t stay quiet. I had to say something to him. You should have seen the fear on Rafael’s face, Fray. I just…”

“You were right in confronting him. But what did he say?"

“He mocked at my issues with Robert. I know I should have seen it coming considering how ill I talked about his parenting skills but…”

“Oh Alec.”, Clary sighed. “Do you wanna come over for hot chocolate?”

“I can’t. Mr Bane is going out for the day and I have to be home”

“Oh. Fine. Then, I’ll drop by?”

“I don’t think you can…?”

“Right”, Alec sensed disappointment in Clary’s voice.

“Wait, I’ll do something. Look out for my text!”

“Ok, Lightwood. Talk to you later…love you! Don’t be grumpy”

“I am not grumpy Fray. Love you too!” 

.

Magnus came out of his room dressed in a purple shirt and brown pants. His hair was neatly done in spikes and he wore dark maroon eye-shadow on his thick kohl-rimmed eyes. A dragon ear-cuff shined on his left ear and his fingers were adorned by rings. Alec was making dessert for lunch when Magnus clanked his keys on the kitchen counter. Alec looked up and gave him an angry stare.

“Yes, Mr Bane”, he gritted his teeth together.

“I don’t know you”, Magnus rested his elbows on the counter. He let out a deep breath and blinked a few times before he looked back at Alec.

“Clearly”, Alec faked a smile. Magnus took a deep breath. Alec really knew how to get on his last nerves. 

“And because I don’t know you, I don’t have the right to judge you. Your past is yours and without walking a mile in your shoes, I can’t and should not say anything about what you have been through. I guess what I am trying to say is that I shouldn’t have commented on your relationship with your father. It wasn’t the most fair comeback. So, let’s just…forget it?”

Alec stopped scooping vanilla ice-cream and looked up at Magnus. Magnus had beautiful and expressive eyes. The kind of eyes that were said to be the mirror of the soul. Alec could feel that Magnus wasn’t lying. He blinked and stared at Magnus for some time.

“Anyways, I’ll be back by afternoon”, Magnus cleared his throat after he noticed Alec staring at him.

“I…uhh, ok Mr Bane”, Alec dropped his gaze down to his bowl. He heard Magnus turn around and walk away. “Mr Bane?”, Alec called him back.

“Yeah?”, Magnus turned his head to the right.

“Clary wants to meet me but I told her I can’t leave because I am working. Can she visit here? Clary…Clary Fray from the firm I was hired.”

“Girlfriend?”, Magnus smirked.

“Clary…girlfriend? NO”, he chuckled. Magnus looked around and saw Alec giggling. Magnus was mesmerized by the wrinkles that formed adjacent to his eyes when Alec laughed. “Girlfriends, not really my area, Mr. Bane”, he scoffed not realizing he had just given away a major reality of his life. His smile vanished in a fear that Magnus would reconsider firing him now that Alec had revealed his sexuality. He closed his eyes in despair.

“Ohh I judged too soon, again. My bad. Yeah, she can come here. As long as you don’t make this into a habit! This is afterall, my place”, Magnus raised his fingers gesturing Alec that he was pretty serious.

“Ok”, Alec mumbled. Magnus waved his hand and turned around to leave the condo. Unpredictable much. Magnus Bane. He thought as his fingers typed out a message to his best friend.

****

Come over to Mr Bane’s condo. Texting you the address – Alec.

****

  
\------  


Magnus wrapped his arms around Dorothea as she opened the door of her flat. “Magnus! I didn’t know you were…”, she smiled as he lifted her in his arms kissing her lips softly.

“Shh Dot”, Magnus whispered and pulled her thighs until she wrapped them around his waist. 

“Someone is in a good mood”

“Dot…don’t talk”, Magnus hissed and carried her to the bed room. Their lips locked into each other as Dot undid his shirt and Magnus pulled out her blouse. He dropped her on the bed and then crawled on top of her burying his lips in her neck.

  
\------  


“Hello”, Alec smiled as he opened the door to his best friend. She leapt onto him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rafael and Madzie were helping Max set up his Xbox when they saw their caretaker hug a girl. Rafael’s lips curved into a smile.

“Fray, meet Rafael, Madzie and Max Bane”, Alec broke their hug and pointed at the kids who were ogling the two friends. 

“Hi…I am Clary”, the redhead beamed and stepped forward to meet the little ones. Madzie shook her hands and quietly whispered. “Are you Alec’s girlfriend?”

Clary giggled and whispered, “Nah. Just his best friend”, she rolled her eyes as Alec walked back to the kitchen to pour out the dessert he had made. 

“Dessert Fray?”, he asked. 

“No…said no one ever”, she scoffed as she offered to help the children with their Xbox issue. 

Alec took out the vanilla ice-cream he had scooped in the glasses and put pieces of chopped mangoes on it. Another of his mum’s instant recipes that he loved and missed. He placed the glasses on a tray and joined Clary and kids as they fought against each other. It was Clary/Max vs Rafael/Madzie. They paused the game for dessert. Alec fed the dessert to Madzie while Clary did the same for Alec. 

“You have a good friend, Alec”, Rafael commented as he noticed how close Clary and Alec were.

“The best”, Alec winked at his redhead best friend.

After dessert, Alec cleaned up while the game continued. Alec heard how enthusiastic the children got once the game progressed. He wiped the kitchen counter and then went back to join the rest of them. After one game, Madzie got exhausted and she climbed up in Alec’s arms curling in his cosy sweater. Clary gave an endearing look to the two of them as Madzie hugged one of Alec’s arms and slept resting her head on it. Alec ran his fingers in her hair. Clary excused herself next and snuggled onto Alec’s other arm. The two of them watched Max and Rafael fight it out. They clapped, shouldered each other and even fist bumped until Max was tired. Rafael quit the game and the two brothers snuggled on the couch.

“Magnus has such lovely children”, Clary sighed resting her head back on the couch.

“Yeah…”, Alec sighed.

“How are you now?”, she squeezed his hand.

“Better actually. Something strange happened”, Alec snuffled. 

“Mm?”

“Mr Bane sort of apologized”

“WHAT”, Clary squealed.

“Yeah…I mean he didn’t _apologize apologize_ …but he said that he shouldn’t have commented on my relationship with Robert”

“Woah…that’s a start!”

“I know right? He’s so difficult for me to read. One minute, I see love in his eyes and the very next, heartlessness. He’s so weird”, Alec huffed. 

The door clicked and Clary and Alec jerked apart. Alec stood up adjusting a sleeping Madzie in his arms while Clary moved forward to open the door.  
Magnus walked in scanning Clary from top to bottom. His eyes wandered around to find Alec who he located standing behind the couch holding Madzie who was snoring on his arms.

“I thought you said you’d be back late?”, Alec inquired moving forward to place himself between Magnus and his best friend. Clary was frozen. She had only seen Magnus once and that too inside Aldertree’s office. It was the first time she looked at Magnus from such a close distance and she lost her breath. He was flawlessly gorgeous.

“It’s my condo Alexander. I can return whenever I like”, Magnus gave him an endearing smile and then rested his eyes at Clary.

“Ohh, this is Clary. My best friend”

“Hello best friend”, Magnus winked. 

He extended his hand gesturing Alec to hand over Madzie. The boy nodded and released the girl into her father’s arms. “You may leave if you like. I’ll be home for the rest of the day”, Magnus murmured adjusting Madzie in his arms.

“You’ve given me an off tomorrow as it is. I’ll be here till dinner”, Alec announced and asked Clary to follow him to his room.

  
\------  


“Well, Magnus Bane is something”, Clary fanned herself as she jumped on the bed in Alec’s room. Alec shook his head. “You just went out with my best friend, Fray”, Alec arched his brow.

“I wasn’t…”, she blushed. “The date, by the way, was amazing”, Clary grinned and fell back on the bed. Alec removed his shoes and sat on the bed next to her.

“How amazing?”, he pinched her cheek.

“I-am-going-on-a-second-date amazing”, she hid her face in her hands as Alec’s eyes widened.

“What the fuck…”, he was delighted. He pulled Clary up for a hug because Jace and her had been playing the game for far too long. “Tuesday evening, we’re celebrating!”, he announced lying down on the bed next to her.

“Celebrating my date?”, she scoffed. 

“Celebrating my two best friends going on a second date and me moving in with Mr Dictator”, Alec sighed.

“We’re not even dating as of now, Alec”, she blushed.

“Yet…Fray?”, he winked entangling his fingers in her. “Hot chocolate. Oh shit, I’ll go bring it”, Clary jumped suddenly and excused herself. In the kitchen, she saw Magnus making himself oats. She walked towards the fridge and took out the parcel she had kept inside the moment she had entered the condo.

“Mr Bane. Would you like some hot chocolate?”, she offered pouring the steaming liquid in two mugs. 

“No thank you”, Magnus smiled softly and continued mixing his oats with milk. 

Clary picked up the mugs and then opened the door of Alec’s room with her shoulder. Alec had picked a movie for them. She snuggled into the duvet and gave Alec’s mug to him. The boy dimmed the lights in his room and they began watching the movie. 

Magnus took his bowl of oats and was walking to his room when he saw Alec’s door open. He pushed it slightly and saw that Clary and Alec were sipping their hot chocolate and giggling profusely. Alec had his arm around Clary who had her eyes closed because she was laughing. Occasionally, Clary would bury her face in Alec’s chest, unable to control her laughter. His lips curved into a smile. Innocence and youth. Something Magnus had lost. He remembered movie nights with Ragnor and Catarina. Not a care in the world. How much he missed his two best friends. And how lucky Alec was to still have his best friend around. Magnus sighed and closed the door and proceeded to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be travelling for the later half of next week, going back home. So there might be quick chapters today and tomorrow...if I get time off from my College. Otherwise, i'll still try and post a new one before leaving for the airport.


	12. No different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's past. 
> 
> [This chapter contains mentions of homophobia]

Over a week passed after Alec moved in Magnus’ condo on Tuesday after his presentation at NYU. He was done with his curriculum. A degree and he would be a Graduate anytime. Alec had completed his PhD applications to all the major universities including Johns Hopkins, Oxford, Columbia and Harvard and was waiting to hear back from them. Alec was interested in pursuing research in Cytogenetics. He had been working on his proposal since he enrolled in the Masters’ degree at NYU. It was his ultimate dream to work on a research project and teach at a university at the same time. So far, his plan had been going on as per he chalked it out. He was going to be in a good university by this Fall and become Dr Alexander Lightwood in four years’ time.

Alec hadn’t spoken to Izzy since the dinner. He was very furious at her for her snarky comments comparing Alec and his father. The only thing Alec categorized as hating. His father. None of his friends except Clary and Jace knew what had happened between the father and son.

  
\------

Alec had a classmate in his school, Richard. Richard was from London and he lived in Massachusetts with his father. He was a beautiful blonde boy with exquisite features. Alec found himself ogling the boy multiple times. Richard was also his and Jace’s close friend. The trio were practically inseparable throughout their schooling years. From playing basketball together to going on hikes, adventure and fun was their thing. Ever since Alec realized he had a crush on Richard, he wanted to tell him. There was nothing more that he could ever want. On the night of the winter school dance, Alec wore his best shirt and tie loosely hanging around the collar. He pulled up his sneakers and rushed to the dance. Everyone here was with a date, and by that it meant was that every girl was here with a boy. Cliché. Alec thought and made his way through the dancing crowd. He had already spotted Richard standing on the other side of the dance floor.

“Richard…I need to”

“Alec. How do I look?”, Richard had literally asked Alec to check him out.

“Huh…what?”, Alec popped his eyes open.

“Come with me…you bozo”, Richard chuckled and grabbed Alec’s hand pulling him through the crowd into the open.

“Richard…”, Alec protested. Richard’s hold on his wrist was driving him insane. He couldn’t wait to get out of his clutches and tell Richard that he liked him.

“This will do”, Richard stopped when they were out in the grass. Alec breathed out a misty and cold breath. 

“What will do?”, Alec pulled away from Richard, a blush creeping his cheeks.

“How do I look?”, Richard extended his hands in the air.

“Uhh…why would you ask?”

“Tell me, Alec. Do I look ok to you?”

“You look beautiful. You always do, Richie. But what is this about?”, Alec moved his hands in the air.

“I like someone”, Richard blushed.

Alec’s eyes widened. Could this be happening to him? He was so happy realizing that Richard liked him to. Alec didn’t realize how he moved until he was cupping Richard’s face and pressing his lips on to his cheek. Alec felt a jolt again and he was lying flat on the ground. A sharp pain in his chest suggested that he had been hit.

“You creep. Alec you’re so disgusting. How could you?”, Richard knelt before Alec whose eyes were brimming with tears. 

“Richard…I thought”, he sobbed. “I thought you liked me…just the way I like you!”

“Eww, Alec. How even…I was talking about Eve from History. I’ve always liked her. You knew. Gosh. I can’t even begin to explain how grossed out I am. Who would’ve thought that my best friend would end up being a pervert. You, Alec. Stay away from me. You get it?”, Richard pulled Alec’s collar pointing his finger at him. “Stay away”, he warned Alec and jerked him off. The teenage boy fell on the grass and covered his face as he could not hold the tears back anymore.

.

Richard’s parents reported this to the school authorities and Robert and Maryse were called. Before the meeting, Alec came out to them. He told them that he was gay and he liked boys. He even accepted kissing Richard even though he was guilty for it. Maryse took the boy in her arms as he broke into tears remembering the night before. “Alec…my baby. It’s fine. It’s ok. You’re ok.”, she wrapped her arms around her son. “I am sorry”, Alec cried.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. You’re still the same Alec that I gave birth to. The same person. Who cares if you like a boy or a girl. You’ll always be my sweet Angel”, Maryse kissed his forehead as he continued to sob. Robert, on the other hand, didn’t say anything. His face suggested that he was not in agreement with Maryse’s opinion but he chose to stay quiet. They proceeded to the Principal’s office. Robert made sure that the authorities didn’t leak any information about Alec’s sexuality until they wanted to. He even started a monthly donation to the school to ensure that. Richard’s father, on the other hand, took him back to London and Alec didn’t hear from his best friend again.

.

Alec Lightwood got into MIT Sloan School of Management for a Bachelor’s degree in Management studies after his father pushed him to join his business at Lightwood Corp. Alec wanted to study Biology and pursue research in Genetics field but he agreed because Robert was being persuasive and he did not want to disappoint his dad. After all, him and Maryse had been so welcoming about Alec’s homosexuality. So, the least he could do was make sure that their wishes were fulfilled. Ever since that incident at school, no one brought up the topic in the Lightwood household. Although, Maryse would sometimes chat with Alec to know if he was dating someone. She wanted to meet Alec’s boyfriends but Alec really didn’t go out with anyone. The whole incident with Richard had etched a memory of fear so deep that Alec didn’t want to go through that, ever again. He was content being lonely and single and buried himself in his work whenever he found it hard to be alone.  
It was Robert and Maryse’s wedding anniversary party when the topic propped up unexpectedly. Alec sat on the couch after Robert bid the last guest goodbye. Maryse was sitting on the sofa exclaiming how well the party had gone. Alec was unbuttoning his cuffs when Robert sat next to him.

“How did you like Lydia?”

“She’s great. Really fun to be around. Why do you ask, Dad?”

“Henry, her dad, expressed his desire to see you and Lydia together. And who wouldn’t desire it. A Lightwood and a Branwell – there couldn’t be a better combination”

“Funny…”, Alec chuckled. “What did he say when you told him I was gay? I mean…I don’t blame him. But, I am sure he didn’t take it as well as you two did”

“Alec, be serious!”, Robert chided.

“I am serious, Dad. What did he say?”, Alec extended his arm on the backrest of the sofa.

“I didn’t tell him”, Robert shrugged.

“Why would you do that”, Alec sat right up. “You let him believe that I would get together with his daughter”

“Alec…come on, son! Just let this childhood fetish of yours go! You're not gay”

“What did you say to me?”

“Alec…”

“No dad. What do you mean by childhood fetish?”, Alec was boiling up in rage.

“You know what I mean, Alec. You were fifteen when you kissed Richard. He was your best friend and that’s all. You didn’t have a crush on him…it was just something your hormonal mind made you do…get over it. You’re not gay! You can’t be!”

Alec’s brows were arched as high as they could go. His fingers were curled in a fist and his breathing was uneven. 

“I am going to pretend that you did not just make my sexuality a virtue of my age”, he closed his eyes as he felt his mother rub his back.

“Alec, go back to your room!”, Maryse whispered.

“Sleep on it, Alec. I am sure when you’re not tipsy, you’ll agree to what I said. Then, you can decide where to take Lydia out on your first date”

“DAD”, Alec growled. “I…how…you…I thought you and Mom would be different…”, he choked on his voice.

“We are! That’s why we’re trying to help you…Alec! You don't have to be embarrassed about this”

“I don’t need help”, Alec looked away trying to fight his tears.

“You don’t have to worry…there are people who can help you through this…”

“I AM NOT SICK”, he yelled at the top of his voice.

“Alec, go back to your room. We will talk tomorrow”, Maryse rubbed her son’s back. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Alec jerked himself away from his mother and came closer to Robert. 

“I am not sick, Dad. Being gay does not make me different. I am just like the next boy on the street. I won’t stay here and be accused of being unique and dissimilar.”, he fumed and rushed back to his room. He came back a minute later holding an envelope. 

“Mr. Alexander Lightwood. We are pleased to inform you that you’ve been offered an unconditional admission to our Bachelors of Management Studies at MIT Sloan School of Management”

“Management studies, my foot”, Alec tore the envelope in tiny pieces and dramatically threw the bits at Robert.

“Alec Lightwood. You’ve done enough. GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!”

“I WILL NOT”, Alec yelled back. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the mansion. "Do hell with you, Robert Lightwood", he kicked the vase that stood right next to the door. It shattered into pieces.

.

Alec did not return to his home after that night. Maryse and Isabelle tried to contact him but he didn’t want to be found. 6 months later, Izzy got a call on her private number. It was Alec. He spoke to her for hours that night and both of them cried. He informed her that he had gotten a scholarship at Boston University and would be starting his undergrad school the coming Spring. Meanwhile, he was working at a local coffee shop for extra cash. Izzy even offered to sneak some cash out for him but he wouldn’t touch any of Robert’s money. Maryse wasn’t very vocal about her opinions and as much as she wanted to have Alec back and see him again, she stayed quiet in front of her husband. Something that hurt Alec more than what his father did. Robert, on the other hand, forfeited all of Alec’s credit cards and froze his assets leaving him high and dry. Of course, that never bothered Alec. 

Andrew came to know about this almost around the time Izzy started talking to Alec. He was old and crippled and couldn’t do much for his grandson but he would sneak in with his granddaughter just to hear Alec talk about his life. His eyes would water when he heard Alec’s voice but could never gather courage to talk to him. Andrew stopped visiting Maryse and Robert when Izzy moved out for College. He would sometimes call Max over to his place but otherwise, his son meant nothing to him anymore. 

Alec met Clary at the Boston University. She lived in the same apartment complex as Alec and they both bonded very quickly even though they were from different backgrounds. Clary was studying management in BU. Within a few months, they became thick as thieves, never leaving each other’s side. Izzy started visiting Alec during weekends making excuses to Robert and Maryse. She, Alec and Clary would hang out, get drunk, dance and watch movies throughout the weekend. A year later, Alec contacted Jace, through Izzy, and found out that even he had quit studying Business and was starting school at Massachusetts University for an undergrad degree in Sociology. Clary didn’t meet Jace until they moved to New York but she knew of him, through Alec. She even got jealous sometimes when Alec would talk to Jace on phone for hours because she was his current best friend, if that meant something.

Through working for wages and saving money for College, Alec developed a temper. He would get irritated at slightest of the things and let out his rage to whoever he could find. Obviously, he never got angry at Clary or Jace but that was beyond the point. Alec’s temper was becoming worse when Clary got him into a gym membership. The workout helped Alec burn his anger and let it out without harming anybody. Most of the days, it helped Alec but he was still getting around to controlling the rage that was burning inside him. His father’s insolence, abandonment and solitary living sometimes got the best of Alexander Lightwood. Situations would worsen when Clary wasn’t around to calm him down. This brought the two best friends closer together.

Alec applied to NYU in the last year of his undergrad degree alongside Clary. They were accepted too but Clary opted out at the last moment because she couldn’t obtain scholarship and ever since her father’s death, she and her mother lived hand to mouth. Alec was unwilling to join NYU without his Fray but Clary took a job at Aldertree’s firm and she promised to rejoin University once she had enough savings. Jace enrolled in NYU a year after Alec did and that’s when he and Clary first met.

\------  


“Alec!”, Max called out to the caretaker. He stood in front of a locked door.

“Yes”, Alec came in running.

“I need more paints, and my easel. It’s in there”, he pointed at the door. 

“Alright…let’s go get paints”, Alec sighed and pushed the door open. It was a racked storeroom. Everything was labeled and stored in cartons. Alec looked around until he saw the easel standing behind a carton labeled, ‘old’. He pulled it out and handed it over to Max. Its size suggested that the easel was custom made for Max himself. 

“Now the paints”, he muttered rubbing his nose looking around until he found a box labeled ‘crafts’. He pulled it down from the shelf and opened it. There were three distinct divisions with the children’s name written on it. Max pointed at his section. Alec took out the paint tubes and asked if these were the one Max wanted. Max wanted the gold and white color tubes. Alec closed the carton and tippy-toed to put the carton back. While getting his hand down, he managed to pull a lighter carton with him and the contents spread on the floor.

“Great work Lightwood”, he said to himself as he heard Max’s giggles.

“You better clean this up before Mrs. Parker sees the mess, Alec”, Max laughed and exited the storeroom. Alec pulled his jeans up as he sat down and started picking up the contents. They were photo frames. Big and small. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned one of them around and opened the packet. It was a photo of Magnus with a baby in his hands, at a hospital. Alec gasped. Magnus ringed palms served as a pillow for that newborn who was so soft and small and his skin was wrinkled and baby pink in color. Alec looked at Magnus again. His age suggested that it was Rafael. Magnus had wrinkles in his eyes as he smiled. His lips pouted softly against the baby’s cheeks and for a moment, Alec wanted to see this side of the CEO. He shook his head and put the photo back. The next photo was little more worn out than the rest. It was Magnus, much younger than in the last photo. He had a teenage smile on his face as he rested his elbow on another boy’s shoulder. A dark-skinned girl peered between the two guys. Alec turned it around hoping to find a name or a date. Who were they? He kept the photo aside and decided that Magnus wouldn’t probably mind him sneaking through his photo frames. There were a couple of more frames of Magnus with his two friends and then one similar picture from Max’s birth. Alec recognized that Magnus looked a little more mature in the latter pic. He put all the frames back into the carton, placing it back on the shelf.

  
\------  


“Sage”, Alec bent and rested his elbows on the kitchen.

“Yes, Alec”, she smiled.

“How long have you known Mr Bane?”, he frowned.

“Why do you ask?”

“I just found this frame…in the store room. Mr Bane’s friends?”, Alec licked his lips.

“Ragnor and Catarina…they were Magnus’ best friends”, Sage sighed.

“I think so…wait? Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss?”, Alec recollected hearing those names from Izzy’s mouth.

“Yeah”

“Are you sure?”, Alec confirmed.

“Yeah. Magnus went to school with them and then studied MBA together too…at Harvard”

“Definitely them…he doesn’t meet them anymore?”

“They haven’t seen each other in 8 years…I think. Maybe even longer”

“Oh…right. Thanks, Sage!”, Alec smiled and tapped the table turning around to leave.

“If only Ragnor and Catarina were still in Magnus’ life, he would be still be my ray of sunshine…just like before”

“What…”, Alec turned and gasped.

“Nothing, Alec. It’s nothing”, Sage stuttered and turned away from Alec.

Alec went back to check on Max. He was working rather seriously on a painting while Madzie and Rafael were playing Jenga. Back in his room, Alec rested his head on his arm. When he closed his eyes, Magnus’ smiling face flashed in front of him and he shot his eyes open. Shaking his head to remove the thoughts of his boss, he sighed. But his mind didn’t waiver from the frames. How could Magnus be the same boy in those photos. The boy was cheerful and happy. He was healthy. Magnus Bane, the one Alec had seen, was cold and distant. His eyes had big and dark circles around them and his cheeks were sunken. Magnus never smiled. Alec could swear he missed those wrinkles that he had seen beside Magnus’ eyes when he was holding Rafael. In the photos, Alec noticed how Magnus wore different and bright colors. And he hadn’t seen his Magnus in anything other than in shades of browns, maroons, blacks and purples. Alec turned to his side hugging a pillow – his nose buried in it. Alec was curious. He wanted to know about Magnus. There was something so peculiar about the way he carried himself. Alec wasn’t usually observant but he had taken a particular interest in observing his boss. 

Over the last week, Alec had come to understand that Magnus loved his three children. There was no doubt about that in Alec’s mind whatsoever. From the first night when he found Magnus sleeping with Rafael on the couch to taking him to see a therapist, the boy understood that Magnus would do anything for them. What he was just beginning to understand was that something or rather someone had sucked out Magnus’ capability to show his affection. He had been reduced to a mere vegetable. His affection went as far as making sure his kids got what they wanted. He seemed to have forgotten something they wanted more – his love, undying attention and some hugs and kisses here and there. Magnus converged all his emotions of fear, anger, trust, joy, love to one single emotion of anger. Whenever he was hurt, he’d yell at Alec, or scold Rafael. Whenever he was happy, he’d look around until he found something to be angry about. That’s just how Magnus expressed himself. Through one and only one emotion, _anger._

And then there was Camille Belcourt. Magnus’ late ex-wife. Alec understood that Camille’s mention was prohibited. He flinched at even the mention of the word “Mom” from one of his kids’ mouths and they consciously tried to not mention her in front of him. Alec didn’t know a lot about her. Just that she was Rafael and Max’s mother and Madzie’s godmother. Sage didn’t talk about her either. Her eyes had flared up red when Alec first mentioned her. That was his cue to never repeat this mistake again. Truthfully, Alec wanted to know more. In the last one week, he had come close to the three children. And somewhere down the line, he knew that the way he could truly care for them was by bringing them close to their father. He didn’t want to be one of those heroes in a story who always did the right thing but this was different. He wouldn’t have done that if Magnus wasn’t a good man, even remotely. But he had understood that Magnus wasn’t going to be Robert. He wouldn’t hurt his kids the way Robert hurt him. Alec’s accidental slip-up of his sexuality and expression of his desire to not be associated with his father were two incidents where Magnus passed with flying colors. They were sensitive issues for Alec, his father and his homosexuality. Magnus not only appreciated the rebel in Alec but he didn’t even bother to look at the boy differently after Alec slipped up. That wasn’t the standard criteria for a man’s character but for Alec, it was. Alec felt that he was brought into the kids’ life for a reason. There was a reason why Clary had mentioned Magnus that day and Aldertree had riled up Alec by mentioning his father. There was a reason why Alec agreed for the job when he could have said no. He was meant to cross paths with the CEO. He was meant to meet those lovely children. He was meant to make a difference in their lives.

Alec turned to lie on his back. His eyes focused on the ceiling. He was no savior. But he was willing to try. He was willing to give Magnus another chance. Absent-mindedly, his hand groped for his phone and he rang Izzy.

.

“Hey. Whatsup”, she beamed.

“I am sorry for ruining dinner”

“I am sorry for bringing up Dad. I really shouldn’t have done that”

“Hm. Izz…for Grandpa’s party, count me in?”, Alec sighed.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…I can take Robert Lightwood for one more day of my life!”

“I love you, Alec”

“I love you too!”, Alec smiled. His eyes caught something at the door and he jerked up to see Magnus staring.

“Boyfriend?”, Magnus smirked.

“Do you enjoy listening to my phone calls Mr Bane?”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“So full of yourself. Aren’t we, Alexander? There was a letter for you, stuffed between my official documents. I don’t care who you’re talking to. Boyfriend, husband…whoever!”

“My sister.”, Alec cleared his throat.

“The lovely Isabelle”, Magnus sighed. Alec didn’t like it. 

“You stay…”

“Right, the brother-talk. Alexander dear, I have no interest in having sex with your dear sister”, Alec cringed at the usage of words. “I remember her from the conference last month. She’s a promising new entrepreneur. Give my best regards to this woman of tomorrow!”, Magnus muttered and left the room. 

Alec tore open the envelope. It was an official copy of the contract that Alec had signed with Aldertree’s firm. The boy scanned through the document and then pursed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if I hurt anyone with the mentions of homophobia in the chapter. I did not mean to do that. It's just something that I observed around me and decided to incorporate in the story.


	13. we can't afford to be weak...

“Mr Bane?”, Alec peered from the door into Magnus’ room. He had just returned from a tiring day in the office and was sitting on his desk working on some documents that needed his urgent attention. On a Friday Night. Magnus looked up from the screen and gestured Alec to come in. The boy looked a little stressed and Magnus could feel that.

“I don’t know how to say this…but I…”, Alec rubbed the back of his head habitually. “Can I use your laptop?”, he closed his eyes and blurted out. 

“Why?”, Magnus narrowed his brows.

“I got a text alert that my application status at MIT website has been updated and my internet just won’t work. Not even on my phone”, Alec gripped his mobile together gritting his teeth.

“Alright, fine. Go ahead”, Magnus stood up and allowed Alec to bend over the desk and open his email account. Magnus was leaning close to Alec and his palm was supportively placed on the desk as he observed the screen. Alec logged into the MIT Applicants Portal and entered his details.

“Application status…”, Alec muttered under his breath as he scrolled down the screen until he saw the section he was looking for. “Here we go”, Alec huffed as he pressed the “Status” button and waited for the page to load. Magnus looked at the boy’s fingers. The index and middle finger and curled into each other. He smiled softly. The page loaded a minute later and Alec read out the letter.

“We’re pleased to inform you…”, his voice grew in volume. “That Dr Timothy Ellis has shown keen interest in your research proposal and MIT offers you a PhD position under…”, Alec stopped reading as he understood what it meant. He curled his hands into a fist and banged it on the table uttering “Hell yeah!”. Magnus jerked back sensing Alec’s excitement. He himself felt a wave of joy running inside him. He was truly happy for Alec. 

“Congratulations”, he muttered hoping Alec would have listened to him beneath all his excitement. And Alec did. He turned to look at Magnus and the man noticed a shine in his eyes. Alec was overwhelmed. Magnus gave his shoulder a squeeze and the boy jumped right into his arms putting the man in a state of surprise. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck while Magnus stood with his hands still in the air, unable to react to the situation. He softly placed his right hand flattening his palm on Alec’s back and rubbed it. 

Magnus didn’t let go off Alec even though the proximity and the influx of such sudden and overwhelming emotions had thrown Magnus off his game. The reason he had closed himself off to feeling anything was to protect himself from this surge of feelings but at this instant, he made sure Alec had his moment and time to process this victory. Magnus didn’t know Alec very well but he knew what this meant for him. Alec had fought with his father to follow his dreams. Something Magnus had failed to do. Naturally, the man understood how dazed Alec would be and he just stood there, waiting for Alec to part.

Alec was breathing heavily in Magnus’ neck. He was overjoyed by the fact that he was finally going to follow his dream and make his life into something memorable. Curling up into Magnus, he tried so hard to control his tears. He couldn’t cry. Not in front of Magnus. Oops. Magnus. He was hugging his boss. Alec shot his eyes open and pulled apart with a jerk. 

“I am sorry”, his eyes were still popped open.

“It’s alright, Alexander. I understand.”, Magnus looked at him with a convincing look in his eyes.

“Thank you.”, Alec nodded and stepped back, intending to leave the room.

“Alexander?”, Magnus called back. Alec looked up to face Magnus. “Want to celebrate?”, the man asked typing something on his laptop.

“I don’t…”, Alec shook his head.

“After the kids are asleep. I know a thing or two about good alcohol”, Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Not today, Sir. You have an appointment with Dr Reyes in the morning. Rain check?”, Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. “Goodnight, Mr Bane”, Alec waved his hand and closed the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Alexander”, Magnus chuckled and closed his laptop, retreating to his bed.

  
\------  


The next morning, Alec woke up before everyone else. He was cheerful and delighted from the news he received last night. He took a quick and relaxing shower before he woke Magnus up. The man, as usual, slept without a shirt on and honestly, it took Alec everything to not look at those perfectly chiseled abs. Alec even had to remind himself that Magnus was cynical and cruel and it was not ok for him to ogle him so frequently. Magnus pulled himself up and proceeded for his morning swim while Alec woke up the kids to get them ready.

He was working in the kitchen when Magnus joined him after his swim. His hair dripped of water and there were stains of it on his grey t-shirt. 

“What should I make for you?”, Alec asked as he broke one egg onto the pan.

“You shouldn’t…Mr Not my Houskeeper”, Magnus chuckled opening the newspaper.

“I am treating you well because I am happy. Tell me, Mr Bane?”

“Whatever it is you’re making!”, Magnus said sipping his coffee.

“Eggs Benedict coming right away”, Alec hummed and continued his work. Magnus lowered his newspaper down when he heard the hums and saw Alec working with a grin on his face. Magnus pursed his lips at how adorable the boy looked. The washcloth hung on his shoulder as Alec waltzed around the kitchen area. Magnus shook his head. _What was Alec Lightwood?_ Magnus chuckled and dived back into reading. Alec had successfully managed to distract the businessman from his anxiety of going back into session with Dr Reyes. The unpredictability of Rafael’s mental state made it tricky for Magnus to maintain his façade of not being emotionally attached to anybody. His body and mind had broken the last time Rafael was in session and it was the same dreaded morning today. Wonder what was in store for him and his boy.

“Here you go”, Alec slid a plate in front of Magnus. Magnus eyed the plate and then at Alec. He looked as if he wanted Magnus to review his cooking. 

“You have taste in your hands, Alexander”, Magnus closed his eyes as he relished the platter. Alec’s face beamed into a smile. 

“That’s what Isabelle says too”, he admitted in pride.

“Speaking of Isabelle Lightwood, I got an invitation last night. RSVP’d Robert, Maryse, Isabelle, Max Lightwood and Alexander Lightwood. What is it about…?”

“Uhh”, Alec’s smile vanished as he thought about his family. “It must be Grandpa’s birthday party”

“Your grandfather? Oh.”, Magnus wanted to ask why Alec’s name was written at the end, but then again, it wasn’t his place to do so. He fell silent and ate his breakfast as Rafael and the kids joined him one by one. Rafael looked a little nervous which didn’t go unnoticed by Alec. After all the children were done eating, Alec quietly took Rafael to his bedroom and made him sit on the edge of the bed while he sat on his knees on the carpet.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, Alec asked squeezing Rafael’s hand.

Rafael shook his head in refusal.

“Please?”, Alec asked again.

“I don’t want to…go”

“Why is that?”

“Because I am not sick. I am okay”

“Who said you were sick, Rafe?”

“Because healthy people don’t go to doctors. I just can’t, Alec. Please. Tell Dad I can’t”

“Rafe, listen to me? And then if you still feel that you can’t go, I’ll talk to your father”

“Mm”

“You’re not going to Dr Reyes because you’re sick. You’re going because you need someone you can talk to.”

“I can talk to you?”

“Anytime you want, Rafe. But this is different. I may not understand what you’re talking about but Dr Reyes does. You yourself told me that she spoke to you like a friend would?”

“Yeah…but?”

“So, just pretend that you’re going to see a friend of yours and you’ll just talk to her about everything that you want to. It will help you get rid of those bad dreams that give you a headache”

“Really?”

“Yes, really”

“But Alec! Why does Dad have to go with me. Can’t you? Can’t I go alone?”

“He’s your father, Rafe. He cares about you. That’s why he is going”

“He doesn’t…”

“Rafe, do you trust me?”

“A little”, Rafael pouted. Alec chuckled.

“Ok, then with that little trust, just believe that he loves you very much and whatever he is doing, he is making certain that the three of you have a future to look forward to.”

“Why does he have to be rude to us”, Rafael complained.

“Oh Rafe…he isn't rude to you. He is just so concerned about you that he sometimes gets emotional. Alright, make me a promise. You’ll go to the session with Dr Reyes and then we’ll have some of that vanilla ice-cream and mangoes dessert I made when Clary came over?”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes. Now go and see your dad”

Alec patted the boy’s shoulder as he scuttled away from the room. He let out a deep sigh.

  
\------  


Magnus saw Rafael sitting on the edge of the bed in Alec’s room and he stopped. He pushed the door slightly and saw his new caretaking kneeling in front of his son. Alec’s hand squeezed Rafael as the boy spoke with his head dropped down.

 _“So, just pretend that you’re going to see a friend of yours and you’ll just talk to her about everything that you want to. It will help you get rid of those bad dreams that give you a headache”,_ Magnus narrowed his brows as he tried to understand the context of the conversation. Rafael looked a little low in the morning so it could have been about that.

_“Really?”,_ Magnus saw Rafael’s eyes shoot up and look at Alec with dilated pupils. The caretaker had a way with words. In only two weeks’ time, he had managed to win Rafael onto his side which was a herculean task considering Rafe was a mirror image of Magnus when it came to hiding his emotions from the world.

_“Yes, really”,_ Alec nodded his head assuring Rafael that it would all be ok. Magnus stepped forward and leaned on the frame of the door. 

_“But Alec! Why does Dad have to go with me. Can’t you? Can’t I go alone?”,_ Magnus jerked a bit as he heard Rafael’s confession. It pinched him. He flexed his jaw and blinked a couple of times to avoid the eyes from tearing up. This should not have hurt him. Magnus must have thought about this but nothing could prepare a father to listen to his son being so repulsive of him. Rafael didn’t want anything to do with him. It was fine. Magnus had brought this on himself. The businessman self-analyzed.

_“He’s your father, Rafe. He cares about you. That’s why he is going”,_ Magnus gasped. No one had spoken for Magnus in a long time. Sure, Sage cared for him. But he expected that from her. She had been his caretaker since when he was Rafael’s age. He would have shattered if Sage hadn’t cared for him. So, there’s that. But why was Alec Lightwood, a stranger until a few weeks ago was pleading his case in front of his son.

_“He doesn’t…”_

_“Rafe, do you trust me?”_

_“A little”,_ Rafael pouted. Alec chuckled.

_“Ok, then with that little trust, just believe that he loves you very much and whatever he is doing, he is making certain that the three of you have a future to look forward to.”_ Magnus Bane did not cry. He just didn’t. Something must have gone into his eye. It was true that Magnus had shut down after Camille but he did love his kids and truthfully, all he ever wanted was for them to be happy and satisfied. He worked day and night to make sure that Rafael, Max and Madzie got what their heart desired the second it came to their mind. 

He stood there, aghast, because he did not expect a random hire of his to understand him or his situation. Who was Alec Lightwood? How did he end up in Magnus’ home? Magnus blinked away the tears and walked into his room shutting the door behind him. He stood with his back pushing against the door and his hands squeezed between the door and his back. His head leaned back on the door and his eyes wouldn’t stop watering.

He sniffed when he heard footsteps approaching his room. Leaving the door, he rushed to the washroom and pretending to have been taking a shower all this time.

  
\------  


Magnus strode out of his room adjusting his watch to find Rafael sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“Let’s go”, he mumbled and headed to the door.

“Max and Madzie…”, Magnus turned to speak to Alec. “I’ll take good care of them. Rafael, take care buddy”, Alec peered and waved at the boy who gave him a soft smile. 

“Ohk”, Magnus sighed and walked out after Rafael.

  
\------  


The session went better than last time. Rafael was much more confident and open about his feelings than the first session.

“I was just sleeping in my room. Max used to sleep with mum and dad because he was still a toddler. I heard someone shout outside and I peered out of my room. Back then, my room opened into mum and dad’s. Mum said that she wasn’t happy with Dad and how he loved her too much that it made her sick…”, Rafael explained as much as he could remember from his memories. He told his doctor that once every few weeks, he would get nightmares about Magnus leaving them alone. Dr Reyes helped him to open up more and the session concluded shortly after. 

After the session, Dr Reyes spoke to Magnus who had been listening to their session. Unlike last time, he quietly heard what Reyes said about Rafael. He wasn’t in the state to rebut because he was hurting. His heart was breaking for his son and he felt like he hadn’t been able to do anything for his boy. He bid Reyes goodbye for the month and drove himself and Rafael back home. None of them spoke on the way. Rafael kept his palms on his knees and stared at the window blankly. Magnus stole a few glances to ensure that Rafael wasn’t breaking down.

  
\------  


“Nope, I am not trading Leicester Square for Bond Street. Nope”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest.

“Alec, please. I have all the other 2 properties in the Green Lane”, Max complained.

“Nope. Not happening. Madzie, do you want to trade Water Works for Pall Mall”, he turned to the little girl.

“Madzie, don’t. He is mean. Don’t trade”, Max whispered rather loudly.

“Max, this is cheating. You can’t do this. This deal is between me and Madzie. Madzie, come on. It’s a win-win? You have two pink properties and I’m giving you the third one”, Alec arched a brow.

“Madzie, don’t”, Max whispered covering his mouth with his hand. Madzie looked at Max and then at Alec. Somehow, she trusted her brother more. 

“Nope, Alec. I’ll trade the Water Works for Pall Mall + Get out of Jail Free Card. You agree?”

“Savage…”, Max clapped.

“Well, this is unfortunate. The two Banes are teaming against me. It’s not fair”, Alec pouted.

“Alec, all is fair in love and war”, Max clapped.

“Fine. But you’re not getting Bond Street”, Alec pursed his lips. Max frowned and rolled the die. 4+5. His little fingers held his peg and he counted 9 squares on the board to finally land on Mayfair. 

“Did it. Alec…”, he showed him his tongue as Alec pinched his nose.

“Give me Mayfair”, Max flicked his imaginary long hair.

“I am proud of you Max”, Madzie said softly. Alec smiled seeing the two.

Alec frowned as he gave the Mayfair to Max. Max and Madzie looked at each other and then toppled the board game jumping over Alec. “Attack!”, they cried and started tickling the young boy. Alec was particularly sensitive in his abdomen and thigh region and he giggled mercilessly. 

“Wait…just wait”, he cried laughing. Max and Madzie sniggered with him. The door slid open and Magnus walked in on Alec lying flat on the ground laughing holding his stomach and Max and Madzie giggling atop him. He just paused for a moment to take in the carelessness of the three people in front of him. They were so lost in their own world and just happy. Max and Madzie looked so happy that his face curved into a smile before his hand brushed against Rafael’s chest. The boy looked at his siblings and smiled at how happy they were. Magnus shook his head in pain and bent down picking up Rafael. “Come on, baby”, he whispered. Just like old times. Rafael’s eyes met Magnus’ and he saw big drops of tears brimming. Magnus used his thumb and wiped them away giving him a caring smile.

“I am here with you”, he smiled and pulled Rafael’s head to bury it in his neck. “Shh”, he said rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Alec was the first one to notice Magnus arriving and he stopped laughing gesturing Max and Madzie to cut it. “Let’s go inside”, he whispered. Max and Madzie looked up at Magnus and got concerned when they saw Rafael in his arms.

“Is he okay?”, Max whispered.

“He is, Max!”, Alec assured picking up both him and his sister. “Max, Madzie, he is going to be okay. Come on, let’s go in and let your big brother rest”, Alec closed the door leaving Rafael and Magnus alone in the living room. Magnus dropped his keys on the couch and trudged back to his room as Rafael sobbed. 

“Rafe”, he whispered putting Rafael down, on the edge of the bed.

The boy didn’t speak. Magnus squeezed the boy’s knees. Rafael looked at him hoping to hear something that would calm his nerves.

“Rafael. You have to be strong. This world demands that people like you and me, be strong. We can’t afford to show anyone our weakness because they’ll use that to crush us. I learnt this the hard way, Rafe but nobody can hurt me now. I need you to become that person. You cannot afford to have nightmares because that makes you weak. And you're my son. You are not weak.”, Magnus’ eyes looked at the wall in front of him. There was an empty area where his photos with Camille and the kids used to be. Now, it was a patch of wall. Nothing more.

“Do you understand me?”

Rafael nodded. He could feel the tension rising in his father’s eyes and he quietly agreed to whatever Magnus told him. Magnus told him to lie back on his bed as he tugged his son and waited for him to sleep. It had been a long day for Magnus. Rafael started snoring shortly after and Magnus left him undisturbed to cater to his overwhelming emotions hoping that he would have some time alone for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally home and this is the Wednesday update that should have posted earlier. But I was on a flight.  
> Anyways, I'll post the next update on Sunday...as scheduled.
> 
> Do leave a comment about your views on the chapter...it makes me really happy!!


	14. awkward.

_“…until you come back home”_ , Alec crooned as sat on the kitchen counter opening his book. There was very low connectivity in Alec’s room and he needed fast internet to go through research papers for his review article. _“I don’t wanna live…forever”,_ he tried to imitate Zayn’s tone to karaoke with the song playing on his headphone. His head shot up when he noticed a shadow moving in his peripheral vision. Magnus was trudging towards the living room, looking tired. Alec pulled down the earpiece from one ear to hear if Magnus wanted to say anything. Alec noticed the man drop himself on the couch and hold his head between his palms. _Did something happen with Rafael that he doesn’t know about._ Alec thought and pulled both his earpieces down until the headphone hung on his neck. He swapped the keycard on the door below him and it slid open. Alec gaped at the collection of liquor Magnus had. But, he took a bottle of whiskey and closed the door again.

“What about that drink you owe me?”, Alec held out the glass in his hand. Magnus looked up and saw his caretaker standing tall in front of him. _My…was he tall._

“Not now, Alec”, he muttered. He sniffed and let out a huff of air.

“You look like you could use a drink, Mr Bane?”, Alec persuaded.

“Alexander, not now”, he growled. Alec stepped back closing his eyes.

_It’s okay. Mr Bane is always like this. Calm down, Alec._

He didn’t realize that he had said the last part out loud until he heard Magnus scoff. 

“Totally not weird to speak to yourself in the third person”, he rolled his eyes and took the glass from Alec’s hand. He observed the drink in his hand and then patted at the empty space on the couch, gesturing Alec to sit. Alec sighed and obeyed.

“Is Rafael going to be okay?”, Alec sipped.

“Hm”, Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Alec tilted his head to observe Magnus. There was something so irresistible about his boss. Inappropriately so. Alec couldn’t point it out. Was it Magnus’ personality, or his looks? His vulnerability or his unconditional love for his kids which he was too afraid to show? Alec didn’t know what was so attractive about him. He rested his head on the couch on the side and sipped from his from his glass. None of them spoke for a long time.

“You know…you should go to your grandfather’s party”, Magnus broke the silence and Alec’s stare. He blinked processing the last suggestion.

“Why do you think I won’t go?”, Alec dropped his eyes down on the couch, fiddling with the edge of the leather cover of the couch.

“I am not stupid, Alexander. I notice how you flinch on your family’s mention but that didn’t happen when you spoke of him. He’s not like your father, is he?”, Magnus turned to look at Alec who was nervously rubbing the back of his palm with his thumb.

“Nothing like Robert. He’s…. the best”, Alec sighed.

“I can see that. This is why you should go. Sometimes, we gotta hold on to the people who matter to us. Before it’s too late”, Magnus was on his third glass of Whiskey.

“Then why do you not let your children see how much you love them?”, Alec muttered. Magnus blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath.

“You don’t know anything…”

“Maybe, I don’t. But I am not oblivious to the fact that you’ll do anything for Max, Madzie and Rafael but you just wouldn’t show it to them…”

“It’s not simple. You wouldn’t understand, Alexander. Anyways, I was not talking about them…I meant…”

“Ragnor and Catarina?”, the liquor was getting to Alec, considering how rarely he consumed it. Magnus’ face tensed and he turned to Alec in shock. 

“Who…how…how do you know of Ragnor and Cat?”, he squinted at Alec. 

Alec’s eyes widened. “I dropped the carton of frames the other day in the store room and saw some pictures”, Alec looked away.

“How dare you go through my personal stuff?”, Magnus’ eyes were red with anger and liquor consumption.

“I didn’t mean to. I am sorry Mr Bane. I apologize”, Alec rubbed his forehead. Shit. He made a mental note to never consume alcohol because tipsy him could never keep a secret.

“Don’t pry where you shouldn’t, Alexander Lightwood. Otherwise, that will be the last thing you do here. I will not hesitate to fire you. And you also know how capable I am of digging the skeletons in your closet. Got it?”, Magnus stood up and was about to turn around to leave when he was pulled back by a strong arm. He shot his eyes up to lock his gaze onto Alec who was staring at him.

“Don’t dare do that again, Mr Bane”, Alec was standing dangerously close to Magnus, his breath brushing on Magnus’ face. _Mint and Whiskey._ Magnus closed his eyes as he registered the mixture of scents. “I don’t care what you dig about me because I am not scared about anything from my past. Go ahead if you want to do something. You have full access to my personal life. But mind you, Sir, do not…and I repeat, do not, blackmail me using my closeted secrets. I am not as simple as you think.”, he moved closer until their chests were rubbing against each other. Magnus momentarily looked down to notice their proximity but shot his eyes right back up to stare at the caretaker. Both their eyes were locked onto each other and their breath brushed each other’s lips. There was rage in both eyes, a desire to prove themselves and the fear of not breaking down again. They were breathing vigorously.

“Alexander…”, Magnus began when he got dizzy from the alcohol and stumbled his lips onto Alec’s. His hand grabbed Alec’s shirt to prevent him from falling. Alec protectively held Magnus’ waist to save him but as soon as he tasted Magnus on his lips, he couldn’t control himself. He pulled Magnus closer as he buried his lips deep into Magnus’ mouth. He could feel his tongue rolling inside his mouth. Magnus grabbed Alec’s ears and pulled him down closer to him. Alec turned Magnus around and pushed him back to the couch. Magnus’ back hit against the backrest of the couch but he didn’t let Alec go. He grabbed the boy with his shirt and hauled him closer to his body. Alec sat on Magnus’ thighs trailing his lips away from Magnus’ mouth down to his neck. His hands instinctively went to unbutton Magnus’ shirt when Magnus placed his palms on Alec’s chest and pushed him away. Alec was confused and disappointed because he was really turned on.

“Alexander…stop it”, he moaned catching his breath and letting reality seep in on him. Holy shit. Alec paused and looked at Magnus, then at his hands which were still holding Magnus’ shirt in his hand. _What did I do?_ Alec thought. Jerking away his hands to let go off Magnus’ shirt, he turned his attention to the fact that he was sitting on Magnus Bane’s thighs. Gaping his mouth, he sprawled back and stood up rubbing his hair in confusion.

“It’s okay”, Magnus wiped his lips to remove the taste of Alec but he couldn’t forget it. “It’s fine”, he told Alec…or rather himself. “It was nothing Alec”

“No…it’s not”, Alec closed his eyes and rushed to his room. Magnus stood up and rubbed his clothes as if that would remove Alec’s feels from him. He sniffed recalling the events from a few seconds ago petrified that he had given in to his desires so easily. You are not weak, Magnus. Pull yourself together. For Heavens’ sake. Alec emerged a minute later with his jacket in his hand and left Magnus’ condo as the latter watched silently.

  
\------  


“Jace is back home and I have given up my NYU student accommodation. So, I don’t have dorm and I can’t stay at Mr Bane’s tonight. Need a place to crash, Fray”, Alec huffed as Clary opened the door. Clary was in her nightsuit shorts and a short and loose top.

“What happened?”, she asked holding out the door to him. He walked in removing his jacket and throwing it on the floor but didn’t say anything which worried the redhead.

“Nothing…can we talk tomorrow?”, Alec rubbed his hair and looked at Clary. Clary clicked her tongue but decided to not bother him any more than he already seemed to be.

“Fine…do you want the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch”, she narrowed her brows pointing her thumb towards the room.

“Couch is fine. Just find me a blanket”

“Yeah…alright. Two seconds, Lightwood”, Clary hopped to her room and came back with a blanket. Alec had curled up on the couch. Clary put the blanket over the boy and kissed his forehead as he dozed off. 

.

“Where’s Jocelyn and Luke”, Alec head was covered in a thick hoodie and only his curly long hair spread on his forehead were visible. He sat on a high chair in Clary’s house as she poured him coffee and flipped pancakes onto his plate. She shook the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it a little on his pancake.

“They are off to Boston. Something related to work. Things look good, Alec”, she beamed with a slight choke in her voice.

“I am sure”, he smiled and stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

“It’s 6am, shouldn’t you be back at the condo”, Clary arched a brow looking at the clock.

“I can’t go back there”, he muttered burying his head in his arms on the table.

“Spill it out now, will you Alec?”, she banged the back of the fork on the table.

“I may have kissed Mr Bane”, he mumbled. Clary choked on her coffee and spit a chunk of pancake out of her mouth. “Alec, it sounded like you said you kissed Magnus Bane”, she groped for a bottle of water owing to her uncontrolled coughing. He lifted his head and covered his eyes with his palms.

“Fray, I am so beyond fired”, he muffled in a very low voice.

“You think”, she taunted. “Alec…oh my God!”, she rubbed her temple. 

“I should resign…”, Alec ruffled his hair and looked at Clary. 

“Yeah…but”, she wanted Alec to resign but the fact that she would have had to find another caretaker made her shudder. _This is your best friend…Clary Fray._ She thought to herself. 

“Alec, go and talk to him. Apologize. And then, resign…I don’t know. I don’t know about that. But what you do need to do is talk to him. Alright?”, she squeezed his hand. 

“I am so ruined, Clary. He would never let this go. And dammit…Fray. I promised Rafael I won’t quit on them like their other caretakers. Shit. I promised Rafael. I am so so screwed”, he rubbed his eyes shaking his head. Clary from her chair and reached out to Alec burying his head in her arms. 

“It’s okay. You didn’t do it on purpose. Come on, Alec. Let’s go.”, Alec looked up at her. “I’ll come with you if that’s what you need. Come on, Alec. Scamper”, she patted his back pulling him by his arm. She pushed him to the washroom and made him freshen up. She squeezed his hand tightly as they walked out of her house.

.

Alec swapped the keycard at the main entrance and the door slid open. He stepped back, not wanting to go inside and face Magnus Bane. His shoulder hit Clary. She squeezed his arm and whispered “You’re going to do this, Alec”, she nudged him inside the door and walked closely behind. The door closed behind her. She looked around and realized that the condo looked even prettier in the morning than when she had last visited it. Alec softly dropped his cap of his hoodie and tilted his head around to locate Magnus. The door of the children’s room had been closed in a way that Alec knew they were still asleep. Before entering the corridor that led straight to Magnus’ room, Alec looked at Clary who stood near the main door. She gave him a smile and gestured him to go and talk.

Magnus was coming out of his room gently locking it behind him so that Rafael would not wake up when he saw Alec standing at the other end of the corridor, eyes staring at him. He took a deep breath and stepped ahead. He noticed that Alec was rubbing his hand with his thumb. He is nervous. Magnus thought as he jerked his head towards Alec’s room. Alec nodded and waited for Magnus to enter first. 

“Close it”, Magnus waved his hand towards the door after he heard Alec’s footsteps come in. Alec nervously obeyed. He stopped at the door itself, not knowing what to do. Magnus gracefully walked to the sofa and sat on it. His eyes looked up at Alec.

“Where were you?”, he cleared his throat.

“At Clary’s”, Alec gulped his saliva down. “Mr Bane I am sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you”, Alec breathed out and closed his eyes. His ears heard a light scoff. It’s not funny, Mr Bane. Alec thought. 

“I know you are”, Magnus replied calmly. Alec let out a sigh. “And I kissed you back…so it’s not all on you”

“Yeah but you were drunk and I shouldn’t have. It’s not fair on you. You’re not…I am...”, Magnus noticed that Alec was stressed and nervously blabbering about. 

“Alexander…”, he got up and came closer. Alec didn’t notice that. He went on about how inappropriate it is to mix personal and professional lives and that he was just trying to help Magnus by talking to him about his session with Reyes. He didn’t want this to become awkward and more difficult for Magnus. His words ceased coming out of his mouth when he felt Magnus’ palms squeeze his arms.

“Calm down”, he whispered. His voice was so kind and generous. Alec could have mistaken that Magnus actually cared. He looked up at the man trying to breathe. 

“It is both our faults. Alright?”, Magnus rubbed his hands up and down his arm.

“It’s more mine. I kissed you. You don’t even…you’re not into men and I would have hated if a girl threw herself on me so I am truly…”

“Alexander…is that what this is about?”, Magnus frowned.

“No…I mean”, Alec panicked again.

“Jesus…would you stop talking for a second?”, Magnus chuckled. “For your kind information Mr Lightwood, I am a bisexual…a freewheeling bisexual. You did not violate me. Not in that way. And like I said, I kissed you back. It’s not all on you.”, he winked and patted the boy’s cheek who was flushing red, with heat rising to his cheek.

“I…uhh”, he stammered pulling away from Magnus. “Am I fired…should I resign?”

“You're not. And you shouldn't.”, Magnus straightened himself and pulled away from Alec. It looked as if he remembered something that brought his brooding-self back. Alec shook his shoulders and shifted his weight to his other foot nervously.

“You go back to helping me take care of Rafael, Max and Madzie and we won’t talk about it. Alright? But, you will never go through my things again”, Magnus straightened his shoulders. Alec nodded. “I’ll go and wake them up for breakfast”, Alec scurried out of the room. He saw Clary nervously walking around the living room, near the door. She turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Alec run out of the room.

“Hey”, she called and ran to him. “How’d it go?”

“I still have my job”, he looked relieved and seeing Clary, he ran into her arms. Clary rubbed her hand at the back of his head.

“I am glad, Lightwood. I am glad. Now, I’ll go back to my home because I can’t be late for work. But, call me later? Or whenever, if you need to talk!”, she pecked his cheek and waved leaving for work.

  
\------  


The last time Magnus felt something for someone, it was hatred – hatred for Camille. On their last day of living together, Camille had pulled Magnus by his collar and told him that she had felt like a prisoner in their 7 years of marriage and not a single day went by when she craved Michael and freedom. She told him how living under the same roof with Magnus and the kids suffocated her and that she couldn’t wait to leave and start a life of her own. A life without restraints of marriage, motherhood and pretense.

When he saw Alec standing nervously in front of him, for a second, it reminded him of himself. The time when Magnus used to be shy and soft, weak and emotional, the kind of man that ruined him. He was an intelligent man, expert in judging people. The only person he had ever failed to judge was Camille. His crush for her clouded all his ability to see through her façade. So, when Alec stood there, Magnus could sense that he was guilty and genuinely nervous. His body instinctively rose and stepped towards the boy providing him comfort. His hands went to Alec’s arms squeezing them slightly. Magnus felt Alec’s muscles relax. He felt calmer to Magnus.

_I should have never married you._ It rang in Magnus’ ears like Camille stood in front of him. He straightened himself and pulled away from Alec. Not again, Magnus. Never again. He thought to himself and stepped back before he felt something he didn’t want to. Magnus watched Alec leave his room in a hurry and he slowly followed him behind. Opening the door, he saw Clary Fray standing at the main door. She turned hearing Alec and ran towards him. Alexander was a lucky boy. Magnus peeped to see Alec hug the girl tightly. Magnus’ heart felt full. He hoped Alec would never lose Clary because he himself knew a thing or two about losing best friends.

  
\------  


Magnus returned to his room and found Rafael sleeping. He looked at the clock. It was way past their bedtime but he decided to let them have this day. Magnus took out his laptop and slipped into the bed next to his son. His fingers went to the boy’s forehead to remove the strands of hair on his forehead. It was the first in three nights that Rafael had not woken to nightmares. He had had a peaceful sleep last night and Magnus felt relaxed. His phone buzzed near him, which diverted his attention.

**Magnus, would you like Chinese or Italian for lunch? – Dot.**

Magnus blinked. He was supposed to see Dot for lunch. Usual Sunday habit. But he wasn’t interested. Strangely enough.

**I can’t make it this time. See you in office tomorrow – MB**

Magnus typed and buried his phone in the duvet somewhere. Rafael moaned and stretched his arms around. He blinked sleepily and opened his eyes to his father working next to him. In that moment, he forgot about everything and he crawled next to Magnus lifting his head up in Magnus’ lap. Magnus slipped the laptop away, allowing Rafael to snuggle closer as he protectively wrapped his arm around his boy.

“Morning, Dad”, he rasped. Magnus’ lips curved into a soft smile as he pecked his forehead.

“How did you sleep?”, Magnus whispered.

“Hm”, Rafael smiled and closed his eyes tightly. Magnus let himself slide down inside his duvet and held Rafael close to his chest as the boy dozed off again. Magnus kept rubbing his back. Rafael started snoring a while later and Magnus just savored that moment.

.

“I made cheese omelet for you, Mr Bane”, Alec walked into Magnus’ room to find Magnus holding Rafael in his arms and sleeping. A smile. Alec saw a smile on Magnus’ face. His face curved into a smile as he tiptoed inside and left the breakfast on the coffee table and walked out without waking the duo.

.

Magnus woke up an hour later. It was 11:30 in the morning, way past his bedtime. He softly nudged Rafael. “Rafe…good morning”, he whispered. Rafael stretched in his arms and lifted his face to look at Magnus. On other days, he would have feared his father but today, he wanted to cherish this moment. He snuggled closer and kissed Magnus’ cheek and got out of bed. Magnus’ face curved into smile and he woke up after his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post new chapters quickly now. Had a 5-day vacation on account of Navratri/Dussehra and I managed to type out a few chapters in advance.
> 
> See you tomorrow,  
> A.


	15. a step towards...feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get the story a little fast-paced from here.

Magnus entered his office at 9am in the morning and was greeted by a smiling Dorothea. She wore a translucent white blouse over a black pencil skirt. She wanted him to notice her. Obviously. Magnus’ gaze went to her breast as she deliberately removed the lock of hair that rested there. He blinked and looked away. _Something is not right about all this._ As Dot approached Magnus in front of the elevator holding out his coffee, she came really close to him and he had to jerk himself away. _Did she do that every morning…and was he just noticing it now? Weird._

“Magnus, are you okay?”, she narrowed her brows after her attempts to get into his pants botched. She stepped forward to cover the distance between him and her.

“I am, Dot.”, Magnus arched his brow grabbing the coffee cup in his hand. “Thank you for the coffee”, he smiled and pulled away.

“Oh…I thought because you didn’t come over yesterday, you must be sick or something?”, she flicked her hair open.

“Yeah…about that. I just didn’t feel like coming over. I hope that was okay?”, he spoke looking at the direction of his office.

“Yeah…obviously, Magnus…it’s fine! I have your itinerary for your visit to the D.C. office next week. I’ll be there after your meeting with Sam and Patrick over the new investment deal.”

“That is at 11, right?”, Magnus narrowed his brows as he sipped coffee.

“Yes. In Conference Room 3”, she said as Magnus pushed the door of his office and entered. Dot followed him inside and tapped the button that drew the blinds in the room. She quickly caught up with Magnus as he sat on his chair. 

“I missed you”, she smiled and made herself comfortable on Magnus’ thighs. Now that’s the thing that changed. Magnus didn’t seem comfortable. Not anymore. She lifted his chin up and kissed his neck. Any other day, Magnus would have savored the kiss but he did not today. She lifted her head up and kissed his cheek and then went for his lips. They were about to lock into Magnus’ when he jerked back holding his hand between the two.

“Dot. Not in the office”, he turned to look back at her pretending to be furious. Nothing shooed away Dot better than an angry Magnus. She pulled herself together, flicked her hair and exited his office informing him that she’d be back later. Magnus rolled to the desk and buried his head in his hand. _What the hell is wrong with me. He thought._

.

“From what I see, either of the two of you can go over to the University Administration and finalize the deal. I don’t find anything that needs to be altered. You’ve done a great job with this. I have to give you that.”, Magnus hummed as Patrick and Sam followed him behind. They entered his office behind him and laid out the documents they needed Magnus’ signatures on. Magnus waved his hand asking them to leave. He’d never sign anything without going over it twice. Old habits. Dot was already in the room waiting for Magnus to finish.

“I see the meeting went well”, she chimed sitting on the chair in front of Magnus.

“Hm”, Magnus said pulling the files to him. His fingers groped for a pencil from his stand. 

“So, should I go over your schedule?”, she asked.

“Hm”, Magnus didn’t look up. Dot obviously didn’t like it.

“You arrive in DC on Saturday morning at 6:30am. The Four Seasons hotel staff is going to handle the pick-up from the Airport. Then you’ve got brunch with our DC Branch Head at his place. Following that, you will have a two-hour”

“Dot…?”, Magnus interrupted pointing a pencil at her.

“You have this in written, right?”, he asked. Dot nodded. “Then, you don’t need to read it to me. I can do that myself. Keep the itinerary here.”, he pointed at the table.

“Magnus…are you really okay?”, she frowned keeping the document on the table. “Why are you being so strange today?”

“I am fine, Dot. Now, if you may?”, he looked at his files gesturing her to leave.

“Yeah. Ok.”, she grumbled and turned around. Magnus narrowed his brows, not understanding why Dot thought he was acting any different. He wasn’t. He wasn’t right?

  
\------  


Alec sat on his chair in his room, fiddling a pen in his hand. He had woken the kids up for breakfast, took them for their soccer practice, picked up Sage from her place on their way home and then helped everyone eat the delicious lunch she made for them. It was the middle of the afternoon. Max and Madzie were out playing Monopoly with Sage while Rafael was sitting on the carpet next to Alec, painting something. They have had a fight, Max vs Rafael and Sage and Alec had decided to let them be separate till the dust settled. Alec couldn’t focus on his review article because he was sleepy. He wanted a long nap but alas, he couldn’t. He rubbed his eyes and got up to get water from the kitchen.

It was very quiet in the living room. Alec wondered if the Monopoly session was going on in the kids’ room but then he saw Sage. She sat on an arm chair looking at the NY Skyline. Alec poured two glasses of water and approached the old lady.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, he asked handing out her a glass. She blinked and looked up at Alec and smiled. It wasn’t a Sage-smile. Alec pulled a stool in front of her. 

“Mr Lightwood. It’s nothing”, she whispered and looked away.

“It’s not nothing, Sage. Talk to me. This naïve and stupid mind might just help.”, Alec winked at her.

“It is Mrs Bane’s birthday in a few days. Magnus’ mother”, she sniffed and a single tear fell from her eye.

“Do they not talk anymore?”, Alec narrowed his brows.

“She passed away when Magnus was 10. He was really attached to her and her passing broke him in ways that I keep discovering every day.”, she choked.

“Do you fear him lashing out at the children on the said day? If that is so, I can take them out so that they don’t face him”

“Quite the opposite. I am concerned for him, Alec”, she smiled. An unhappy smile. Alec moved forward and squeezed Sage’s palm. “He has never been able to wrap his mind around the fact that his mother isn’t alive anymore. Even after almost 20 long years”, she wiped her cheeks. 

Alec wanted to help. God, he really did. This family had affected him so much in the last two weeks. His cat fights with Mr Bane, his time with Rafael and his banters with Max and Madzie. Alec enjoyed these moments more than he ever thought he would. He was slowly figuring out Magnus and his past and with every revelation, a strange pull took him closer to the businessman. And since Saturday night and that kiss – things had changed for him. He didn’t understand it all that much but he could feel it. His mother’s birthday was going to be tough for Magnus and Alec’s heart went out for him. For a second, he could picture a 10-year old boy crying by his mother’s lifeless body. Magnus was really tough to have survived that. 

And then he got an idea – a crazy and wild one.

“What does he normally do on his mother’s birthday?”, Alec came out of his thoughts.

“He visits her grave…”, she wiped her nose with a tissue that Alec gave her. “And then he goes to this orphanage that he built in her name”, she looked at him. Alec couldn’t picture Magnus and his human side. 

“Sage, there’s this idea that I have. It could be reckless but I’ll take full responsibility for it. It might get me fired I am willing to take the risk because if it works…” Alec’s eyes beamed. Sage straightened her posture and focused on what Alec was going to say.

  
\------  


Magnus was eager to return home from work. He had no agendas for today. At 4 in the afternoon, he closed the files he was going through and got up. Grabbing his coat, he made his way to the door.

“Magnus…where are you going?”, Dot asked as she peered from her laptop. She was chewing a pencil which had stains of lipstick on it.

“Done for the day, Dot.”, he mumbled and walked out. Dot got on her feet and followed him to the elevator. “Are you sick? You never leave early”, she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Magnus jerked it off.

“Dot, would you just stop doing this?”, he growled. “This is my office, my workplace. I don’t appreciate all this”, he pointed his index finger at her and stepped back into the elevator.

  
\------  


“What did you paint, let me have a look?”, Alec walked back in his room and found that Rafael was finishing his art. He smiled and looked at Alec, lifting his canvas. It was a beautiful scenery of a sunset over a mountain top.

“I made this for Dad. To say thank you”, Alec smiled at the painting and rubbed Rafael’s hair. 

“He would love it. Why don’t you write “from Rafe” somewhere in the bottom?”, Alec pointed at an empty space.

“I am just going to”, he smiled and took his marker pen. 

Alec’s head shot up when he heard the main door slid open. He checked his watch. _Who was it?_ Alec walked out of the room to find Magnus removing his coat and putting it on the backrest of the couch. 

“Back so soon?”, Alec walked in. Magnus looked in his direction. Alec was beautiful. His maroon tshirt and grey pajamas suited his tall frame. 

“I had no work remaining for today. Where’s Sage? Tell her I am hungry?”, Magnus narrowed his brows and walked past Alec towards his room.

“She is out grocery shopping with Max”, Alec informed. “I could make something for you?”, he offered following Magnus to his room.

“You know, Alexander, for someone who told me that he wasn’t my housekeeper on his first day of work, you sure have made me a lot of breakfast and snacks. Can’t you stand by your word?”

“Can you not be a dick all the time?”, Alec muttered.

“What did you say to me?”, Magnus turned and arched a brow. His nostrils flared. Alec gulped.

“Nothing. It’s just, you could be a little thankful…just sometimes…it wouldn’t bite”, Alec squinted his eyes and walked out of the room. Magnus let out a gasp. He was in trouble. 

.

Magnus had settled in his bed after Alec made him pasta with scrambled eggs. He was in his pajamas going through his emails and reading the itinerary that Dot had made for him. 

“Mr Bane?”, Alec knocked at the door. “Ms Rollins is here to see you. Should I ask her to come in straight?”, Magnus could feel the playfulness in Alec’s tone.

“Alexander, dear, don’t bother”, Magnus gave him a shy smile and slipped out of the bed. He pulled his sweater sleeves up and walked out of the room to find Dot sitting on couch in the living room.

“Dot”, Magnus called and crossed his hands on his chest.

“We need to talk, Magnus”, she said and pointed at his room. Magnus rolled his eyes but obliged. He followed her as she walked into their room and shut the door behind. Alec was drinking juice and peering, witnessing all the action.

“What is wrong with you?”, she turned and asked.

“What is wrong with me?”, Magnus asked back.

“Magnus. Don’t. You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

“I don’t think I have. Dot…”

“No…you liked it when I came closer to you…hell you even wanted that, Magnus. And now, now you just flinch every time I come near you. So, what has changed?”

“Nothing…”

“Magnus…shut up. If you say that everything is the same, prove it”, she jumped forward to pulled Magnus in for a kiss and he stopped her.

“Dot, stop it”, he grunted and pulled away. “I am not in the mood”, he frowned.

“Wow…and you say nothing has changed”, she chided.

“Dot. Listen. I don’t think we should do this anymore?”, Magnus shrugged. 

“What?”, she gasped.

“It’s not fair. To you. Or to me. You deserve someone who likes you.”, Magnus admitted.

“I have started liking you, Magnus. I really have. And you like me too…don’t you?”, she cupped his face. Magnus cringed and closed his eyes. 

“Not in the way you’d prefer”, he whispered and felt the hand on his cheek lift. He opened his eyes and saw Dot standing in front of him, tears brimming from her eyes.

“So, this was all just pleasure to you…?”

“I told you I couldn’t be in a relationship. Everything I wanted was pretty clear to you. We talked about this…it’s nothing new that I have said. You knew it all along”

“I did…”, she chuckled. “It was stupid of me to think that I could make you feel something for me. It was so stupid of me”

.

“Dad”, Rafael called opening the door to Magnus’ room. He didn’t know that his Dad’s secretary was in with him. He hid his canvas behind his back when he saw her.

“Rafael…couldn’t you knock”, Dot snapped at Rafael making the boy shudder. 

“Dorothea”, Magnus yelled at Dot. “Get out now”, he pointed at the door. Rafael closed the door behind him and ran into Alec’s room to hide as Dot walked out. He peeped out saw Magnus sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands. 

The boy made his way to the door and then stopped when he was standing in front of Magnus. He squeezed Magnus’ shoulders in his tiny hands. Magnus looked up and saw Rafael standing. He straightened himself and put on his stern look.

“Rafael”, he said. The boy held out his canvas in his hand and gave it to Magnus.

“Thank you for helping me with my nightmares”, he whispered. His voice was shaking with fear as Magnus looked at the canvas and then at Rafael. Dad did not like it. Rafael thought and turned to run away from the room when Magnus kept the canvas aside and picked up Rafael in his arms. The boy gaped and buried his face in his father’s neck as he felt him rub his back. Rafael tightened his tiny arms around Magnus and smiled.

“My pleasure, buddy”, Magnus whispered. He kissed Rafael’s head above his ears. “Go and find your brother and sister”, he dropped him down and patted him.

Magnus had a quiet dinner later that evening with his family. Alec didn’t join them because he was busy with some of his review work but he made sure that Madzie and Max ate their food. For a change, Magnus spoke to Max and Madzie about their practice and as Alec had instructed, they politely replied back to him. Sage was wiping dishes when she saw Magnus lips curving into a soft smile. She missed that. Magnus had always been like a son to her and over the years she had seen Magnus lose every ounce of his happiness because of one girl. For the first time in forever, she felt a weight lifted from his shoulder. He looked relaxed. The permanent frown on his forehead was paler. She crossed her fingers and looked away to not jinx the moment he was having with his children.

  
\------  


**Few days later…**

It was Magnus’ mother’s birthday that day. Alec woke up early in the morning to check with Sage who had come in early to help Alec with whatever he was planning. They pretended to not notice that Magnus woke up earlier than usual, had his swim and got ready. He pulled out a black tux and left the condo early.  
As soon as he left, Alec woke the kids up and Sage gave them instructions for what was about to come. Sage took Rafael with him and they left together in Timothy’s car. Alec was responsible for Max and Madzie. He got them ready and took a cab to the cemetery where Magnus was visiting his mother.

.

Christiane Bane. Beloved Mother. Wife and a Doting Friend.

Magnus stood in front of a tombstone. His hands placed a wreath of flowers on the grave and he knelt in front of it, palms holding the edges. “I love you”, he whispered and touched his lips with his fingers and then caressed the grave.

Every year, Magnus habitually left a wreath of flowers on his mother’s tombstone. He would speak to her about his year and explain her the reasons she should return to him. This year was no different.

“Another year that I lived without you by my side, I realized how much I truly want you back. I don’t think I can do this, Maa. I am so alone. I need you to hold me and tell me that everything will be okay one day because I don’t know what to think. Not anymore. Max, Rafe and Madzie…they expect me to be there for them but I can’t hurt them. They want me to show them that I care. I do. I promise, Maa. I do care for them. I just can’t express that. I don’t think I am capable of expressing my feelings. Especially after her. You know, Rafe has nightmares. He sees Camille fighting with me. He witnessed everything. I can’t understand how much it has affected my little guy. I can’t help him. Maa, come back. Please, just come back. Alright? Coz, I need you. I need you to tell me that I’ll be okay. After all this, I’ll still be okay. Tell me my kids will love me and they won’t leave me. Just tell me. Please. I need something to hold on to. Anything.”

“We won’t leave you, Dad”, Magnus heard a sound from behind him that sounded like his younger son Max. 

He wiped his tears off and looked around. Max stood in front of him, merely a few feet away. Behind him, Madzie waited patiently. How could they be here. They were supposed to be fast asleep. Magnus blinked twice. He sniffed and stumbled falling on his knees as he lost his balance. Max hesitantly stepped forward until he reached close to Magnus. Magnus looked confused and he didn’t react at all when Max cupped his face in his tiny hands and wiped his tears away.

“We promise you. We’ll never leave you. Rafael, Madzie and I. Never”, he promised his father and snuggled into his arms. Magnus’ face trembled as he broke into sobs. “Grandma shouldn’t see you cry, Dad. She’d be so upset”, Max mumbled in Magnus’ embrace who let out a light chuckle. Magnus looked up and saw Madzie shifting her weight between her feet. Magnus held out his other hand gesturing Madzie to come closer. She bit her thumb and walked forward and gave her hand in his.

“Come here”, he let out a raspy voice and kissed Madzie’s temple taking her in his embrace too. Magnus rubbed the back of both his younger kids. Their warm embrace and baby scent made Magnus forget about the day for a brief moment. He planted kisses on their hair and held on to them tightly.

Alec waited by a huge tree, witnessing Magnus hugging his children. He was far away to hear anything but that didn’t stop the caretaker from shedding tears of his own. His lips were curved into a smile that announced that he was overwhelmed. He wiped away his tears with his fingers and waited. 

“How are you two here?”, Magnus broke the hug and cupped their faces. “You can’t have come alone”

“Alec brought us here”, Madzie replied and turned to point in the direction where they had last seen Alec. Alec understood that it was his cue and he emerged out in Magnus’ line of vision. Magnus straightened himself and stood up as Alec approached them.

“Come on”, Magnus took their hands in his and proceeded to his car. Alec stuffed his hands in his pocket and followed Magnus. His heart beat fast in anticipation. Was Mr Bane going to fire him for his transgression that he was clearly instructed to not undertake.

Magnus opened the back door of his car and helped Max and Madzie get in. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to look at Alec. Alec closed his eyes and dropped his head down.

“I told you to not dig into my past, Alexander”, Magnus sighed.

“I did not”, Alec muttered.

“And how am I supposed to believe that. Also, how did you come to know that it is my mother’s birthday”

Alec didn’t respond. He couldn’t tell Magnus that Sage had informed him or she would have gotten in trouble. He sighed and pursed his lips.

“Alexander!”, Magnus asked again.

“I…”

“Sit in the car”, Magnus’ nostrils flared and he gestured Alec to sit on the seat next to him. Alec nodded and obeyed. 

.

“After I reach the orphanage, you’re going to drive back the car to the condo and drop Max and Madzie off. Is that clear, Alexander?”, Magnus looked straight ahead as he addressed the boy seated next to him. Alec hummed in reply. Magnus peered from the corner of his eyes and saw Alec nervously rubbing his hand. 

They reached the orphanage and Magnus got out of the car. He gestured Alec to come and sit in the driver’s seat. Alec obeyed and sat in the place previously occupied by Magnus. He pressed the keys into ignition as Magnus entered the orphanage.

It was quiet. Magnus found it odd as he walked through towards the backyard. There were muffled sounds of people shouting and music. What is going on? Magnus pinched his nose and opened the door into the backyard. There was a huge banner in front of him. “Happy Birthday, Grandma”, it said. Magnus gasped and looked below the banner. Rafael and Sage stood there. The boy was helping Sage as she handed out tiny gift packets to the children in the orphanage.  
Magnus heard footsteps behind him. 

He saw Alec holding a huge box in his hand and Max and Madzie standing next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post a chapter tomorrow...or on Wednesday, depends on how quickly I get free from my Lab work :D


	16. the past and the dirt

“Welcome, Mr Bane. We were all waiting for you.” Mr Smith, orphanage’s in charge came forward. 

“What is all this?”, Magnus shook his hands and stepped forward. 

“Mr Bane, this was your son’s idea. A way to celebrate your respected mother. Mr Lightwood helped Master Rafael and us in setting this whole up”

“Of course, he did”, he took a deep breath and looked around to find Alec. Alec was opening the box he had been holding. It was a huge cake. Magnus rolled his eyes and excused himself.

“What do you think you’ll achieve from this?”, Magnus reached shoulder to shoulder with Alec which made him jump.

“Me…nothing? I don’t have any selfish reason behind this”, his lips curved into a smirk but he didn’t look into his boss’ eyes.

“I could fire you for this. For breaching my privacy”, Magnus muttered in Alec’s ears.

“Go ahead, Sir. This threat isn’t something I don’t hear every day”, Alec scoffed and started burying candles in the cake. Rafael and Sage joined them. Magnus was speechless. He looked around and saw that the entire orphanage had gathered, the backyard was decorated with memories of his mother. _This had to be Mrs Parker._

“Dad”, Rafael shook Magnus’ hand and brought him back to reality. Magnus dropped his head down to look at him.

“Yeah”, he mumbled. 

“Let’s cut the cake”, Rafael jerked his head towards the table. Magnus took a deep breath and grabbed the knife that Alec was holding out to him. Holding the knife steadily, he asked Sage to come forward. Sage took Magnus’ hand they together dug the knife in the soft cake. Rafael and the kids’ clapped. Sage took out a piece of the cake and fed it to Magnus first whose eyes teared up again.

“To Christiane”, Sage whispered and pinched Magnus’ cheek. Magnus took a piece of cake and fed it to Sage and then buried his head in her neck.

“We’re all here. Always, Magnus”, she rubbed his back.

“She isn’t”, Magnus choked.

“Look around Magnus. You’ll see that she is. In Rafael’s laughter, Max’s playfulness, Madzie’s innocence. In your soul. Christiane is in everyone who loves you. A part of her lodges in every soul that cares about her son”, she kissed his cheek as they pulled away from the hug. With her thumbs, she wiped off the tears from the businessman’s face. 

Alec had stepped away from the table. This wasn’t his place to intervene. Magnus and his family were having a moment and he let them. He was just content by the fact that Magnus was there with his kids who were happy and were coming closer to their father. Or he hoped they were. Sage asked Alec to come forward as she cut the pieces of cake. He helped her put the cake in small paper plates as the orphanage kids and staff came and took them.

Magnus noticed that Alec hadn’t been offered the cake. He rubbed his hands to wipe off the crumbs of cake that were sticking to his hand and came forward to Sage. “Sage, you didn’t save a piece for Alec?”, he asked. 

“I did…”, she nodded holding out a plate that was kept separately. “I’ll go give it to him”, she said.

“No…give it to me.”, he held out his hand.

Magnus took the plate and walked to Alec who was leaning on the trunk of a tree. His hands were crossed on his chest and his gaze was fixed on Madzie and Max who were sitting a few feet away from him, eating cake together…but away from others.

“Alexander”, Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder. Alec jumped.

“Yes, Mr Bane”, he straightened his posture.

Magnus held the plate in front of Alec. “Oh”, he whispered and took the plate. “Thanks”, he said and glanced back at the kids.

“We need to have a chat about all this. Very soon, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus stepped closer to Alec and patted his chest with his palms. A shiver ran down Alec’s spine and he stepped away to avoid Magnus’ touch.

After the cake session and everything else, it was time for some games. The orphanage staff had planned some games for both the kids and adults and they divided the guests into pairs. Among the grown-ups, Sage was paired with Timothy and Alec was with Magnus. The kids had a musical chairs’ round first where Max beat everyone. In an art face-off, Rafael and Rachel, one of the orphans had a tie and Mr Smith decided to award them both. 

Now, it was time for the adult games. They walked to a nearby playground. It was divided into three distinct arenas. Magnus’ eyes widened. Alec had put in a lot of thought while planning everything.

The first game was a simple relay race where on team member had to collect a certain number of items and give them to the other team member, as fast as they could. Sage could use a person to run in her place but Timothy decided that he would. Magnus and Alec stood there as Magnus heard the rules carefully.

“Mr Bane? Hellooo?”, Alec waved his hand in front of his boss.

“This is ridiculous”, Magnus complained. “I am not playing this game”, he shook his head.

“That’s not cool, Dad”, Max sipped his juice. “Atleast Alec deserves a shot at this?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Then let Alec run”, he crossed his hands on his chest.

“Gladly”, Alec rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeve.

The buzzer went off once all the teammates were ready and Alec sprinted forward. Magnus craned his neck and noticed that Alec’s never-ending slender legs took long leaps and he was in lead very soon. With one clutch, he picked up the items he was supposed to and handed them over to Magnus before anyone could process. Rafael and Madzie clapped as the crowd cheered for Alec.

The next game was a mud race. The arena was filled with wet clay. Magnus gaped. “I am not doing this. Nada”, Magnus shook his head. Alec rolled his eyes at him. “This is supposed to be a team task”

“I don’t care. I am not soiling my clothes, Alexander”, Magnus faked a smile. “Why don’t you go ahead and show off your legs”, he bit his lip.

“My legs…when have I done that, exactly?”, Alec protested. “Fine…now thank me later, when we win this too”, Alec placed his hands on his hips and walked away.

The race course was a rather simple one. He had to jump over a series of tires, crawl beneath a mesh of wires, climb up a mountain replica and finally, hang and reach to the other side of a trench and press the buzzer. Alec removed his jacket and placed his phone and other belongings in a basket and shoved it in Magnus’ hands.  
The buzzer went on and Alec ran ahead. He swiftly jumped over the tires. The puddles of muddy water splashed patches of it on Alec’s chest and his pants. He ducked and lay flat on his chest and crawled inside the mesh of wires. That was difficult because the ground was too slippery for Alec to move ahead and by the time he came out, only some portion of his eyes and forehead were not covered in mud. It made him barely recognizable. He stood up and shed off the extra mud from him and proceeded to the next level. The climb up was not easy because his hands and feet were slippery. Alec tripped a couple of times before he reached the zenith from where he slipped down easily. Magnus watched carefully as Alec reached the end of the course and pressed the buzzer. His hands involuntarily clapped and cheered for Alec. 4 minutes and 29 seconds – that’s all it took Alec to complete the course.

“I didn’t know you were that good, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus sneered as Alec joined him. There was a hint of wickedness in Alec’s eyes that Magnus had failed to notice. “Yeah?”, Alec arched a brow and came forward. Magnus narrowed his brows.

“Stay back, Alec. You look like a mud monster from a Scooby-Doo episode”, he chuckled.

“Do I? I’ll take that as a compliment Mr Bane”, Alec smiled and lurched forward. Magnus took a long step back placing his palm to stop Alec.

“Alexander?”, he understood Alec’s motives. “I suggest you stop right there”

Alec shook his head in a no and extended his hand suddenly to grab Magnus. Magnus swiftly pulled himself away and gaped at Alec. It was so close. He took a few steps back before turning around to run. 

“Alexander…I am your boss. I am asking you to stop”, he ran behind Sage and saw Alec moving towards him with a determination on his face. Magnus was in a lot of trouble. He was hiding behind Sage when she suddenly moved away exposing the man. He ran again and Alec followed him to a barren part of the playground property. There was no one around and Magnus stopped to catch his breath. He was going to turn around when Alec’s firm hands finally grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. The entrepreneur felt the wetness of the mud seep through his black silk shirt as he lost his breath. 

Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’ waist and pulled him closer until his shirt, his sleeves and his palms were drenched in mud and water. “How dare you ruin my clothes”, Magnus breathed out. He wanted to yell at Alec but all he could manage was a moan. The grip around his waist suggested that no matter how hard Magnus tried, Alec wasn’t going to let him go until he was done with him.

“Alexander…let me go…”, Magnus shook in Alec’s embrace.

“You don’t get to boss around me when we’re in the same Team, Mr Bane”, Alec huffed and gripped his boss’ waist freeing one hand. Magnus was breathing heavily and his minted breath brushed against Alec’s skin tickling the latter. Alec closed his eyes and with a clean stroke, he rubbed his mudded palm against Magnus’ cheek transferring the dirt onto him. Magnus cringed and frowned. 

“Enough…”, he whispered as he felt Alec’s palms rub down his arms. Why did he fold his sleeves up? 

Alec was going mad. Magnus’ closeness was driving him insane and he couldn’t even fight it because it was he himself who had pulled the man closer. Even though he was covered in mud and silt, he could smell Magnus’ cologne. He closed his eyes and took a whiff, taking in as much of his scent as he could. He mischievously opened his eyes and lowered his head. Brushing his cheek against Magnus’, he managed to soil his face completely. That’s when he let him go. Magnus looked at himself and his hands and then at Alec. His lips puckered that made Alec chortle. 

“Now you look like my teammate”, Alec clicked his tongue and winked. Magnus curled his hands in a fist and frowned as Alec turned around and left.

Rafael, Max and Madzie were looking in the direction Alec had chased Magnus. They were eager to know what happened when they saw Alec walk in, still soiled in mud from head to toe but grinning like an idiot. They peered behind him and saw their father walking in, rolling down his sleeves. Madzie and Max burst into giggles as they noticed Magnus. His cheeks and neck were covered in mud. There was a bright patch of it on his black shirt and splashes on his pant. His arms looked darker and they guessed that Alec had rubbed mud there as well.

“You didn’t”, Rafael widened his eyes as Alec approached them. Alec pursed his lips.

“I did”, he winked.

Magnus was rubbing his arms, trying to get the dirt off.

“It won’t, Magnus”, Sage reprimanded. She had her mouth hidden in her hands to not let Magnus see her giggles.

“You can laugh”, Magnus made a face. 

“I am sorry, Magnus…”, she replied controlling her laughter.

Alec won the mud-race. They had a few other games before the sun set and it was time to return home. Sage went back home with Timothy driving her. Alec and Magnus sat in their car after covering the seats in a plastic wrap. The mud had dried on both the boys and it was amusing for the kids to see them fake anger towards one other.

  
\------  


The family returned to the condo. Sage was given the evening off to go back to her family and Magnus had decided to order takeout dinner. The kids retreated to their room while Alec and Magnus headed straight for the shower.

Magnus turned the faucet of shower panel and as the water cleared the mud layer by layer from his face, Magnus closed his eyes. _Alec’s lips and breath brushed against his skin which made a shiver run down Magnus’ spine._ He shot his eyes open. He was relieved to see that he was still in his own bathroom and Alec wasn’t around. He absent-mindedly rubbed his hands over his arms and chest. Something was going on with him. Only if he could pinpoint what.  
He walked out of the room and created an order for himself and the kids. Alec’s door was closed. Magnus knocked once and the door pushed open. He peeked inside and saw Alec curled up under his duvet. There was a stain was water behind his head. Alec had dozed off after his shower. Magnus turned off the lights and closed his door. He randomly ordered something for the boy and let him sleep.

  
\------  


Alec woke up in the middle of the night. He checked his watch. It was 2am in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and stretched himself. “Crap…I missed dinner”, he muttered yawning. Slipping out of the duvet, he walked to the window to draw the blinds and fall back into slumber when he saw someone sitting by the swimming pool. “Mr Bane”, Alec narrowed his brows to focus his vision. He put his slippers on and walked towards Magnus’ room.

“Couldn’t sleep?”, he called from the door of Magnus’ room that opened into the pool.

Magnus glanced at Alec and then looked away. Alec got confused and he came and sat next to him. Magnus sighed and offered him a bottle of chilled beer. Alec took it but decided to not drink it, recalling the events of last time he got drunk.

“Why are you doing this, Alexander?”, Magnus gulped.

“Doing what, Sir?”, Alec asked leaning back on the bench and lifting his feet up to cross them with each other.

“I don’t need you to do things for me. I am capable of handling everything on my own.”

“I am well aware.”

“Then why did you organize everything today?”

“Did you not like it? Was it too difficult. I just wanted to…”

“I did, Alexander. It was a memorable day for me. But…”

“Then, my purpose was fulfilled. I just wanted you…”

“Why…? I don’t need your pity…or help…I am not”

“You’re not. I know, Sir.”, Alec paused and took a deep breath. There was something he was about to do. Something that he hadn’t don’t before. He was petrified. _He could regret doing this_. “I kissed my best friend, when I was fifteen”, he spoke up and Magnus turned to him.

“He punched me in the face and his parents told the school administration”, Alec gulped. Magnus felt the boy’s muscles tense. “That’s when I came out to my parents. Robert paid hefty amounts in pretense of donation to the school trust to prevent them from exposing my truth in front of the other parents and bury the whole incident. Even my friend changed schools and went back to England”, he sniffed and dropped his head to look at his hands holding the beer bottle.

“Alexander…”

“My parents didn’t say anything when I told them I was gay and for years, I thought I was one of those lucky people whose parents didn’t care about their son’s sexuality. My mother used to ask me about my boyfriends sometimes but Robert never did. And I never found it strange…”, he licked his lips.

“And then one day…”, he chuckled. Magnus closed his eyes because he understood the tone in Alec’s voice. “They told me to marry a girl. Right before I was about to start school at MIT. When I repeated that I was interested in men, I was told to keep my childhood fetish to myself and grow up! My sexuality became a fetish just like that and I was expected to get over it because I had grown up. I had become a man and I had no right to believe that I could be gay.”, a tear fell from his eye.

“I am so sorry…”

“Yeah…me too.”, Alec looked at Magnus. The man saw redness in Alec’s eyes and how they were brimming with tears. “I wanted to punch Robert. More than that, I wanted my mother to stand up for me. Tell Robert to fuck off. But my mother didn’t say anything and instead, stopped me from going after him. She just stood there and witnessed him rip my confidence to pieces. He told me that he knew people who could treat me and that I need not worry. I would be fine after therapy”, Alec was sobbing.

“Are you fucking serious…treat me?”, he sniffed. “I am not sick…”

Magnus nodded. “You’re not…Alexander. I am so sorry this happened to you. You don’t have to tell me. It’s ok”, he said placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. The boy was shivering.

“My mother, she just kept quiet. I left the house and she didn’t stop me. She didn’t say a word to Robert even though she knew that he was wrong. I haven’t met her in 6 years and she hasn’t spoken to me. Not even to check if I am still alive.”, he looked away squeezing his eyes shut to stop tears from falling.

“I guess what I am just trying to say…is that I survived nonetheless because I was strong. And so would Rafael, Max and Madzie. But I would have been stronger…and probably happier and more confident if my mother had been there for me. I wouldn’t have been this broken if she would have stood against my father for me. I know I have Clary and Jace…and even Izzy, but if I had my mother, it would have been different. So, when I saw your children…I wanted to help them. Help you. You need them in your life, Mr Bane. But they need you more. Trust me, I know. We may be the strongest independent individual in our own stride but we need our parents. Good parents. And you are one. You’re considerate, loving and affectionate, even though you show none of those to the three people who deserve it the most in this world. I would have stood taller if I had my mother telling me that she was proud of me. It might make me sound like a baby but I know what it is like to have a parent but at the same time, feel like an orphan. I’ve not had a parent for as long as I can remember now. I just don’t want history to repeat. Not on my watch. Rafael, Max and Madzie don’t deserve that.”

“Don’t let your kids go. They will live anyways but they won’t be strong. Not strong enough, Sir. They need your support. And you’re not Robert…or my mom. You actually love them with all your heart. So, don’t do this to them…or to yourself. Don’t let them grow up and become a short-tempered and emotional wreck like Alec Lightwood”, he dropped the bottle on the bench and rose up to go when Magnus’ hands gripped his wrist and stopped him.

“I am sorry for the way your family treated you. They didn’t understand how valuable you are. For what it’s worth, you didn’t deserve that. I am sorry it happened to you.”, Magnus whispered and let Alec go. Alec didn’t reply or looked at him and he ran inside.

  
\------  


Alec shut his door and dropped on the carpet in front of his bed. He hugged his knees and rested his head on it as tears continued to trickle down his eyes. For years, he had kept those tears and the heartbreak at bay – concealing them behind his anger and temper. The events of the night he left his home forever played in his mind and opened wounds that he had hidden without healing them. At that moment, he just wanted to die.

“Fray…pick up”, he sobbed as he put the phone to his ear. “Please pick up…”, whispered.

“Alec…”, she yawned. “are you okay? Its 3 in the morning…”, Clary’s hoarse voice sounded from the other side.

Alec didn’t say anything but his lips were trembling. “Alec. Are you crying?”, the redhead asked a minute later.

“Answer me, Alec…”, she asked again but he couldn’t say anything, emotions overwhelming the young Lightwood. He pressed the end-call button and dropped his phone on the carpet.

.

Clary freaked out and got up from her bed. Pulling on whichever jeans she could find, she rushed out of her house in a hurry and hailed a cab. Magnus’ house was not far away from where she lived and she reached below his building in about 45 minutes. 

“Yes?”, Magnus asked when Clary pressed the button next to his name.

“Mr Bane, this is Clary Fray. Alec’s friend. I need to see him. Please can you let me in?”

She heard a sigh of relief from other end, “The door’s open. Come right in!”

Clary rushed up the elevator and then straight to Alec’s room. Alec was sitting on the carpet, his back resting by the bed. His hands hung on his knees which were pulled up close to his chest. He wasn’t crying anymore but the tears had dried on all over his cheek giving him a wretched look. Clary slowly neared Alec and dropped on her knees in front of him. He didn’t see her come. She cupped his face and turned it so that he could look at her but he wasn’t attentive.

“Alec”, she patted his cheek softly. Alec stayed frozen. “Hey”, she called again. Clary cupped both his cheeks and squeezed it. “Alec…I am here…look at me!”, she raised her voice. He blinked. 

“Yes…I am here”, she assured him as his eyes locked in Clary’s. A relief washed over them and he pulled her close to him.

“Fray”, he breathed out.

“I am here, buddy”, she said rubbing his back. He held her close to him and breathed in and out…trying to calm his nerves.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, she whispered pulling away from him. He gulped and looked at her. There was a fear on his face, like that on a child who has done something wrong.

“Fray…I told Mr Bane about Robert”, he whispered and blinked, waiting for Clary to judge him.

Clary nodded.

“You don’t understand, Fray. I told him!”

“I understand, Alec. What did he say?”

“Nothing…”

She just nodded again. Alec felt better. He knew he would. Clary would never judge him. That’s what he loved the most about her. She would just sit there and listen to him for as long as he wanted her.

“I can’t close my eyes. I see Robert telling me that he would treat me. Fray”

“He wouldn’t touch you ever again, Alec. As long as Jace and I are here, he wouldn’t dare to come near you”, she rubbed his cheeks. “Let’s go and sit on the bed alright?”, she got up and held out her hands. Alec took them and stood up. She helped him settle in the bed and went to the bathroom to get a warm and wet towel. When she came out, she saw Magnus standing a little away from the door, observing Alec. She left the towel in the bucket and went outside.

“Thank you for letting me come”

“Is he going to be okay?”, Magnus didn’t move his gaze from Alec.

“He will be. It will take time but he will be fine. Do you mind if I stay here for the night?”

“Not at all. There’s food for him in the kitchen. If he wants to eat…?”, he kept looking at Alec who sat motionless where Clary had left him.

“Oh my God, thank you Mr Bane. I’ll just go heat some for him. Do you mind keeping an eye out though? I’ll be back in a minute”

Magnus watched as Alec fiddled with his thumb rubbing it against the back of his hand. He looked nervous and afraid. Both of which had been a new face of Alec that Magnus had noticed. From day 1, he had been a confident 21-year old with his life perfectly figured out in front of him. Magnus didn’t realize that he had skeletons of his own - dark and painful skeletons. 

Clary returned with food and left it on the table and picked up the towel again. Grabbing a stool in front of Alec, she wiped his face and neck with warm water and then with a dry towel. She then picked up the box of noodles that she had heated.

“I am not hungry…”, he said.

“You don’t get to decide that Alec”, she smiled and dug the fork in the box. 

Magnus stood there watching everything. From where he was, Alec couldn’t see him but he could see Alec. Clary made him eat a little food and then tugged him back in his bed. She held his hand and stroked his forehead until he found courage to close his eyes. He squeezed her hands periodically as flashes of memory appeared in his mind but eventually, he drifted to sleep. Clary let him go when he dozed off and then settled on the couch pulling a blanket over her.

.

That night, Magnus went to bed thinking about what Alec told him. They were two different people who had faced different situations. Somehow, fate had pushed them together. Alec was a boy who grew up without his parents’ love, left alone to fight for his dreams and his identity. Magnus grew up in rather loved home but his father pushed him into a fate worse than death. Camille sucked the life out of him and even though he got three beautiful kids out of that relationship, what it did to him canceled it all out. But today, hearing Alec and his story, Magnus leaned on his pillow with thoughts rushing into him. Did Magnus really lose anything because from where he could see now, Magnus had a family to come back home to. Alec had no one. Just his best friends. And still Alec managed to love the hell out of three kids which weren’t his own.

Alec could have spiraled into a man just like Magnus, because he was left alone to fight his demons. But he channeled his anger and his helplessness to become someone he was proud of being. Sure, he did change. But he didn’t lose his compassion and his personality. He became more resilient and determined. And if Alec Lightwood could endure and live through his pain, maybe there was hope for Magnus. As he turned and twisted, Magnus thought if it was possible for him to come back to himself and become the man he used to be. 

Alec Lightwood had inspired the older man and as he went to sleep, he decided to wake up and try to take something from Alec’s life and see if that would make his life a bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So overwhelmed by the response for the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too?  
> Do leave a comment to let me know!


	17. fixing what is broken.

Magnus dressed up in casuals and came out of his room. Alec was flipping pancakes on a pan when his head shot up and he looked at Magnus walking towards him. Recalling his last conversation about his past, Alec quickly dropped his head back down. Magnus opened the fridge and took out his orange juice bottle and then went to the kitchen shelf to grab a glass. He wanted to talk to Alec and tell him that nothing had to change. He could go back to being his naughty self around Magnus. Magnus would never look at him differently just because he knew a little more about where Alec came from. However, he didn’t say anything. Neither did Alec. And the silence was eating Magnus.

“Alexander”, he called him unable to control himself.

“Yes, Mr Bane?”, the boy responded, not looking at him. Magnus clenched his fist in pain. He was definitely not used to seeing Alec like that.

“If it is any consolation, I am proud of the kind of man you’ve become.”, Magnus sighed and squeezed Alec’s fingers which were resting on the kitchen counter. Alec stopped and looked at him. His eyes were swollen and there were bags below them. Magnus expected that. Alec had literally cried himself to sleep last night.

“You should know that I would never make you relive your past again. I am sorry that you had to tell it to me because of what it did to you in doing so! I am so sorry”, Magnus caressed his hands. Alec didn’t speak.

“You know what I think though?”, he asked. Alec looked up at him and shook his head. He didn’t know what Magnus was hinting at.

“I think that everyone can take a page from Alec Lightwood’s diary and try to become half as resilient as he is. Then, everyone will know how brave and strong you are. And how much appreciation you deserve”, he smiled and instinctively moved forward to place a kiss on his cheek. Alec leaned in on his touch and closed his eyes. His warm breath brushed against Magnus’ palm.

And then, Magnus blinked and jerked back softly.

“Alexander”, he cleared his throat. “I need you to book your tickets along with Max, Rafael and Madzie’s. We leave for Washington in 2 days, alright? I’ll take care of the hotel accommodation”, Magnus parted and let go of Alec’s hands. Alec took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Why are we going?”, Alec questioned.

“Because it has been a while since these kids got out of New York and I wouldn’t take them without you. Considering how much I can depend on you to keep them safe for me”, Magnus smiled.

Magnus stepped back and turned around. The microwave beeped and he took out his oatmeal breakfast while Alec woke up the kids and pushed them into the bathroom to get ready one by one.

  
\------  


Magnus had opened his laptop on the couch in the living room when Alec finished getting the children ready. He didn’t have to go to work that day because there was nothing to be done and he frankly needed a day off. Alec came out of the children’s room and headed to his room where Clary was still asleep. Fridays were usually her day-off from work and Alec didn’t feel like waking her up considering she had come running to him in the middle of the night.

When he had woken up early in the morning, he lifted Clary up and left her on the bed. So, when he came to the room, she was curled up like a cocoon and sleeping with her mouth open. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and shook her shoulder.

“Fray…it’s 9am…wake up”, he whispered. She moaned in her sleep and pulled the duvet over her head. 

“Clary…”, he sighed and took off the duvet. She opened one eye frowning. When she saw Alec, she recalled that she wasn’t at home but in Alec’s room at Magnus’ condo. She opened her eyes and sat up rubbing them. 

“Its…how did I get here?”, she felt the bed.

“I carried you here”, he said rubbing her knee. She looked at him with her sleepy eyes and cupped his face.

“I am fine, Fray”, he caressed her palm that rested on his cheek. She gave him a sleepy smile and pecked his cheek wrapping her arms around her best friend’s neck.

“I am sorry I freaked you out in the middle of the night”, he dropped his head on her shoulder.

“You have full right to do that. I’ll get going now, though. Before mom calls and freaks out about her rabbits”, she rolled her eyes and slipped out of the bed. Alec gave her one of his shirts. She tugged more than half of it in her jeans and it still looked as if she was wearing a sack. Bidding Alec goodbye, she gave him a tight and squishy hug and then thanked Magnus for letting her stay.

  
\------  


Alec spent the day in his room. Max and Madzie noticed that he didn’t offer to play along when they opened Jenga or when they put on their Xbox game. They didn’t realize that Alec was upset but thought that he would be studying and that they shouldn’t disturb him. He did help them with their lunch in the afternoon when he told them that they were going to Washington with Magnus tomorrow. In the evening, Alec went to their room and packed their luggage.

“Alec…are you okay?”, Max asked handing over his shoes to Alec. Alec was sitting on his bunk bed and arranging his things in the suitcase.

“Yes, Max. I am okay”, he replied with a smile.

“No…you’re not”, Rafael interrupted and peeked from the top of the bed. 

“Rafael…what could be wrong with me? I am fine”, he scoffed softly not looking them in the eye. Max jumped on the bed and hopped onto Alec’s lap. 

“You’re lying”, he pinched his cheek. “Don’t lie Alec. Lying is bad”, he scolded.

“Guys…let’s just get your packing done before your Dad scolds me too?”, he rolled his eyes. 

“Nobody’s going anywhere until Alec tells us what’s wrong with him!”, the kids teamed up and crossed their hands on their chests. Alec sighed.

“I miss my family, alright?”, he shrugged and blinked to fight back his tears. “I just miss my brother and my sister…and my grandfather”, Alec sighed.

“But we’re here?”, Max asked Rafael.

“Maxie…he means his own family…stupid! ”, Rafael tapped Max’s head.

“Ohh”, his lips curved in a big O. “You can consider us your family. If you want? Whenever you miss them, you can come to us?”, Max shrugged.

“That’s actually a good idea”, Madzie chipped in. Alec grinned – genuinely - for the first time since last night. 

.

“You are still not done packing? We leave early morning, Alexander”, Magnus grunted from the door. The kids and their caretaker looked up and saw the patriarch standing on the door, leaning on the frame. He looked serious.

“We were…just…Alec was sad. So, we were talking to him.”, Max blurted out in fear. Rafael nudged him. “Shut up, Max”

“Alexander?”, Magnus asked sheepishly.

“No Sir, I am fine. They were just being nice to me”

“He was missing his family…so we told him that we could be his in the spare time”, Max hurriedly said before Rafael closed his mouth with his hands. “Max…shut up!”, he whispered.

“Is that so?”, Magnus walked in.

“Mr Bane, I am fine. Just a little tired.”, Alec shrugged and looked.

“I think Max is right?”, Magnus sat on the chair far away from the bunk bed. His kids looked at him with surprise and Rafael let go of Max.

“Really? We could be?”, his eyes gleamed.

“You will have to ask Alexander. If he says yes, I have no issues.”, Magnus smiled and crossed his hands on his chest. 

“Alec…see, even dad thinks it’s a nice idea. Alec…come on. It will be so much fun. You, me, Madzie, Rafael and Dad…big family. Together, always.”, he held out his hands to explain how big. Alec looked at Magnus in surprise, not anticipating the end of this conversation. 

“I…”, he said, not breaking their eye-lock. 

“Alec, please say yes”, Madzie joined Max and both of them stood in front of Alec with their hands curled together.

“Okay”, he whispered and the two jumped onto Alec hugging him.

“Welcome to the family”, Magnus said and winked before leaving the room. 

.

Alec quietly cleaned the kitchen counter and then retreated to his room. 

He spoke to Clary for a bit. She told him about Jace coming back next week to begin his internship and that he will be shifting to a flat. After that, they would have a place to crash and not depend on Alec’s boss’ condo. Alec hadn’t spoken to Jace in a couple of days and he texted him to meet for drinks as soon as he was back in New York.

He dozed off speaking to her on the phone. 

.

The flight landed in Washington in the afternoon.

Max had fallen asleep on the plane and so Alec was holding him when they picked up their luggage. When they reached the hotel, they found out that Alec had a separate room booked for him adjacent to Magnus’ family suite. He was more than surprised that Magnus would pay for a room that stood right next to his palatial suite. But then again, Magnus Bane had already been full of surprised. He offered Alec to take the family suite with the kids and take his individual room instead but Alec denied it. 

.

Magnus returned from his meeting in the evening and Alec was in their family suite playing Pictionary with the kids. He removed his coat, and loosened his tie and dropped himself on the couch pouring a drink. 

“You wanna play with us, Dad?”, Madzie called as she spotted him seated in the living room.

“Not now, Madzie”, Magnus sounded upset. Alec was busy guessing his picture and he didn’t notice when Max got up and reached his father.

“We’re playing Pictionary, Dad”, he held Magnus palm. Magnus shot an angry glare and retracted them. 

“Max…do I need to separately ask you to leave me alone, thrice?”, he gritted his teeth and Max took a step back colliding into Alec’s legs. 

“Sorry”, the little boy mumbled and ran back to his room.

.

“Alec, I am not a mannequin. Say what you have to and leave. I can’t have you staring at me like that?”, Magnus rubbed his temple.

“You were great”, Alec arched a brow. “Successfully scared off your children again…congratulations Mr Bane!”, Alec faked a silent clap.

“You came to say that?”, he rolled his eyes.

“I came to ask you to take them out for dinner. But I guess you won’t have to deny it. They wouldn’t wanna go out with you. Smart move”, he grumbled and walked away to check if Max was crying or not.

.

_(earlier that evening)_

“Mr Bane, we have a guest waiting for you in your room”, the girl guided Magnus to the office that had his name on it. He didn’t visit the DC Branch but when he did, he worked from this room. Magnus pushed the glass door and found a man sitting in front of his chair. He looked old and Magnus stiffened as he drew closer to him”

“Magnus”, the man greeted turning around.

“Mr Belcourt”, Magnus faked a smile. He unbuttoned his coat and settled on his chair.

“What brings you by?”, Magnus curled his fingers in a fist and placed it on the table. His heart beat faster seeing his kids’ grandfather in front him after so long.

“I was hoping to see the kids while you’re here?”

Magnus chuckled, “You dropped by in my work time to ask me this?”

“Magnus, I am sorry for everything. But I want to see them. Camille never let me spend time with them and I just want to talk to them. Know them.”

“You thought that you could waltz back in my life the second I decide to give my life another shot?”, Magnus arched a brow.

“I understand that I ruined your life, Magnus!”

“I am glad that you do. Some place to start”

“Magnus, please. Listen to me. I just…I need to see them once”

“I won’t let them see you when you want to see them. If they decide that they want to meet you, I’ll bring them. You owe them that. You owe _me_ that.”, he pursed his lips. “You owe me that choice after taking away a lot of them before”, Magnus repeated.

The man gulped, “I am glad. I wish I hear from them and you soon”

.

“Max”, Magnus called from the door. The kids were watching TV but Max looked upset as well as pissed. He didn’t look at his father and didn’t even respond to his name. 

“Rafael, Madzie…could you leave Max and me alone for a second?”, he looked at the other two kids. They weren’t very pleased with their father themselves but they agreed and went out of the room.

He slipped into the bed next to Max who slipped away from his Dad, showing his anger.

“What?”, he mumbled.

“I am sorry?”, Magnus asked.

“For?”, the little boy rolled his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have scolded you”, Magnus pursed his lips.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have. I was just asking you to come play with me”, the boy spat.

“Forgive me?”, Magnus asked.

“I’ll think about it”, Max crossed his hands on his chest. Magnus smiled and kissed Max’s cheek. “Ok. Then while you think, let’s go out for dinner. Wherever you three want to go!”

“Fine. You’re forgiven”, turned and smiled at Magnus before rushing out.

“RAFAEL, MADZIE…WE’RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER”, he yelled. Magnus leaned on his elbow. There was no way he was going to let this all go because of his stupid past. Never again.

.

The Banes and Alec had a quiet dinner at a diner where Rafael and Madzie got their favorite Banana shakes. Madzie and Alec shared burger and fries together. Magnus chuckled as Rafael and Max fought over the last piece of fry. It reminded him so much of Ragnor and him in the first year of their business studies. Soon after their dinner, Magnus decided to walk back to the hotel to enjoy - the cool breeze and the rush of DC. Alec had Max in his arms and Rafael holding his hand while Madzie had dozed off in Magnus’ arms.

“Alec. What Max said, we do mean it”, Rafael squeezed Alec’s hand. 

“Mm?”, Alec looked at the boy.

“You are our family!”, Rafael smiled. Alec gave him one in return and half hugged him. 

Magnus rubbed his hand on Madzie’s back. Her light snores rang in his ears.

.

__

“Madzie…this is Magnus”, Camille walked in holding a two-year old in her hands. Magnus was getting ready for work when he noticed her.

__

He pinched her cheeks and she giggled. “Samantha and Philip passed away last night”, Camille’s voice choked into a sob.

__

“Oh my God”, Magnus gasped. He knew Samantha was Camille’s childhood friend and practically her sister. 

__

“I am her Godmother, Magnus…so I thought that we could. I mean we already have Max and Rafael. It wouldn’t be difficult”

__

“I’d be honored to welcome this little princess in our home”, Magnus smiled and held out his hand for the little girl.

__

“Sam and I made a pact in high school. Should anything happen to the other, their kids would be the other person’s responsibility. So, Madzie is going to be legally ours in a matter of a few days. I am sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t think that we’d ever come to actually applying the pact”, Magnus didn’t notice the way Camille’s eyes rolled. He was totally smitten by the girl who purred in his arms.

__

.

__

“Earth to Dad”, Rafael snapped his tiny fingers in front of Magnus. 

“Hm?”, he asked.

“You came ahead of the hotel door”, Rafael pointed behind. He had walked ahead. Magnus chuckled and turned around.

.

Magnus and Alec settled the sleeping Max and Madzie on the bed. Rafael wasn’t sleepy but Magnus insisted that he lie down with his siblings.

“Do you want to go down for a drink or something?”, Magnus walked out rolling his sleeve.

“No thanks”, Alec scoffed and rubbed his eyes.

“Why?”

“I can’t drunk kiss you again, Mr Bane!”, Alec rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

“Was it that bad?”, Magnus dropped on the couch next to him and rested his elbow on the backrest supporting his forehead with the wrist.

“It was amazing”, Alec hummed. Magnus pursed his lips.

“I see”, he smirked. “You fantasize about your boss, young man”

“No…NO”, Alec winced and protested. “It’s not…I didn’t mean it…”

“Relax…I am just pulling your leg”, he chuckled and leaned back on the couch. “Are you okay though?”, he asked.

“I am. Thank you, Mr Bane”, Alec smiled.

“Why do you insist on calling me Mr Bane. I sound like a 60-year old bald and boring grandfather because of it”

Alec scoffed, “What even?”

“No, I am serious”

“Why do you insist on calling me ALEXANDER”, Alec imitated the way Magnus’ tongue rolled when he pronounced his name.

“It’s a very beautiful name to shorten, Alexander”, the man winked.

“You’re my boss, Mr Bane? I can’t call you by your first name. It’s not professional.”, Alec lurched forward. 

“Do you want me to start calling you Alec?”, Magnus asked whispering near Alec’s mouth. Alec thought for a moment. He loved how Magnus called him. And Alec, maybe not?

“No”, Alec muttered. “Do you want me to not call you Mr Bane?”, he asked back the question to his boss.

“You can call me Magnus, Alexander.”, Magnus smiled and softly ran his thumb on Alec’s cheek. The boy got goosebumps. “Hmm”, he moaned softly. 

It was a beautiful moment. Alec and Magnus stared at each other as if they would never stop. Their lips were curved into a smile and Magnus’ fingers were caressing the back of Alec’s neck. 

Thud.

A loud noise outside their room broke Magnus and Alec’s eye lock. Magnus blinked and looked away and Alec awkwardly shifted his gaze to the couch.

“I’ll be downstairs in the bar. Join me if you need a drink”, Magnus hesitantly stood up and walked out of his suite grabbing his coat.

  
\------  


“A double martini please”, Magnus raised his fingers and ordered. His head was buried in his other hand. He really needed to control himself in front of Alec.  
“It is you”, a voice sounded from the chair next to him. Magnus froze. He hadn’t heard this voice in a long time. Very long time. He blinked and composed himself before he turned his head to the left and saw the occupant of the seat next to him.

“It is, most definitely, me”, Magnus pursed his lips together. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping that it was a dream. 

But it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go back to updating on Wednesdays and Sundays because swamped at my grad school.  
> See you on Wednesday.
> 
> Looking forward to your comments <3
> 
> \- A.


	18. old ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a few comments about Camille returning but I just wanted to clarify that Camille is dead. I mentioned it quite a few times in the earlier chapters but I am putting it here to clear any confusion. She is such an unlikable character that I didn't want to deal with her coming back to Magnus' life, ever. 
> 
> So yeah. That's that!

Magnus looked away from where the voice came from and gulped the whole glass of martini down. He was slowly piecing his life back together but this wasn’t something that he had hoped to do, not in the next few weeks at least. But that was life – hitting you when you least expected it. And Magnus did not expect this.  
His head was already spinning because of the martini. To top that, he was now face to face with a remnant of his past. Someone he had buried deep in the back of his mind. He honestly did not know how to react to what was about to come. And then, he remembered Alec. He remembered his three kids and that moment, he decided to go with the flow and see where that moment was going to take him.

“At least look at me, Magnus”, the voice grabbed Magnus by his arm and turned his rolling chair towards themselves.

Magnus pursed his lips not wanting to look straight into her eyes. His eyes were fixed on his hand that lay on his lap. His thumb violently rubbed his knuckles – a habit that he had picked up from Alec.

“Couldn’t you have informed that you are in DC? I was right here. And you, Mr Magnus Bane, knew that, didn’t you?”

“Catarina please”, Magnus shook his head and his eyes met his best friend, his ex-best friend. “It does not even matter anymore. I don’t have the right to tell you anything. What should I have said. Hey Catarina…I know we’re not friends anymore but I am in DC tomorrow. Wanna grab a drink? It doesn’t work like that, does it?”. He blinked away rapidly to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes.

“It matters to me, Magnus. And yes it works like that, for us. We don’t take things to the heart. Right? So, I don’t care what happened. You are a fool if you thought you couldn’t come to me!”, she crossed her hands on her chest.

“Cat…”, Magnus sighed and moved his gaze away.

“Magnus Bane. You look me in the eye when I say something to you. Do you get it?”, she placed a finger on his chin and lifted his face up.

“Stop it”, he said and jerked her hand away. Catarina fumed and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving. 

“Enough, Magnus. You are done running from us.”, she grunted and pulled him from his chair and into the crowd. Magnus walked with his head down, letting Catarina guide him. She took him out of the club and cornered him against a wall.

“Now. Magnus Bane. Tell me. Where were you for three years?”, Magnus by now had a lot of martini down and his anger was flaring up. Sure, the situation was bad because of what he did to Ragnor and Catarina but he had bottled up so many feelings over the years. Feelings that only a friend could have fished out of him and the college boy inside him was enraging. He wanted to know why his two best friends didn’t reach out to him earlier. The time he needed them the most. The time he was breaking apart.

“Why should I tell you? You didn’t care.”, his nostrils flared. “My personal life was the only thing the media talked about for months and you didn’t even bother to give me a call? I was shattering every day…and you didn’t…I needed you. I needed Ragnor…”

“Do you remember the last thing you said to me?”, Catarina arched a brow.

_  
._

_Magnus walked into the club with Camille holding his arm. He was meeting Ragnor and Catarina after a month and he was so excited. He wanted to tell them that Camille was pregnant with a boy. That he was going to be a father in eight months. He had just graduated from Harvard and slowly getting to working at Edom Enterprises as the heir to the empire. Life looked pretty settled for the Bane boy.  
Ragnor and Cat were seated on a couch when Magnus spotted them. Camille took a deep breath and flashed a smile. Magnus knew that Camille didn’t appreciate his friends’ company but he was glad that she atleast didn’t mind him going to see them. The trust and freedom in their relationship really made Magnus happy about his decision to marry Camille._

_“Ragnor, Catarina…it’s been a while”, she hinted with a taunt in her voice._

_“We’re glad”, Ragnor muttered under their breath._

_“Ragnor…come on”, Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Anyways, I’ll get us drinks. Play nice…please!”_

_-_

_Magnus returned a while later holding drinks in his hands when he found out that Camille was crying in one corner. He put the drinks down and rushed to his wife._

_“Hey…what is it?”_

_“it’s nothing, Mags. Can we go home? I don’t feel very well. It’s probably my pregnancy”, she sniffed._

_“Camille...what happened?”_

_“Mags, it’s really nothing. Cat didn’t even mean it”, she chuckled._

_“Cami…what did she say”, Magnus curled his hands in a fist._

_“She just said that Magnus is so unlucky to have an obnoxious bitch for his wife. But I am sure it’s the liquor. She is such a darling otherwise. Let’s just go from here.”_

_“Cat wouldn’t say that…ever”_

_“I told you, Mags. It’s fine. I don’t want you to choose between your best friend…”_

_“There is no choice…you’re my wife…but Cat…she wouldn’t say that”, Magnus was aghast. He couldn’t believe his ears._

_“Let’s go home, Magnus. I feel like I want to throw up.”_

_“Cami, stop. I need to see this end. You go back to our car and wait. I’ll be right there. I just…need to do something.”_

_-_

_“Did you just call my wife obnoxious, Cat?”, Magnus marched towards his best friend._

_“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true”, she shrugged. Magnus closed his eyes gulping down his anger. He had to watch his words._

_“Catarina, she is my wife! She doesn’t deserve your snarky remarks.”, Magnus flared his nostrils._

_“She is nothing to me, Magnus and I hate her. You know that. I hate how deep her claws are within you. But I don’t want you to choose between her and me. So, just…”_

_“Surprisingly, that’s what she said too. I am beginning to think that Cami is right. You are jealous. Of her. Of what she and I have?”_

_“I will pretend that I didn’t hear that. And, Magnus…it’s all a lie. Nothing she says is true. She doesn’t love you. She only cares about herself and your property…”_

_“How dare you, Cat? That is my wife you’re talking about. Just because you don’t have love in your life doesn’t mean that people who do have it are selfish and gold-diggers”_

_“MAGNUS. YOU ARE CROSSING A LINE”, Ragnor stepped in and placed a hand on Magnus’ chest._

_“Your friend crossed a line when she spoke to my wife like that. She started it.”, Magnus grabbed Ragnor’s collar._

_“Let go off me, Magnus. You will regret it!”, Ragnor hissed and jerked Magnus away, being physically stronger._

_“I am so done with you two. And, I warn you. Do not come near me or my wife ever again. We’re done here. There’s nothing left of Magnus-Catarina-Ragnor. Alright? Never speak to me again. As far as I am concerned, I have no acquaintances in the name of Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss”, Magnus sighed and left the club._

_.  
_

Magnus turned around and covered his mouth with his hands as his lips trembled. He wanted to cut his tongue off when he remembered what he had accused Catarina off. How repulsive had he been? His crush on Camille had stripped Magnus off all his ability to think. He dropped his head on his palms and sniffed. How could he ever make this better?

“Hey”, Catarina moved closer and wrapped her arms around his torso and hands, brushing her cheeks against his arm. “It’s over…your bad dream is over, Magnus. She is not here anymore. She is gone and will never come back to hurt you. Mags, look at me please!”, she sighed and kissed his bicep. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut. He did not deserve this woman as his friend. After what he had done to her, she was here for him. 

“Look at me, buddy”, she cupped his cheek and turned his face around. He was crying and there were huge drops of tears brimming on his eyes. Catarina narrowed her brows and pulled her best friend in a hug. And as much as Magnus wanted to hug her back, he didn’t. He just stood there, hands sticking to his sides and head buried in her neck. Catarina rubbed her hands in Magnus’ hair and back consoling the man.

“It’s done…Magnus”, she whispered and kissed his temple and cupped his face, “Look at me. You’re free. And you’re going to be okay!”, she smiled. Magnus noticed that there were tears in her eyes too.

“I am so sorry, Cat. I don’t know where to start. I am an asshole. I didn’t even realize that Camille was feeding on my emotions. I should have never let her meddle with my mind. I can’t take back what I said, Cat but I am sorry. I am sorry that I did that to you and my Cabbage. Not a day goes by when I don’t think of that awful night and my ridiculous accusations. I miss you. I miss this. Every day, I hope I can do something and bring you two back to me!”, he moved his hands between him and her. “I missed being hugged by you like that.”, he sobbed.

“Hey. What’s done is done. None of us can do shit about it. Let’s just…we have our whole life ahead to make new memories. Let’s start afresh. I was angry with you at first but now I just miss you Magnus Bane. Our fight wasn’t worth the years we lost. But it is fine, we’ll make us whole again. The three of us. Like old times.”, she wiped his tears with her thumb.

“I love you, Cat. I am sorry I wasn’t there in your life. In your happy moments and in the moments when you might have needed me. But don’t worry, life gave all that back to me. So, in a way you got avenged.”, he squeezed her fingers and then looked up as he felt a ring on it. “Oh my God, you got married…?”, his eyes gleamed with joy. Cat gave a smile and nodded. 

“Stop talking about what we can’t change. You weren’t there but you’re here now. That is all that matters to me. I was anyways going to drop by at your condo if I hadn’t found you here. The infamous Magnus Bane, CEO of Edom Enterprises. You did it, darling. You fulfilled that dream of yours. I am so proud of you. Ragnor is beyond proud. But, you need to come visit me. I am sure Arielle will love to meet her Uncle Magnus”, she entangled her fingers in Magnus. Magnus gaped and blinked registering the fact that his best friend was not only married but a mother to a beautiful girl.

“I missed so much of your life.”, he gasped.

“It’s ok. We have all the time in the world to catch up. I am dying to do that. Because I also have to meet your little ones”, she cupped his face. 

“They’re here, right now. But I guess they must be sleeping by now. I can get them to you sometime tomorrow…while I am still here”, Magnus whispered looking at his wrist watch.

“Oh my God, they’re here? You’re definitely coming to dinner tomorrow…my place”, she exclaimed. “I can’t wait to meet them, Magnus”, she smiled.

.

“Honey?”, a voice made Cat peek behind Magnus. Magnus frowned and arched his brows. 

“Is that?”, he gulped. 

“Look who I found”, Cat grabbed Magnus’ arm and turned him around to face her husband, Ragnor. Magnus blinked and stared into his other friend’s eyes. 

“Hi…”, he blurted out and felt a lump in his throat.

“Magnus Bane”, Ragnor said coldly and lurched forward to hold Catarina and pull her close. “It’s been a while”, he smirked. 

“Ragnor…”, Catarina sighed. Magnus didn’t look at Ragnor and kept fidgeting with his rings in his fingers. There was a very awkward silence.

Magnus felt a wave of relief as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, “Excuse me”, he said. “Alexander…what is it?”, he turned his head away and closed his other ear with his finger to get a clearer sound reception.

“What?”, he gaped. “Rafael…oh my God. Just hold on, I am coming.”

Magnus waved his hand at Catarina and turned around. “I am sorry Cat…Ragnor…I need to get back to my…”, he was breathing heavily in anxiety and he couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“Magnus is everything okay?”, Cat pulled off from Ragnor and followed Magnus as he rushed to the elevator. Magnus was holding his forehead and walking to and fro in front of the elevator door. Sweat beads appeared on his forehead and his shoulders were shaking.

“It’s Rafael…he has…”, he was about to say something when the door opened and he rushed in. Catarina followed him inside pulling Ragnor with her.

“Calm down, Magnus. Rafael will be okay!”, she rubbed his back and arms.

  
\------  


Magnus rushed into his suite swiftly followed by Ragnor and Catarina. He found Alec in the kids’ room holding Rafael in his arms as the latter sweat profusely. He was holding Alec’s shirt in his tiny hands and moaning. Rafael’s body shook with every breath he took. Magnus felt his shoulders shivering. But, his eyes were closed. Magnus quickly asked Alec to step away as he put Rafael in his arms and then lifted him up to bury his face in his neck.

“Rafael…listen to the sound of my voice. I am here. Dad is here. It’s okay! Nobody will leave you. Not me, not Max or Madzie. We’ll always be there for you. Come on, buddy. You can fight it. I know. You’re my strongest boy. I trust you to fight this.”, he kissed Rafael and rubbed his back. Rafael moved his hands around until he found Magnus’ necklace. Since the time he was a toddler, Rafael had been fascinated with Magnus’ necklace and loved playing with it. Magnus picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Catarina’s hand was holding her chest as he saw Magnus’ son in so much pain. She grabbed Ragnor’s hand and leaned closer.

“Mr Bane, I was here the whole time”, Alec looked guilty. Fear flushed on his face.

“It’s okay, Alexander. It’s not your fault. I don’t doubt that you did your job in the best way you could. Please go and see if Max and Madzie are ok. They must have been shaken up by this. Go tell them that their brother is strong enough to fight this.”, Magnus gave a weak smile as he shook Rafael. Alec nodded and retreated to the other room to find Max and Madzie.

Rafael had stopped twitching in his sleep but he was still uneasy. “Open your eyes, baby…”, he kissed his eyes and wiped the sweat off the boy’s face. Some of his hair were sticking on his forehead which Magnus wiped away.

Catarina looked around to find the other two kids when she saw the same boy who Magnus referred to as Alexander talking to them, probably making them understand that Rafael was okay. She stepped towards them and spotting her, both Madzie and Max stepped back and closer to Alec.

“Hello, I am Catarina…”, she smiled and bent down to offer her hand.

“Max, Madzie…go say hello. She is your Dad’s friend. Close friend”, Alec smiled and pushed Max and Madzie gently towards Catarina. “Like you and Clary?”, Madzie cross-questioned.

“Yes…like me and Clary!”, Alec nodded and flashed a smile at the lady.

“Hi…I am Max Bane and this is my sister, Madzie”, Max came forward and placed himself between Catarina and his sister. Alec smiled recalling his first day with them.

“So nice to meet you Max and Madzie. Don’t be scared. Your brother will be absolutely fine”, she ruffled Max’s hair as he stepped back in Alec’s protective vicinity.

“I am sorry. My name is Alec Lightwood”, Alec smiled and got up extending his hand towards Catarina who smiled back at him with a question on her face. Alec understood.

“Yeah. The same Lightwood. You must have met my sister, Isabelle”, he clarified rubbing his hand at the back of his head. 

“You’re Isabelle’s brother, Alec?”, she widened her eyes.

“Yeah. I am also their caretaker”, Alec eyed Magnus’ kids. Max and Madzie stood very close to Alec with Max clutching Alec’s jeans in his fingers.

“I am very glad I finally met Isabelle’s brother. She speaks really highly of you”, Catarina smiled. Alec was touched by the fact that she didn’t question why Alec Lightwood, the heir of Lightwood Corp working as a caretaker of Magnus’ kids. But then, both him and Magnus had the best of people as their closest friends.

“I guess I’ll see you around now. Because of both Isabelle and Magnus”, she smiled and waved at him before joining her husband back who was still frozen at the door gazing at Magnus. Ragnor gazed at Magnus who was walking around the room cradling his son and patting him to wake up. His heart wrenched at the sight of the little boy’s troubles.

.

“Mm”, Rafael opened his eyes and looked at Magnus who was holding him close to his chest. 

“Rafe…”, Magnus smiled and cupped his face. “my strong boy”, he said and kissed his forehead. Rafael lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck. 

“I am sorry”, he whispered.

“Don’t be…you did nothing wrong!”, Magnus kissed the boy's forehead.

“I thought I won’t have them again”, he cried.

“You wouldn’t…do you remember the last time you did…we’re slowly increasing our time interval between two successive nightmares…it’s progress. You're getting better”

“Are you sure?”

“I am…come on. Give me a smile?”, Magnus said and put the boy back in bed. 

“Don’t leave!”, Rafael grabbed him. 

“Never…I’ll just be back in a bit!”, Magnus smiled. “Max…Madzie. Come on. Time for bed. Your brother is already here. I shouldn’t call you twice”, he called and stepped forward to Catarina and Ragnor. 

“I am so sorry about all this. Wasted your time”, Magnus explained.

“Shut up, Mags”, Ragnor slapped his shoulder and pulled the man in a tight hug. “You, asshole”, he murmured. Magnus gave a half smile and returned the hug. “I missed you too”, he chuckled.

“We should get going now, Magnus. Arielle must be waiting for us but you owe us a dinner…alright? And bring Alec with you too.”, she smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek after which the couple left.

  
\------  


“It’s cold outside, Alexander. Get in. You’ll catch an infection.”, Magnus leaned on the door that opened into the balcony. Alec’s hands firmly gripped the railing and his were fixed on the sky above.

“Hey?”, Magnus called again and stepped out when Alec didn’t respond.

“I should have been more careful”, Alec said absent-mindedly. Magnus sighed and came forward to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with him. He lifted his hand and placed it over Alec’s.

“Alexander, you didn’t mess this up”, Magnus whispered. “And he is okay. I just put him back to sleep. You did the best you could and you called me. There’s nothing more you could have done. Do you get me? Now, do you want to help me take care of him or not?”, the older man didn’t realize how and when his palms reached Alec’s cheek to cup them and rub his cheekbones with his thumb.

Alec leaned on the touch and closed his eyes. He turned and followed Magnus inside while Magnus firmly gripped his wrist. 

Both the men dropped on a couch next to Rafael’s bed. Magnus had made Rafael fall back into sleep. The other two kids had dozed off as well. Alec and Magnus sat gazing at Rafael, Magnus’ heart pounding. They didn’t speak or move but waited as sleep gripped them one by one.  
Magnus leaned back on the couch to close his eyes for just five minutes. Soon, his head tilted and dropped on Alec’s shoulder and he slept off. Alec turned to look at Magnus and a shiver ran down the boy’s spine when Magnus curled up and clutched his t-shirt in his fingers. Alec wrapped one arm around his back and leaned back on the couch. He kept watching Rafael for a few more hours until he settled his head over Magnus’ and went into a deep slumber.

  
\------  


Alec blinked a couple of times as he heard familiar giggles in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and fluttered them open to find Rafael and Madzie standing in front of him, giggling. He frowned and stretched himself to move when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He yawned and turned to his left to see Magnus’ head tilted on his shoulder and snores emitting out of his mouth. He gently patted Magnus’ arm and whispered wake up in his ears which startled the businessman.

He jerked off of Alec and looked around, appearing disoriented. As soon as he realized that he had fallen asleep on Alec’s shoulder, he gasped and hurriedly got up to rush into the shower. Alec rubbed his head and proceeded to his room next door, in an equally awkward manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Saturday or Sunday? Whenever time permits.  
> I had an important presentation today and it went really well. So, I am gonna go and enjoy (and hopefully come back to lovely comments/views on the new chapter)
> 
> \- A.
> 
> PS: I am feeling generous...which is why, here's a little sneak-peek into Chapter 19 -  
>  _  
> “Happy Birthday, Gramps”, Alec muttered.  
>  “The happiest, Alexander!”, Andrew rubbed his grandson’s back. “Come on now, take me to my room before I face your pathetic father”, Andrew chuckled and grabbed Alec’s wrist. Alec scoffed back and nodded, leading his grandfather to his room, next door to Alec’s._


	19. Happy Birthday, Gramps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wasn't supposed to post today but my classes got cancelled in the morning due to bad weather and I ended up writing two chapters in advance. So, here we go :D

Alec Lightwood was nervous. He stood in front of the mirror in his room in the Lightwoods’ Hamptons Mansion. The day he had been dreading about for the last few weeks was finally here. It was his Grandpa’s birthday, and the day he was going to see his family again - for the first time after he left his home in Massachusetts to pursue his dream and stay away from the one person who had destroyed Alec’s youth. He had only met Izzy a few times during this exile and video-chatted with Max but he hadn’t physically seen him, Grandpa or his parents for a very long time. A few years ago, Izzy had tried to put Alec and Robert in the same party to settle their differences but Alec had left before he got that chance. 

He wore a loose plaid shirt over a sleeveless white t-shirt underneath. His pale blue jeans were damaged around his knees and thighs. There was a light stubble on his face and his eyes were swollen from not been able to sleep properly for the past few days. Alec blew out air from his mouth and told himself that he had to do this.  
The Lightwoods’ Hamptons beach house was exquisite. Alec, Isabelle and Max – all the three kids had designated big rooms on the ground floor. Izzy’s room had an attached pool very similar to Magnus’ pool back in the condo. Since Max was still figuring out what he wanted, his room was open to changes. For now, it just housed a high-tech video gaming area. As for Alec, he had a private access to the beach. The Lightwoods were one of the elite few who owned a private beach which was accessible only through his room. His room had a raised platform where his bed and library stood. Two-steps down from the platform, Alec had a huge living-area with a fireplace, a pool table and a television wired to his videogame consoles. There was an old Gramophone that belonged to Andrew’s father because Alec had been a collector of vinyl since his early childhood.

Every summer till Alec abandoned his home, the Lightwoods spent in the Hamptons. He loved surfing in the mornings and during the high tides. In the evenings, Alec preferred to listen to his vinyl collection or have a game off with little Max or Jace. Isabelle loved her father’s library so much that she kept to it whenever she used to be free. It used to be six months of pure bliss for the Lightwoods’ children and Alec never expected life to ever get complicated. 

The Lightwoods were arriving by an afternoon flight but Izzy had asked Alec to come in the morning itself and look after the preparations. The theme of the party, the buffet and every little detail was planned keeping Andrew Lightwood in mind. It was his celebration after all. And Izzy knew that the only person who knew their grandfather the most was Alec. All throughout their childhood, Andrew and Alec shared an unparalleled bond. During the summers, Alec and Andrew would pick up one book every week, read it and have a debate on it during the weekends. Andrew Lightwood was a versatile man. He could talk to Alec about biology and genes and with Isabelle about business. He was a voracious reader and his interests ranged from political to social to fictional literature. That is why, Alec and Izzy loved having meaningful discussions with him. Alec was very young when he realized that he was gay and Andrew was the first person he told about it to. During one of their literary discussions, Alec casually let it slip out that he was not interested in women.

“No girl will ever be good enough for my Alexander. I am so proud of you that you were brave enough to realize it, my little angel”, he had said ruffling Alec’s hair. 

Other than Magnus, he was the only person who Alec allowed to refer him as _Alexander_. When Alec left his home, he didn’t tell Andrew at all. In all these years, they never talked but Izzy sometimes told Alec that Andrew was listening to him and is happy to see that he is living his dream. Alec missed his grandfather but never thought that their bond had weakened over time. The only thing that prevented him from talking to him was that he could never muster up courage to not break down in front of him.

“You are here for Gramps! Just don’t forget that, Alec”, he shook his head violently as he heard the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air. Alec puckered his lips and blew out air again whilst walking out of the room to face his family.

Isabelle and Max entered first. Isabelle was holding a bunch of packets in her hand and some were also being held by the guy who was probably her boyfriend, Simon. Alec had only seen him once or twice but never had a long enough conversation to know him well. He didn’t know Simon but knew of him. Although, the fact that he dated her sister was enough for Alec to eye the boy suspiciously. Alec gasped when he saw Max. He had grown up to be a tall and handsome young boy. When Alec had left his home, Max was still a little boy entering his teens. He was 4 years younger to Alec and was probably starting University soon.

“Alec”, he spoke in a hoarse baritone and pulled his elder brother in a hug. Alec wrapped his arms around his little brother and patted him.

“You’ve grown up so much, Maxie! Why did you grow up?”, Alec cried. Izzy left Simon’s arms and was the next to grab Alec into a hug.

“Big brother”, she sighed and kissed his cheek.

“Mr Lightwood”, Simon stuttered and extended his hand towards Alec. Alec’s arm was wrapped around Izzy as he shook her boyfriend’s hand and flashed him a smile combined with a death stare. 

Alec’s gaze shifted to the door as silhouette was an old and wrinkly man formed on it. He gasped and let Izzy go to step ahead. A tall but bent and wrinkled old man walked in with difficulty and made his way towards the children. Alec took long leaps to catch up with him.

“Gramps…”, he said and held his shoulders to support him.

“Alec”, he noticed Andrew’s lips tremble as he cupped Alec’s face in his arms and rubbed his cheek. “Oh my God. You’ve grown up, my little angel”, he said in his old tone. He rubbed his palms on Alec’s arms scanning him for how much the boy had changed since the last time he saw him. Alec missed being called an angel by his grandfather. He sniffed and embraced Andrew, burying his face in Andrew’s shoulder.

“Happy Birthday, Gramps”, Alec muttered.

“The happiest, Alexander!”, Andrew rubbed his grandson’s back. “Now, nothing can stop me from being ecstatic tonight. I have my best man with me. Come on now, take me to my room before I face your pathetic father”, Andrew chuckled and grabbed Alec’s wrist. Alec scoffed back and nodded, leading his grandfather to his room, next door to Alec’s.

Maryse was anxious to see Alec after so many years. She rushed in as soon as the helicopter landed but didn’t see him anywhere. She saw Izzy and Simon talking to each other while Max spoke to the staff at their house but there was no sign of Alec. Robert had gone to see a few business partners in Downtown Manhattan. She was happy that she would get a chance to speak to Alec alone and let him know that she is proud of who he is, gay or not. 

“Where’s Alec?”, she said looking flustered.

“He went to drop Gramps into his room and then back to his room…probably”, Izzy shrugged and dug back into the argument she and Simon were having. 

Maryse walked through the corridors and reached Alec’s room. The door was open. She peeped inside and saw Alec sitting on the wooden floor, in front of his DVD rack, sorting out his game discs. He had grown up so much. He was not only taller but also well built. Maryse could see his perfectly toned biceps from beneath his t-shirt. The lean and thin boy that she pictured as her son was gone. His clean-shaven teenage face was replaced by a stubbled and manly face. She took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Alec looked up and she saw his face stiffen. He turned back to his discs waving his hand to gesture her to come in.

Maryse had her hands on her mouth as she saw Alec. He looked more mature than the last time she’d seen him. But that was expected. It had been over 6 years. He was curled up on the floor engrossed in his DVDs. _So typical Alec._

“I missed you so much”, she cried and dropped on the floor next to him.

“Hm”, Alec replied, careful to not look at her.

“Alec…”, she moaned and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Look at me, honey!”, she sobbed. Alec gently pushed her hand away.

“I am busy”, he said. “I need to see which DVDs to take back home after the party.”

“Alec…I missed you. I haven’t seen you in 6 years…don’t do that to me, please!”

“I am not doing anything. I am working. Like I said.”

“Alec…stop this! This is enough”

“Is it?”, Alec fumed and turned to her, “Because from where I see it, it’s not. I am not ready to talk to you…or even miss you for that matter.”

“I know Robert was wrong, Alec. He was wrong about everything he said to you. Please just believe me, I don’t care who you are…I don’t care if you like boys. All I care is that I love you…infinitely!”

“I don’t care what you think, Maa. Because I don’t know if you will understand this…but your silence ruined me more than Robert’s words ever did. I waited for you to speak up for me, fight for me, tell him that he was being an asshole and homophobic but you just stood there. He hurt me and you just didn’t say anything. I lost my confidence and my strength to fight back because you betrayed me. _Your silence_ , betrayed me, Maa. And excuse me, but there’s NOTHING that you can do that will make me forget those moments when I felt like I was drowning in an ocean and when I groped to find support, you just let me go…you abandoned me. But only after tying my legs so that I couldn’t swim any further. Had people like Clary Fray not found me, I would have succumbed to all that”

“Alec…”, her lips trembled and she covered her mouth with her hand.

“Stop it, Maa. Just stop it. I am not here to make amends or allow you to make them. I am here to celebrate the one man who knew me before anyone of you did. As far as I am concerned, I don’t give a damn about what you do today. I’ll be out of your noses by tomorrow because I have a life to get back to. The life that I have built for myself. Alone.”, he stood up and went to his bookshelf and started taking out some of his DVD. 

Maryse got up and stood there for a second. When Alec didn’t turn to look at her, she sniffed and left the room. Alec turned his head a little and saw her leave. His lips shook and a tear fell from his eye that he quickly wiped away.

  
\------  


Robert returned right before the guests started coming in and thankfully, Alec didn’t have an encounter with him yet. Izzy got ready first and then peeked inside Alec’s room to see if he was doing okay or if he needed something. Alec was buttoning his shirt. He wore it in a way that only the bottom three buttons were done. Rest of them were left open to reveal Alec Lightwood’s perfectly carved abs and chest. She smiled and walked inside.

He wore tight fitted black jeans to complement the black shirt and slid an elegant watch on his right hand. 

“When did my big brother get so handsome?”, Izzy gaped at what she saw. Alec pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his head as a smile crept his lips.

She shouldered Alec in front of the mirror and placed her hands on her hips. “No guy will look at me today. Not with my dear brother looking like that!”, she sighed analyzing her steel grey dress. 

“You have a boyfriend, for God's sake!”, Alec chuckled slapping her shoulder. Izzy mouthed an “ouch” and elbowed her brother.

“Gramps was looking for you, by the way.”, she said. “Also, when you’ve spoken to him…bring him out with you. We’re all waiting and it's almost time”, she tiptoed herself and kissed his cheek.

She stopped at the door and turned to him, “Your boss is here too. I don’t understand how you can even live with him every day and not ogle him. He is so…pretty”, the girl sighed.

"Believe me, Izz…I ask that to myself every day", Alec thought. 

Ever since Magnus’ mother’s birthday, Alec felt very different around Magnus. Of course, Magnus was as gorgeous as he had always been, but Alec never found himself observing him until a few days ago. Now, Alec saw him when he swam across his pool, when he came back to his room dripping with water, when he got down to eat breakfast in the morning…and when he returned from work, exhausted. Only Magnus Bane could manage to look stunning at the ungodliest hours.

The other thing that had changed in the last few days was Magnus’ attitude towards Alec. They had gotten closer to each other and sometimes after work, he sat down with Alec and they talked over a few cans of beer. The topics ranged from Magnus’ business deals to Alec’s projects. Although Magnus understood very little, he had found an interest in listening to Alec talk about his dreams. Sometimes, they would also discuss Magnus’ kids. Magnus loved how sincerely Alec understood each of his children, as if they were his own. These things only added fuel to their growing friendship.

Alec sighed and closed the door of his room as he proceeded to his grandfather’s. Andrew was sitting on the bed, holding a box in his hand.

“My my, Andrew Lightwood. Don’t you look dashing?”, Alec smiled and sat beside him. Andrew chuckled and held out an old pocket watch.

“I want you to have this, Alexander”, Andrew broke his laughter and placed the watch in Alec’s hand. “I bought this when I closed my first deal at Lightwood Corp, almost sixty years ago”, he rubbed the watch in Alec’s hand.

“Gramps”, Alec gasped. “I don’t know if I should…”

“Why would you say that, son?”

“Because I am not taking over your business, Gramps. Izzy is. I know how important L.C. is to you and I am so sorry I couldn’t take it forward”

“L.C is my baby, Alexander. I built it because I was passionate about business. I loved doing what I did and that is why L.C was born. Robert was passionate about the same and so, he took it further and it’s ok if you aren’t. It’s absolutely fine. That’s what is special about you. I am glad you’re doing what you love, my boy. Believe me, I would have been sadder if you had taken over L.C unwillingly. You’re doing what you were made to do. Izzy is doing what she is supposed to. I have no regrets in the way you’re spending your lives. In fact, you three kids have made me the proudest grandfather on the planet.”, he smiled and pulled Alec in a hug. Alec choked and sniffed and wiped off his tears glad that he had such an amazing grandfather.

“I love you so much, Gramps! Come on. Time to party”, he pulled away from the hug and stood up, holding out his hand for Andrew to take. Andrew pitched forward and grabbed Alec’s hand. Pushing all his weight on Alec’s hand, he lifted himself up and walked out.

The entire hall was decorated with lights and candles. Izzy had outdone herself. As Alec and Andrew made his way out, they heard claps. Alec smiled and gently stepped away to let Andrew have his moment. Izzy and Max grabbed their grandfather as he stepped in the beautiful garden. Alec slipped his hands in his pockets and walked closely behind. The kids led Andrew to a giant 5-tier cake. Alec looked around and he saw Robert. His face straightened and his brows furrowed as his father looked him in the eye for the first time in the last few years. He squinted his eyes and shifted his gaze back to where his grandfather stood. He was the one who deserved all of Alec’s attention. Not his asshole of a father. Andrew took the knife and grabbed Alec’s hand to pull him forward from where he was standing.   
He blew the candles and Alec whistled happily. He clapped and hugged his grandfather from behind. Izzy sliced a cake and fed it to Andrew. Max was ecstatic holding a DSLR in his hand to click photographs.

“You three, stand in front of me. In a straight line. And do not move.”, he winked. The kids obeyed as Andrew took a large piece of cake in his hand and gently smashed it on Alec’s face rubbing his hand on both his cheeks. The boy winced as the crowd laughed and cheered for Andrew. Alec frowned.

“Stay put, Alec.”, Andrew pointed. Alec nodded and wiped off some of the cake that was close to getting into his eyes.

Andrew took two more pieces of cake and smashed it on Izzy and Max. Alec stood there like a clown, embarrassed for himself but secretly delighted to see his grandfather so happy. The old man bowed down before the crowd and gestured the cake to be taken away for serving the guests. The three grandchildren stood there, waiting to be excused.

“Why are you standing here like this. This is not good of you three. Atleast have some manners. It’s a party”, he winked and pretended to be cross.

“I am so sorry Gramps. We are so sorry”, Alec rolled his eyes as he moved away to find a tissue paper. Now that he was done with the cake-cutting, he wanted to find his best friends and enjoy the party away from his parents.

“Careful”, said a voice as Alec brushed against a man’s shoulder.

“I am sorry did I soil your…”, Alec absent-mindedly turned to the man he had just walked into. “Mr Bane”, he gasped as his eyes met his boss’s. He scanned Magnus. Magnus wore a beige silk shirt over skin-tight black jeans. Over the shirt, he wore a velvet blazer. The collar of his silk shirt was adorned with multiple necklaces that reached all the way down to his belt buckle.

“You look stunning”, Alec whispered blinking in front of him.

“I could say the same for you…”, Magnus winked and then scanned his face. “But…”, he chuckled. Alec had never seen Magnus chuckle before. He was mesmerized by the way his cheeks swelled when he laughed and the crinkles that formed on the edge of his eyes. The sound of Magnus’ laughter was the sweetest sound he had heard.

“You know what this reminds me of. The time when you soiled my face with mud. This is payback, Alexander. Proper payback by your dearest Grandfather. So, excuse me if I enjoy this moment for a bit.”, he added.

“I uhh…”, his hand instinctively went to the back of his head but he was stopped by Magnus who held his wrist. 

“You’ll soil your hair too”, he and showed him his palm which was sticky with cream. “Let’s get you cleaned up”, he shook his head at Alec’s naivety and wiped his face with a tissue paper. Alec closed his eyes as Magnus’ hands rubbed all over his face. “Go now, wash it with something”, he chuckled putting the used tissues on a tray.

“Lead the way, Alexander”, Magnus gestured towards the house.

Alec took them to his room where he splashed his face with water to remove the waxiness of the cake cream. Magnus went in next and washed his hands. When he came out of the washroom, Alec was adjusting his hair. That’s when Magnus saw Alec. The lapels of Alec’s shirt spread out because his hands were up in the air. Magnus saw his abs contract and relax as Alec moved. His lean body and his never-ending legs ran a shiver down Magnus’s spine. 

“You clean up well, don't you? And how I did I never realize that you were this gorgeous, Alexander Lightwood”, the man winked turning Alec’s attention to him. Alec felt redness flush his cheek and he looked away blushing. 

Alec cleared his throat, “Are Rafael, Max and Madzie going to be okay being alone at night?”

“Yeah, Sage is staying overnight. They will be fine”, Magnus smiled as they made their way back to the party. Magnus looked around Alec’s house. “That’s a lovely house you have here.”, he complemented. 

“It’s not mine”, Alec muttered. “Technically it’s not even Robert’s. Gramps owns this place”, Alec told him. 

“I see”

.

“Mr Bane. It’s so nice that you made it to the party”, Robert called from a few steps away. Alec flinched and stopped walking to maintain his distance. Magnus flashed a weak smile and shook Robert’s proffered hand.

“How could I not! Isabelle was very kind in extending an invitation and now that I know two of your children, I realized that it was important to attend this celebration”

“You know Max?”, Robert’s eyes widened. Alec rolled his eyes even though he was far away from this conversation. Robert was not only obnoxious, but vilely stupid.

“I was talking about your eldest, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus smiled. 

“Oh…”, Robert’s smile vanished. 

“I am impressed by Alexander’s dedication to his career. He is a real inspiration, especially to my kids. They look up to him”, Magnus had a hint of nastiness in his voice.

“I see. Where exactly do you know Alec from?”, Robert asked again. Alec straightened his shoulder. He wasn’t ashamed of what he did but he did not want Robert to know about him.

“I take care of his kids for him”, Alec spoke stepping forward.

“What do you mean you take care of them?”, Robert gaped.

“As their caretaker…I work for him”, Alec shrugged.

“As a fucking caretaker”, Robert gritted his teeth together. 

“Embarrassed, Robert?”, Alec arched a brow leaning forward when Magnus’ palm fell on his chest pushing him back. 

“Part time, Mr Lightwood. Alec works for me, when he is not doing his research at NYU”, Magnus elaborated. Robert pressed his lips together to fake a smile. He could not make a scene with a prospective business partner. Working with Edom Enterprises was a necessary step if Robert ever wanted to expand his horizon to New York.

“It’s lovely to meet you again, Mr Bane. I hope we can cut some sort of deal in the future. I would love to work with you”, he hurriedly said and walked away.

“That makes one of us”, Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec narrowed his brows as his anger turned into a chuckle. He pursed his lips to control his smile. Magnus had just turned to Alec when Izzy grabbed her brother’s arm.

“What did he say now”, she was burning up.

“Nothing exciting, Izzy”, Alec smirked. 

“Oh…Mr Bane!”, she smiled noticing Magnus.

“Now what is with the Lightwoods calling me Mr Bane. All of you…I repeat all of you are behind my youth”, he rubbed his temple eliciting a laughter from the Lightwood siblings. 

“Alright…I won’t be guilty of that, Magnus”, Izzy smiled and shook his hands. “Thank you for coming.”

“It’s a lovely party, Isabelle”, Magnus smiled.

“Thank you. Although, Alec is to be complemented equally. Anyways, I would love to have a discussion with you over some deals that I intend to lock down. Dad isn’t exactly the most wonderful mentor. But you…you’re a role model for so many of us”, she smiled. Magnus’ lips curved as he bowed his head down.

“Thank you, Isabelle. I would love to make myself free for you. Feel free to give me a call”, he took her phone and saved his number on it. “Now, would you be so kind to lead me to the drinks. I am in dire need of one”, Magnus excused himself from Alec who was grabbed into a choking hug by Clary.

“Hello, handsome”, she cried wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Fray”, he suffocated. “Can’t breathe”, he mumbled as she let him go.

“What happened?”, he scanned her face. She looked flustered. 

“I’ve never been to such an elite party, Alec. Everyone is so intimidating. And Jace…I don’t know where he is”, she gasped.

“He’ll be here soon. He went to pick up his parents from the airport after their flight got delayed. Hang out with me, come on”, Alec curved his elbow as Clary slid her hand through it. They made their way to the bar where Magnus was having a serious business discussion with Izzy. Even Simon stood next to her, trying to make sense out of anything he could.

“Alec…Clary, come on. Join us”, Izzy waved her hand at the two friends.

“No thank you. I have enough discussions on business with Mr Bane anyway. Theyre more than sufficient for now, Izzy”, he shook his head. Magnus rolled his eyes and he turned his attention back Isabelle. He helped Clary with a milder drink and himself took a large peg of whiskey.

“How is work?”, he asked. “Aldertree treating you okay?”

“He is…oh! Alec, I forgot. You’ll be completing a month with Mr Bane in a few days so I’ll need you to fill out a customer review form. It’s a formality”, she shook her head as Alec nodded. He didn’t notice that Magnus had joined him and Clary as Simon swept Izzy to the dance floor.

“Clary Fray, the best friend”, Magnus chimed.

“Yes, Sir”, Clary smiled and shook her hand. Alec covered his mouth as he recalled Magnus’ apprehension on being referred to as Mr Bane or Sir.

“Call me, Magnus…Clarissa”, Magnus faked a smile. “How is the dear Victor Aldertree?”

“Still breathing”, she rolled her eyes.

“Aah…”, Magnus arched a brow. “By the way, Alexander here was telling me about your background the other day. You have a bachelors’ degree in management studies?”

“I do”

“My secretary, Dorothea just quit a few days ago and I’ve been needing a replacement. Preferably someone who knows what they’re doing. Why don’t you call my office and see if you can come in for an interview?”

“I…would love to”, Clary gaped. “But…Alec shouldn’t have told you…I don’t need favors Mr Bane. Besides, Aldertree will kill me.”, she stuttered.

“Alexander didn’t even know Dot quit the job.”, Magnus eyed Alexander who was touched by Magnus’ gesture. He couldn’t believe that Magnus actually remembered everything Alec told him.

“Oh”, Clary said and looked at Alec who gave her a genuine smile nodding at her to accept the offer.

“I’ll call Edom Enterprises first thing Monday morning”, she smiled. Alec was leaning on the bar table supporting his body on his elbow when Jace found them. Clary’s face brightened as she saw her boyfriend. He scooped her in his arms and placed a deep kiss on her glossed lips. Alec dropped his head down to look at his fingers.

“THAT – I can never get used to”, he chuckled. Clary blushed as she elbowed him. Jace took a drink for himself and the trio sat down while Jace finished his peg.

“May I have this dance”, he extended his hand towards Clary. Before Clary could do it, Alec himself placed her hand in Jace’s and pushed them towards the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party continues in the next two chapters.  
> I'll post one of them on Saturday and the other on Monday or Tuesday :D
> 
> Next Chapter (preview) -  
>  __  
> “Now that we are talking, are you seeing someone…if you don’t mind me asking?”, he blurted out, turning his head away. It was a sudden turn from the conversation that they were having and Magnus forced shut his eyes because he got embarrassed.
> 
>  
> 
> _“I am not. I haven’t been in a relationship in a long while…hell I haven’t even been on a date forever”, Alec sighed._  
> 


	20. hold me in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a free time today and so, I chalked out the total number of chapters there will be to this story. It amounted to roughly 45? That's if things go the way I have planned them.

The faint sound of people clapping and cheering and the thump of the music was audible from where Alec was sitting now. He had left the party as soon as everyone hit the dance floor and now sat on the beach that his family owned. His pants were folded to his knees and his sleeves up to his elbows. It had been long since Alec came here. He had so many fond memories of his childhood in this place.

“Thought I might find you here?”, Magnus said as he approached Alec sitting on the sand watching the waves come crashing to the shore and retreating with a faint whisper. 

“You didn’t even know if we had a private beach”, Alec muttered, his gaze not shifting from the horizon above the sea level.

“Fine, you got me. Isabelle showed me the way. She knew that if you are nowhere to be found, you would be here. Shouldn’t you be at the party though, with your Gramps?”, Magnus imitated Alec as he sat on the space next to him and folding his legs up. He dropped his hands on the knees and handed Alec a bottle of beer. Alec gazed at him for a second and then took the bottle from his hand.

“Gramps…is with his friends now. I don’t want to ruin his moment. It’s not often that he gets to meet them all together. Besides, I can’t be around Robert for that long before creeping out”, Alec clicked his tongue and took a sip from the bottle. “Why are you here?”

“I saw you missing from the party and came looking. It’s not like I enjoy everyone’s company here.”, Magnus shrugged. Alec pursed his lips and narrowed his brows trying to comprehend the meaning behind Magnus’ statement.

“You hated me when we first met, Mr Bane”, Alec scoffed.

“I did not, Alexander”, Magnus gasped. He gaped his mouth to show Alec that he was offended.

“You hated everyone”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Might I tell you dear, I was actually impressed by you”, Magnus nudged the boy’s shoulder. “The way you wrote off your father in front of someone you’d just met. Quite a first impression I’d say!”

“You didn’t really express that. All you did was irritate the shit out of me”, Alec confessed pursing his lips together.

“I wouldn’t disagree.”, Magnus pressed his lips together. Alec narrowed his brows and looked at him and after a silent stare for a couple of seconds, both of them broke into a giggle.

“I don’t even remember when we became amicable with each other”, Alec sighed. “Wow. Seems like forever ago...”

“It wasn’t difficult, you see. You’re very likeable, Alexander Lightwood”, Magnus accepted. His mind flashed the memories of his mother’s birthday and the party Alec threw with the help of his family. That reminded him of the little mud bath Alec gave him and a blush spread across his face.

“You, not so much”, Alec arched a brow and received a gentle slap on his shoulder. He grinned.

“Alright…that’s enough, Alexander”, Magnus raised his hands in the air, accepting defeat. He was laughing hysterically. “Seriously though, why aren’t you at the party. Ms Fray and who was that…Mr Wayland I guess are still there. I thought you were close friends”

“We are. Jace and I know each other from boarding school…while Clary and I met at Boston University. I didn’t want to be a nuisance. They’ve just started dating and I’d like them to spend some time together…without being worried for me.”

“Why would they be?”, Magnus arched his brows.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed…I have a slight temper problem”, Alec looked away.

“Believe me, Alexander…I have”, Magnus giggled. Alec bit his lip and looked away to hide the smile that was appearing on his face.

“It’s usually the two of them who handle me when I lose my temper for real. So, I am trying to stay away from them as well control myself. This party is to celebrate Gramps…and the wonderful man he is. I don’t want to ruin it for him.”

“Hmm. Don’t worry, I won’t let you lose your temper here”, Magnus said. “Now that we are talking and spilling secrets, are you seeing someone…if you don’t mind me asking?”, he blurted out, turning his head away. It was a sudden turn from the conversation that they were having and Magnus forced shut his eyes because he got embarrassed.

“I am not. I haven’t been in a relationship in a long while…hell I haven’t even been on a date forever”, Alec sighed.

Magnus’ lips curved into an “Oh” as he felt tickles in his stomach. 

Alec was single.

“When I joined Boston University, I met this guy Jamie.”, Alec continued on his own, “He was a year older to me and lived in the flat opposite to mine. I was so flustered when I had joined BU, because of the family drama I had just gone through, that when he asked me out, I said yes without thinking if I was ready for it or not. We went out a couple of times before we officially started dating. I loved the idea of being in a relationship with him. Probably because I had never been in one before. So, when Jamie and I started dating, I was on top of the world. I loved the idea of having a boyfriend. Jamie was super cool too. We had movie nights, multiple dates and what not. It was a lovely time we had together.”

Alec noticed Magnus. His legs had crossed into each other and his head turned in Alec’s direction, giving him undivided attention. He stopped talking for a second when he noticed the trace of glitter in Magnus’ lower eyelid. His mouth dried.

“So…”, he fumbled for words.

“Yeah, I introduced him to Izzy and then Jace. Even Clary met him. But none of them were like super excited for this and all of them asked me if I loved Jamie or just the idea of having a boyfriend like him. They had no doubt that he was a wonderful guy. They were all unsure if I was ready enough for Jamie. I didn’t understand them then and shut them off saying that I did like him. So…that’s how…hey, do you remember that gala where you first met Robert and Izzy?”, Alec changed the topic.

“Yeah…it was a few years ago I suppose.”, Magnus looked up recalling the date.

“I was there too. With Jamie as my date. Izzy thought that Robert might change his opinion after seeing that I am happy and settled. So, I went there with him. But then I overheard Robert talking to Jace’s dad about how I needed help pronto and I left the party. Otherwise, I would have actually met you”, Alec winked and then blushed realizing that he had just done that. To his boss.

“Shortly after, Jamie asked me to move in with him and somehow I didn’t like that. I told him if we could still stay in our own apartments. He asked me if I really wanted to be with him. If that was the case, I wouldn’t have minded shifting. That night and then a couple of nights after it, I thought about what I wanted out of my relationship with Jamie and eventually he and I, we called it quits.”

“I am sorry”, Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand.

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago. And I wouldn’t have been happy with him either. It’s just that I sometimes regret breaking his heart. I just hope that I didn’t hurt him too much and wish that he is in a good place now. With someone who genuinely likes him”, Alec turned to Magnus as if he wanted to know if what he thought was right.

“Yeah. I get it...but no! Alexander. You didn’t hurt him. You probably would have, if you continued the façade of dating him even when you didn’t want to.”, Magnus cupped his cheek and stared in Alec’s eyes. Such a beautiful soul. They both thought. Scarred by the past. Magnus blinked and retracted his hand.

“After him, I went on dates with a few people but I never got into a relationship. I don’t if it is me or them…either I am not ready to be in love or I just haven’t found the right person yet.”, Alec said. “Izzy says that I should not worry though. One day, someone will love me heart and soul”, Alec quoted his sister.

“I believe the same for you, Alexander. One day, you’ll meet somebody and fall madly in love with him. That’s when you’ll know why it never worked out with anyone else”

“What about you?”, Alec asked. “I thought Dot and you…”

“Dot and I were never in a relationship, Alexander. We were just each other’s necessity and it was very clear to us. There was nothing more to it.”  
“I didn’t know she quit. I mean I haven’t seen her around the house in the last few days and even you have stopped going out on Sundays. But if she quit, then I think you didn’t part amicably”

“How did you know I saw Dot on Sundays?”, Magnus widened his eyes.

“Dot might have mentioned…when she saw me in the kitchen when she slept over”, Alec pursed his lips.

“I couldn’t be with Dot anymore. I knew there was a time when I wanted her and she wanted me, but this have changed since”, Magnus admitted. I kissed you. He thought. “And I just couldn’t do it anymore”

“She wanted more?”

“I don’t think she did. But I couldn’t keep her from finding it out. I wanted her to be free and find someone who can really reciprocate her love. In ways that she deserves. And she won’t get that from me. I am not capable. Not anymore”, Magnus’ voice deepened.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Mr Bane”, Alec inched closer to Magnus. “You think that you can’t love anyone anymore but that is not true. Camille hurt you. I agree. She broke your trust in love and your trust in yourself. She was a bitch. But she didn’t take away your ability to love. You might believe that she left you without any capability to fall back in place but Camille couldn’t have taken away what was in your heart. You know how I know that? 

You took in Madzie even though she wasn’t your responsibility. She was Camille’s goddaughter. You were not obliged to take her in. One call and she would have been in the foster system. But you let her be a part of your family, and you gave her your name. Not everyone can do that. Not everyone has the courage needed. You love Rafael, Max and Madzie equally and with all your heart. That’s who you truly are Mr Bane. You love people so deeply that it destroys you. But that is what makes you so special too. You love with everything that you have and I have not seen many people with this quality of undying love. This world is so selfish and conniving. You are a breath of fresh air for it. So, whoever falls in love with you will truly be the luckiest person alive. It’s sad that Camille didn’t see that. Or it’s not. Because you deserve someone better than her.”, Alec turned to Magnus. His head had dropped down and he was holding his eyelids closed with his fingers.

“Hey…”, Alec placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry if I spoke out of line”

“Not at all, Alexander”, he lifted his face up and looked at Alec with teary eyes. “It’s just that no one has ever said that to me”

“They’re stupid to not realize it then. Or even more stupid to not tell you. Everyone deserves appreciation. You’re no different.”, Alec wrapped his hand around and pulled Magnus closer.

“I am no one to ask you anything…but I want you to have a little faith in time. Love will find you. Just remember that when it does, fight for it. With everything you have. Don’t let it go and don’t think that don’t deserve it. Because you will.”, Alec pulled him closer as Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“You are special Magnus”, he rested his cheek on Magnus’ hair. “Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise”

Magnus lifted his face up and looked at Alec with wide eyes. “Did you just call me Magnus?”

“I did. Problem?”, Alec smiled and arched a brow. Magnus shook his head and dropped his head back on his shoulder.

  
\------  


Magnus and Alec returned to the party after they finished their drinks. Clary and Jace were sitting in a corner and chatting. Clary’s head rested on her wrist as she blushed and listened to Jace tell her stories about something. Simon and Izzy were back on the dance floor. Izzy’s head rested on Simon’s chest and they swayed to the soft tunes.

Alec was observing them and his heart pounded in his chest. He really wanted to take Magnus to the dance floor and hold him. Shut up, Alec. He is still your boss. His mind scolded him as he stared into the man who walked next to him. Magnus’ hands were stuffed in his pocket and his arms stuck to his sides as the temperatures started dropping.

“Stop staring at me, Alexander”, Magnus chuckled looking straight ahead. Alec blinked and looked away. His heartbeat rose and he tried to control his blush.

“Sorry”, he blurted.

Magnus looked at him in awe and chuckled. Alec was about to say something to Magnus when his phone rang. 

“Yes, Sage. Is everything ok?”, Magnus became worried. Sage wouldn’t call if everything was fine.

“It’s all good here, Magnus. I just wanted to inform you that you need not come back early. Enjoy the celebration. The kids are fine. Give my love to Alec”, she said and cut the call. Magnus frowned and stared at the phone screen.

“Everything ok?”

“I think so? Sage called me to tell me that everything was fine and that I should not come back early”, he sounded puzzled.

“Mrs. P”, Alec chuckled holding his forehead. Magnus looked at him and smiled. 

“So, you were saying something?”, Magnus said.

“Nothing”, Alec panicked.

“Mm. Let’s just sit somewhere…if you’ve nowhere else to be?”, Magnus asked.

“Sure”, Alec nodded and saw the dance floor as they passed it. Magnus found a quiet table for them and he pulled out a chair. Alec looked around to see where his best friends were and then smiled.

“Izzy told me that Ragnor and Catarina couldn’t make it to the party. Is everything okay?”, Alec asked placing his wrist on the table.

“Oh yeah. Arielle is not well. She is down with Typhoid”

“Oh…I hope she gets better. It was so lovely to meet that little girl. She is so much like our Madzie”, Alec sounded concerned. Magnus, on the other hand, noticed how he used our before his daughter’s name. As if he was trying to hint at something. Or maybe he was just speaking his mind. It was no surprise that Alec was close to his kids.

“Me too. I know how terrible it is to see your kid suffering through something”, Magnus flashed a smile.

.

“Brother”, a voice called and Alec turned behind to find Max standing a few feet away, holding two drinks in his hand. He looked beyond excited.

“Max…oh my God you’re under age”, Alec freaked and got up snatching the glasses from him.

“You’re such a buzzkill”, Max complained and took a seat on the table with Magnus who was amusingly witnessing the two brothers.

“Magnus, this is Max…my Max”, he ruffled his hair. Max wasn’t happy.

“Hi Max”, Magnus flashed a smile and extended his hand forward.

“I am not his Max, by the way. I hate him especially when he goes all big brother on me. Like right now”, Max stuck out a tongue for Alec making Magnus giggle.

“Well, what he meant was that I have a 5-year old son by the same name.”, Magnus winked.

“Oh…well I bet he’s the coolest 5-year old in the world”, Max leaned back on his chair. Alec rolled his eyes.

.

“Max. Alec. Over here”, Izzy waved at them from the dance floor and asked them to join her. Max shied away at first but Izzy walked down the floor and pulled Alec with her. Alec was hesitant at first but he agreed to let drag himself to the floor. 

She waved at the DJ to change the music to her latest favorite “Despacito”. Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist. He gracefully raised his left hand and wrapped the right around Izzy placing it on her shoulder blades. Izzy winked and repeated the posture.

“Let’s see who remembers the most from the classes, big brother”

“Isabelle Lightwood, I am going to crush you”, Alec winked and forwarded his leg dancing to the music. 

Izzy and Alec had learnt Tango when they were young. Alec wasn’t keen on learning dancing but because Izzy wanted, he hung out and partnered with her during the training session. Alec’s body was naturally flexible and moved effortlessly to the music. They spread out over the entire dance floor as the beats of the song echoed in the atmosphere.

Magnus was sipping his martini when he gasped. Alec’s tall and lean frame made waves to the rhythm and the way the veins in his hands popped up when he curled Izzy back into his embrace made Magnus lose his breath. His mouth dried. 

“Your boss is ogling you, Alec”, Izzy smiled and rotated around so that Alec could see Magnus in front of him. Magnus’ mouth was open and his drink was frozen in his hand just near his mouth. Alec pursed his lips and blushed.

“Go, ask him to dance with you”, she whispered stepping forward. Alec stepped back and looked at her. 

“I…no…Izzy”, he stuttered.

“It’s written all over your face, Alec. Go”, she pulled apart and crossed her hands on her chest. Alec caught his breath and then looked at Magnus. God, he was still staring. Alec rubbed the back of his head and walked down to the table.

“Magnus”, he called. Magnus blinked and saw Alec standing right in front of him.

“You…”, he gasped. Alec blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want to dance?”, Alec shyly extended his hand forward. Magnus looked at his hand and then at Alec. He shifted his gaze between the two and blinked rapidly. He nodded and placed his hand in Alec’s. The boy gracefully led Magnus to the stage. Izzy had joined Max and dancing with him while Jace and Clary were now clapping and cheering for their best friend.

Magnus was still flabbergasted.

“Is there anything you can’t do”, he mumbled as Alec placed his hand on his back and pulled Magnus closer to his chest. Magnus gasped for breath as Alec’s chest rubbed against him.

“There are…a few things”, Alec arched a brow and placed Magnus’ left hand around his back. As Magnus flattened his palm on his spine, Alec felt a shiver. 

“Izzy and I learnt this when we were kids. I used to take her to the classes and sit while she trained. That’s how I picked it up”, Alec explained as Magnus raised his other hand in the air, almost as effortlessly as Alec. Alec placed his free arm on Magnus’ waist and swayed again…matching their movement to the beats of “Let me Love You”

If Alec was a pro, Magnus was a genius. His body moved and waved as smoothly as if he had no bones in his body. He pressed Alec closer to him and initiated a wave that they coordinated together. Their torsos moved in sync.

“You’re not so bad yourself”, Alec commented as he straightened up for a bit.

“Oh, I am very good, Alexander”, he winked and firmly grabbed Alec’s waist and turned him around for a twirl before catching him on his chest. 

“Smooth”, Alec huffed, feeling a little disoriented. He was catching his breath when Magnus closed his eyes and leaned forward. Alec’s breath was laden with mint with a hint of alcohol. Magnus gulped as he felt losing himself to his feelings. His palm rubbed up Alec’s back up to his neck as he instinctively pushed the boy’s head closer to him. Alec’s eyes widened as he felt Magnus’ leg between his legs. He closed his eyes, unprepared for what was about to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have a party tomorrow so the update is here already. See you all on Monday with a slightly emotional chapter.


	21. keeping a promise.

“Mr Lightwood?”

Alec and Magnus shot their eyes open, exhaled a breath and moved away from each other. Their hands slipped from each other’s body and fell to their sides lifelessly. Magnus blinked and dropped his head down, tilting it away from Alec. Alec pursed his lips and turned to the man who had just called his name.

“Yes, Kevin?”, he raised his brows. Kevin was Robert’s personal guard and his most trusted man. He was generally amicable with Alec but Alec didn’t like him because he was loyal to his father in the worst ways. Kevin wouldn’t have hesitated to kill a man if Robert instructed him to do so.

“Your father wants to speak with you. Urgently and privately. If you will?”, he stepped back and gestured Alec to lead him.

“I will see him when I am free, Kevin. Right now, as you can very well see, I am occupied with something much more important to me than dear Dad.”, Alec looked at Magnus who had entangled his fingers into one another. He flashed a tight-lipped smile when his eyes met Alec’s.

“Mr Lightwood, I am under strict orders. I can’t return without you. I am sorry but you have to come with me. Or leave the party. The choice is yours”, Kevin folded his hands on his chest. Alec’s anger was slowly rising in his blood. He jerked his head in fury and took a step ahead.

“I’ll find you in a moment, Magnus. Someone needs to be fixed”, he growled and curled his hands in a fist.

Magnus watched Alec leave and protectively shifted his gaze to where Jace and Clary had been seated. They weren’t there. He looked around for Alec’s sister but she was speaking to someone and her expressions suggested that it was an important client. He feared that Alec would do something that he might regret later and decided to follow his employee. Magnus maintained his distance between Kevin, Alec and himself and moved very stealthily to avoid being noticed by Robert’s guard. The man only intended to keep the promise he made to Alec earlier that evening.

  
.  


Robert was waiting for Alec in a quiet corner of the party venue. He was smoking a cigarette in one hand while his other was tugged in his pocket.

“What do you want?”, Alec asked approaching him. His blood was boiling as he crossed his hands on his chest.

“You need to put a plug on your transgressions, Alec”, Robert turned to him and sighed.

“What transgression?”, Alec frowned. “Care to elaborate?”

“What is all this that you’re doing? Hovering around acting all intimate with boys. Alec Lightwood…”, Robert chided Alec.

“I don’t have to act gay, Robert. _I am gay_. But I bet you will never understand that. So, are we done? I have someone to get back to. Someone worth my time. Unlike you and your homophobic ass.”, he sneered at his father.

“Alec.”, he pursed his lips in frustration. “You may not consider me to be your father but you still are a Lightwood first-born and it is not ok for you to tarnish your family’s reputation by going out with people of your own gender. My friends have started talking. They want to know which lucky girl will Alec Lightwood marry. Come on, Alec. Grow up!”

“I am a Lightwood not because I am your son, Robert. If it were up to me, I would have emancipated myself out of this name a long time ago. The only reason this name means anything to me is the reason why I am here today, listening to your shit. My grandfather is a man of honor and I am his blood. That is what makes me a Lightwood. I will leave the second I disappoint him but I don’t give a damn about what you think. So yeah. We’re done here. Ciao”, he turned and stepped ahead to leave.

“I am not done yet, Alec. You are my son and you’ll stay put until I am done speaking to you. If I find you lurking around boys anywhere in this celebration, I’ll have you thrown out of this party. I don’t care what my father does to me later”

“Do you think I care if I stay or not? But when you do throw me out though, I need you to remember that you have a father you don’t want to displease. His trust fund and all? ”, Alec curled his fingers into a fist and moved ahead in Robert’s direction. Robert noticed Alec’s advanced and lifted a finger to stop him.  
“Stop right there, Alec. Do not take a step forward. This doesn’t have to end badly.”

“Why? My knuckles are yearning to touch your pretty cheekbones, Mr. Lightwood”, Alec gritted his teeth together and pulled Robert by the collar.  
“How dare you try to threaten me? How dare you mock my sexuality? I am going to destroy you for this, Robert. You will not have a chance to recover when I am done with you. I am not the teenager you threatened to cure his homosexuality anymore. I am capable enough to crush you if I want to.”, he hissed in front of his father.

  
.  


Magnus saw Alec holding his father by the collar. His steps turned faster and he sprinted to pull Alec away from hurting his father and himself in the process. He stopped when he noticed that Kevin, Robert’s guard had pulled out a strange weapon and he was advancing towards Alec, behind his back. Magnus jumped towards him and as soon as Kevin waved that weapon at Alec, he was knocked down by a kick on his back by Magnus. Alec was startled by the sound and he turned to see Kevin lying on his back, holding his hip as he winced in pain. He shot his head up and saw Magnus standing a few feet away from him.

The moment Alec got distracted by Kevin, Robert jerked off and registered a tight slap on Alec’s cheek. The impact was so hard that Alec cut his face with his teeth and started bleeding in his gums. Robert’s fingers made a lasting impression on his tender skin and it turned red immediately. The ring in Robert’s finger made a deep cut near his lower cheek. But that didn’t hurt him as much as the idea of being slapped by his own father, the man who created him, for being gay did. That moment, the last piece of Alec Lightwood broke.

Magnus fumed when he saw blood on Alec’s fingers as the latter felt a pain on his cheek. He launched forward and put himself between Alec and his father, carefully shielding the boy.

“How dare you lay a hand on Alexander, Robert Lightwood. Step back from him. Step back, right now.”, Magnus raised a finger. His nostrils flared as he felt Alec go numb behind him.

“I’ve never seen someone as glib as you”, Magnus stepped back groping for Alec’s hand. When he located his fingers, he instinctively entangled his fingers in Alec’s and gave his hand a little squeeze. Alec’s fingers felt ice-cold to him.

“I’ve known him for barely a month and I am inspired by the kind of man your son is becoming. You, on the other hand, are so full of yourself that you can’t notice anything. I can’t comprehend how disgusting you are, Robert Lightwood and I have had an incessant urge to spit all over your face ever since I came to know of your honorable deeds.” Magnus finger quoted Robert and jerked him away. 

Alec was shaking by the time Magnus turned to the knocked down bodyguard. “And you, my dear Kevin. Next time, have the audacity to face someone from head on, not attack them behind their back. Not the bravest thing to do.”, Magnus fumed at the bodyguard and then turned back to face Alec’s father.

“I am warning you Robert. The next time you think or tell Alec that he needs treatment, go and look in the mirror. Then, book an appointment with the psychiatrist of your choice and be sure to see them regularly. If any Lightwood in this family needs help, it’s you. Get well soon, you sick prick. AND, stay the hell away from your son or I will destroy you. You will not be able to recuperate and step foot in New York…let alone do business here. And just in case you don’t know, Magnus Bane does not make baseless threats.”

Magnus sighed and turned to Alec whose eyes were transfixed on the ground. Magnus lifted his chin up and saw his eyes - deep red and brimming with tears. Magnus closed his own eyes as he fought the urge to execute Robert for breaking Alec down so painfully. But, he took a deep breath and wiped Alec’s tears away before pulling him away from the scene. Alec needed to get away from everything and everyone at that moment in time.

On their way back to the parking, Magnus and Alec ran into Maryse. Maryse saw the purple bruise on Alec’s cheek and the dried-up blood and she lurched forward to cup his face letting out a moan. Alec flinched away from her touch and slipped behind Magnus.

“What happened?”, she gasped. “Alec, honey, are you ok?”, a tear fell from her eye.

“Ask your husband”, Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Alec away. 

They were just about to reach their car when Magnus heard Andrew call out Alec’s name. He stopped walking and turned around to see the old man struggling to keep up with Magnus’ pace. 

“I saw Kevin take you away from the dance floor, Alexander…is everything”, the man asked catching his breath. He hadn’t looked at Alec’s face yet but when he did, tears formed in his eyes. Alec was so embarrassed that he hid his head behind Magnus to avoid being noticed by Andrew.

“Alexander, look at me?”, Andrew choked and extended his hand hoping Alec would take it. But the boy was too shocked to do anything. Magnus looked at Alec and then himself handed him over to his grandfather and took a step back.

Andrew came forward and cupped Alec’s face wiping away the tears. “Little one, you’re the strongest man I know. Don’t let Robert break you. No matter what he says, I am proud of you my little Angel. I am so proud of everything you’ve done and achieved. This family does not deserve to be associated with you. They are so blinded by their opinions that they can’t even see what a remarkable man you are. I also know that nothing I say to you right now is going to make you feel better but I love you, boy. More than I have ever loved anyone. You were, are and will always be my favorite boy in this whole wide world. I am sorry you came here today for me and my son did this to you again. But I promise you, it’ll is the last thing he’ll ever do. I am done looking at his misdeeds and not doing a damn thing about it. I promise you, son. I promise you.”

Andrew ruffled Alec’s hair as he saw Alec’s lips tremble and he broke into a sob. Magnus bit his lips as he tried to keep himself together.

“Thank you for being by his side, Mr Bane. I am really grateful”, Andrew cuddled his grandson and gazed at Magnus who gave him a reassuring nod.

“I won’t leave him alone.”, Magnus said as Alec pulled away and stepped behind Magnus holding him as a shield.

“It was lovely meeting you, Sir”, Magnus shook Andrew’s hand. “Alexander, let’s go!”, Magnus whispered and grabbed Alec’s hand again.

  
.  


Magnus made Alec sit in the back of the car with him and clutched his hand after he went around and sat from the other side. Alec did not move, nor did he speak. He kept holding Magnus’ hand while the car drove them back to Magnus’ condo. Magnus kept their hands in his lap and made circles on Alec’s hand with his thumb. Alec, on the other hand, leaned back on the backrest with his head tilted towards the window. The running cars flashed occasional lights onto his face and that’s when Magnus saw a stream of tears coming out of his eyes.

Inside their condo, Magnus led them to the kitchen counter and pulled out a first-aid kit. Dipping a cotton ball in antiseptic, he dabbed the cut on Alec’s cheek and Alec winced in pain. “Sorry”, Magnus pushed back and then dabbed at it again to clean the wound. He then unscrewed a cream tube and carefully applied it on the wound. Alec had his eyes closed and head turned away from Magnus. His fingers were entangled in each other and hanging between his legs.

Magnus opened the fridge and took out some ice-cubes in a cloth. Wrapping it in a ball of towel, he reached Alec and pressed the ice-pack on his bruise. Alec raised his hand to make Magnus stop his therapy but Magnus put his hand away, shushing the boy.

“Let’s get you some sleep, Alexander”, Magnus whispered. Alec nodded and robotically got up to proceed to his room. Magnus watched him step ahead, dragging himself to the room and his anger for Robert rose further. He caught up with Alec and stopped him right at the door of his room.

“Come with me”, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand again and took him to his room instead. Alec’s brows narrowed as Magnus made him sit on his bed.  
“My bed is more comfortable.”, Magnus smiled and pushed Alec gesturing him to lie down.

“Where would you sleep?”, Alec widened his eyes.

“I’ll sleep in your room”, Magnus smiled and caressed Alec’s cheek. Alec sighed and closed his eyes leaning on the touch.

“Don’t leave me alone”, Alec moaned subconsciously. Magnus felt bad for him. 

“What would you have me do?”, Magnus placed Alec’s hand on his lap and sat on the bed next to him.

“Hold me”, his voice broke into a sob.

“Ok”, Magnus whispered and crawled towards his side of the bed. He slipped a hand around Alec’s abdomen and pulled the boy back. Alec let himself lose, and be guided by Magnus as he pulled him to rest his head on the pillow. 

Magnus rested himself on his wrist with his elbow resting on a pillow higher than Alec’s so that he could hold him and observe him at the same time. His fingers went to his hair and he softly caressed his forehead. His other arm rested on Alec’s abdomen, supporting the boy. Alec’s eyes were fixed on the ceiling and his other hand was clutching onto Magnus’ arm tightly.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Magnus”, he whispered silently. “Pretend that I am strong and I can forget about what my father thinks of me.”

“You can. And no, you don’t need to pretend, Alec. They don’t deserve to be in your thoughts. You deserve to have some happy ones. Alright?”, Magnus whispered back.

“How could he do this to me?”, Alec’s face trembled and he turned towards Magnus breaking into a sob. His head buried in Magnus’ abdomen and his hand wrapped around his waist. Magnus closed his eyes unable to take Alec’s pain and pressed the boy closer to him. Alec’s shoulders shook as he cried. Magnus just let him cry.

“Let it out”, he said rubbing the boy’s back. “I am here for you”

  
\-----  


Alec had stopped crying and he was now playing with the necklaces in Magnus’ neck. His lower eye-lid had become swollen and his eyes were bright red with countable veins. No one said anything. Alec was numb. He may have stopped crying but the pain was still there. It had just exhausted him too much for him to react to it. Magnus was gently playing with Alec’s hair by running his fingers through them.

“Sleep now, Alec”, Magnus asked as he dropped his head down to kiss his temple. “You’re tired and you need rest.”

“Thank you for coming after me.”, Alec whispered in a tear-stricken voice. His eyes looked up at Magnus who was gazing at him with a smile on his face.  
“I promised you I would have your back”, Magnus cupped his cheek still running fingers through his hair. “I’ll be in the next room if you need me”, Magnus lifted his weight on his wrists and pushed himself to leave when Alec caught him.

“Stay, just until I sleep”, he requested. Magnus looked at him for a moment and then sighed. He nodded and came closer to Alec. Alec curled up to the man and closed his eyes. He was still lightly shivering from his ordeal and Magnus grasped his fingers tightly as held him close.

Alec drifted off to sleep and loosened his grip on Magnus. Magnus took a final look at him. His breathing had evened but there was a redness on his face from the crying. He felt his heart break for the boy. Magnus pulled the duvet up to snuggle Alec into it and then placed a pillow on his side to support his body. Alec had slept off curled into Magnus and his body was still tilted towards him.

He slowly got out of the duvet and slipped into his slippers. Walking to the door of the room, he turned and glanced at Alec once. “You’re the bravest man I have ever met, Alexander Lightwood”, he mumbled and closed the door softly.

  
\-----  


Magnus could not sleep that night. He twisted on his back.

There were moments he spent with Alec that he could never forget – seeing Alec’s cake smashed face, their discussion on the beach, Alec’s flawless dance with Izzy and the way they almost kissed on the dance floor.

Magnus felt himself being pulled to the boy. It was not a crush. Magnus knew about those after Camille. This was deeper. This was real. 

He wanted to be around Alec, watching him talk, the way his hands moved while he explained something or made his point, watch him cook for his kids, play with them…do his job and still have the time to chase his dreams. Magnus wanted to partake all that. He wanted to share those moments with Alec. It was something that the man never expected to feel after his debacle with his ex-wife.

And he wanted to be there to comfort him when Alec broke, not that he ever wanted him to. But, he wanted to reach out to Alec when the boy needed him. Magnus felt his lips with his fingers. His mind flashed a memory of the way Alec had smooched him that night, all those weeks ago. His lips curved into a smile as he turned and buried his head in the pillow.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”, he whispered and closed his eyes pulling the duvet of Alec’s bed closer to him.

  
\-----  


“Where is Alec?”, Madzie asked as Magnus lifted her to the high-chair on the kitchen counter. Max and Rafael quietly followed and took their seats.

“He is not well. So, we’ll let him sleep. Alright?”, Magnus said and went around to grab their breakfasts.

“Oh. He is sick?”, Max widened his eyes as he pulled the plate towards him.

“Sort of. And Alec has been so amazing when one of you needs help so I thought that we could repay it back and care for him? We can keep him happy.”, Magnus asked pouring juice in their tiny glasses.

“That’s a good idea, Dad”, Rafael muttered. “This is delicious, by the way”, he complemented the poached eggs.

Magnus smiled and bowed dramatically in front of his kids. 

He had gotten up, swam and showered before getting into his office uniform. When he tiptoed in his room to reach his pool, he saw Alec still fast asleep and Magnus let him. He needed his strength.

“I have an early morning meeting so I need to go now. But, take care of Alec. Alright? I know you three won’t disappoint”, Magnus smiled and collected his files. He put them in a bag and hanging it on his shoulder, walked through into the elevator.

  
\-----  


Alec stretched his hand out of the duvet and opened his eyes. His head throbbed in pain and his cheeks felt heavy because of the bruise and the cut. Ow. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as the morning sunshine hit them. The memories of last night came rushing to him as he yawned and got up.

Magnus’ room. Alec was taken aback when he saw a different room setting. Then, he remembered crying in Magnus’ arms and asking him to not go until he fell asleep. Scared to realize that he might have slept in the same bed as Magnus, he turned to Magnus’ side of the bed but it was empty and cold and did not look slept in.

Sighing in relief, he slid down the bed and stood up, stretching himself.

  
.  


“Good morning, Alec”, Max cried when the kids saw Alec walk out of Magnus’ room. Alec looked up in their direction and smiled. “I hope you’re feeling better now?”

“I am, Max. Thank you so much for asking. I’ll make you breakfast in 10 minutes. Sorry I got late”, he said in his raspy voice.

“Dad already made breakfast for us, Alec? He also made a plate for you. It’s in the microwave. Come on, brush your teeth and rush here. Dad makes the most amazing poached eggs you’ll ever eat.”, the boy said gesturing Alec to join them. Alec felt bad. It was his job to take care of the kids, especially on a workday. Cursing his situation, he went inside his room to wash his face.

When he returned, the kids were busy in their painting. Rafael looked at Alec and pointed at the counter. There was a plate of food on it. Alec nodded and pulled it to him.

“After you’re done, can you come here Alec?”, Madzie asked.

“Of course. Do you guys remember that you have tutorials today? You’ll have to wrap up painting soon. Your tutors won’t be able to come here so we’ll have to go to them.”, Alec replied absent-mindedly because he was thinking about last night.

“Alec, Dad said that our tutorials got cancelled for the week. We’re free today”, Rafael informed.

“When did that happen?”

“Yesterday. They called when you were not there”, the boy shrugged.

“Oh. I see”

  
\-----  


“You can start from Monday, Ms Fray”, Magnus smiled closing her CV. “I am impressed by your skills. I hope you can put them to good use here”

“Really?”, the redhead’s eyes widened and Magnus could notice a glisten in them.

“Don’t be disappointing though. I do have high expectations from Alec’s best friend”

“Never, Sir. I promise I’ll give in my 100 percent”, the girl assured collection her files and standing up.

“Come over to the condo for dinner or something?”, Magnus added as she was leaving. Clary turned to him with an astonished look on her face.

“Alec’s father said some horrible things to him last night at the party and he’s shaken up. I think he’ll love if you can spend some time with him”

“What?”, she put her things down. “Why didn’t anybody tell me?”

“Nobody knows except Alec and I. There wasn’t anyone there. Just distract him…if you can?”

“I am working overtime at the firm today. I haven’t given them my resignation yet. I want to come but I don’t know if I can Mr Bane. Let me ask Jace?”, Clary bit her lip.

“Oh…well then I suppose both of you will not be able to make it. I spoke to Mr Wayland. He has some things to manage this evening. It’s fine. I’ll take care of him today. But come over as and when you’re free. He could really use your company”, Magnus sighed pulling his chair closer to the table.

“That’ll be all, Ms Fray. See you Monday”, he muttered opening a file in front of him.

“Thank you, Sir”, her voice was low.

  
.  


On the way, she texted Alec but he didn’t text her back. She gritted her teeth at the ridiculousness of Alec’s family as she entered her firm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec is coming. Just a little more wait.
> 
> Next Chapter (up on Wednesday):
> 
> “Shh now”, Magnus frowned. “Believe me, I want to kiss you too”  
> Alec looked at his lips that were shut by Magnus’ fingers and then at Magnus. His brows arched.


	22. dheere dheere se...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a part of the hindi song line "dheere dheere se meri zindagi mein aana, dheere dheere se dil ko churana" which roughly translates to "slowly and gradually, come to my life and steal my heart away".

Magnus walked in his condo after his day of work to find his kids and Alec sitting on the floor with a huge board game spread out in front of them. He was tired from his meetings but his face lit up when he saw that Alec was not in his bedroom, lost in his thoughts but was with his kids who were keeping him occupied. Madzie was seated on Alec’s lap, resting her back on his chest. Alec leaned back on the sofa holding his chest as he giggled profusely. A smile spread on Magnus’ face. He had expected Alec to be sitting in a corner, gloomy and grumpy.

“Dad”, Max craned his neck when he saw his father putting his coat on the coat hanger. Alec softly tilted his neck in Magnus’ direction and smiled.

“Do you know Alec got married thrice, has eight kids and a salary of only 20,000 bucks. Some talent!”, he broke into a giggle. Magnus widened his eyes to look at his five-year old and then at Alec who was amused.

“Wow…that’s some commitment. My my Alexander!”, Magnus winked sitting on the sofa in front of them.

“Alec, your turn again. Don’t have more kids please”, Rafael held his forehead in fake concern. Alec scoffed as he rolled the dice.

“Nine”, he said counting the boxes on the board. “You…oh come on”, Rafael frowned and smashed his pawn on the box.

“Wait, what does it say?”, Max leaned forward.

“God…Alec, you have got Twins. AGAIN.”, he facepalmed himself as Rafael rolled on the floor, unable to control his laughter. “I don’t have space to put pegs on your car. This is just bad. So many kids. You are practically looting us for gifts. It’s cheap, Alec. So cheap. Control yourself.”, Max complained. 

Madzie was giggling looking at Alec who was embarrassed but looked happy and at ease. Magnus’ attention was focused on Alec and he had a big grin on his face. His kids were the best in the whole world.

“Here’s your gift”, Max and Rafael handed over a note as per the rules in the game.

“10 kids. That’s an entirely new record”, Rafael rolled his eyes making Alec scoff.

The game continued for some more time until Madzie eventually won it. Rafael and Max hysterically laughed and teased Alec for have begotten so many kids. Magnus had opened his cuff buttons and folded his sleeves up. He had poured coffee for himself while watching his family play. After finishing his coffee, he himself sat down with the rest of his family with his hand resting on one knee that was folded up to his chest while the other leg spread straight on the ground. There was nothing more peaceful than being with the people you cared for, the most in the world.

They broke their flow when Sage called them for dinner. Alec stood up to go back to his room because he didn’t feel like eating anything. After Magnus made sure his kids were eating, he took a plate and went inside Alec’s room and found him sitting on the bed, leaning back on the wall.

“You can’t sleep without eating, Alexander. You shouldn’t. It’s not good for your health”, Magnus knocked at the door.

“I am not hungry, Mr Bane. But, thank you so much!”, the boy muttered not looking at him.

Magnus walked up to Alec and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He put the plate down on the side table and gave Alec’s knee a squeeze. 

“You don’t have to be. But you should eat”, Magnus whispered rubbing the boy’s thigh. Alec looked at Magnus with a confused expression. “Minutes ago, you were enjoying playing with Rafael, Max and Madzie outside. What happened? Did someone call? Isabelle…or your mother?”

“Nothing happened. And no, nobody called. Don’t worry. I just wanted to be alone for some time.”, Alec dropped his head and started rubbing his palm.

“Alexander. Look at me?”, Magnus lifted his chin up. Alec jerked and looked away from him.

“I am sorry you have to see me like this. I swear I’ll be back to normal. Just give me a few days, please. I won’t bother you anymore after that.”, he closed his eyes.  
The bed dipped again and Alec felt Magnus come closer to him. He opened his eyes and turned to face Magnus who was sitting only a few inches away from Alec and his hand rested on Alec’s face, with his thumb rubbing his cheekbone.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything, Alexander. But, you’ve been strong for so long. Don’t break down now. You can’t give your father that win. He doesn’t get to have that!”

“Magnus, I can’t. You don’t know how it feels. He hit me. He slapped me because I am gay. How do I get over that? How does anyone get over their father physically abusing them because of their sexuality. I’ve been strong for so many years but after yesterday I don’t know if I can continue to be. Its taking everything in me to keep my chin up when the people who created me can’t respect me for who I am.”, tears brimmed in the boy’s eyes.

“You’re right, Alexander. I don’t understand. I can never understand how much pain you’ve endured. And how terrible last night was for you. You’re brave enough to have handled that so well. I am proud of you. I also know that there’s nothing that I can say that will make you feel better. But I will still try. I owe you that.”  
Alec looked up, curious to know what Magnus had to say.

“After Camille, I was shut my kids out. I didn’t let them break through me or approach me if they ever wanted me. I thought that by keeping them out, they would become strong and will learn to not give in to emotions so that they wouldn’t have their heart broken like their father. It was so silly of me to even think something like that. You made me realize that I had been breaking their heart too, Alexander. They needed me. Moreover, I needed them. In more ways than one. I was stupid enough to believe that my kids can’t afford to be weak because life will crush them. But that is not true. They are allowed to be weak and break down because that makes them stronger. Their experiences build them to become the person they do. You made me realize that. You’ve brought me closer to my sons and daughter and I am always going to be indebted to you for that. You faced a lot more difficult times than I ever did. That didn’t deter you from being the remarkable person that you are. That is why you inspire me, Alexander Lightwood. Every moment, I try to think what would Alec do? You’re changing my life in ways I never thought was possible again”, Magnus sighed and looked up. Alec was looking at him with awestruck eyes. Tears had dropped down from his beautiful and big eyes. Magnus narrowed his brows and wiped them off. 

“I didn’t know…”

“Now you do, darling! I just hope that you never forget it. You changed my life.”, Magnus smiled. Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname. 

“Thank you for telling me”, Alec blushed. He looked much better now. “By the way, you’re great at making comforting speeches”, the boy leaned forward cupping Magnus’ face and pulling him closer. Magnus closed his eyes as Alec rubbed his thumb on his cheekbones. Magnus was not used to this. Alec’s eyes, on the other hand, were fixed on Magnus’ lips. Magnus shifted awkwardly as he felt what Alec was intending to do. His breath hitched as the scent of Alec’s cologne filled his lungs. No, he couldn’t do that. Magnus shot his eyes open and placed his palm on Alec’s chest gesturing him to stop.

“Alexander, no…we can’t.”, he whispered turning away from the boy. Alec let Magnus go, his hand slipping down from the latter’s face.

“I am sorry. I didn’t. Oh God…Magnus”, Alec pulled himself away and distanced himself from Magnus gazing around.

“It’s alright.”, Magnus whispered not looking at Alec.

“I thought we had a moment back in the party…and then. I am so sorry. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise. I am sorry, Magnus. I didn’t mean to weird you out…I just…”

“Alec…”, Magnus raised his voice a little. “It is alright. I am fine. You did nothing wrong”

“I did. I keep messing things up”, Alec panicked. “I am genuinely sorry Mr Bane”

Magnus sighed and turned to Alec holding his hands tightly. “Alexander. You don’t need to be sorry!”

“I should have understood that you didn’t want to kiss me. Or that you don’t feel attracted to me. I am so stupid”, Alec argued and Magnus placed his index finger tightly on his lips.

“Shh now”, Magnus frowned. “Believe me, I want to kiss you too”

Alec looked at his lips that were shut by Magnus’ fingers and then at Magnus. His brows arched. 

“I just think that you’re not ready. That it’s not the right time. We can’t do this when you’re…you’re not thinking clearly. I don’t want you to regret anything”, Magnus exhaled. He dropped his finger down.

“I won’t regret it. I know how I feel”, Alec moaned.

“You don’t know that. Alexander, I don’t want you to do anything or feel something because I helped you or I supported you.”

“But…”

“If after you feel better about yourself and the situation that affected you last night, and you still want the same thing as today, we’ll give it a try. But we’ll do it right. Ok?”

Alec dropped his head, “Ok”

Magnus felt bad when he saw his grumpy face. And he also felt amused. This boy was driving him insane. Instintinctively, he pursed his lips and then leaned forward to give him a lingering kiss on his cheek. Alec’s body jolted and he turned his face in the direction of Magnus, only to come face to face with the man with Magnus’ mint tainted breath brushing his face.

“Now, should we have dinner?”, Magnus arched a brow. Alec sheepishly nodded when Magnus got up to pick up the plate of food that was lying on the table. He gave the plate to Alec and sat there as the latter finished his dinner.

Magnus gave him a glass of water and then took the plate and the glass away from the bed.

“Anyways, I have to go to Seattle tomorrow – for work. Won’t be back until Sunday. You know what you have to do. Alright? Take care of them. And take care of yourself. I was very serious when Rafael suggested that you’re family. I want all members of my family happy and smiling when I come back!”, Magnus smiled and got up to leave when Alec grabbed his hand. Magnus turned to look at Alec and he felt Alec lifting his hand up and kissed his knuckles.

“Thank you, Magnus. For everything you’ve done from last night to right now”

“You are very welcome, Alexander”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand and let them go as he walked out of the room.

  
\-----  


“I am actually doing better than I thought I would, Fray”, Alec sipped his latte as Clary and he strolled in the Central Park. Magnus was in Seattle for the rest of the week and Alec had brought the kids out for a day in the NY Central Park. Clary joined him after work. She had sent in her resignation letter to Victor Aldertree and was just completing her week.

“If not for Mr Bane, I would have been a wreck.”, he confessed. 

“I can’t believe Mr Bane actually asked me to take you out”, Clary inched closer and slipped her hand around Alec’s biceps. “He was genuinely worried for you. What magic did you do on that man? It’s like he has changed completely.”

“As weird as it sounds, I can believe it. He is wonderful at heart.”, Alec rubbed the back of his head and dropped his head blushing a little. Clary narrowed her brows in confusion. 

“Alec, catch”, Rafael screamed. Alec turned his head towards the voice and swiftly placed his hands in the air to catch the ball that was aimed at him.

“Play with us”, Max yelled waving at them. Alec nodded and joined the kids for a quick game alongside Clary. 

They stopped for a breather when the kids got tired. Rafael and Max found a bench to rest while Madzie conveniently asked Alec to pick her up. Alec obliged her and he left Clary in charge of the two boys while he left them to get them snacks.

When he returned, he noticed that Jace had finally joined them. He and Clary sat on the opposite bench wrapped in each other. Their hands were entangled together and their eyes, fixed on the two brothers who were engrossed in a deep discussion.

Alec left Madzie to join her brothers. He knelt in front of them and distributed their hot-dogs. Max and Madzie needed help finishing their hotdogs and Alec was happy to give it to them. He really enjoyed being with the junior Banes. Some or the other antic by one of them brought a giggle to Alec’s face. In a little over a month’s time, he had come to love them with his whole heart and could not imagine not being around them anymore. The Banes had etched their permanent mark in Alec’s heart.

“Alec, we’re opening Monopoly. Will you play with us?”, Madzie asked as she finished her hot-dog. Alec scoffed seeing ketchup all over her mouth and wiped it off with a napkin.

“No, you guys continue. I have to speak with Jace and Clary for a while. Will that be ok?”, he smiled and gestured towards his friends who waved back at them.

“Ok”, Max nodded and the three opened their board game. Alec got up from the ground and stepped back to reach the bench where his friends were seated. Clary extended her hand to grab Alec and pull him down on the bench.

“I swear you’ll kill me one day”, she sighed leaning away from Jace and resting her head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Huh?”, Alec frowned.

“I haven’t seen a more pleasant sight than you with Mr Bane’s kids. It’s like you’re their friend…and in some ways, their guardian…like their father”, she snuggled closer.

“True, man”, Jace patted Alec’s back.

“It’s so easy to fall in love with them”, Alec lovingly gazed at the three. “Look at them”, Alec admired.

“So, when did Mr Bane leave?”

“Magnus left two days ago”, Alec shrugged not noticing that Jace and Clary were not used to Alec calling Magnus by his name.

“Magnus?”, Jace arched a brow.

“Yeah…Magnus?”, Alec narrowed his brows.

“Bro…what is going on?”, Jace frowned and leaned forward.

“What?”, Alec narrowed his brows.

“Wait…oh my God. So that is what you meant when you said He is wonderful”, Clary jumped and repeated Alec’s statement from earlier that evening. The boys shivered as she shrieked. “Don’t tell me you like him”, she gaped her mouth.

“Don’t be silly, babe”, Jace chuckled. He looked at Alec so that he would support his view. But Alec was blushing when the couple looked at him.

“No, man?”, Jace widened his eyes. Alec looked away. Clary cupped his face and turned it towards her and Jace.

“Alec…what is going on?”

“I don’t know, Fray. I just don’t know what’s happening. All I can understand right now is that I want to figure it out. He wants the same. And he also said that he would give me that chance. Back at Gramps’ party, before all that…we actually had a moment on the dance floor when we just….”, Alec rubbed his palm.

“Alec, you know Mr Bane. I don’t want you to get into anything without understanding it. Please don’t get into trouble”

“Magnus won’t hurt me. I know him.”, Alec whispered keeping his eye on his boss’ kids.

“Just be careful. I want you to be happy. That is all”, she sighed.

“We both do, Alec. And if Magnus is the one, we are here for you”, Jace smiled. “Every step of the way”

  
\-----  


The sun set and Alec decided to get back to the condo. He gestured the kids to leave and helped them pack their stuff. Timothy was waiting for them outside the premises. Alec bid goodbye to his friends and then helped the children get in the car. He sat in the front seat and Timothy drove them away.

Later that night, Alec powered his laptop and made the children sit in the front. He logged in his Apple ID and FaceTime’d Magnus. 

“Alexander?”, Magnus narrowed his brows answering the call.

“It is us”, Madzie chimed as the kids waved at him. Magnus wore a black sweater and grey pajamas. Alec could see the screen and his cheeks flushed red when he saw Magnus, for the first time in 2 days. He had missed his face. Magnus, on the other hand, was delighted to hear from his kids. His eyes had a glow in them and he was beaming.

“How are you guys?”, Magnus’ eyes shined as he smiled at his little ones.

“We’re doing good. Alec took us to the Central Park today. We played with the ball and then Monopoly”, Max informed.

“Sounds like you had a great day with Alexander. Rafael, you okay buddy?”

“Yes, we did. He even got us hot-dogs. And yes, Dad…I am fine!”, Rafael glanced at Alec who winked at the boy.

“Well, he is spoiling you. I might just have a chat with him when I return”, Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec shook his head understanding the mischief in his voice.

“No…no. He is not spoiling us at all. He’s just being the best caretaker we have ever had”, Rafael defended Alec making the older boy chuckle.

“Did you guys have a proper dinner?”, Magnus asked sipping his coffee. “Hot-dogs aren’t enough…”

“We did. Mrs Parker made amazing ravioli.”, Max hummed. “And we drank our milk too. Alec cheated us on that though”, he sounded angry at Alec.

“Good. Do all of you feel fine? Rafael…are you really ok?”

“I am, Dad. No nightmares”, Rafael’s eyes brightened.

“I am glad. If any of you do not feel ok, feel free to inform Alec. Alright? Don’t hide it. I’ll be back before you know it. But be very honest with Alec about anything and everything that is bothering you.”

“We will. Don’t worry. Alec won’t let anything happen to us”

“I know. I am certain about that”, Alec heard that and blushed.

“I have some work to do. I’ll call you in the morning”, Magnus waved at them.

“Bye dad, goodnight”, the kids waved back and Rafael pressed the end-call button.

They watched cartoon with Alec for a little while until Max dozed off on the couch. Alec turned off the TV and guided them to their room. He waited until everyone fell asleep and then went back to his room.

Alec’s phone buzzed. He had a text message from Magnus.

Mr Bane: **You continue to surprise me, Alexander**

 **In good ways I hope?** Alec replied.

Mr Bane: **The best.** Alec read the text and smiled, ear to ear.

 **I am glad.** He typed and put his phone aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so just a little more patience...I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow :D  
> Also, HAPPY DIWALI <3 <3 
> 
>  
> 
> **Next Chapter:**
> 
>  
> 
> “What were you saying?”, Magnus asked.
> 
> “Nothing…”, Alec exhaled. He stopped walking when his back hit the cupboard. Magnus pinned him to it and placed his hands on either side of Alec. Alec was trapped.


	23. dawn of something new.

Magnus returned home early morning on Sunday. As the elevator opened into the condo, he pulled his luggage behind him. The sight that was waiting for him warmed his heart. He put his luggage down and peeped in the living room. Max was asleep on the couch with his little arm hanging down. Little snores were coming out of his mouth. Next to his leg was Madzie’s head. Her mouth was open and she was snoring softly as well. Magnus stepped forward and the other two people came into his view. Rafael was on the carpet on the floor next to the couch. His head rested on Alec’s abdomen which periodically rose and fell with Alec’s breathing pattern. There was a patch of drool on Alec’s shirt near Rafael’s mouth. Alec, himself, was spread flat on the carpeted floor. His left hand was stretched out on the carpet and his right one was wrapped around Rafael. Alec’s mouth was open and his eyes were lightly shut. All the three kids and Alec were snoring softly. Magnus pursed his lips and smiled. There was a plastic sheet scattered towards Alec’s left. They had slept playing Twister. A chuckle escaped Magnus’ lips. He removed his shoes using his toes and then headed to the kitchen trying very hard to not make a sound. 

He opened a can of juice for himself and then softly proceeded to his room letting his family sleep. In his room, he threw his coat off and then unbuttoned his shirt. There was a switch for the curtains and Magnus pressed it to let sunlight inside his room. Gulping the juice down, he stood by the glass wall, gazing at the water in the pool. The sunlight was making the water shine as if pearls were scattered on it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath lifting his head up. There was a certain peace inside of him. Peace that he had not felt in a long time. He had been afraid to accept that his life was coming back on track for a long time but today, he was finally getting around to accept it. There was a chance for him to be happy again. It was a little overwhelming for the businessman who had spent the better part of the last four years fighting a war inside of him. A war that had shattered him to his core.

He finished his juice and turned towards the bathroom. A quiet bath in warm water would be nice. Especially after his flight. He removed his shirt, slipped out of his pants and stepped into the bathtub for a relaxing bath.

  
\-----  


Magnus came out of his room wearing a maroon t-shirt and black pajamas. Alec was awake and making breakfast for the kids when he saw Magnus walk in and take a chair at the kitchen counter.

“Hey, you”, Magnus chimed pulling the bowl of fruits towards him.

“Morning. When did you come back and why did you not wake us up?”, Alec looked up from his batter and smiled at Magnus. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. Alec’s smile was so beautiful. And there was this habit of his where he licked his lips with his tongue while he talked.

“Some time ago. All the four of you were sleeping so beautifully that I couldn’t make myself wake any of you. Anyway, what’s cooking?”, Magnus popped a watermelon piece in his mouth.

“Pancakes.”, Alec rubbed his temple as he looked around for sugar. “I make mean pancakes”

“Let me help you”, Magnus jumped out of the high-chair.

“No, I am good.”, Alec looked up hoping Magnus wouldn’t come close to him. Magnus, on the other hand, joined Alec on the other side of the counter and extended his hand to grab the batter.

“I’ll beat this for you”, he whispered.

“Hm”, Alec’s hum broke into a moan as his fingers touched Magnus’ hand. Magnus was amused and he blushed on the inside.

“So, how was your week with them?”, the man asked putting a spoonful of batter on the pan.

“I had the best time ever.”, Alec grinned. “Honestly, they didn’t even miss you, Magnus.”, he chuckled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. He hated how often Alec was making him do that these days. 

“Really?”, Magnus arched his brows and glanced at Alec. Alec sheepishly bit his lip and his hand went to the back of his head, instinctively.

“Yeah”, Alec cleared his throat to keep up his pretense.

“I see”, Magnus shook his head. “I am glad.”, Magnus’ smile vanished away. Alec blinked and grew serious. 

Oh shit. He pissed him off.

“Magnus, I didn’t mean it like that. Of course, they miss you. You’re their dad. I am just…I was just…”, he stammered.

Magnus scoffed.

“Are you laughing?”, Alec tilted his head to get a clearer view. “Oh my God! _You are_ laughing”, he shook his head making a grumpy face.

“I was kidding, Alexander”, Magnus laughed lightly punching the boy’s cheek.

“You are mean. Extremely mean. Very very mean”, Alec shook his head. Magnus turned the stove off and turned to the boy holding a spatula in his hand. Alec lifted his head up and noticed Magnus walking towards him with a smug face.

“Magnus?”, Alec raised his brows stepping back.

“What were you saying?”, Magnus asked.

“Nothing…”, Alec exhaled. He stopped walking when his back hit the cupboard. Magnus pinned him to it and placed his hands on either side of Alec. Alec was trapped.

“I am mean?”, Magnus asked stepped closer to Alec. Alec inhaled to contract his abdomen towards himself. 

“Magnus…”, he couldn’t breathe. “I…”

“Yes?”, Magnus stepped closer. He knew what it was doing to Alec. And Magnus was amused. Alec’s red face was driving him nuts.

“DAD!! You are back!”, Max called making Magnus pull away from Alec. Alec exhaled and held his stomach in relief. Max stood there smiling at his father. Magnus smiled back and extended his hand. Max slowly walked into his arms and Magnus lifted him up giving him a squeeze.

“How are you, Max?”, Magnus whispered kissing the boy’s forehead.

“I am good. We all missed you. So much.”, Max cried wrapping his tiny arms around Magnus’ neck.

“I missed you all too”, Magnus hummed.

By the time Max left Magnus, Alec had retreated to the living room to wake up Madzie and Rafael. Magnus finished making pancakes and the family had their breakfast together. Alec had requested an off today and Magnus was happy to oblige.

  
\-----  


Alec wore his favorite black leather jacket and walked out of his room. Magnus was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching football on TV. He tilted his head to gaze at Alec and gasped. Alec’s slim black jeans hugged his long legs making them even more gorgeous, if that were possible. His leather jacket was tight on his biceps and Magnus’ mouth dried. Alec had gorgeous arms. He blinked a couple of times to come out of his trance.

“You’re drooling, Magnus”, Alec smirked as he reached the kitchen counter where he had left his phone.

“Shut up, Alexander. That’s no way to speak to your boss”, Magnus turned his gaze back to the TV, hiding the little smile on his lips.

“Oh God. I am so sorry for my misbehavior, _Mr Bane_ ”, he chuckled and grabbed his phone, tucking it in his pocket.

“See you later”, he waved and made his way towards the elevator.

“Have a good day, my dear”, Magnus raised his hand without looking at Alec. Alec stopped to smile a little and then continued on his path.

Clary was waiting in her Vespa right below the building of Magnus’ condo. She handed over Alec his helmet and the boy climbed on the backseat. “Brace yourself, Lightwood”, she squinted her eyes. Alec sighed and grabbed her shoulders and she turned the ignition.

Alec had planned a day out at Jace’s new apartment. He had rented it after Alec moved out of the dorm. It was near the Campus and being an individual apartment, it facilitated Clary’s frequent visits. Alec hadn’t been to Jace’s apartment after he had moved in. He had gotten so busy taking care of Magnus’ kids that he had not had the time to get together with his friends over drinks or movies. Alec felt really guilty because his two friends had been there for him even when Izzy and Max weren’t. He owed them every moment of happiness he had experienced in the last 6 years or so.

After Clary dropped Alec at Jace’s apartment, she left to grab a few things. Alec thought if this was her plan to let the two boys spend some quality time together. He pondered over all this and much more as he took the elevator to Jace’s floor. 

The Wayland boy stood right in front of the elevator and as soon as he saw Alec, he thrusted a ball at him. “What the hell?”, Alec placed his arms between his face and the ball and stroke it down.

“This is for ditching me and Clary”, Jace growled.

“I am sorry”, Alec sighed and stepped out of the lift. Jace punched his chest.

“You should be. We miss you”, he frowned and pulled the boy in a tight hug.

“I missed you too”, Alec chuckled returning the hug.

“Come on. One game”, Jace pointed at the ball. Alec licked his lips and fistbumped Jace accepting the offer.

They slipped into their jerseys that Jace had brought back from the dorm and proceeded to the basketball court in the compound. It was Sunday afternoon and sun was directly over their heads. That, however, didn’t deter them from playing their game.

Alec hadn’t played the game in a long time but he was still so good at it. He dribbled around the court, avoiding and escaping Jace who couldn’t keep up with Alec’s speed. The latter’s long legs always gave him an advantage but even then, his techniques were beyond comparison. In the official Boston University basketball team, he played as a point guard for four consecutive years and then in NYU for one year before he got busy with studies. He was the swiftest player in the court whenever he played. Jace played as the center in the NYU Basketball Team but he was never as good as Alec. 

“So, what is up on the Magnus Bane front?”, Jace huffed as he tried to take the control of the ball.

“Nothing…what, nothing’s up Jace. He just came back from Seattle. We didn’t really talk about that.”, Alec replied as he dribbled the ball lower to evade Jace.

“Are you taking your time or is he like…not interested in you anymore?”, Jace lurched forward but Alec swiftly gave a jump-shot and scored. The ball bounced on the floor as Alec left it. 

“I just want this to go right, Jace. I don’t want to make a mistake on this one. I have never felt this way in my life. Ever. When I am around him, I smile so much that I practically ache my cheek muscles smiling. And I don’t need to make a conscious effort to do that. He just says something and my lips curve automatically. He is so beautiful and charming. So vulnerable yet so strong.”, Alec sighed and dropped on the court catching his breath.

“Alec, you like him. Why don’t you get that?”

“I do get that, Jace. I don’t know if I should do something about it right now.”

“I think you should. Remember when I was you in this position. You practically pushed Clary to call me. I don’t want to do it to you but that’s because I want you to do it yourself. Go to him and just spill it all out. Tell him that you like him and that you’re ready for it”

“You think I should?”, Alec arched his brow.

“Yes. Alec. Of course”, Jace nodded and punched Alec’s shoulder. Alec pursed his lips together and dropped his head on his knees. They sat in the sun for a little while before heading back to his apartment. Clary texted Alec that she would not be able to make it and that Alec and Jace will have to spend the day together.

“This was your plan from the beginning, right?”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“What?”, Jace frowned.

“You two…very subtle”, Alec chuckled and grabbed a towel before heading to Jace’s bathroom. He had a warm shower after which they sat down for beer and chess. 

“I missed this”, Alec confessed.

“So, did I”, Jace nodded. “Btw, I am expecting a friend. Would you mind?”

“As long as you’re not cheating on Fray, I am all okay. Otherwise, I’ll punch you”

“I can never cheat on her.”, Jace’s eyes brightened with joy at the mention of Clary.

“Good”

  
\-----  


There was a knock at the door a few hours later. Jace excused himself and went away. When he returned, Alec was going through his texts. He looked up to introduce himself to Jace’s friend when he saw his grandfather standing in front of him. He stood up immediately.

“Gramps”, he gasped.

“Alexander”, Andrew smiled extending his hand, Alec smiled and leapt forward to hug his grandfather.

“I thought you would have gone back to Massachusetts by now?”, he whispered pulling away from Andrew.

“Not without saying goodbye to my boy”, Andrew said. Jace brought a couch for Andrew and Alec took the floor in front of him as he sat down. 

“I’ll be in my room”, Jace smiled and let the two be alone.

“I am sorry I didn’t speak to you before leaving the party”, Alec rubbed his grandfather’s palm.

“It’s ok. I didn’t expect you to.”

“I am still sorry. You and Magnus were the only people who stood by me and I didn’t even say anything.”

“There’s someone else who was there too. Someone who confronted your father”

“Magnus confronted Robert. No one else, Gramps”, Alec shook his head.

“Your mother, Alexander. She confronted Robert.”, Andrew revealed.

_  
._

_Maryse reached the place where Robert stood. He was fuming in anger, possibly because of his debacle with Alec from a few moments ago. There was a raging burn in Maryse’s eyes as he advanced towards her husband._

_“Kevin, leave right now”, she ordered. Kevin had gotten up on his feet but was holding his waist because of the strong impact of Magnus’ foot. The guard nodded and excused himself. Maryse looked around and squinting her eyes in pain at her husband grabbing him by his collar._

_“HOW DARE YOU!”, she screeched._

_“Maryse…what the hell are you doing?”, Robert squeezed her shoulder._

_“I am so ashamed to call myself your wife. How could you do this to Alec all over again? He is our son, Robert. How could you break him apart? Did you even look at him when he was leaving…he was numb! My baby boy was numb. You did this to him. I should have known. A homophobic ass such as yourself couldn’t have done anything better…”_

_“MARYSE”_

_“Don’t Maryse me! I have stayed quiet for long enough now…trying to hold on to the last shred of sensibility that you might have left. But I was wrong. I was wrong to not say anything the first time Alec left our home and I was wrong all the other times when I let you demean my son in front of me. Not anymore.”, she spat pushing her husband behind. Robert was burning up and he reacted by grabbing Maryse’s arms tightly._

_“ROBERT LIGHTWOOD, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER, I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE POLICE MYSELF!”, Andrew roared catching up from behind. Robert let her go with a jerk._

_“Alec’s sexuality doesn’t make him different, Andrew. His interest in men doesn’t make him a disgrace. It makes him one of us. We all wish for a life with someone we love and someone who loves us back. We hope that one day, we fall so madly in love that it consumes us…and we get to spend our whole lives with them. So, if that happens to be a man in case of Alec, how the fuck does that make him different? Love is love…Robert. It doesn’t matter who you’re in love”_

_“I wish that you would have understood this. Or you wouldn’t have lost your son, the best friend YOU could have had. I pity you Robert. I just pity you. You lost out on moments with your son and you’ll never get those back. And as for us, we’re done here. I am done supporting your bad decisions and not doing a thing about them. I can’t be associated with such a classless piece of shit anymore, no offence Paa.”, Maryse growled at Robert._

_“Take your money, take your position, take your pride and shove it up your ass”, she spat and walked away from the scene._

_-_

_“Dad, you let her speak to me in that tone?”, Robert arched his brows squinting his eyes at his father._

_“I don’t think she said anything out of the line, Robert. You deserve every bit of it”, Andrew rolled his eyes._

_“Et tu, Dad? Alec is going around…”_

_“Do not say my grandson’s name with your filthy mouth, Robert. You don’t deserve it. I thought I could let it slide and that you would understand some day. But you never did. The only thing you do understand is money, fame and your family’s honor. That’s not why I set up Lightwood Corp and passed it on to you. You let it get to your head and I am guilty ever since. You didn’t deserve it back then and you sure as hell don’t deserve it now.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“I am relieving you from all my trust funds, Robert Lightwood. Since you only speak money, I’ll talk money with you. All my funds belong to Alec, Max and Isabelle. You don’t get to have a single penny out of it.”_

_“You can’t do that, dad”_

_“I can…and I am doing it. As for this estate, I wanted to leave it to my heir but that’s not you anymore…You won’t inherit the place where your mother and I spent so many beautiful years in.”_

_“You’re being silly, father”_

_“NO, I AM NOT ROBERT LIGHTWOOD. CUT THE CRAP AND SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU WILL LOSE MUCH MORE THAN THIS IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW.”, Andrew gruntled registering a tight slap across Robert’s face. Robert gasped as he held his cheek which stung._

_“Now you know how much it hurt, Alec”, Andrew whispered in Robert’s ear and trotted ahead._

_.  
_

“What? This can’t be true.”, Alec gasped.

“She even told Robert how embarrassed she was to be his wife. How pathetic she felt being married to a homophobic piece of shit…her exact words”, Andrew chuckled. Alec’s eyes were as wide as he could have made them.

“She didn’t return to Massachusetts with Robert, Alec. She is still here. At our Hamptons’ house”, Andrew sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier. Why did Izzy not tell me?”, Alec arched his brows.

“Izzy left for a trip to Korea and we didn’t tell her and Simon. She is figuring out an important deal and we can’t distract her. And Max is back at boarding school, so.”  
“I should go see her”, Alec’s voice was low and laden with guilt.

“Talk to her first”, Andrew offered his phone to Alec. Alec did not have his mother’s number anymore. He was hesitant but also concerned and so he dialed her.

  
\-----  


“Maa”, Alec’s voice choked as he heard the phone being picked up.

“Alec?”, Maryse voice was bright and happy. As if someone had lifted weight off it. “Is that really you?”

“It is me”, Alec’s lips trembled. 

“Why are you calling from Paa’s phone?”, she asked confirming the caller ID.

“He is here. He told me what happened at the party…why didn’t you?”, Alec sobbed.

“Because I didn’t deserve it. I hurt you so much in the past and I had no right to ask for your presence after I told Robert that I couldn’t live with him anymore. All this is just something I should have done ages ago. And now that I have, I feel free. But, that doesn’t mean that I didn’t hurt you because I did. I am so so sorry.”, she sighed.

“Maa…you can’t say that. I know I said that I could never forgive you but you know that is not true. You are my mother. I can never be angry at you for this long. I agree that you should have said something earlier and stood up for me but…better late than never, right?”

“I was very late, Alec. I encouraged your father enough to make him hit you. I could have stopped it.”

“No, you couldn’t have. You didn’t do this”

“I did. Please, Alec. Just don’t make me feel better. After hearing your voice, I am anyways on top of this world”, she chuckled.

“Maa…I am coming to see you.”, Alec said.

“Not yet, baby. I need some time to process everything but I will see you very soon, alright?”

“But…?”

“No but, Alec. I’ll meet you very soon. I miss you honey”

“I miss you too”, Alec muttered. He cut the call and squeezed the mobile in his hands as he buried his head in Andrew’s lap. Andrew lovingly caressed his hair.

“She will be fine. Don’t worry about her. I am not leaving her alone here. We’ll both be living in the Hamptons for a while. This reminds me of something else”, he said. “I was going to tell you after the party but then Robert ruined everything. Alexander, I am passing on the Hamptons property to you”

“What? No!”, Alec lifted his head up in surprise.

“Yes. And before you argue, you should know that this is my decision and I won’t change it. I bought the property for my family without having the knowledge of how Robert will turn out to be. I won’t let him have it. He doesn’t deserve to own something that was made out of pure love. The house belongs to you. My true heir. And, I want you to have it”

“I can’t take it. Gramps. I can’t.”

“You will take it, Alexander because I want you to. I spent some of my most memorable years here with your Grandma and I want to keep those memories intact. I want you to spend your memorable years with your special someone there. With your husband. With your family. Do you get me?”

“Gramps are you sure? Because I don’t need anything from except for your love and appreciation”

“I am. I have already drafted the papers and they’ll be on your doorstep in a few days. Are we clear about this Alexander Gideon Lightwood?”

“Yes, we are”, Alec gulped…not knowing what to reply further.

“Now that we have everything figured out on this front, tell me about your Mr Bane”, Andrew had a talent of jumping conversations. Alec coughed at Magnus’ mention and looked up again.

“What about him?”, Alec stuttered.

“I heard a few things…from Jace, obviously”

Fuck you, Jace Wayland.

“He is my boss”, Alec closed his eyes.

“And?”, Andrew arched a brow.

“And nothing…”, Alec blushed and hid his face away from his father.

“Alexander. I become the happiest person alive when I see you follow your heart. When you followed your dreams, I felt proud to be your grandfather. So, I won’t ask you what is going on. I am just telling you that whatever it is, I am right behind you. I’ll always be there when you look back.”

Alec was overwhelmed and he stood up hugging his grandfather tightly. “I love you”, he mumbled under his breath.

  
\-----  


The elevator opened in Magnus’ condo and Alec walked in. He was tired from his day out with Andrew and Jace and when he looked around, he saw that the condo was dimly lit. The kids must have gone to sleep. He peeped through the corridor. Magnus’ room was still lit. He was awake. Alec trudged along and gently pushed the door open.

Magnus was pacing around the room holding a file in his hand. It looked like he was underlining a few things with a pencil. He looked up when he saw Alec standing at the door and his face curved into a smile.

“How was your day out?”, Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and stepped ahead covering the distance between the two people.

“Magnus?”, he gasped.

“Is everything ok, Alexander?”, Magnus put the files down on the table.

“I…”, he stammered and came closer to Magnus lifting his hand in his. Magnus looked between his hands and Alec’s face, confused.

“I like you”, Alec exhaled. Magnus blinked and nodded softly. 

“Alexander…”, Magnus whispered.

“I want you…I want us…I just…I want us to…”, Alec panicked.

“Calm down…”, Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand.

“Can we...Can I ask…”

Magnus was smiling gently. He knew where Alec was going with this.

“Magnus, do you want to go on a date with me please?”, Alec blurted in a single breath. Magnus grinned and cupped Alec’s cheek.

“YES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not many of you celebrate Diwali but since the festival is extremely close to my heart, I just wish that the day brings light in each of your lives. Have a bright year ahead!
> 
> Happy Diwali <3
> 
> **Next Chapter:**
> 
> “You’re so beautiful”, Alec gaped his mouth like a five-year old who had just seen the best candy shop in town.  
> “Likewise”, Magnus chuckled.


	24. one last hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had intended to update tomorrow but my mother kinda told me that she'll keep me busy whole day tomorrow. I won't be able to get a chance to update and post a new chapter.

“Alec, relax”, Clary held her forehead sitting on Jace’s bed. Alec was pacing in Jace’s room in his apartment. It was 6:30 in the evening and Magnus was picking him up in an hour after he got off from work. They were going to Hunters’ Moon, a small bar that Alec had discovered while he was a student at NYU. He and Clary spent almost every Friday night there. When Alec asked where Magnus wanted to go, he had said that he wanted to discover Alec more and that’s when Alec decided to take him to his favourite spot. Until a few hours ago, Alec was proud of his choice but now, he was nervously panicking about everything. From his clothes to his shoes, his perfume and now even the place where he was taking Magnus. What if Magnus didn’t like Alec because of the shirt he wore or the place he took them.

“You look incredible, Alec. Why the hell do you not trust my word!”, Clary rubbed her temple, trying to make Alec understand. He was wearing black pants and a dark purple shirt. 

“Jacket or coat?”, Alec held both his choices in his two hands and shifted between them in front of the mirror.

“Anything…both look nice on you. If you want to go with one…go with the jacket?”, she cupped her own face looking at Alec. He was so visibly nervous. 

Jace was standing outside the building to assist Magnus in finding the location of the apartment. And, because he couldn’t deal with his best friend being a dork anymore. This ordeal had been going on for the past two hours and Jace was just tired.

“Alec”, Clary yelled. “Choose one of the two or I’ll text Mr Bane and cancel your date. You do know I work for him, right?”, she arched her brows.

“Fray, you have to understand…I need to get this right”, Alec messed his hair with his fingers.

“Damn it. I just fixed your hair. ALEC”, Clary slapped Alec on his shoulder rather tightly.

.

Magnus’ car stopped in front of Jace and Magnus walked out. He was wearing a high neck black sweater beneath a black blazer and blank pants. Silver chains adorned the man’s neck while his fingers were covered in exquisite rings. His eyes were lined with dark kohl and there were prominent red streaks in his hair. A beautiful wing shaped ear-cuff on his right ear completed Magnus’ look.

“Jace Wayland”, Magnus smiled taking out the bouquet he had brought, for Alec.

“Mr Bane”, Jace nodded coming forward to shake his hands. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Magnus is fine”, he smiled.

“Sure…alright. Uh, shall we?”, Jace gestured towards the apartment. Magnus nodded and headed to the direction Jace had pointed to. It was a 3-floor apartment complex and Jace lived on the third floor. He led Magnus to the apartment and gently opened the door for Magnus to walk in.

He should have texted Clary first.

The sight that was waiting for Magnus and Jace was something they could have never imagined. Alec was sitting on the edge of the couch holding his head. Clary sat next to him rubbing his back. She looked annoyed but concerned at the same time. As she saw Magnus walk in, she straightened up. Magnus asked her if Alec was ok and she just rolled her eyes amusing her boss. Magnus motioned her to not let Alec know that he was here.

“Alec…it is fine. You look amazing”, she rubbed her eyes.

Alec was sulking. He looked like shit, according to him. 

“Fray…I look like I do every day. Have you seen him? I mean…have you really really seen Magnus?”, Alec lifted his head and raised his hand towards Clary to make his point more evident.

“Yes, Alec. I have seen him. I see him every day. He is my boss”, she sighed.

“No…but have you really…looked at him”, Alec widened his eyes. 

Magnus pursed his lips from behind the wall that he had taken cover from Alec. His hands were crossed on his chest as he waited for Alec’s answer.

“Look, if I didn’t know you better…I would think that you’re drunk Lightwood. Sure, Mr Bane is very good-looking but you’re not so bad yourself”, Clary grunted.

“No, that’s beyond the point”

“Is it…Alec? Coz, you’re annoying me now. You look handsome. Mr Bane will love this shirt. Relax and look forward to the date.”, Clary grabbed the button of his shirt to divert Alec’s attention.

“Fray…you don’t get it. Magnus is gorgeous…”, he shook his head.

“But not as much as you…”, Magnus came forward from hiding. Alec’s breath choked in his throat as he closed his eyes. This couldn’t be Magnus’ voice.   
Clary bit her lip and stood up to give Magnus his needed space. She joined Jace and the two of them left Magnus alone with Alec.

“Fray, please tell me that I am hallucinating Magnus”, Alec didn’t open his eyes.

“I am afraid that’s not true, Alexander. I am right here”, Magnus scoffed. Alec jerked his head up and saw Magnus sitting inches away from him. He gasped and jumped back on the couch making Magnus blush. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Alec gaped his mouth like a five-year old who had just seen the best candy shop in town.

“Likewise”, Magnus chuckled. Magnus softly held the bouquet in his hand and gave it to Alec. Alec looked at Magnus mouthing “those for me” with eyes wide open and then took the flowers with a blush creeping his face. Magnus stood up and extended his hand for Alec to take. “Now, let’s see what the fuss is about”. 

Alec hesitantly took his hand. Magnus looked around until he saw a mirror and dragged Alec to it. He made Alec stand in front of it and himself stood behind Alec. Alec was flushing red.

“Now, as much as I’d prefer you with the least amount of clothes, I think the jacket will look wonderful on you”, Magnus winked noticing a jacket and coat lying on the floor. He looked at Alec who was staring at him with broadened eyes. Alec hurriedly picked up the jacket and slipped into it. Magnus watched him struggle with it and moved forward.

“Ok, let’s go”, he exhaled loudly and rushed to the door. 

“Alexander. Stop”, Magnus called him. Alec froze in his spot.

“We won’t go ahead with this if you’re this nervous. I don’t want you fainting on me. We’re going out to enjoy and have fun in each other’s company, not suffer anxiety attacks”

“I am not…”, Alec rubbed his head.

“Alexander…?”, Magnus gave him a stern look.

“I am not sure if you’ll like what I have planned for us”, he bit his lip.

“I will like anything you do for me!”, Magnus pouted and stepped ahead pecking the boy’s cheek.

.

The duo quietly reached the Hunters’ Moon. Alec was biting his thumb in anticipation of whether or not Magnus will like the club.

“We can go someplace else if you didn’t like it”, he asked.

“I am here with good company. That’s all I need to like. I don’t care where you’ve brought me, Alexander. As long as it is you I am with”, Magnus winked. Alec smiled and confidently slipped his hand in Magnus. Magnus accepted the gesture and squeezed Alec’s palm. 

The club was not very big. Alec and Magnus settled in a quiet place on the bar.

“A double martini and Beer please”, Alec placed his order. He turned towards Magnus who was quietly observing the crowd around him. Alec shouldered him.

“You okay?”, he whispered.

“Yeah. I just…this place is so beautiful”, Magnus smiled.

“Clary and I used to come here every Friday for drinks. It was like our place or something. We also helped each other with our work sometimes. I don’t know why but we both liked it here. There used to be a small puddle outside the pub where we would have a splash-off. Whoever jumped the hardest and splashed the mud to the highest spot on the nearby poll would win”

Magnus giggled hearing that very interesting story. “Both of you are quite a piece of art, Alexander”, Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I am glad you didn’t find it too petty for your taste”, Alec pursed his lips.

“I love this place, Alexander. More so because you have such fond memories here”, Magnus smiled observing people around.

“I do. By the way, do you play foosball?” Alec changed the topic. Magnus widened his eyes and chuckled.

“Who doesn’t play foosball?”, Magnus taunted back.

“Robert”, Alec winked.

Magnus broke into a laughter and Alec joined him. Their giggles were unending and by the time the bartender brought them their drinks, Alec and Magnus were holding their stomach because of their laughter. They took their drinks and proceeded to the foosball table. 

“So, Jace told me that you play basketball?”, Magnus asked catching hold of his rods.

“Yeah…I used to play point guard in the BU Basketball Team. Basketball really helps me blow off my steam”, Alec replied.

“I used to love playing soccer. Back at Harvard. Of course, there was this thing about gorgeous cheerleaders but soccer had its other perks too”, Magnus smirked eliciting an eye-roll from the Lightwood boy. 

“You played on their Team?”, Alec asked.

“Yeah…for a year or so. And then, Camille came along and…”, Magnus looked away trying to hide his struggle.

“Oh…Even I left playing Basketball at NYU after a year. You know, studies and shit”, Alec tried to distract Magnus.

“Hmm”, Magnus’ mood had changed. Alec felt guilty for bringing in the topic of Harvard and Camille.

“Magnus, do you want to eat something? The steak here is to die for”, Alec left the game and drew closer to Magnus.

“I just…I need to use the washroom. Order us something and I’ll be back?”, Magnus patted his cheek giving him and unconvincing smile and hurried out from there.  
Alec thought he should go behind Magnus but then decided against it. It was a big thing for Magnus to have agreed to come on a date with him after all that he went through with Camille. He didn’t want to put Magnus through any more pressure than he was already in. So, Alec sat back waiting for him to return. He ordered his favourite Kobe Steak Sandwich and Magnus’ favourite Steak and Cheese while waiting for him to return. 

.

Magnus took a deep breath resting his forehead on the door of the washroom. He thought he was getting stronger and Camille’s mention wouldn’t bother him but he was wrong. There were still things he needed to work on. Magnus took a deep breath. There was someone waiting for him outside. His future. A boy who he genuinely liked. A boy who liked him back. The boy who had made Magnus open to feeling emotions again. He needed to get over himself and enjoy his life ahead. A life that could possibly be happy because of the man that waited for him outside.

Alec was so beautiful. Inside out. 

Magnus smiled as he recalled the face of his gorgeous date. He was filled with a little strength and optimism as he thought that Alec would save him from himself. He had done it before. He could certainly do it again. Placing his trust in the Lightwood boy, Magnus opened the door. He stepped out, in a hurry to reunite with his kids’ caretaker when he bumped into someone. Magnus swirled around to take a look at who he was and then froze.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Magnus gritted his teeth as he registered the face he had just seen. Michael - Camille's on/off boyfriend. The guy she cheated on him with. The last person Magnus wanted to see when he was trying to move with Alec.

"Magnus Bane. It's been a while", Michael frowned and drew closer to Magnus. "Pleasure seeing you here!"

"I wish I could say the same but we both know the truth", Magnus smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder to push him aside and walk back to where Alec was. He had no intentions of dealing with anyone who could ruin his night with Alec.

"You knew she loved me.", Michael grabbed Magnus' wrist. Magnus closed his eyes as anger gripped him.

"You knew she was my wife and the mother of my sons", Magnus spat back at Michael.

"She died, Magnus. At least, honour her memory", Michael gruntled.

"She left my sons without a mother when they needed her the most. So, excuse me if I don't feel sentimental about my ex-wife and your girlfriend!", Magnus grabbed Michael’s fingers and forced them out of his hand.

Magnus was fiercely close to Michael. Both the men were blowing steam on each other's face and waiting to pounce on each other when a palm on Magnus' chest pushed him back. Magnus gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned around.

"Who the hell do you...", he stopped when he saw Alec standing with a look of concern on his face.

"Everything okay, Magnus?", Alec sounded worried. He peered and gazed at Michael. “Who is this?”

"It's fine, Alec. Go back", Magnus ordered closing his eyes. “I’ll be there with you in a moment”

“That’s what you said the last time I saw you. It’s been over 30 minutes”, Alec arched a brow. "Besides, you look like you're about to punch someone. Are you sure everything is okay?", Alec asked squeezing Magnus' shoulder.

"I told you I am fine, Alec. Leave me alone", Magnus said in a harsh voice and Alec was taken aback.

"Hey!", Alec moved forward and cupped Magnus' cheek. "Whatever it is, I am here for you"

Magnus grabbed Alec's fingers and pulled them away from his face. "Don't you get it? I am fine, Alexander. I am not a cry baby. I won't break at the sight of my ex-wife's boyfriend. You need to leave. Right now. Just go away. I don't want to see anyone right now.", Magnus fumed. He looked at Alec after he realised what he had just done but Alec was in no mood to take his shit. His temper had gotten hold of him and Alec had to close his eyes to swallow it.

Magnus was too preoccupied with Michael and he turned around to tackle him. Michael was gone now and he was standing in front of nothing. Guiltily, Magnus turned around to see if Alec was still there and apologize but even Alec had left. Magnus dropped on the floor holding his head. He ruined this. Fuck you Camille. Magnus thought as he ran out to chase Alec but the boy had just vanished. Magnus rubbed his temple and took out his phone to call Alec but his phone was switched off. Damn it.

  
\-----  


Alec ran as fast as he could to evade his anger. He wanted to break something or rather someone. Taking Magnus out on a date was a mistake. He had too much baggage to have a real relationship with anyone. He took a cab, a few blocks away from the Hunters Moon.

"Where to?", the cab driver asked.

"I don't know", Alec breathed out. He was still burning up. His phone lit up in his pocket every few seconds. Magnus was calling him. How convenient. He rejected the call and decided to ring his best friend when a text alerted him. It was from Clary. She had sent a photo of herself and Jace with popcorn in her hands. 

It was captioned, “We hope you’re enjoying your time with Magnus. We love you. – J & C”

Alec calmed himself down. He couldn’t go to her and ruin her time with Jace. 

“Hamptons”, he blurted informing the cab driver.

  
\-----  


Magnus was disoriented. Alec was rejecting his calls. Was he okay? Magnus knew that Alec didn’t do well when he got angry. He just hoped that Alec had been wise enough to reach out to Jace or Clary. He could deal with Alec when he was not angry but what would he do if Alec got himself into some trouble. He couldn’t live with that. He dialled Alec again but this time, his phone was switched off.

“Alexander”, he whispered grabbing the post-box near him. He couldn’t breathe. “I am sorry. Please pick up the phone”, he spoke to Alec’s contact profile.

Dejected and tired, Magnus summoned Mark and asked him to take him back to the condo. The condo was dimly lit when he reached. Magnus consciously opened Alec’s door hoping to see the boy but the bed looked clean, unslept or unused. Alec hadn’t returned home.

Magnus leaned on the door resting his forehead on it.

He really wanted to see Alec.

  
\-----  


Maryse heard someone enter the living room. She stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. It couldn’t have been Andrew because the old man had already slept and no one else. Probably one of the staff members. She came out of the kitchen only to find Alec sitting in the living room plucking something. Oh God. Maryse thought. He looked furious. She put the bottle on the table and stepped forward.

Alec was tearing a cushion apart. She sighed and waited. Rethinking if she should invade her son’s personal space. Having lost Alec over half a decade ago, she was unsure how further she was allowed to go.

“Alexander”, she called softly. Alec stopped plucking and looked at her. His eyes were red. With tears and anger. Maryse pursed her lips and stepped ahead after Alec didn’t indicate that he didn’t want her to. She slowly approached the couch next to the sofa on which he was sitting and sat down. Holding out her hand, she asked to take the cushion from him.

“I am here. I’ll just listen to you?”, she whispered. To be honest, she was scared of him. Losing him, to be accurate.

“I don’t want to talk”, Alec gritted his teeth together. He pushed the cushion aside. Maryse came forward, kneeling in front of her son. She gently grabbed Alec’s hand with a fear in the back of her mind that Alec would just snap. 

“Do you want to sleep it out?”, she asked.

“I am tired”, Alec frowned closing his eyes.

“Ok. I’ll get you water and clean your room. Just stay put…okay?”, her heart was pounding in her chest as she got up to leave. A firm hand stopped her.

“Stay…”, Alec whispered.

“Ok…”, she nodded and knelt in front of him again.

“I am tired of people taking me for granted”, Alec sighed. His voice sounded like he was a lot calmer than when Maryse had just seen him. “Maa…can I just, sleep… on your lap”, he asked. Maryse’ eyes watered and widened at the same time. She nodded and stood up.

“Let’s get you to your room!”, she asked and waited until Alec led the way.

Maryse sat on his bed and pulled a cover on her. Alec rested his head on her lap and closed his eyes as her fingers ran through his hair. 

“It’s ok. I am here. You can sleep now”, she whispered. Alec hugged her lap and smiled closing his eyes. His breathing evened after a while and he dozed off.

  
\-----  


Alec woke up when his alarm went off in the morning. He remembered the situation he got into with Magnus but he also remembered that he had a job to do. He looked up and saw his mother sleeping in the upright position. He kissed her cheek which woke her.

“Alec…”, she panicked thinking something was wrong with him. “Everything ok?”

“I am fine, Maa. I just need to go back to…work”, he stammered.

“But you need to tell me what happened last night?”, she held his shoulders.

“I’ll tell you! I’ll come back tomorrow night after work. Promise”, he patted her cheek and left grabbing his jacket.

He practically ran to get a cab for himself. It's true that Magnus had infuriated him last night but Alec knew perfectly well that Magnus was a man scarred by his past and if he had reacted the way he did, he should have still given him the benefit of doubt. Magnus might have asked him to leave but Magnus deserved to be listened to when he was ready.

And as much as Alec was angry, he knew he had to give Magnus that chance. For the sake of the feelings he had for the man and for the sake of the fact that Magnus didn't leave Alec's hand when he was at his most vulnerable state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I swear this is the last time one of them screws things up. I plan for fluff and only fluff in the coming chapters.
> 
> **Next Chapter**
> 
> “I want you with me”, Magnus snuggled his chin deep in Alec’s neck. “I need you to save me. I know it’s too much to ask but can you just be there and I…”, he stammered. Alec wrapped his arm tighter around Magnus.  
> “You don’t have to ask. I’m not going anywhere, Mr Bane. You and your kids have wrapped me around their little fingers”, Alec joked kissing Magnus’ ear.


	25. hello, #malec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I wasn't supposed to update today but I couldn't help it. Got back home early and had nothing to do...so here we go!

Magnus woke up with a jerk when he heard clanking of metal outside his room. His head was pounding. He looked around to realize that he had fallen asleep on the couch, in his clothes he wore from the date. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and defensively made his way to the kitchen. What if there was an intruder in his condo.   
It's just Alec. His eyes registered and he heaved a sigh of relief. ALEC. His eyes shot open as his mind registered the fact too. 

Alec stood behind the kitchen counter, pouring juice in the glasses. Rafael, Max and Madzie were sitting on their respective high-chairs. He closed his eyes. Alec was fine. He was alright. Unharmed. Alec shot his head up in Magnus’ direction and almost as quickly he looked back at the kids flashing them his smile. It was a very Alec smile. But, Magnus saw through it. His eyes were serious.

“Morning, Dad”, Rafael turned his head to Magnus and waved.

“Good morning you!”, Magnus flashed a smile holding his head. He trudged forward to the kitchen counter and opened the drawer. There was a packet of aspirin. He took out one pill and ate it. Alec didn’t bother to look at him. He had walked around and was now helping Max with breakfast. So typical Alec. Magnus waited for a while until Aspirin started working and then walked back to his room. He shut the door behind him and rested his back on it. 

“Alexander, I am sorry”, he whispered.

  
.  


Magnus came out of his room dressed for his work. The kids had retreated to their room and it was just Alec, sitting on the couch working on his laptop. Of course, he felt Magnus enter the room but he made it sure to not react. Magnus closed his eyes and moved ahead hoping to make a conversation with him. He gently placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder making the latter flinch.

Alec glanced at the hand that just rested on his shoulder and took a deep breath. 

“I am sorry”, Magnus whispered walking around to stand in front of him.

Alec folded the laptop and looked at Magnus. His eyes looked angry and hurt but willing to hear. Magnus sighed in relief.

“For?”, he crossed his hands on his chest.

“I shouldn’t have…I am sorry. I not good at apologies but I am so sorry for last night. You didn’t deserve that behaviour. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I deserve good things. Good people. Like you. I never thought I could deserve you, Alec. That’s why I sometimes don’t know how to react. It’s not an excuse for what things I said to you, but Camille and my past have their claws very deep in my mind. I don’t realize it so often. But I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Nope. I am sorry, Alexander.”, he was kneeling in front of Alec and shifting his gaze around. Alec was observing the man. There were tears brimming in Magnus’ eyes. 

“It’s just that when I saw Michael…everything just came back to me. Everything that I evade every day. Everything that I don’t want to face anymore”, he choked.

“Magnus…look at me”, Alec squeezed the man’s hand. Magnus’s lips ceased and he looked up at Alec with his kohl-smudged eyes.

“It’s ok. You don’t need to tell me anything anymore”, Alec cupped his cheek. Magnus narrowed his brows.

“But…”, Magnus sat with mouth agape.

“No…shh”, Alec held Magnus’ shoulder and helped him stand up, He took his hand and led him inside his room. 

Magnus was confused. He didn’t know what to expect. Alec shut the door behind him and turned around to face Magnus. 

“The kids will get worried if they see you like this”, Alec shook his head. “Now, coming back to everything else. I don’t need to know anything you’re not ready to tell me. And remember when you asked me to try this out when I was ready for it. I am asking you to do the same thing now. I need to know that you’re ready before we do anything about this”, Alec pointed his fingers between the two of them.

“I am sorry”, Magnus dropped his head. Alec stepped ahead until Magnus’ dropped head brushed against Alec’s chest.

“You don’t have to apologize anymore. I am sorry myself, though. I should have waited for you. I left you hanging back there with your overwhelming emotions. It was unfair. You didn’t leave me when I needed you at the party. I know my temper gets out of my hands sometimes but I shouldn’t have left. I am sorry, Magnus. Forgive me for not being there for you.”

“Alexander…I asked you to leave. You didn’t do anything wrong. Trust me. I am not angry with you. I am disappointed in myself”, Magnus muttered moving his hands up Alec’s back and closing the distance between them. He felt so secure in the arms that now wrapped themselves around him. He was unaccustomed to feeling so safe with anyone. To be frank, it scared the shit out of Magnus.

“You shouldn’t be. You did nothing wrong!”, Alec broke away from the hug. “Magnus. Can you promise me one thing?”

“Hm”, Magnus bit his lip.

“When things get crazy, don’t push me away?”, Alec cupped both of Magnus’ cheeks in his lifting his head and in some ways, his confidence, up. Magnus nodded and squeezed his eyes shut wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. “You had my back when I needed you and I promise you the same Magnus. I promise I’ll always have your back. No matter what. I’ll not let anger get the best of me. I will always be the pillar you need me to be.”

Magnus nodded and smiled. He might not have been ready for Alec but he wanted him. So desperately. Alec had become his home. He could not lose that. 

“What if I said that I don’t want to wait anymore”, he murmured in his raspy voice.

Alec rubbed his back. “Wait for?”, Alec asked.

“I want you with me”, Magnus snuggled his chin deep in Alec’s neck. 

“I need you to save me. I know it’s too much to ask but can you just be there and I…”, he stammered. Alec wrapped his arm tighter around Magnus.

“You don’t have to ask. I’m not going anywhere, Mr Bane. You and your kids have wrapped me around their little fingers”, Alec joked kissing Magnus’ ear. “But, are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be”, Magnus whiffed against Alec’s neck.

He sniffed and pulled away holding Alec’s hand in between his.

“Tonight, after the kids go back to bed, do you mind a dinner date…here in the condo. Take out and a movie I guess”, Alec winked. “You owe me a date, Mr Bane”  
“I’d love that”, Magnus smiled weakly. He had to leave. But, he didn’t want to. Alec noticed this and he stepped forward placing a kiss on his cheek. He then used his thumbs to wipe off all the marks of tears from the CEO’s face and gave him an eskimo kiss. Magnus bit his lower lip and smiled.

He was neck deep in trouble.

This boy was driving him crazy.

  
\-----  


Alec was working on his laptop when Max came and sat beside him.

“Did you and Dad have a fight yesterday?”, he asked leaning back on the couch. 

“No…why would you think so?”, Alec asked. He was so amused by Max’s demeanour. 

“I saw the way you looked at him. It was just like you used to…when you’d just met. Like you’d pounce on him and kill him. And then you became friends and you stopped looking at him like that”, Max shrugged. He was so proud to have analysed this. Truthfully, even Alec was impressed.

“Yeah…we had a small argument. It’s all sorted though”, Alec smiled to the little Bane.

“I know that too”, Max said haughtily.

“And how is that Mr Max Bane?”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest.

“Because, Dad was smiling when he left for office. And he wasn’t when he woke up today. So, you must have kissed and made up”, Max chuckled. Alec blushed at the metaphor and looked away to hide it.

“My my, Mr Holmes.”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, my dear Watson”, Max made a failed attempt at winking making Alec break into a chuckle.

Max sat there with Alec for a while listening to the sound of Alec typing vigorously on the keyboard. His head leaned on Alec’s arm and his eyes read everything that Alec was typing. Alec just smiled. He had gotten so used to the Bane kids showering him with affection that he couldn’t remember how plain his life had been before he had met them.

After a while, Max switched on the TV and watched cartoon. Rafael and Madzie had their tutors over while Max’s tutorial had just ended. He was free for the day and bored. He watched cartoon, sitting curled up to Alec. Sometime later, he brought his crayons and drawing sheet and started drawing. He was so bored seeing Alec work.

“Alec, you’re no fun today”, he cribbed.

“Just some more emails, young boy”, Alec rubbed Max’s head. “Why don’t you go and find us something to play”, he said.

“Jenga…it’s been a while”, Max contemplated.

“You and Madzie were totally engrossed in the game, only 2 nights ago”, Alec chuckled.

“Yeah…ok, you got me. But we’re playing Jenga because I said so”

“Your wish, is my command Sir”, Alec gestured a mock salute as Max ran to the store room to get Jenga.

  
\-----  


Magnus returned from work that evening to find Alec, Max, Rafael and Madzie playing UNO. It always amused him because Alec never got bored of entertaining his kids. Sure, it was his job to take care of them but to listen to all their fetishes, not so much. But to Magnus’ surprise, Alec was always so patient with them. He had seen him play Monopoly to the Game of Life…Jenga to UNO.

“Hey Dad”, the kids greeted Magnus in unison. Magnus returned their greeting with a smile. He was still on a phone with someone and because his hands were stuffed with packets, his phone was stuck between his shoulder and his cheek. Alec noticed that and he rushed to his rescue. He dropped his hand to grab the packets but Magnus stopped him, pulling the packets away. Alec frowned and instead grabbed his phone and put it close to his ear.

“Thank you, love”, Magnus mouthed. Alec blushed and shook his head. He finished the call while Alec patiently waited.

“You too, Mr Mansfield”, Magnus smiled and gestured Alec to cut the call. 

“Hello”, Alec rubbed his head making the man chuckle.

“Hello”, Magnus whispered back. He peered at the kids from Alec’s shoulder. After making sure that none of the three kids were watching them, Magnus gently raised himself on his toes to place a kiss on Alec’s cheek.

“Rafael, Max, Madzie”, Magnus called out walking away from Alec who was frozen in his spot. “Who wants to eat Butter Chicken for dinner”, Magnus winked.

“Oh my God. You brought us Indian food. It has been such a long time since I ate Indian food.”, Rafael gaped. He was as big a fan of Indian food as his father.

“Yes, I did. Now where’s dear Sage”, Magnus looked around. Sage was cleaning Magnus’ room as per his instructions. She came out cleaning her hands.

“Sage, could you please put these in the bowls…and set it out. I’ve got something to do”, Magnus handed over one of the packets to her while taking one of them stealthily to his room. Alec noticed that. He went over to Sage and helped her take out the food while Magnus changed.

Magnus walked out of his room wearing a black tulle shirt over black slacks. Alec was heating the Indian Naan bread when his breath caught up in his throat. He choked on his saliva and found Sage rubbing his back and offering him water.

He didn’t look at Magnus while he put food for the kids. 

“Dad, you’re not eating?”

“I’ll eat later, Madzie”, Magnus smiled placing his elbows on the table. 

“Alexander and I have a few things that we’d like to discuss in private”, Magnus looked at Alec who was busy helping Max and Rafael cut through the chicken pieces. The businessman pouted at how adorable Alec could get.

After the kids were done eating, Magnus gently instructed them to retreat to their rooms and sleep.

  
\-----  


Alec walked in Magnus’ room after he had put every kid to sleep. He was wearing the same clothes he had been in the whole day and was a tiny bit embarrassed when he saw Magnus in his black tulle top. Magnus was arranging food for them on the coffee table in his room.

“Hi”, he said, waiting by the door. Magnus turned towards him.

“Come on in. Don’t keep me waiting any more than we already have.”, he smiled and his eyes returned to the table. Alec walked over to Magnus and brushed his body against Magnus sending a shiver down the latter’s spine.

“I am so hungry…”, he murmured reaching out for the pickled onion. Magnus slapped his fingers.

“Not yet”, he chuckled.

“Mean”, Alec muttered stepping back. Magnus went over the bottle of wine that he had brought and poured a little in two glasses. Offering one to Alec, he sighed and turned around resting himself on the edge of the table.

“Alexander. I am about to tell you something. I need you to listen to me. Just…listen”, Magnus sighed.

“I am here, Magnus. Tell me anything you want to”, Alec gave a soft smile.

“Camille was never in love with me”, he sighed biting his lip. Alec took a deep breath anticipating the kind of evening it was going to be. He relaxed himself and shifted his weight between his feet. His demeanour suggested that if Magnus needed him for support, he was right there.

“She married me purely because of the deal she made with her father, Peter.”, Magnus sipped. His fingers wiggled against the edge of the table.

“If she could pass as a settled woman with a loving husband and family, Peter would give his empire to her. And so, when Peter came to my dad for the prospect of the arranged marriage…obviously”, he smirked.

Alec sighed. His body wanted to lean forward and hug Magnus.

“She agreed. And here I was, stupid and naïve at the age of twenty, thinking that she agreed to marry me because she might have had a crush on me…like I on her.”  
“Everything was alright until Rafael and Max were born. She was perfectly pretending to be a girl madly in love with her husband. The flawless wife and the perfect daughter-in-law for my father. The way she was with young Rafael and baby Max, no one, including myself, would have guessed that she was just making this all up. After Max turned a year old, she started going to random parties. Mostly without me. I didn’t really mind because Dad was slowly transferring his business on to me and there was so much that I had to manage. I’d come back home either late or too exhausted to do anything.”

“Most of the times, she would come back before I returned from office but eventually, she started coming back home in the wee hours of morning. When I asked her, she’d tell me that her girl pals made her sleep over. I didn’t really mind that. She had her own life, beyond the one where she was my wife and the mother of my kids. She would avoid going to parties with me. She said that she was unwell…or sick and I would go to these dinners alone.”

“One night, I returned from Los Angeles earlier than I was supposed to. A meeting got cancelled and I was more than eager to come back to my kids. Mind you, this was after Camille brought in Madzie. I opened the door of my room and saw her in bed with Michael. The same guy I met last night. She was naked and curled up…on my bed with a man who wore my shirt. I didn’t know what got into me and I beat the shit out of Michael. Until, Camille begged me to stop.”

Magnus was breathing heavily. Alec moved forward, closing the distance between them. He held Magnus’ shoulder and pulled the man in his arms. Magnus sighed and buried his head in Alec’s t-shirt.

“She apologized repeatedly under the pretext of losing control in lieu of buried emotions. I was so stupid that I forgave her. But things were never the same again. She started snapping at me. We would argue on the simplest of the things. Before Michael, we had never quarrelled. Not even once. I thought I was lucky enough to have the most understanding life-partner. But the truth was, she never cared enough to even bother about me. That’s why she never fought with me”

“And after that hideous night, she wanted out. So, she started making arguments out of nothing. Eventually, they started having an effect on my behaviour. I started lashing out at my employees and anyone else I could find. That’s probably when Rafael stared listening in on our conversations”

“The last time she lashed out at me, she said petty things. She said that I was a moron and a spineless man to have let this go on for so long. She broke me that night, Alexander. She just broke me into pieces and scattered them around so that I could never find myself in those bits again. Peter had already transferred his empire to her and there was nothing tethering her to me, not even our three children”, tears were flowing out of Magnus’ eyes soaking Alec’s shirt.

“Magnus…that’s enough”, Alec pulled away holding Magnus’ cheek within his hands. He sensed that Magnus was going numb with every detail that he shared with Alec. Truthfully, Alec didn’t want to know any of it. He was ok with just the fact that Magnus had a hurtful past and he was willing to let it all slide because past wasn’t what mattered. 

“I don’t need you to relive that for me.”, he whispered rubbing his tears away with his thumb. “I do not need to know anything more than what you’ve already told me”, he sighed pulling out a chair for Magnus. He knelt in front of the man and held his wrists.

“But…”

“Do you think you can move ahead and see what becomes of the two of us?”, Alec asked in a low and understanding voice.

Magnus looked at Alec and nodded biting his lips.

“Then that’s all I need to know”, Alec cupped Magnus’ face and stood up on his knees. Magnus was looking at Alec with his big black eyes.

Alec opened his mouth and closed it again. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was hitching. His eyes were fixated on Magnus’ lips which were trembling but still calm. They were curved into a shy smile. There was a moment before anything happened where Alec looked at Magnus and fixed a questioning gaze on him. None of them glanced away or broke the eye-lock. A tear fell from Magnus’ eye and Alec chased it away with his thumb. Magnus gasped and closed his eyes feeling Alec’s thumb running shivers through his body. 

Alec moved closer to Magnus with a hesitant look on his face – a look at Magnus recognized. There was a question, a request for permission, and a wait for Magnus’ approval spread all over Alec’s eyes. Magnus took a deep breath and softly nodded. He understood what Alec was requesting and at that moment, he was more than willing to give it to him. Alec gave him a very reassuring smile and moved ahead, his lips closing the distance between him and Magnus. Right before they touched, Alec’s lips lingered a few centimetres away from Magnus’. He stuck out his tongue and licked his lips moistening them. His body straightened as his feelings took control over Alec. Magnus’ moist and warm breath brushed against Alec’s lips and they opened slightly gesturing Alec that he wasn’t ready to wait anymore. The boy closed his eyes pressed his lips on Magnus’s wet ones.

Magnus’ hands wrapped around Alec’s waist and he pulled it closer brushing Alec’s chest on his. Magnus could feel Alec’s beating heart and he took a sigh of relief. He wasn’t the only one whose heart wanted to beat out of the chest based on its pounding. His head tilted up as Alec raised himself rubbing his hand down to hold Magnus’ neck. His fingers dug in Magnus’ skin. The man felt a lump in his throat and he gulped it down. Magnus traced Alec’s muscles up his spine to his upper back. His fingers were holding on to a portion of Alec’s t-shirt. 

The kiss was passionate and deep. It was something that Magnus and Alec had anticipated and wanted for a very long time, fighting every second to avoid giving in to their emotions before it was the right time to do it. Alec’s tongue lingered and licked around Magnus’ lips. Magnus’ mouth opened and shut wide as he tried to suck in every part of Alec’s lips, even biting it at a few places. Alec didn’t mind it at all. He was overwhelmed with emotions and a tear or two may have escaped his eyes too. His cheeks had become sticky and hard because of Magnus’ dried out tears. 

Magnus pulled away because he was out of breath. He looked at Alec who was also catching his. They gazed at each other and smiled. Alec licked his lips tasting Magnus’ lip gloss on them before leaning ahead for another touch of Magnus’ lips.

  
\-----  


“This is the best teriyaki Sandwich that I’ve ever had”, Alec hummed. His mouth was stuffed with a huge bite of the sandwich. There were remnants of mayo on the corners of Alec’s lips. Magnus shook his head and gently rubbed the mayo away with his thumb.

“You’re such a two-year old”, Magnus chuckled popping a fry in his mouth.

“I am not. I am a grown-up man.”, Alec said lifting his chin to avoid dropping food from his mouth.

“You know you have my smudged kohl on your cheekbones. Apologies”, Magnus’ eyes glowed with affection. His thumb gently ran on Alec’s perfectly carved cheekbones.

“I don’t care. Do I look bad though?”, Alec buzzed gawking his food.

“Not at all. You look adorable”, Magnus scoffed.

Alec looked up at his and gave a toothy grin to him. Magnus’ heart leaped in his chest. Only if it was possible for Alec to get cuter with every passing second. They finished their meal and Magnus excused himself to clean his face. Alec, meanwhile, sat cross-legged on the floor shuffling through DVDs. 

“What are we watching?”, Magnus came out rubbing his face with a soft towel.

“Avengers: Age of Ultron!”, Alec chimed setting the cushions on Magnus’ bed in position. His head lifted to look at Magnus and he gasped. He could never get used to Magnus’ beauty.

“What are we twelve, Alexander?”, Magnus arched his brows.

“I am not. Are you?”, Alec chided Magnus. “Age of Ultron is the best movie for a movie night”, he said.

“What is so special about a bunch of superheroes fighting an impractical villain with illogical powers”

“It’s not just about that Magnus. Come on. It’s about team work, friendship, trust, love and valour. They don’t need to fight for humanity. But they do. Because that’s who they are – superheroes. Saviours”

“Sentimental…are we Alexander?”

“Look at Steve Rogers. That man fights like a dream. And then you have Mr Stark’s remarkable tech…and Hulk’s strength. It’s a dream team, Magnus. It even has a literal God.”, Alec’s comic nerd was showing.

“What does that have to do with a date-night…”, Magnus rolled his eyes crossing his hands on his chest.

“Nothing…I just want to see it”, Alec grabbed a bowl of popcorn and jumped on Magnus’ bed. Magnus’ hands were on his hips. He was looking at Alec with his mouth open. 

“You are officially a kiddo, Alexander Gideon Lightwood”, Magnus scoffed slipping under the duvet with Alec. He had brought wet wipes with him for Alec. 

“Close your eyes for me?”, Magnus said holding Alec’s chin in his hand. Alec obeyed and turned to face Magnus. Magnus gently pressed the wipes against Alec’s cheeks and wiped off the remnants of the smudged kohl.

“There are my favorite cheekbones in this whole wide world”, Magnus pinched Alec’s nose and pressed a soothing kiss on his _favorite part of Alec’s face_. Alec flushed a little and pressed play button on the remote leaning towards Magnus.

Alec was genuinely a comic nerd and a Marvel movies’ fan. He laughed at every joke that was made in the movie. Magnus found it amusing to stare at Alec more than the movie. His date was a piece of art.

“Like the movie, Magnus?”, Alec arched a brow when he noticed Magnus staring. Magnus blushed and chuckled.

“You’re such a geek”, Magnus shook his head. Alec inched closer and lifted Magnus’ arm to settle beneath it. Magnus was flushed as Alec made him wrap his arm around his shoulder. Alec slipped down and rested his head on the businessman’s shoulder popping popcorns in his mouth one by one.

As the battle of Sokovia began on-screen, Alec noticed that things had become very quiet around him. He looked up to his side and saw that Magnus had fallen asleep. His hand was still wrapped around Alec but his head was tilted back dropping on the backrest of his bed. Alec smiled. Sleeping Magnus Bane was a sight for sore eyes. Alec gently straightened his back on the bed and pulled Magnus in his arms. Magnus was so tired that he settled almost immediately on the pillow next to where Alec was sitting. Alec paused the movie and unbuttoned Magnus’ shirt. He helped Magnus get out of his tulle shirt and then pulled the duvet on him.

“Sweet dreams, Magnus”, Alec whispered kissing Magnus on his lips and slipped out of the bed replacing his place with pillows. Magnus leaned on them and grabbed the edge of the duvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I redeemed myself for ruining their date?
> 
> See you soon with a new chapter. I have a few tests coming up next week, so I might not be able to update as often as I did this week!!


	26. fluff, fray and filials

Magnus opened the door of Alec’s room in the wee hours of morning and found the boy sleeping obliviously on his bed. His hand hung out of the edge of the bed. His mouth was slightly open and he was sleeping over the duvet, rather than under it. The sight made Magnus chuckle. Alec had the habit of sleeping with his mouth open and eyelids open half way too. Magnus found it soothing to watch Alec sleep. He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. There was still time before Alec’s alarm went off and he better make the best of this adorable moment.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and gently nudged Alec’s chin to close his mouth. Alec frowned and licked his lips in sleep letting out a moan. Magnus pursed his lips and ran his thumb on his cheekbone. He was so lucky to have Alec in his life now.

Was he though? They hadn’t talked about the whole…relationship thing per se.

“Morning, Magnus”, the boy whispered grabbing Magnus’ wrist and placing it on his heart.

“Morning, sleepyhead”, Magnus smiled.

Alec softly pushed himself back and slipped into the duvet. With a little force, he pulled Magnus into bed with him. Magnus laughed as his chest brushed against Alec’s and firm hands wrapped themselves around his back.

“Sleep well?”, Alec asked in a raspy voice. His eyes were still closed.

“Yes, very well”, Magnus caressed Alec’s lips with his index finger. “How about you?”

“Mm”, Alec resented and came closer. He buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck. “I am still so sleepy.”, he mumbled.

“I can see that, Alexander”, Magnus rolled his eyes. He was enjoying being in Alec’s embrace. Alec looked like he was not going to let Magnus go so soon. “You can make words in your mouth too, darling”

“You should not make fun of your boyfriend”, Alec muttered.

“Alexander”, Magnus gasped. Alec shot his eyes open. _Kudos Alec…first blunder of the day. Even before waking up._ He blinked to clear his vision and found Magnus looking at him with mischief in his eyes.

“My boyfriend…as you call him, is rather considerate and understanding, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus winked. Alec could not believe his ears.

“Magnus…I…boy…”, he stammered rubbing his eyes. Lifting his torso up on his elbow, he looked at Magnus.

“Yes…you…what?”, Magnus chided. His fingers played with the strands of hair on Alec’s forehead.

“Magnus…are we…are you my…?”, he gaped his mouth.

“I don’t think we need any more proof of being attracted to each other, do we? You like me. I like you. We went on a date. Two, in fact. And I had a memorable time. Plus, I think we’ve waited long enough and don’t need any further study to see if we are right for each other or not. We fit perfectly. So, tell me, Alexander. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”, Magnus gleamed his eyes.

“Uh…”, Alec’s eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. He was blinking rapidly. “Yes”, he whispered. Magnus chuckled and closed Alec’s mouth by bumping his chin. He snapped his finger in front of the boy.

“But Magnus. Don’t you think this is all happening too fast?”, Alec sighed. “We barely had two dates and…”, the boy looked at Magnus. Magnus slipped his hand in Alec’s.

“When its right, it’s right. And no, it’s not happening too fast. I’ve waited long enough to kiss every part of you and I can’t wait any longer.”, Magnus smiled.

Alec was lost in the myth that was Magnus Bane. He couldn’t believe that he had let his heart be affected by Magnus.

“Earth to boyfriend”, Magnus chided. Alec finally looked at him and then dropped himself down to hug the man tightly.

Magnus giggled and wrapped his arms around the boy. Alec pulled back and then holding Magnus by his neck, pressed his lips onto his. Magnus slipped his palms down Alec’s back and held his waist tightly so that the boy wouldn’t move.

Alec moved over Magnus kissing the man on his lips, and his chin…his cheeks and neck. Magnus playfully rubbed Alec’s back clutching his t-shirt every now and then.

They jerked up when Alec’s irritating alarm went off. Alec dropped on the beside Magnus and panted heavily to catch his breath.

“Right…we need to tell the children”, Alec sighed remembering that he had to wake the kids up.

“Yeah…well”, Magnus nodded and sat up on the bed adjusting his shirt. He turned around to look at Alec who was gazing him with the softest expression he had ever seen.

“Tonight?”, Magnus asked.

Alec sat up shouldering Magnus and pecked his lips – a soft and assuring kiss.

“Tonight”, he smiled.

\-----

When Magnus reached the table for breakfast, he noticed that Alec had already showered and changed into a button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. He was spraying whipped cream on the waffles.

“Going somewhere, darl…Alexander?”, Magnus bit his lip. Alec blushed and looked up straightening his face up.

“Yes, Mr Bane. I need to report to Mr Aldertree. Some routine work procedure”, Alec shrugged clearing his throat. He was trying very hard to make sure that he wasn’t gawking his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

The label made the insides of Alec’s tickle.

“Do I need to come along? In case they need some review on what a tremendous job you are doing?”, Magnus looked inquisitive. Alec rolled his lips inside his mouth trying to hide the dimples that were deepening on his cheek.

“No. I believe that won’t be necessary, Sir”, he pulled himself together.

“Alright, dear. As you wish. I’ll be a phone call away if you need me”, Magnus winked and looked back at the children. Rafael, Max and Madzie were silent and eyeing this unusual conversation between their father and their caretaker.

“So, what plans do we have?”, Magnus asked turning his attention to the children.

“I’ve got soccer practice. Max too. But Madzie is free. Her badminton coach cancelled class today”, Rafael informed. He was suspicious of something but he couldn’t point out what.

“Alexander…why don’t you take Madzie along with you to the firm. She’d rather be with you than be alone here”, Magnus offered the boy who was sitting down to eat his own food.

“Sure, sir. I would love to take Madzie along”, Alec smiled and winked at Madzie who grinned in response.

“I will be late from work, tonight. I’ve got a meeting at the Plaza Hotel at 7pm”

“What about dinner?”, Alec asked.

“I’ll make it to dinner on time. I have something important to tell these people”

Alec curved his mouth in an ‘O’. “We will wait for you then.”, Alec spoke for the kids who nodded in approval.

Magnus waited until the kids finished their breakfast and rushed back to their room to get ready. That’s what he needed. Some time alone with his very new boyfriend. Magnus turned around on his high-chair as Alec approached him. Magnus grabbed the buckle of Alec’s belt and pulled the boy closer.

“You look so handsome, darling”, Magnus grabbed Alec’s neck and pulled his head down. Alec blushed and complied. Magnus rubbed his palms up Alec’s back and pressed the boy closer to him. “I look forward to telling them tonight”, Magnus whispered letting Alec go.

Alec’s cheeks were red as a tomato. He trailed his fingers over his lips and licked them. Magnus’ gloss was tasty.

“You, Sir. Are very sappy today.”, Alec chided creating distance between him and his boyfriend. Magnus winked and pouted in reply.

\-----

“So, what was the meeting about?”, Clary bit the top of her pencil. Her phone was tugged between her ear and her shoulder. She was arranging Magnus’ files based on how urgently he would need them. Dot was magnificent at her job but Clary understood the field better than her. She was not only capable of doing this job perfectly but she herself enjoyed it.

“Aldertree wanted to know if I was being physically, emotionally or mentally being harassed at work by my boss”, Alec scoffed.

“Oh my Lord. What did you say?”, Clary chuckled peeking inside Magnus’ office. He was going through a file she had just handed him over.

“I said I am physically, mentally and emotionally fit and my boss is treating me well”, Clary heard a hint of blush in his voice and could feel that he was smiling even though she couldn’t see him.

“About that, Lightwood. I am free for lunch today and you’re picking me up. We be going to Taki’s”, she nodded her head.

“Are you sure? You just started working for Mr Bane”, Alec now found it difficult to add the Mr. to the name of his boyfriend.

“Cut the crap, Lightwood. I know you call him Magnus”, she said that rather out loud. “Anyways, I am not petrified of him, like you used to be…so I’ll just ask him straighaway!”, Clary chuckled.

“I was not petrified of Magnus”, Alec protested.

“Mr Bane”, Clary knocked at the door.

“Yes?”, Magnus looked up from his file.

“Can I go out for lunch with Alec? I need to know what happened on your date!”, she grinned pursing her lips. Alec heard that last bit clearly and threw up his coffee. Clary, as well as Magnus could hear the boy coughing on the phone. Clary also heard Madzie ask Alec if he was okay.

“Ms Fray”, Magnus gasped.

Clary’s eyes were wide and her lips trembled in panic. “I meant…uhh”, she stammered. “My date…I need to tell Alec about my date with Jace…his other best friend…his brother…you know him…right Mr Bane?”, she gulped.

“Touché, Fray. Touché.”, Alec was still recovering from the attack Clary had just given him.

Magnus was speechless. His cheeks were red. “Sure, Ms Fray”, he gulped dropping his head back to the files. His phone buzzed.

**I apologize about that misbehaviour. Fray can be really bewildering sometimes. Sorry? – Alexander**

Magnus smiled typing back

**It’s alright, Alexander. I am getting used to you and your friends. Ms Fray, nevertheless, is special – Magnus.**

Alec replied almost instantly

**That she is. See you tonight.**

Magnus was blushing. This was really happening to him. He was texting his boyfriend. Magnus quickly made an edit on Alec’s contact and added a heart beside _Alexander’s_ name on his list.

\-----

“Fray…Fray, you with me?”, Alec shook his best friend. Clary was dumbfounded.

“You kissed Magnus Bane. And then you made out with him. AND he asked you to be his boyfriend next morning?”, Clary sucked coffee from an empty glass which made a sound alerting people around her. Alec was nervous and embarrassed.

“Yes…but could you please…Clary”, he sighed.

“Don’t Clary me. I am not Clary for you”, she snapped at Alec continuing to make that God-awful sound from her straw.

“Alec. You are dating Magnus Bane”, she yelled.

Alec held his forehead and then looked around. A lot of people were staring at Clary’s direction. “I thought that was obvious. Magnus wouldn’t be my boyfriend otherwise”, Alec rubbed his temple.

“Right. Sure”, she nodded.

“Alec, you’re dating my boss!”, she screeched again a few seconds later.

“Fray, I am dating _my boss!”_ , Alec imitated her screech.

“You are dating _our boss”_ , Clary widened her eyes.

“Clarissa Adele Fray, you have officially gone insane. I believe you need help.”, Alec sighed.

“Accepted”, she pursed her lips.

“I have no idea why Jace thinks you are girlfriend material”, Alec frowned. And then he got slapped.

“Shut up, Alec”, she growled at the boy. “Oh my God. Alec. We should totally do a double-date night. You, me, Magnus and Jace!”, she clapped.

“No. Nada. Fray. Don’t even think about it. I am not letting Magnus anywhere near you two. God knows what all you know about me and I don’t want Magnus to break up with me because of something that I did half a decade ago.”, Alec shrugged.

“Mr Bane is my boss. I could totally ask him directly.”

“Fray”, Alec dropped his head in frustration. Why did he have such remarkable friends?

“Alright, Alec. Jokes apart. I am glad you’re happy with him. Just…stay smiling alright? That’s all I’ll ever wish for you”, she leaned forward and pulled her friend’s cheek. Alec smiled and let her.

“Walk me back?”, she stood up holding out her hand to Alec. Alec pursed his lips. He had never seen Magnus’ office or the way Magnus conducted himself there. If he walked Clary back, maybe he could have a peek inside the entrepreneur side of his boyfriend.

\-----

Clary and Alec stepped out of the elevator. Clary’s hand was wrapped around Alec’s arm and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. The office was magnificent. There was a large logo of Edom Enterprises right on the entrance. There was a sign-post near it. “Magnus Bane, CEO” over an arrow. Alec looked in the direction the arrow pointed.

“There”, Clary pointed at the far end of the corridor. “That’s Mr Bane’s office and mine is just adjacent. Come. I’ll call for some coffee”, Clary pulled.

“Fray…I don’t think it’s a good idea. I have left the kids alone for far too long. I think I’ll just go back and do my job that Magnus pays me for.”

“Are you scared you’ll run into Magnus and his CEO personality here?”, she arched a brow.

“No…no!”, Alec scoffed.

“Lightwood. I know you. Come on. Mr Bane is in a meeting, anyway. He won’t be coming down anytime soon. You can have coffee and be gone before he appears”, Clary pulled his arm forward.

She took him to her office which was a tiny room adjacent to Magnus’. Alec could see the empty chair and table in his office. Clary was right. He wasn’t there. She put down her bag and gestured Alec to sit. She picked up the receiver and called for two coffees.

“He has a meeting with the marketing department. Two floors down from here”, Clary informed.

“Oh”

She continued her work while Alec waited for his coffee. Occasionally, his head tilted towards Magnus’ office. He knew Magnus was in a meeting but his eyes still hoped to see him sitting on the chair. The authority of that chair was so evident to Alec.

“MS FRAY”, Magnus barged in a very irritated mood. Clary stood up collecting herself. Alec choked on his breath and stood up, gently turning to face Magnus. Magnus looked annoyed and pissed at something. Alec gulped. He was not ready to see Magnus yell at his best friend. It was too awkward. Magnus frowned to look at whoever was standing in the room other than his secretary and his eyes lost their anger as they fell on Alec.

Alec saw the man’s pupil dilate and his breath ease out.

“I am so sorry, Mr Bane. I am interrupting your conversation with Ms Fray”, Alec tried to sound as professional as he could. “I’ll be on my way”, he said and stepped forward to leave the room.

“Mr Lightwood”, Alec heard Magnus’ voice call him. He stopped and turned to him.

“Do you mind waiting for me in my office. There’s something confidential that I need to discuss with Ms Fray and Patrick. I’ll be with you in a moment.”, Magnus said in the calmest voice he could manage. Alec gulped and nodded.

He turned towards Magnus’ office and walked inside. It was so beautiful. The elegance spoke of Magnus’ personality. Alec could have guessed it was Magnus’ office even if Clary hadn’t told him. He took a quick glance inside Clary’s room. She was vigorously taking down notes. Magnus was speaking, non-stop and he looked annoyed. Alec rubbed his hands together and then blew out air.

It is going to be fine. Magnus won’t fire Clary.

\-----

“Alexander”, a voice called from the door. Alec stood up and turned around immediately. Magnus stood at the entrance of his office. Alec looked around, the blinds of the office were coming down. He gasped and straightened himself up.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was just dropping off Clary after lunch.”, Alec confessed. Magnus closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto Alec’s. Alec was taken by surprise but he softly returned the kiss.

“Hi”, Magnus smiled pulling away from Alec.

“Hi?”, Alec was pleasantly surprised.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes”, Magnus rubbed his thumb on Alec’s cheekbone. Alec blushed and relaxed his tensed muscles. “You don’t need to be sorry for coming here”, he smiled.

“I just didn’t want to disturb you”, Alec shrugged. Magnus curled his arms around Alec’s waist pulling him closer. “And back in Clary’s office, I thought you were a little furious about something work-related soo…”

“You can never disturb me”, Magnus nudged his nose. “It was a usual complication that Clarissa dealt with very efficiently. As for my mood, I’ve got you for that”

“So sappy”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“So, how much does Ms Fray know about us?”, Magnus arched a brow. Alec opened his mouth and closed it again. He was speechless.

“Everything?”, Alec shut his eyes in fear. Magnus scoffed and gave his boyfriend an eskimo kiss.

“And you blame me for being sappy”, he chuckled. Alec sighed in relief.

“I’ll leave you to do your work now, Magnus. I’ve to get back to the kids”, Alec pulled away and groped in his pocket for his phone. Magnus was unwilling to let the boy go. “Good luck for your meeting”, Alec smiled turning around at the door. Magnus looked up at him and smiled back.

\-----

“So, what is it that you want to discuss?”, Rafael asked as the Bane family gathered in the living room after dinner that evening. Rafael, Madzie and Max were sitting on the couch while Magnus sat on the edge of the table. Alec stood nearby. Magnus took a deep breath and then looked at Alec who gave him a nod.

“Rafael, Madzie…Max”, Magnus began. “There’s something I…we, Alexander and I, need to tell you?”, Magnus sighed closing his eyes. His legs shook in anxiety. Alec stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could see that Magnus was a little terrified of his kids’ reaction because this was an entirely new territory for them.

“You know that your father and I, we didn’t see eye to eye when we met…right? I mean we used to fight a lot. That has changed now!”

“You’re friends. We know and that’s great”, Max exclaimed.

“Alexander and I…like each other”, Magnus swallowed.

“Of course. That’s why you’re friends?”, Madzie frowned. Rafael got a certain hint and he asked his two younger siblings to shut up.

“Your father…and I are more than friends…”, Alec stammered to get the words out of his mouth.

“You mean, you _like like_ Dad?”, Rafael asked. Alec gasped. Some description of his feelings, the boy thought as he looked at Rafael.

“Yeah…I do _like like_ your dad”, he narrowed his brows at the strangeness of his own confession.

“I asked Alec to be my boyfriend, guys. And he said yes”, Magnus blurted, burying his head in his hands.

“As in, you and Alec…together…like kissing together?”, Rafael arched his brows. Alec felt embarrassed.

“Umm..”, he mumbled squeezing Magnus’ shoulder. He nodded when he saw the kids looking at him.

“That’s actually great”, Max pondered. Alec and Magnus shot their heads up.

“Alec’s so much better than that secretary of yours”, Rafael rolled his eyes. Alec covered his mouth as he struggled to stop giggling. Magnus shot an angry glance at his boyfriend.

“Alright, Dad. We approve Alec”, Madzie nodded. Alec pursed his lips.

_He just got approved by his boyfriend’s kids._

“Okay?”, Magnus was unsure about how this conversation would end. “Are you guys sure?”

“Good. But don’t get too lovey-dovey like those couples on TV. Its gross”, Max made a face. Alec and Magnus scoffed in unison.

“Don’t worry about that, Max. Your Dad is too stunted for that”, Alec winked. He received a death stare from Magnus. The business tycoon stood up, now that this issue was sorted, and excused himself for a quick shower and sleep thereafter. Alec drooped down to pick up the board game that they had been playing with Madzie asked Alec to sit up for a bit.

“Alec, we love you!”, she said.

“I love you guys too”, Alec smiled.

“But if you hurt dad…or break his heart, we will destroy you”, Max added in a serious voice. Alec was shocked at the warning he received.

“Message received loud and clear”, he mumbled.

“Good, because he is finally becoming my old Dad. Do not get him upset again, Alec. Do not.”, Rafael added as he stepped forward to kiss Alec on his cheek. They wished him good night by a kiss each and retreated to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I made a Twitter account recently. @mymalecstories  
> Come, talk to me if you want...drop in suggestions or whatever.  
> Just, be kind.
> 
> \- A.
> 
> PS: I shall look forward to your comments!


	27. everything I always wanted.

"You're dating Magnus Bane?", Maryse Lightwood choked on her tea. Alec blinked his eyes as he offered her a napkin. He had promised to explain her the reason why he dropped by a few nights ago and that evening, Ragnor and Catarina were visiting Magnus. It was appropriate to ask Magnus for a night off.

"I am", Alec felt a lump in his throat. He had never told Maryse about his boyfriend before and even though she always asked him about it, he still found it hard to open up about his love life to his family. Especially after what happened to him with Richard and how embarrassed it had left the 15-year old Alec.

"I am happy for you", she smiled squeezing Alec's hand. Alec blinked at her in surprise. He did not expect that. Maryse was welcoming of Alec’s homosexuality but he never thought that she would be vocal about it.

"Really?", he asked. Maryse nodded and got up with her plate. She walked back to the kitchen and Alec turned his head to his grandfather who was smirking at him. Alec sighed. He was in trouble. Gramps would never let this opportunity go.

"I would really like to meet this Magnus Bane. Heard alot about his father. That man was one shrewd businessman. That brief meeting during the party wasn't enough. But yeah, he did seem to care for you alot.", Andrew sighed as he stuffed a spoonful of porridge in his mouth. Alec raised an eyebrow at his grandfather.

"I don't want Magnus to be humiliated by my embarrassing childhood stories so no thank you, Gramps. I think he is fine where he is. I can’t risk a dinner with you and him together", he pursed his lips together.

"That is rude, boy", Andrew roared playfully.

“Gramps…come on. You’ll strip me of all my self-respect. I am not taking that risk.”, Alec scoffed. Andrew let out a hoarse chuckle.

.

"Why don't you call him over? For the 4th of July dinner?", Maryse offered as she walked back into the dining room. Alec rolled his eyes at her. It was still over a month away but – _mothers._

"4th of July is like...so far away, Maa. Please don't tell me you're already making plans?", Alec gaped his mouth and raised his eyesbrows in shock.

"I am not. But you're having dinner with us and if things go alright...which I hope they do, I need you to bring Magnus and his kids over. Not that I wouldn’t want to meet them earlier but their dinner is on us. Alright?", she smiled.

Alec signed and nodded chewing his food. “Fine. I’ll bring him and the kids over”

Alec could get used to this. This affection, the normalcy of having a family. Someone, for once, wanted to know about his life, his boyfriend, his happiness. He dug his fork back in the pasta and blushed to himself. Not being used to so much attention, Alec was enjoying it.

Maryse watched her son smile to himself as he ate his pasta. There was something about him that brought so much peace to her. The last time she had seen him this close to her, he had blasted out at her husband. Both the times that happened, she had refused to stand up for her son. That pain would hurt Maryse for ever. She let her son go when she could have fought for him. She lost 6 years of his life because she was too scared to call her husband out. Today, she sat in front of her son, who was smiling to her again. Maryse could die at this moment and she wouldn't regret it. Her courage to speak up against what was done wrong to her son had brought her son back to her.

\-----

Alec entered the condo as the elevator door slid open. He heard muffled sounds of giggles coming from the living room. Resting his jacket on the rack next to the entrance, he made his way in. Magnus sat on the carpet holding a bottle of beer in his hand. His hand was stretched on the coffee table while his back rested at it. Catarina and Ragnor sat some feet away from Magnus. Ragnor’s back was held against the couch while Catarina was curled up in her husband’s arms. Alec craned his neck and smiled. Magnus was laughing at something and the crinkles in his eyes were just priceless. Magnus’s vision was obstructed by Catarina and so when he heard Alec at the door, the tycoon tilted his neck.

“Alexander, is that you?”

“It is me”, Alec smiled walking forward so that he could see Magnus better. When his boyfriend came into his line of vision, his eyes gleamed.

“How is Mrs Lightwood doing?”, Magnus asked. “And your Gramps?”

“Maa is doing okay. She was really happy to see me. Gramps…is as badass as ever. It was good that I went to see them. Thank you for allowing me an evening off. Oh… and hi, Mr and Mrs Fell. I hope Arielle is doing well now? We really missed you at my grandfather’s party”, Alec turned to Catarina and Ragnor and waved at them.

“Forgive him Ragnor…he has a thing for addressing people with Misters and Surnames. It took me quite some time to reduce to Magnus from _Mr Bane”,_ Magnus rolled his eyes imitating the way Alec called him Mr Bane earlier. Alec pursed his lips and frowned.

“Arielle is absolutely fine. She is recuperating well. Join us, Alec. We’ve got beer and lots of tacos. Come on!”, Catarina offered.

“No, thank you. I’ll go check up on the kids and put them to sleep if they haven’t already. It’s way past their bedtime”, he smiled and turned around.

“Come back here once you’re done, please?”, Magnus leaned back on the coffee table and pouted. Alec’s heart skipped a beat. His cheeks heated up and he nodded.

On his way to the room, he texted Magnus:

**YOU TOLD THEM?**

Magnus giggled when he read the message:

**Are you telling me that Jace Wayland and Clarissa Fray don’t know about us?**

Alec rolled his eyes and blushed:

**Fair point.**

Magnus chuckled and put the phone away as he continued his discussion with his best friends.

\-----

“Alec”, Max cried when he saw their caretaker walk in their room. Alec noticed the blocks of Lego lying around. He frowned.

“It’s not ok to keep them lying around, guys. You could’ve stubbed your feet on them.”, he clicked his tongue picking up the pieces. Max and Rafael were the guilty ones and they turned their head away to avoid Alec’s gaze.

“Care to join us? We’re playing Ludo”, Madzie peered from behind Max.

“No, and no, you guys are not playing anything.”, Alec turned and winked at them. His hands groped for a box and he quickly started putting the collected Lego pieces in it. “It is way past bedtime and we’re going to sleep now”, Alec pointed.

“Come on. 10 minutes, go and change into your nightdress. Max, Madzie…your nightdress is on the stand. I picked them out earlier in the evening! Chop chop guys!”, Alec pointed at the cloth-stand. He heard the children crib as they got up to obey.

Alec cleaned the room of any potential toy piece that was scattered around and then helped the kids settle in their beds. He tugged them cosy in their blankets and stood next to Rafael until the boy went to sleep. Alec was about to leave when he saw Madzie fiddling with the edge of her blanket.

“Hey…can’t sleep?”, he asked walking to her bedside.

“I…feel scared Alec.”, she whispered.

“Scared of what…something bothering you?”, Alec squeezed her tiny hand. She rose up on her back and curled in Alec’s lap.

“I don’t know…I just can’t sleep. When I close my eyes…I just feel afraid.”, she sobbed softly. Alec noticed tiny tears forming in her eyes and wiped them off her face.

“Alright…come here”, he slipped his hands below her arms and picked her up resting her head on his shoulder. She wrapped one arm around his back and placed the other on his chest. Alec started walking around the room cradling her and rubbing her back.

“So, do you know the story of Mulan?”, Alec asked.

“No…who is that?”, Madzie mumbled in his neck.

“Mulan was this strong and beautiful girl who lived in China. Much loved by her father. Just like you”, Alec smiled. “Her father was a warrior in the army and one time, he got sick. Very sick. So, he couldn’t go on a war again. When he was called back to the army and fight again, Mulan went to the war to represent her family instead of her father. She was the only girl who had done that. And that’s because she was afraid of nothing. She fought alongside men and defeated the enemies very courageously. The Chinese soldiers couldn’t have won the war without Mulan. And she also had two friends, a dragon Mushu and a cricket Crickee. They helped her and protected her. Just like your brothers.”

“She was that strong? She defeated strong men”, Madzie raised her head in question.

“Yes, she was. And she never feared anything.”

“She was amazing, Alec”, Madzie gasped.

“Yes, she was. And her father was so proud of her”, Alec caressed her cheek.

“How do you know her, Alec?”, she popped another question.

“I know her…”, Alec chuckled. “Because my mom told me about her, just like I am telling you…”, he kissed her forehead.

“I want to be like her…”, she told Alec.

“Sure, you can. And you already are. You’re so brave, little one”, Alec gently pushed her head back on his shoulder. “Now close your eyes. Whenever you feel scared, remember that your father loves you so much. And your brothers will do anything to protect you. Their love is your strength. Don’t forget that. And, you will never have to fear anything. Alright?”

“And you’re there too. Right?”, she smiled. Her voice had become muffled.

“Yes, I am here too”, Alec nodded. Madzie’s head dropped on Alec’s shoulder as she fell asleep. Alec put her back in her bed and she curled up in her blanket.

\-----

Alec shut the door behind him gently. There was silence outside. He couldn’t hear Magnus or his friends. He walked further and saw that Magnus was sitting on the carpet alone and there was no sign of Catarina or Ragnor. Alec sighed. Magnus’ head was leaned on the couch that he was sitting against and his gaze was fixed at the ceiling.

“They left already?”, Alec asked kneeling next to Magnus.

“Hmm, a few minutes ago”, Magnus sighed and blinked his eyes a few times. “What took you so long?”, he lop-sided his head to gaze at Alec.

“Madzie had trouble sleeping. I was putting her to bed. I am so sorry that I couldn’t meet them before they left.”, Alec sighed inching closer to Magnus.

“It’s quite alright, darling. Madzie was what...? Is she…?”, Magnus widened his eyes and jerked up into an alert position.

“She is alright. I put her to sleep. You’ve nothing to worry about. Come here now!”, Alec squeezed Magnus’ shoulder and wrapped his hand around the man. “Now…what is up with you? Penny for your thoughts?”, he asked pulling Magnus in his arms. Magnus let Alec guide his head in the crook of the latter’s neck. He fisted his hand and grazed it on Alec's chest.

“I had such a good time, Alexander. I don’t remember the last time I had such a memorable night with the two of them. At least not after I got married.”, Magnus whispered. His breath was tainted with alcohol.

“I am so glad you enjoyed, Magnus”, Alec smiled pecking the latter’s hair. He was gently rubbing Magnus' arms.

“I was such a moron while I was with Camille. I didn’t even give them a chance to explain. Just blatantly pushed them away from my life. Who does that? They are the closest people I have to family and I said such filthy things to them. I was so blinded by that woman.”, Magnus sniffed.

“It is in the past, Magnus. You can’t do anything to change it. What matters is that when you got a chance to make things right, you did. You even apologized to them. Don’t beat yourself up anymore. Just relish this. You’re getting your life back. And you are happy! You’ve got everything you wanted. Right?”, Alec sighed rubbing a hand down Magnus’ arm.

“I am happy. And after you, I think I have everything I ever wanted.”, Magnus hummed pulling himself closer to his boyfriend. Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Magnus’ confession. He kissed Magnus on his temple. “How was dinner with your mother?”

“It was nice, actually. I told them about you”, Alec informed. Magnus raised his head up.

“How did it go? Everything ok?”, he asked.

“More than ok, Magnus. And trust me, I did not expect it. I knew Gramps would be absolutely welcoming about us but Maa surprised me. She said that she was glad that I had someone in my life finally.”, Alec chuckled with moistened eyes. Magnus raised his hand up to rub the tear away from Alec’s eye.

“I am so happy for you”, Magnus closed his eyes and placed a kiss on the boy’s cheek.

“So, I guess we both had an amazing day with our families”, Alec tilted his face towards Magnus. His fingers caught hold of Magnus’ neck and he pulled himself closer to him. A second later, Alec gently opened his mouth and advanced close enough to hold Magnus’ lips in his. He pushed himself further on the man and gently kissed him. Magnus hummed and raised himself grabbing Alec’s hair at the back of his head. He turned himself atop Alec who softly slipped his hands down to grab Magnus’ waist and pulled the man closer to brush his body against his. The touch sent a jolt through the younger boy’s spine.

Alec’s head levered up as he deepened the kiss. With one palm flat on the ground, Alec raised himself up on his feet grabbing Magnus with him. Magnus squeezed Alec’s waist to reduce the distance between them and crushed his lips deeper onto Magnus. Alec bent down slightly to lift Magnus off his feet without breaking their kiss for more than a few seconds. Magnus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and bit the boy’s lip. Alec took them to Magnus’ room, pushing the door open with his shoulder blade. He went near the bed and slowly put Magnus down.

Removing his shoes, he climbed on the bed and then, over Magnus. He took one final gaze at Magnus, who was smiling at him, and dug his lips in his neck trailing his carotid artery with his lips. Magnus moaned as he clutched the back of Alec’s t-shirt.

.

Alec dropped on the bed beside Magnus entangling his fingers in Magnus’. The awkward silence made Alec doubt if stopping before anything actually happened was a mistake. He gazed at Magnus who was staring at the ceiling again and his Adam’s apple was going up and down his throat.

“Magnus…”, he whispered. “hey…?”

“Mm”, Magnus asked.

“Are you upset with me…? Upset that we…you know…stopped? I didn’t know if we were…you know…ready for…that, yet.”, Alec pursed his lips turning on his side.

“Why would I be upset with you.”, Magnus smiled and looked back at Alec. “I will never judge you or be angry with you for something like that! My feelings for you won’t change based on when or how we have sex, Alexander. I am sure it will be my best experience but I am ready to wait for the moment when it feels right to do it. And right now, it doesn’t. So, we will just take our time.”, he reassured Alec cupping the boy’s face in his other hand.

“It will happen when it is right”, he said. Alec sighed in relief and crawled closer to bury his face in Magnus’ neck.

“You are the best.”, he mumbled as sleep suddenly gripped him. Magnus scoffed at the declaration and then took the boy in his embrace.

“Goodnight, Alexander”, he said kissing his forehead.

“Night night…Magnus”, Alec said in a raspy voice. He heard Magnus’ chuckle before sleep gripped him completely.

\-----

Alec took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His fingers were tightly clutching the quilt. He absentmindedly reached out to Magnus on the other side of the bed and felt cold sheets. His eyes shot open. He turned his head in the direction of his hand and saw that Magnus’ side of the bed was empty but the sheets looked slept on.

“Magnus”

Alec called raising himself on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The door to the pool was open. Magnus was swimming. Alec yawned and slipped out of the bed looking for his slippers. He checked the side-table for the clock. The kids had their sports classes today. Stretching his hands in the air, the Lightwood boy got up. He headed to the pool area and found his boyfriend wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Morning?”, he called out in his morning voice.

Magnus looked up in the direction of the sound and smiled. “Morning, Alexander”, he sniffed. Alec stepped forward to reach Magnus and pulled him for a kiss wrapping his arm around the man’s back. Alec hummed as he tasted chlorinated water on Magnus’ lips and chin.

“How did you sleep?”, Magnus broke away and pouted.

“I’ve never had such a peaceful night”, Alec gleamed. He stepped ahead and buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ wet neck.

“You’ll get soaked”, Magnus protested.

"Did I say that I care about that when my boyfriend is standing shirtless in front of me", Alec whispered.

Alec hummed in disapproval and only moved closer to Magnus. The latter adoringly pressed Alec to his chest.

“You’re a kid. Did I ever mention that? Now, I better get back inside. Can’t be late for work. You too go ahead with your day, darling!”, Magnus chuckled breaking away from the hug. Alec stuck out his tongue as he followed Magnus inside. The businessman opened his closet and took out his clothes. Alec watched him move into the bathroom. He rubbed his hair habitually and exited the room.

Magnus joined the kids for breakfast. Alec had made them waffles. He winked playfully at Magnus when the latter sat on his chair eliciting a giggle from him. He placed a plate of waffles in front of Magnus and also poured him a glass of juice. Magnus opened his mouth to make a taunting remark at Alec but Alec beat him to it…

“I know…not your housekeeper. But shut up and eat it, Magnus”, Alec squinted his eyes. Magnus faked a gasp to look offended and then broke into a chuckle seeing his kids hiding their laughter. Magnus pouted at Alec and dug his fork in the waffles.

“I’ll be late for dinner tonight. So, don’t wait up. I’ll see you three tomorrow morning, alright?”, Magnus ruffled Rafael’s hair planting kisses on each of their cheeks.

He turned to grab his coat and mobile when Rafael pulled his shirt. “And where’s Alec’s kiss?”, he demanded. Magnus widened his eyes at his eldest and then at Alec who was looking away, hiding his blush.

“Rafael, behave”, Magnus gasped.

“I am being perfectly civil. Alec is your boyfriend. He deserves a goodbye kiss too”, Rafael crossed his hands on his chest.

Magnus bit his lower lip surrendering to his kids’ authority. He went around the kitchen counter and on reaching Alec, slipped his hand around the latter’s waist. Raising himself on his toes, Magnus pulled the boy for a kiss. Alec chuckled before he let his lips lock into Magnus’ and his cheeks heated up thinking that the three kids were gawking at them.

Magnus didn’t make an eye-contact when he broke away from Alec. Instead, he hurriedly trotted out of his condo and into the elevator. Alec crossed his hands on the table and buried his head in it, embarrassed as hell.


	28. doctor alexander?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexander takes care of his boyfriend.

“Alec, can we have donuts every week? I swear to God these are so yummy. I can have them all day and night.”, Max buzzed as the three kids entered the condo followed by their caretaker. Alec was holding their sports gear in one hand and Madzie’s milkshake in the other.

“You need to ask your Dad. Because if you get cavities in your little teeth, then your dad will make a donut out of me. And you wouldn’t like to eat me for a donut”, Alec chuckled.

“He won’t. He likes you. He’ll never make a donut out of you”, Madzie chortled. Max and Rafael shared a naughty grin with their sister and joined in the giggles.

“You guys are getting naughtier every day. Aren’t you? I need to have a word with Magnus. He’ll know how to handle you three wicked devils”, Alec faked a squint in his eyes.

Max and Rafael stuck a tongue out, “We’re not scared of Dad. You are.”, they held their stomach and broke into a laughter. Alec shook his head. He moved ahead to reach the fridge when he noticed a keycards and a phone on the kitchen counter. Those looked like Magnus’ keycard. He never went to the office without them. Alec narrowed his brows. The man was supposed to be in his office at this hour.

“Rafael?”, Alec called as he pulled out ingredients for a milkshake from the fridge.

“Yes, Alec”, Rafael responded, peeping out of his room.

“Could you do something for me? Go and check if your Dad is in the room. His things are lying here. Maybe, he came back to collect some files.”, Alec eyed the keycard and the phone. Rafael nodded and hopped back in the direction of Magnus’ room. Alec scooped out ice-cream and was cutting Bananas and Kiwi when Rafael came back panting.

“Dad is sleeping. But he is also whimpering in his sleep and sweating. I don’t think he is okay, Alec”, Rafael said, with a concern in his voice. Alec dropped the knife on the counter and wiping his hands on the towel that hung on his shoulder, he ran towards Magnus’ room.

Rafael was right.

Magnus was curled up in his bed, wrapped in a duvet. He was hugging a pillow and letting out soft moans. Alec tapered his brows together and reached Magnus’ side of the bed. Magnus opened his eyes in pain as he felt the bed dip next to him.

“Alexander?”, he called out absentmindedly extending his hand. Alec sighed and grabbed his fingers.

“I am right here.”, he whispered placing his other palm on the businessman’s forehead. “Magnus, you are heating up”, Alec informed. Rafael was standing at the edge of the bed during the whole time.

“Dad is sick?”, his eyes popped open.

“No…no, Rafe, I am fine. I am fine. I…just…I am alright…”, Magnus protested and struggled to get up. Alec, on the contrary, placed his palm on Magnus’ chest and pinned him back down to the bed.

“Your Dad is alright, Rafael. Go back to your room, I’ll take care of him”

“He doesn’t look fine, Alec. I am not going anywhere, I’ll stay here and help you. Help Dad feel better”. Rafael pleaded.

“If you want to help me, help me take care of your siblings, alright?”, Alec smiled. “I won’t be able to keep an eye on them while I am here taking care of your Dad so I am going to need you to do that for me. Can you?”

“I would love to, Alec. Don’t’ worry I’ll make sure they’re okay at all times.”, Rafael smiled. “Dad, get well soon. I love you!”, Rafael said and ran out of Magnus’ room.

Alec pulled out a tissue from the box nearby and wiped the drool that had dripped out of Magnus’ lips. Magnus twitched in pain, his breathing heavy and noisy. “How many times have I told you to not take a swim in the mornings when there is a rain/storm forecast? You got yourself a proper chest infection now. Happy?”, Alec scolded. Magnus just gazed at him with half-open eyes because his eye-lids pained when he tried to move them.

Alec got up and walked to the cupboard. He knew his way around Magnus’ room. With high accuracy, Alec pulled out a thermometer. Back in the bed, Alec helped Magnus sit upright by pulling him up using his arms. He shook the thermometer and then popped it inside Magnus’ mouth placing the bulb below the tongue. He moved his eyes to the clock and focused until it was time to take the device out.

“103 degrees. Magnus?”, Alec gasped as he observed the readings. “You are in so much trouble, Magnus Bane”, Alec fumed.

“It’s just the flu, Alec. It’ll go away with time. You shouldn’t stay near me.”, Magnus said in a coarse voice.

“Wait, is your throat sore too?”, Alec asked observing Magnus for any other symptoms. Sure, he was just a cytogeneticist but studying Biology and clinical courses had given him a little more insight than other non-Biology background people.

“It stings when I gulp something down. Otherwise, it just feels generally dry and dehydrated.”, Magnus informed. He knew Alec was mighty pissed with him and therefore, made sure that he didn’t look Alec straight in the eye.

Alec fumed.

“I do not like you at all right now, Magnus”, he informed. Magnus moaned. The chills and fatigue had caused his body to ache all over. He couldn’t even move in the bed because of how fatigued his muscles were. Alec helped him settle in the bed in a comfortable position. He came out of his room and went straight to the kitchen taking out his phone and dialling his mother.

“Maa, I need your help”, he began as soon as Maryse picked up the call. “Magnus is down with the flu. Do you remember that bitter sour concoction you gave us when we had one? How do I make it?”, Alec asked pressing the phone against the shoulder and freeing his hands to grab a notepad.

“No…if you’re free, walk me through it? I don’t want to mess it up while taking down notes”, he set the notepad aside and put the phone on speaker.

“Alright, tell me what stuff you have there? Honey, onions, garlic, lemons?”, she asked.

“I’ve got everything here”, Alec said kneeling down to the vegetable shelf in the fridge.

“Ok, just take out garlic, ginger and lemons then. Basically, you have to…”, she began instructing Alec. The boy peeled out the garlic cloves and put them in hot water. He let the cloves steep in and then added honey and ginger to it, putting it to a boil. After that, he let the infusion cool down before squeezing lemon in it.

Straining the herbs out of the mixture, Alec poured the concoction in a mason jar and returned to Magnus’ room. He gently nudged his shoulder to wake Magnus up.

“Come on, you have to take this”, Alec said offering the mason jar to him. Magnus struggled and got up on the bed and took the jar. His nose itched when he took a whiff. “Ew. That thing is just disgusting. I am not drinking it. It smells like someone has just died in there. No, Alexander. I am not…”, he said pushing the jar away.

“I don’t remember giving you a choice, Magnus”, Alec rolled his eyes putting the jar in front of the boy again. Magnus moved his nose away to avoid smelling the thing. His nose itched and he sneezed amusing Alec. He held Magnus’ chin in his fingers and turned his head back to face him.

“You won’t object or struggle, alright babe? This juice is going to help you with your sore and dry throat.”, Alec informed pulling Magnus’ lower jaw down to open his mouth. Magnus crinkled his nose as the mason jar touched his lips.

“Ok, just take 3 sips for now. Fine? You don’t need to drink it all off at once.”, Alec chuckled and tilted the mason jar. Magnus’ Adam’s apple went up and down informing Alec that he had gulped down the drink. He coughed out.

“I hate you”, he complained licking his lips with an expression of disgust on his face.

“I don’t care, my dear”, Alec winked. He made Magnus take two more sips of the concoction and then replaced it back in the fridge to store for later. Magnus was cribbing when Alec returned to his room. That sight made Alec scoff. He waited for a few minutes before giving him ibuprofen for the fever. As the pill took its effect, Magnus’ fever broke and he drifted off to sleep.

Alec checked on the kids to see if they needed anything and updated them on their father’s condition. He returned to Magnus’ room and slipped in the bed next to him. The door was open in a way that Alec had the entire house in his line of vision. He opened his laptop and started working on his studies.

Rafael and Max peeped in to check on their father and Alec informed them that he was resting and was going to be fine.

\------

“Mrs Bane used to make this soup for Magnus whenever he fell sick with the flu. I am sure he will get better really quick if you give this to him!”, Sage said pouring soup in a large bowl for Magnus. Alec was sitting on the kitchen counter and talking to her about random things from Magnus’ childhood. He loved hearing stories about Sage’s time with his boyfriend when he was little. The kids were studying in the living room because Alec wanted to keep an eye on them.

He wasn’t expecting anyone in the condo and was surprised when the elevator beeped. Turning his head around, he saw his best friend walk inside. Her red hairs were tied in a high bun and she wore a crisp white button up blouse over a black pencil skirt.

“Hey Fray!”, Alec chimed. Clary’s face lit up and she wrapped her arms around Alec. Alec pulled her up and she let out a giggle.

“Where’s Mr Bane?”, she squeaked as Alec put her down. “Is he feeling alright?”, she asked.

“He is sleeping, right now. And, the fever is down because of the medicine. What brings you by? And you look like you’re still not off from work.”, Alec asked gesturing Clary to take a seat.

“I recorded Patrick’s presentation for tomorrow. It’s about the new field Edom Enterprises is venturing into. Since it is very important to Mr Bane, Patrick thought it would be best if Magnus saw the presentation before they present it tomorrow at the University in front of the committee members”, she informed.

“Oh…Magnus is…asleep”, Alec looked towards his room. “But if this is that important to him…I’ll just go and ask him…?”, Alec narrowed his brows. He left the tray of soup on the counter and made his way towards Magnus’ room.

The room was in dark when Alec opened the door. He switched on the night light and saw Magnus curled up in the quilt. Sitting on the bed next to him, he felt Magnus’ temperature. He didn’t look like he had fever.

“Hey…Magnus?”, Alec called. Magnus twitched in his sleep. Alec called him again. That is when he fluttered his eyelashes and opened his eyes.

“Alex…nder”, he moaned in his flu-ridden voice.

“How do you feel?”, Alec squeezed his shoulder planting a kiss on it.

“Mm”, Magnus shook his head as a sharp pain rose in his throat.

“Don’t worry…you’ll get better tomorrow. Umm, I hate to ask you but Clary is here with Patrick’s presentation. She said it’s important. If you don’t feel alright, I will ask her to let it go. Your health is of utmost importance to me.”, Alec rubbed his thumb on his cheek.

“No, I hav…e to see…this…”, Magnus groaned and pulled himself up holding Alec for support. “But I need to get…out of these clothes…”, he looked down and saw his clothes. He was wearing his shirt and vest from office.

“Ok, let’s get you into something comfortable. Do you have a loose pullover?”, Alec asked walking to his cupboard.

“No, I don’t…”, Magnus thought.

“I’ll get one of mine…wait”, Alec smiled and went out of his room. When he returned, he saw that Magnus had stood up and was holding the bed for support. His legs were trembling a bit. Alec leapt forward and slipped his hand under Magnus’ arms and pulled him straight up. “I got you”, Alec kissed his forehead. He put Magnus’ hand around his waist and took him to the bathroom.

Magnus removed his vest and threw it off and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Alec was soaking a clean towel in warm water when he saw Magnus flatten his palms on the washbasin to catch his breath.

He picked up the towel and reached Magnus pulling him off his weight. Magnus widened his eyes and looked at Alec burying his face tiredly in his neck. Alec smiled and wiped Magnus’ back with the towel. Magnus dug his fingers in Alec’s shirt and breathed heavily. He had gotten a really severe infection.

Alec pulled away from the embrace and then wiped Magnus’ face with the towel. All of his makeup came off. He gasped when he saw those big brown eyes that belonged to his boyfriend. He cleaned Magnus’ face of any remnants of makeup until it was all gone. Alec picked up his sweater and pushed it down Magnus’ neck. Magnus raised his arm one by one as Alec pulled them through the sleeves. The sweater was a size larger for Alec. Therefore, it hung very loosely on Magnus. Magnus could not find his fingers out of the sleeves and he pouted at Alec making the latter laugh. Alec grabbed fresh pair of pajamas for Magnus and excused himself out so that he could change.

A minute later, Magnus came out pulling his hands out of the oversized sweater.

“Do you want to put something on?”, Alec asked pointed at the dressing area.

“Kohl…would be fine”, Magnus answered walking towards the mirror. He picked up the kohl stick and lined his lower eye lid with a thick streak of kohl. He then lined the upper eyelid too and turned to Alec who nodded approvingly.

They came out into the living room holding hands. Clary was adjusting the television and connecting the memory stick to it.

“Good evening, Mr Bane”, Clary greeted after she noticed Alec put Magnus down on the couch and wrap him in a blanket. Magnus gave a soft nod. The kids shot their heads up and their lips curved into a smile.

“Hey Dad”, Madzie exclaimed. “Are you ok now?”

“I am…”, Magnus cleared his throat feeling a sharp pain. “…much better”

“Guys, go to your room for a bit? Clary has to show something work related to Dad and he needs to focus”, Alec instructed sitting next to Magnus with the tray of soup in his hand. Magnus made a face when he saw that he was supposed to eat more food but he couldn’t have won against Alec.

“Shall I?”, Clary asked holding the remote in his hand. Magnus opened a notepad and grabbed a pen and asked her to proceed. Alec settled closer to his boyfriend. Magnus was very attentive during the whole presentation. His hands were occupied by the notes he was taking down and comments he was pointing out. Alec made sure Magnus drank the soup and so he kept feeding him a spoonful of soup every few minutes.

After Magnus was done eating, Alec wiped his face with a towel and got up to return the dishes to the sink. He sat on the kitchen counter leaving Magnus to tend to his work. After the presentation was done, Magnus made Clary understand all the points he had written and handed over the pad to her. She collected her stuff and walked out to leave. On the way, she embraced Alec again.

“It is so endearing to see you and Mr Bane like that. I have honestly never seen you happier. I hope you never lose it.”, she kissed his cheek and left.

Alec turned around and noticed Magnus playing with the ends of his sweater. He pursed his lips in amusement and took out the concoction he had made earlier. Heating it up again, he brought it to Magnus who refused.

“Nope.”, he said looking away.

“Magnus. Stop complaining”, Alec said.

“That is disgusting, Alec. I am not.”, Magnus pleaded. Alec arched a brow. Magnus hoped that he would let him go but Alec didn’t budge. Magnus, ultimately, had to accept defeat and drink 3 more sips of that liquid. He gagged when he pulled away from the mason jar making Alec chuckle.

“Such a drama queen”, Alec taunted. He grabbed the remote for Magnus while he excused himself feed dinner to the kids. His body pained like a thousand devils and he just hoped that he could cuddle against Alec’s warm body. The fever gave him chills and his nose and eyes still burnt because of the infection.

Alec returned to Magnus again holding a pan in his hand. Magnus had curled on the couch and was hugging his blanket tightly. Alec bent down and felt his forehead. Magnus’ fever had returned. He was shivering softly and moaning. Alec got up and rushed to get a pad and ice water.

When he returned, Rafael was standing near the couch.

“I want to help, Alec”, the boy pleaded. Alec thought for a while.

“Ok…then dip this pad in water and place it on your Dad’s forehead. He has fever and we need to cool him down. Do you understand?”, Alec asked. The boy nodded and took charge of the task given to him. Alec bared Magnus’ feet from under the blanket and took a handful of mustard oil and camphor mixture he had made. He started rubbing Magnus’ sole with that mixture.

“How do you know that… _that_ would work?”, Rafael asked pointing at the mixture Alec was holding.

“My mother did the same for us when were little. It worked”, Alec winked.

Magnus woke up for a bit and Alec fed him another pill of Ibuprofen. Rafael had returned to his room and possibly fallen asleep. Alec, on the other hand, was waiting for his boyfriend to wake up.

“What the hell is that smell?”, Magnus sniffed. Alec pursed his lips and smirked.

“The smell that will treat you, love”, Alec chuckled wrapped his arms around Magnus who settled on Alec’s chest and nuzzled his nose in.

Magnus wanted to complain but he was too tired to do so and he drifted to sleep.

\------

When Magnus woke up the next day, he did not have fever. But his nose was blocked and he felt a sharp pain in his throat. He looked around to locate Alec because he was certain that he had slept with his boyfriend. But Alec was nowhere to be seen. Magnus sighed and straightened himself on the couch. The smell of mustard and camphor was still excruciating but Magnus was more interested in finding Alec at this point.

“Morning”, Alec’s voice startled Magnus. The boy entered the condo with bags of grocery in his hand.

“Where were you?”, Magnus asked widening his eyes. “You got groceries this early in the morning?”

“It’s 12:30 in the afternoon”, Alec winked setting the bags on the kitchen.

“Oh my God. I have to get going”, Magnus croaked in his hoarse voice.

“No. Settle back. You’re not going to work today”

“Alec, I am fine.”, Magnus rebutted and raised himself to get up but the muscle ache got the best of him and he dropped back groaning.

“ _Alec, I am fine_ ”, Alec approached Magnus imitating him. He bent down and cupped Magnus’ face to kiss him. Magnus pulled away stopping him.

“Morning breath…and cold…and medicines”, he complained. Alec shook his head and pressed his lips onto Magnus anyways.

“Good morning”, he greeted Magnus pulling away from the kiss. “I have taken my flu shot already and so have Max, Madzie and Rafael, last time I checked. We’ll be okay. Why didn’t you take one though?”, Alec dropped on the couch. Magnus sighed and bent towards Alec putting his head on his lap.

“I forgot. Had too much on my plate”, Magnus answered.

“Hm”, Alec was feeling very sappy this morning and he pressed a kiss on Magnus’ shoulder and then his forehead.

“Alexander, you’ll catch the flu too…please”, Magnus protested pushing Alec’s lips away and giggling.

“I missed kissing you the whole day yesterday”, Alec pouted and gently tapped Magnus’ lips with his finger.

“Have patience young man. I don’t want you falling ill because of me”, Magnus croaked.

“Alright then. Mission: _Get Magnus Well Soon so that his boyfriend can kiss him_ , begins”, Alec faked a salute which made Magnus break into a chuckle. His sore throat converted that chuckle into a cough and Alec had to rush to get him a glass of water and the honey-ginger concoction that Magnus loved.

“Drink up”, Alec instructed as Magnus’ coughing evened and he calmed down.

“Where are they?”, Magnus asked when his gags stopped after he consumed the concoction. His gaze pointed at the children’s room.

“I just dropped them off at their sports complex. They’ll be back in 2-3 hours”, Alec informed. “Oh, and Sage took an off today because her daughter wasn’t feeling well”, Alec added. Magnus stretched himself and got up.

He was still sore from the muscle ache but the pain was better than yesterday. He couldn’t sprint around the room like he was used to doing but he was able to take small steps without Alec’s help. He retreated to his room to brush his teeth and take a shower. When he returned, Alec saw that he was wearing one of his old maroon sweaters and my did he look adorable!

“You dress up like a sick man down with the flu, Alexander”, Magnus sniffed in a handkerchief and chided Alec.

“Ha Ha. So funny, Magnus”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“I am serious. I am taking you shopping after I get better. My boyfriend needs to better look like a healthy person or else they’ll all blame me”

“You done?”, Alec sighed. Magnus stuck out his tongue and winked. He reached to the kitchen counter and pulled himself on the high-chair to watch Alec work.

“How do you know so many flu remedies. I mean I know your Mom did it for you…but these aren’t common here…are they? At least I haven’t heard of them before”, Magnus took a sip from the tea Alec gave him.

“My mother grew up in Mumbai. Her mother is Indian and for the major part of her childhood, she lived and studied there. And all these remedies are natively Indian. My maternal grandmother gave most of these recipes to her”, Alec said sitting on the chair next to Magnus.

“Interesting, Alexander…but do not…I repeat, do not use that camphor thing on me again. It took me three rinses to get that smell off”, Magnus scrunched his nose.

“I will rub your sole with it tonight as well and there’s nothing you can do, Mr Bane.”, Alec squinted his eyes at Magnus who was faking anger at him.

“Remind me to never get sick again. I don’t like this side of you. You are downrightly evil”, Magnus complained.

“I will be the happiest person if you always stay healthy”, Alec moved closer and wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus smiled and tilted his head on Alec’s chest. He nuzzled in Alec’s sweater and pecked his shoulder softly.

Magnus was down with the flu but there was something more happening to him. He felt an exhilarating amount of happiness running through his veins. The man was beaming with joy every second he spent with Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He was not afraid anymore. He wasn’t sad anymore. He was just happy.

After 4 years, Magnus Bane was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this phase of angst/drama coming 2 or so chapters later, which is just the last of it. After that is cleared, only and only fluff and happiness.
> 
> Oh...I am reverting to posting chapters Wednesdays and Sundays in lieu of my tight submission schedule.  
> See you on Wednesday!


	29. I don’t think I have it in me anymore to go on with my day without seeing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even sure what I am doing at this point in my life. I just wake up, study, take tests, study, sleep, repeat. :((  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> Next update, Sunday.
> 
> Also, I'll reply to your comments in the previous update soon!

Alec walked in the condo holding a bunch of letters in his hand. Most of them were invites for Magnus and a few personal documents but there was one letter addressed to a Mr. A Lightwood. Alec picked that letter up putting the rest in the basket from where Magnus would check them. It was stamped with the logo of Johns Hopkins University. Alec twitched his brows. He flipped it around and was about to open the seal when the elevator binged again. He turned around and saw an elderly man walk inside the condo. He had a striking resemblance to Magnus. Behind him, there was a younger man who probably held his belongings.

“Who are you now?”, the man’s eyes met Alec and he gave him a death stare. “I swear I can never keep a count on how many people Magnus ends up hiring every day”, the man rolled his eyes.

“Father”, Magnus gasped breaking Alec’s gaze away from him. Alec looked at Magnus and then back at the man Magnus had just referred to as _father._ “Forgive me, this is Alexander – my boyfriend”, Magnus gave a smile to Alec and walked forwarding grabbing Alec’s hand in his. Alec awkwardly rubbed his head and entangled his fingers in Magnus’.

“Alexander…that’s quite a mouthful”, Asmodeus stepped forward and extended his hand towards Alec.

“Alec is fine, Mr Bane. Magnus insists on using my full name”, Alec nudged his boyfriend gently, trying to ease the tension between the two Asian men.

“So, Alec. What do you do?”, Asmodeus asked taking a seat on the couch. Magnus frowned and stepped over to grab an apple.

“I am studying Cytogenetics”, Alec informed.

“You’re a student. Wow, Magnus…you found yourself a young bird this time!”, Asmodeus chuckled. Magnus rolled his eyes gulping down his irritation.

“Dad…what are you doing here?”, he broke his silence and spoke in irritation.

“Can’t I come to visit my son and his kids? You think that low of me?”, Asmodeus said in an offended tone.

“We both know that you do nothing without an ulterior motive. So, spill up”, Magnus smirked taking a seat opposite Asmodeus. Alec heaved a sigh as he felt he was interfering in the conversation and stepped back to give them space.

“Peter Belcourt is in New York”

“So?”, Magnus arched a brow.

“So? He is here to meet Rafael and Max. And I swear to the Devil Magnus, I won’t let anyone from that bloodline meet my grandsons”

“Need I remind you that Max and Rafael have the Belcourt blood in their veins already? You made sure of that, didn’t you?”, Magnus grunted.

“Magnus! You’re still my son and I suggest you stop talking back to me. I am warning you about him, my son. Peter won’t get to see my grandsons ever. Am I clear?”

“You don’t get to decide that Dad”, Magnus shook his head clenching his fist. “I told the same thing to Peter when I met him and I am going to spell it out for you too. Whether or not Rafael, Max and Madzie meet Peter or you is their choice entirely. If they wish to spend time with Camille’s father, I will personally drop them off and pick them up and that goes the same way if it is you they want to meet. I will not let them become a victim of their family’s whims and fancies just like I did”

“You’re being immature…Peter hurt us…”

“NO, YOU BOTH DID!”, Magnus raised his voice. “PETER THOUGHT THAT IT WAS OKAY TO BLACKMAIL CAMILLE BY GETTING HER MARRIED TO ME IN RETURN FOR GIVING HER HIS ENTIRE EMPIRE AND YOU JUST LET ME BECOME THE BAIT FOR THE SAKE OF EDOM ENTERPRISES. Don’t get me started, Dad. You ruined a decade of my life and that is enough. You don’t get to ruin it any further”

Alec was dying to step ahead and hold Magnus. The veins in Magnus’ forehead were bulging out because of his anger and his nails were pressing against his palm.

“Now, if you will excuse me…I have a company to run. Sage, Jade, Tom…show my father out to his car please. He is dying to leave”, Magnus shot an angry glare at Asmodeus and watched as his staff led his father out of their condo. He turned his eyes to Alec who was standing behind the couch, waiting for Magnus’ permission to hold him. Magnus took a deep breath and raised his palm stopping Alec from moving.

“I have a meeting at 11. See you in the evening”, Magnus sighed and walked out of the condo. Alec clenched his fist and hit the couch, unable to accept the fact that he couldn’t help Magnus.

“What was that, Alec?”, Rafael peered when the condo fell silent. Alec was standing behind the couch just the way he had been since Asmodeus left. His neck craned in Rafael’s direction when the latter spoke to him.

“Nothing at all, Raf”, Alec faked a smile.

“You know I am not Max or Madzie…you can’t deceive me, Alec”, Rafael rolled his eyes and climbed on the couch to come to Alec’s vicinity. “What happened. Why was dad so pissed?”

“Your Dad’s father dropped by”, Alec sighed.

“Grandpa?”, Rafael popped his eyes open.

“He wanted to stop you guys from meeting your other grandfather”

“Oh…same old Grandpa”, Rafael scoffed.

“Your dad had a fight with his dad…that is all”, Alec said rubbing his fingers together.

“He left for work in his angry mood?”, Rafael inquired and Alec nodded.

“You should go and check up on him. He will need someone by his side”

“I can’t leave you guys here. I still, officially, am your caretaker!”, Alec arched a brow.

“It’s just a few hours, Alec. We will be fine. And Sage came in early today. There’s nothing to worry about. Trust me, Dad needs you right now. Go!”, Rafael nudged Alec’s abdomen.

“Alright, but you call me if anything goes wrong here…alright?”, Alec gestured.

\------

Alec peeped inside Clary’s office. She was bent on the table with her head resting on her wrist and a pencil stuck in her mouth.

“Fray”, Alec called. Clary’s head jerked up and she smiled at him. He reached her chair and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Is Magnus in his office?”, Alec noticed that the blinds in Magnus’ room were drawn.

“No, but he will be. He just got out of a meeting with the R&D team on the 22nd floor. Come to take him out for lunch?”, Clary winked.

“I brought lunch with me”, Alec raised the packet he was carrying in his hand.

“You’re a savior, Alec Lightwood. Mr Bane is in such a foul mood since morning. God knows how many people have already received their share of thrashing since morning. God save me”, Clary looked up. “Alec, save me”, she pleaded.

“Let me go and save my boyfriend first, alright? I’ll see you before leaving. Have fun Fray”, Alec pulled her cheek and proceeded to Magnus’ office.

Alec had only been in Magnus’ office once before. This was right after they had begun dating. He put the packet of food on the coffee table and slipping his hands inside his pocket, he started moving around skimming through his bookshelf. Magnus wasn’t the kind of man who kept family pictures in his office. Or so Alec assumed. Because right on the bookshelf in his line of vision, there was a set of frames in front of the books. There were pictures of Rafael, Max and Madzie – obviously, but then there was a picture of him and Alec at Andrew Lightwood’s party.

Alec didn’t know this photograph existed. It was from the moment when Alec and Magnus were on the dance floor, tied to one another and staring at each other with passion. This was right before Kevin pulled Alec away and took him to Robert.

Alec ran his fingers on the photo and gasped. He never thought that Magnus would keep a photo of them in his office. His gaze went to the next photograph which was a picture of the three kids with Alec. This was from Central Park and Alec knew when Magnus had taken the photo, just didn’t expect to see it here.

A gush of air brushed against Alec informing him that someone had entered the office. He cleared his throat and turned around. Magnus had walked in holding a file in his hand. He hadn’t noticed Alec in the office yet. Magnus absent-mindedly turned to walk around to his chair when he finally saw Alec standing in front of his library.

“Alexander…”, he gasped.

“Hi”, Alec responded in a soft voice.

“What are…you…are the kids ok?”, Magnus asked breaking his gaze away from Alec. He knew that Alec would be able to sense that Magnus was hurting if he looked in his eyes.

“They are. I came here for you!”

“I am fine, Alexander”

“No, you’re not!”, Alec argued stepping further in Magnus’ direction. “You’re hurting inside. I know”, he knelt in front of Magnus and turned his chair around facing him.

“I have a meeting…”, Magnus struggled for words. “I should…”

“Hey…shh! Talk to me?”, Alec cupped his face.

“There’s nothing to talk?”, Magnus tried to hide his heartbreak. “I am fine, Alexander. I’ll see you at home tonight!”, he flashed a smile. Alec closed his eyes clenching his fist. He stood up and stepped back from Magnus.

“I got a take-out for you. And coffee. It is over there. See you at home tonight”, Alec smiled back – half-heartedly. He knew that Magnus wasn’t letting him in on his anger and pain but he didn’t want to push him any further. Magnus had a fragile couple of years and he was still recovering from everything. Alec understood that.

He took a final look at Magnus who was transfixed between the packet on the table and his boyfriend. This was one of the many things no one had ever done for Magnus before.

“Magnus?”, Alec called. Magnus blinked and saw that Alec wasn’t standing in front of him anymore. Instead, he was at the door about to leave.

“I care about you. So, don’t push me away…”, Alec sighed looking away from him. He extended his hand to grab the door knob.

“Alexander wait”, Magnus called him back.

Alec turned and saw that Magnus was walking towards him. His eyes looked wet as he jumped the last few steps and landed in Alec’s arms. Alec grabbed him tightly and kissed his shoulder.

“I am sorry”, Magnus whispered.

“Don’t be.”, Alec said. “I know that sometimes we’re not in a position to discuss how we feel. But I have to assure you Magnus, you can always talk to me. I’ll listen to you. And if you don’t want me to talk back to you…I won’t. I’ll just listen to whatever you have to tell me. But don’t go all silent on me. I can’t take that”

“I didn’t mean to…Dad just…”

“Magnus, I know…I know”, Alec pulled away and grabbed Magnus’ neck within his fingers before pressing his lips on Magnus’.

“I am sorry I didn’t let you in earlier. I am just getting used to be cared for again but sometimes I just…”, Magnus explained. Alec wiped away the latter’s tears with his thumbs and nudged his nose with Magnus’.

“I understand”, Alec pecked Magnus’ lips. “Come on…because I am starving!”, Alec kissed him again before pulling him towards the coffee table. He and Magnus sat on the couch as Alec opened the sandwiches.

“Somehow, you know exactly what I want, when I want it!”, Magnus leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ cheek offering him his sandwich.

“You are the best, Alexander Lightwood. I lo…like you so much”, Magnus shut his eyes tight hoping Alexander didn’t notice that slip up.

“Back at you Magnus”, Alec chimed with his mouth full of food.

.

When Clary opened the door of Magnus’ office, she saw a mesmerizing sight. Alec and Magnus were sitting close to each other on the couch. Their bodies were turned towards each other and their heads were tilted back on couch. Magnus was gently rubbing Alec’s knee with his palms and Alec was incessantly laughing over something.

“Mr Bane?”, she cleared her throat.

Magnus raised his head up. Alec stopped laughing and pushed away from Magnus a little.

“Your 4 o’clock is here.”, she informed. Alec widened his eyes when he looked at the watch. It was 3:58pm in the afternoon.

“Shit…I’ll get going too Magnus.”, Alec hurriedly got up. “See you at home”, he said pressing a fast but lingering kiss on his lips.

“See you later, Alexander”, Magnus smiled. “Ms Fray, let them in please?”

Clary shot a glance at Alec. Magnus’ mood had taken a drastic turn. Alec understood her gesture and winked at her before leaving.

\------

Alec returned to the condo and found the kids studying in their room. He peeped to ask them if they needed anything. Rafael moved his hands to ask him if everything was ok on the Magnus front. Alec winked and nodded. Rafael lit up and dived back into work.

Alec retreated to his room and opened his laptop to check his emails. There were a few new ones. One of them particularly caught Alec’s attention.

JHU was already sponsoring Alec’s postgraduate research degree but they had upgraded his status by offering him a stipend and funding for accommodation as well. As Alec went through the email, he started realizing something – 2 months from now, Alec would be going to Baltimore to join Johns Hopkins as a fulltime PhD student. This was what Alec had wanted since he had joined BU. He had worked day and night to get in that University on a funded position. But there was something in the back of Alec’s mind. Baltimore was 4 hours away from New York. 4 hours away from Magnus. His boyfriend, Magnus.

Sure, he and Magnus both knew that Alec was going to leave some day but the moment Alec began to think about it actively in his mind, it all became real. How was he going to tell Magnus about this? Alec also had offers to join NYU and Columbia but JHU had been his dream since Day 1. And he had managed to get the professor of his choice. JHU was his calling in every which way. But so was Magnus. Alec had come to developing strong feelings for his boyfriend. And Max, Madzie and Rafael were the three children that Alec loved more than anyone. How could he ever decide?

Long distance relationships seldom worked.

Alec was afraid that his and Magnus’ relationship would succumb to the distances that JHU and New York put between them. Magnus would not survive another heartbreak and Alec could not let Magnus Bane go. Magnus had changed his life in so many ways. He had given him a family and a home to come back to. To top it all, Magnus had given a chance for Alec to fall in love again.

Yes.

Alec had fallen in love with his messy, adorable, devilishly handsome and charming man.

Alec ran his fingers on the wallpaper on his phone. It was a very adorable picture of Magnus eating sorbet on one of their dates. Magnus did not know that Alec had clicked him and he looked adorably oblivious in the photograph.

“ALEC!”

A screech brought Alec back to reality. He jerked up as he comprehended that it was Max’s cry. He tracked the location of the origin of the sound when another squeal sounded. Alec turned and pulled the curtains and saw the three kids in the pool area. He put on his slippers and ran out in a hurry.

“What are you doing. Put down that hose, Max”, Alec yelled running down to the pool area.

“I will soak them, Alec”, Max grunted.

“You won’t”, Alec warned. “Give me that hose now.”

“Madzie pulled my hair and Rafael wouldn’t even scold her”, Max complained.

“Max…darling, put down that hose”, Alec pleaded. “it is freezing out here. You’ll catch an infection. Come on. Be good kids”

“NO”, Max shook his head.

“What is going on?”

Max dropped the hose as he heard his father’s voice. Rafael and Madzie gasped. The little girl ran and hid behind her eldest brother.

“Go back to your rooms before one of you gets drenched…or worse, falls into the pool”, Magnus said sternly. The kids nodded and walked back into the condo in a straight line.

Alec hummed and turned around only to find Magnus without a shirt. He just wore a pair of black pajamas over nothing. Those abs were doing things to Alec. He looked up to distract himself and saw that the roof of the pool had come up and the area was heating up.

“When did you come back?”, Alec arched his brows.

“Just a couple minutes ago. I was in my shower when Max yelled.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming home early?”

“Because I just found out that I am needed in DC tomorrow. Which is why I am catching a flight late night. So, I need to do some preparations. Anything else you need to know, my love?”, Magnus hummed brushed his hands against Alec’s cheek and walking past him. Alec turned and saw Magnus slip out of his track pants and dive effortlessly into the pool. Alec’s mouth had dried up. Magnus was so damn irresistible.

“I’ll…go…check up on them. See if they’re still fighting”, he said to himself and sprinted back inside.

\------

Magnus came out of the room dragging a small bag with him. He wore a simple denim shirt and tight black jeans. His eyes were lightly smudged with kohl and there was a little gloss in his lips. Alec and the kids were having dinner by the time he reached the living room.

“You guys continue here. I’ll be on my way. See you in a week”, Magnus said bending down to kiss the three kids one by one. Alec was absentmindedly playing with his pasta when Magnus nudged him.

“A second?”, he asked gesturing Alec to come outside.

Alec nodded and followed him to the front of the elevator.

“Is everything alright?”, Magnus asked.

“Yes. It’s nothing. Just the University admissions. I need to finalize a few things within the next few days. That’s all”

“Alright. I am here if you need help. I hope you know that?”

“Of course”, Alec flashed a genuine but soft smile as he lurched forward and buried his head in Magnus’ neck. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy.

“You’re making it difficult for me to leave, babe”, Magnus whispered. “I don’t think I have it in me anymore to go on with my day without seeing your beautiful face”, he said.

Alec’s heart sank.

This was not happening to him. How was he ever going to tell Magnus about his decision.

“Hey…I was just…I’ll see you next week? Stay safe…”, Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and kissed him.

The elevator slid open and Magnus walked in.


	30. You’re my home, Alexander

Clary had invited over Alec, Magnus and the kids for a double date with herself and Jace. Magnus was returning from DC after a week and was going to come directly to Jace’s apartment from the airport. Alec had brought the kids with him in the morning since their sports class had been cancelled. He and his best friend had just played a game of basketball and Jace was now taking the kids out for ice-cream and some games.

Alec was quietly seated on the couch, engrossed in deep thoughts, and fiddling with his keychain in his hand.

“Now, I know you Lightwood well enough to understand that something is up with you and you’re not telling me?”, Clary said digging her spoon in some leftover ice-cream as he dropped on the couch next to him.

“Fray, I am not sure how to say it. It is just so complicated. Well it’s not, but it is. I am so confused.”, Alec whispered.

“I will try and keep up buddy. Just tell me everything you have on your mind!”, Clary said coming closer to Alec and nudging him by his shoulder.

“I might be shifting to Baltimore in August”, Alec said.

“You finalized JHU for your PhD degree. Is that what you’re telling me?”, Clary asked.

Alec nodded.

“I haven’t told Magnus about it yet. I do not know how to break this news to him because I don’t know how well he will take it, considering Camille and everything else?”

“You have to tell him, Alec. Sooner or later. I hope sooner because Magnus wouldn’t appreciate you hiding things from him. If there’s anything that I have learnt about our boss is that he appreciates honesty above everything.”

“I know. But, Fray. I can’t just tell him that I am going to leave him…especially when I am unsure if I should join JHU leaving him behind.”, Alec choked.

“JHU is your dream. It is what you’ve wanted for as long as I have known you at least. And Magnus knows it. He’s the first person you told when you got in right? Why do you think he wouldn’t understand? Of course, he would.”

“Magnus is my boyfriend…Fray. This is not a business deal or a professional decision. This is my life, and our relationship. How can I leave him behind when I am so deeply in love with him? He is the best thing that has happened to me in my whole miserable life…”

“You’re what?”, Clary widened her eyes.

“I didn’t know when…but I fell for him, Fray. So hard and so deep. I am madly in love with him and I can’t come back from that.”, Alec sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do. I want to go to JHU because I’ve wanted that for myself since forever but I can’t imagine leaving Magnus or the kids behind. It’s not something I am capable enough to do.”

“Do you think that Magnus will be able to help you out with this?”

“What are you getting at?”

“Maybe, Magnus could help you decide what is best for you? He cares about you too. Right? So, just talk to him. Tell him what you’ve decided and you both can together come to a conclusion on what is right for your relationship?

“Are you sure I should ask Magnus and hear what he thinks about all this?”

“I am certain, Alec. He is the one person you look up to. I know that for a fact. And not without good reason. He is very sensible and reasonable and he’ll do practically anything for people he cares about. So just go and talk to him about it”

“I’ll do that, Fray.”, Alec sighed and looked at the television as they waited for Jace and the kids to return.

\------

“Jace got us ice-cream and donuts, Alec”, Madzie ran to her father’s boyfriend and proudly showed him the things she was holding in her tiny hand. Alec flashed a huge grin on his face and pulled her closer.

“Jace is spoiling you three, isn’t he?”, he shot a glance at his best friend who winked back.

“Jace is the best, Alec. You suck. You never let us have ice-creams or donuts without giving us some work in return.”, Max stuck out a tongue and giggled.

“Oh really? Is that the case? Then, next time when your Dad scolds you…don’t come running to me or hide behind me? Go and find Jace then. The best person.”, Alec faked being angry and crossed his hands on his chest.

“We’re joking, Alec”, Madzie’s smile vanished as she thought that Alec had actually gotten angry.

“Sorry…Alec?”, she whispered and Alec didn’t reply.

“Max…look what you did. Alec is angry now!”, Madzie yelled at her brother. Max widened his eyes as fear gripped him.

“Alec…are you angry?”, he asked. Alec pursed his lips to control his smile and nodded.

“Oh no”, Max said dropping his head down and coming closer to Alec.

“I am sorry. You don’t suck.”, Max bit his lip.

“Let Jace be your friend now. You don’t need me”, Alec huffed.

“No, we do. We do need you! You’re the only person we like. Promise?”, Max tried to butter Alec.

“Max is right. You’re the best Alec. Promise!”, Madzie added.

“Alec…you’re the only person allowed to kiss Dad other than us. Doesn’t that make you special?”, Max tried to wink but ended her shutting both his eyes down.

Alec let out a chuckle unable to fake an anger in front of the two junior Banes anymore.

“Yes. You are the most special person ever. We love you.”, Max sighed in relief as he saw Alec smiling at them again and jumped in his arms wrapping his arms around the boy.

“I love you guys too.”, Alec said as he rubbed Max’s back.

Rafael was watching this ordeal from afar and after Max and Madzie left, he came to Alec and took a seat next to him, snuggling in the man’s arms.

“Everything okay, Raf?”, Alec asked squeezing him closer to himself.

“Hmm…”, Rafael murmured. “I don’t think I’ve seen Dad happier than he is now, Alec. Thank you?”, Rafael choked.

Alec gave him a smile. “Your dad is very important to me, Raf”

“You kept your promise, Alec. You didn’t leave. And you didn’t let Max and Madzie get sad. You are genuinely the best caretaker we have ever had.”, Rafael smiled and offered him a bite from his ice-cream. Alec refused shaking his head and kissed Rafael’s hair.

“I did nothing, Raf. It was all you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to survive if I did anything wrong to your dad or your siblings. I can see what a kind of man you’ll grow up to be. Magnus, Max and Madzie will be lucky enough to have you in their lives because you’ll shield them from every bad thing in the world. Nothing can happen to this family as long as you are there for them, protecting them”

“I’ll protect you too, Alec. I promise. You are as much my family as Max and Madzie are”

Alec found himself fighting back his tears which were threatening to pour down his eyes.

“I am honoured, Rafael Bane”, Alec said kissing the boy’s forehead.

\------

Clary and Jace were setting up a movie while Alec was preparing the bed for the children to sleep when the door pushed open and Magnus walked in. The kids, who were playing Jenga, ran up to him and Magnus took them in his arms one by one hugging and kissing them. He greeted Jace and Clary next and then headed straight to the room Clary pointed at.

Magnus stopped at the door when he saw Alec engrossed in laying out the bed.

“Hello?”, he said calling out to his boyfriend. Alec’s lips curved into a smile as he looked towards the door.

“Hi”, he said. Magnus softly dropped his bag on the ground and walked ahead to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him in a kiss.

“I missed you so much!”, Magnus commented as he planted some more kisses on Alec’s cheek and chin eliciting a light chuckle from the boy.

“I missed you more”, Alec said embracing his boyfriend. He opened his eyes as Magnus’ scent filled his lungs. He was going to tell Magnus everything today. He couldn’t keep his boyfriend in dark any more.

“How was DC? You sorted everything there?”

“I did. DC was smooth. I expected a few hiccups but surprisingly, there were none”, Magnus said.

“I am glad. I also brought you a change of clothes. Thought you might want to get out of your travel clothes”, Alec pointing towards the table where Magnus’ clothes were kept.

“You’re officially the best boyfriend ever”, Magnus grinned tapping Alec’s cheek adoringly. He walked over to his clothes and headed to the shower.

When Magnus came out of the shower, Alec had opened his bag to pick out his vanity kit. He laid out the kit in front of the mirror as Magnus finished applying kohl and eye-shadow. They walked out hand in hand. Clary and Jace had finished setting up for the movie night. Alec gestured the kids to proceed to the room where he helped them sleep.

When he came out, Magnus was seating on one end of the couch, holding a bucket of popcorn in his hand. He looked up at Alec and extended his hand. Alec smiled taking the hand and seat next to Magnus. He spread his arm across the backrest of the couch and Magnus slipped in his embrace, resting his head on Alec’s chest.

Throughout the movie, Alec and Magnus sat entangled in each other showering their partner with occasional kisses on the cheek and the back of the hand. The movie was a superhero flick. Magnus had stopped complaining because the trio Jace-Clary-Alec were such comic nerds that their idea of a movie night revolved around a dark superhero flick. They were such kids at heart that they didn’t even realize what they were doing.

After the movie finished, Alec stood up and went out in the balcony asking Magnus to join him. There was a small diwan which Clary used to read books when she slept over at Jace’s. Magnus came out in the balcony and saw Alec sitting on the diwan and lost in deep thoughts.

“Penny for your thoughts”, Magnus snapped his fingers in front of Alec.

“I have…need…to tell you something or rather ask”

“Yes…?”

“I want to join Johns Hopkins University for my PhD degree Magnus!”

“But, that is in Baltimore…not in New York. And you live here…”, Magnus narrowed his brows.

“JHU is my dream…Magnus”

“No, I know that Alexander…but I thought NYU and Columbia, they’re here…”, Alec could feel Magnus’ words trembling. He was trying to keep himself together for his boyfriend’s sake. Magnus paused and took a deep breath. “What do you want me to help you with?”, he blinked his eyes rapidly and curved his lips into a smile.

“Johns Hopkins is the best place to start my career from, Magnus. It has been my dream since the very beginning and when I got in, I thought I had proved Robert wrong. That I am something. But now, with you and the kids, I don’t know if JHU is still something I want as much as I used. I want to go to Baltimore but I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Our relationship cannot be the guiding factor in this decision, Alexander”, Magnus closed his eyes to avoid looking at Alec.

“If you want to go, you should go”, Magnus blurted out. It was as if he had no control on his words and emotions were slowly getting the best of the business tycoon.

“Magnus”, Alec gasped.

“I am certain. You should go…I’ll be fine here, by myself”, Magnus stood up with a jerk and then dashed back into the apartment.

“Ms Fray, will you and Mr Wayland drop my kids back at the condo in the morning. I need to be alone for a while”, Magnus said.

Alec widened his eyes as he followed Magnus who didn’t stop until he was out of the apartment and in the parking lot. Alec yelled Magnus’ name to stop him and practically ran to take the seat next to Magnus in his car.

\------

Neither Magnus nor Alec said anything on the way back to their condo. Alec was dying in guilt because he thought that Magnus was so angry that he would lash out at his boyfriend. Alec had brought Magnus’ worst fear back to life – fear of abandonment. Of all the people that Magnus had loved, Alec didn’t want to be the one to break Magnus as much as Camille had done.

On reaching the condo, Magnus firmly gripped Alec’s wrist and headed to his room. Alec was absentmindedly staring at the floor when a sudden jolt ran in his body as Magnus touched him. He tilted his head up and saw that he was being led to his boyfriend’s room.

“Magnus…”, he whispered as Magnus pulled him inside and shut the door behind them. Alec took a deep breath, prepared to listen to Magnus lash out at him. His eyes were shut and his head was dropped down.

A second later, Alec’s body shuddered when moist lips got pressed against his own. He opened his eyes and felt Magnus’ palms rubbing up his back and around his neck. Alec took a deep breath and lifted his hands to press Magnus closer to him. Alec blinked a little when he felt something wet around his cheek.

Tears.

“I am sorry, Alexander. I didn’t mean to snap at you in Jace’s apartment”, Magnus whispered.

Alec pulled away and saw Magnus eyes. They were swollen and red, with big drops of tears brimming around the edges. His own lips trembled as he saw Magnus struggling to keep his gaze away from his boyfriend.

“Please look at me”, Alec requested cupping Magnus’ face in his hand. Magnus pursed his lips and softly upped his gaze to fix it in Alec’s. His lips shuddered as he saw Alec’s eyes and he jerked up wrapping his arms around his neck letting out a noisy cry. Alec gulped the lump in his throat as he squeezed Magnus closer to him.

“Please don’t cry, Magnus. I won’t go to JHU. I won’t leave you. I’ll not go just stop crying please!”, Alec begged rubbing the back of Magnus’ head. Magnus buried his head further and kept sobbing. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes burnt. But nothing could compare to the sting that he was feeling in his heart.

A moment later, Magnus sniffed and pulled away. He rapidly wiped his tears away smudging his kohl and cupped Alec’s face.

“But I want you to. I want you to chase your dreams. Go and become the most successful cytogeneticist the world will ever know. I have heard you talk about your passion and love for this field. I’ve seen your eyes gleam when you describe your projects to me. So, I won’t be the one to stop you from getting what you deserve. I understand that you’ll be away for four years…or more and we might not be able to meet at all. We’ll not be together anymore. And you might move on. But that is a risk I am willing to take. And you should be too, Alexander.”

“Magnus…”, Alec choked on his tears. “I will not be able to live without you!”, he confessed.

Magnus’ heart bled as his lips trembled uncontrollably and he embraced Alec rubbing his head.

“I know, darling”, Magnus sniffled on Alec’s shoulder. “But this is your life we’re talking about. You can’t let your dream go away because you are in a relationship with someone. You can’t tether your dreams to me. I will not allow it. Besides, you’ve known your aspirations for a longer time than you’ve known me. In that way, they deserve to be preferred. You are going to Baltimore. If not for your own sake but for all the times people thought you weren’t good enough. They deserve to be proven wrong, Alexander!”, Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder

“What about us?”, Alec narrowed his brows breaking the hug.

“We’ll see about that. I met you by fate. You just randomly came into my life one day and changed it. So, we’re just going to wait and see where life takes us Alexander. If these 5 months were it, I am glad to have known you. It was a pleasure. And if you do end up coming back to me, I will be thankful to whatever force binds us together. You’re my home, Alexander…whether or not we stay together or not”

“I don’t want us to break up”, Alec was begging Magnus. “I won’t go”

“You will go because we’re not breaking up. We’ll still be together, alright?”, Magnus sniffed. “You will go and study so hard that you’ll make me proud. And even if we’re not together, you’ll have a family with me and my kids.”

“Magnus…”

“Shh, Alexander! Don’t think about what will happen after you leave! We still have a few weeks to ourselves. Want to make them memorable for me and you? For us…? The best couple of weeks of our lives. And then, when we part…we’ll have hope to meet again or just stay happy wherever we are…with whoever we are”

“I won’t be with anyone else but you…”

“You don’t know that! What if you find someone who loves you more than anyone?”

“No…no”, Alec shook his head and protectively grabbed Magnus in his arms. “I will only ever belong to you, Magnus”, he said.

“Alexander…”, Magnus sighed.

“No…no”, Alec pulled away and pressed a hard kiss on Magnus’ lips. Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulder to support him.

“Promise me you’re going to make me proud?”, Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus and dropped his head down. Magnus pursed his lips and lifted Alec’s chin. “Answer me?”, he asked politely.

“I…”, Alec stuttered.

Magnus tilted his head hoping to receive a positive answer.

“I’ll make you proud”, Alec sighed as new tears brimmed in his eyes.

“Okay then, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Here’s to the best few weeks of our lives. From this very moment, I am firing you. You’re no longer my kids’ caretaker”

“What?”, Alec widened his eyes.

“I can’t have sex with someone who works for me!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Except, Dot…shhh”, Magnus bit his lip.

“Wait…did you say sex?”, Alec hitched his breath.

“I did…”, Magnus smiled a teary smile.

Magnus walked Alec back to their bed and pushed him on it. He dropped landing on top of him. He lifted Alec’s fingers and placed it on his own shirt. “Undo them for me?”, he politely asked him. Alec gasped and started doing his job. Magnus grabbed Alec’s t-shirt and pulled it out of him throwing it on the floor.

“Not my housekeeper anymore, Alexander”, Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec’s neck pressing his own lips on Alec’s.

“Also…before I forget. I need your stuff in my room by tomorrow”, Magnus winked.

“You’re asking me to move in with you?”, Alec choked.

“I am not asking, Alexander.”, Magnus bit Alec’s ear lobe eliciting a moan from the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Feel free to strangle me.  
> See you, Wednesday.
> 
> This angst should last 3 to 4 chapters, at the max.


	31. malec memoirs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec made the best of their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I didn't think of introducing a love interest for Alec or Magnus post the leap I am intending to bring in, so I you can be rest assured that that is not gonna happen. Alec/OC tag was related to the mentions of Alec's first boyfriend Jamie and his feelings for Richard, his high school crush. I don't think I want to enter that territory after Malec have officially become a thing.

Alec had fallen asleep haphazardly on Magnus’ bed. His clothes were all scattered on the floor and his naked body was wrapped in the grey silk sheets that adorned Magnus’ bed. Magnus was wide awake ruffling his hands through Alec’s hair. He moved his fingers down to his lips which had swollen a little and were sore too, apparently, because Alec moaned when he pressed his fingers against them.

“Magnuss..”, Alec whispered. "Mm...?"

“Keep sleeping, Alexander…shhh. I am right here with you.”, Magnus sniffed.

He got up, after an hour of gazing his boyfriend, and headed straight to the shower. Looking at his naked self in the mirror, Magnus sighed. Alec had done a very good job. Magnus’ body was sore in all the right places and there were bruises in his neck and chest. Magnus felt those bruises with his fingers and took a deep breath.

He placed his palms on the sink and dropped his head down.

“I have no idea how I will let you go away, Alexander.”, Magnus clenched his fist. “But no. I have to do this. I won’t let you lose your career because of me. I won’t let that happen on my watch. This might be the most difficult decision that I have to make…but I’ll do it. Because I love you. I love you so much that I can’t see you choose me over your life”, he dropped on his knees and covered his eyes with his hand as tears flowed down.

Magnus Bane, the most powerful man in New York, cried relentlessly that night.

\------

Alec crawled forward in his sleep when he found a warm body sleeping next to him. He spread his hand out and grabbing Magnus’ waist, pulled the man closer to his chest burying his nose in the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. The warmth of Magnus' skin and the scent of sandalwood made Alec's insides tickle.

“Morning, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus chuckled.

“Mm…Mr Bane”, Alec murmured pressed a sloppy kiss on the back of Magnus’ neck. A kiss or...two...or more. Magnus shivered as Alec trailed his back with his lips.

“Sleep well last night?”, Magnus manoeuvred himself around in Alec’s arms so that he could face his boyfriend.

Alec blinked open his eyes and kissed the bridge of Magnus’ nose. “The best night of my life…”, he squeezed Magnus’ body tightly against his.

Magnus nuzzled his nose in Alec’s neck smiling profusely. Alec tightened his grip around Magnus’ face squeezing the man further into Alec’s chest. Magnus moaned as Alec’s scent saturated his lungs.

"The bestest best...Magnus", Alec added. Magnus shook his head sucking his lower lip inside.

“Magnus…do you like basketball?”, Alec opened his eyes finally and said in a raspy voice.

“Why do you ask?”, Magnus whispered against Alec’s neck.

“I thought…this weekend, we could play…”, Alec said.

“I’d love to. But you have to teach me because Basketball is your cup of tea!”, Magnus kissed Alec’s Adam’s apple making the boy giggle.

“Deal…”, Alec mumbled.

.

“It’s really simple actually. Just dribble the ball and throw it across the hoop opposite to you”

“You don’t say?”, Magnus chided Alec. They were in Jace’s apartment complex. Alec wore his Golden State Warriors Jersey while Magnus was wearing a lose tank top and track pants.

Alec chuckled as he brought the ball closer. “Each shot is worth 2 points…and three if you shoot it from a distance of 22 feet. You have to make sure your shots drop through the hoop and also prevent me from shooting mine in the loop.”

Magnus came closer and the ball pressed between the two men.

“Bring it on, Lightwood. Let’s see who wins.”, he whispered tiptoeing and pressing a peck on Alec’s lips.

Alec blushed and dropped the ball. The ball bounced against the ground and Alec was about to tap it to start dribbling when Magnus snatched it away. He dribbled swiftly and fluently as Alec shadowed him. Their movements were rhythmic. Alec was really good at this game but Magnus’ nuances as he played the game were driving the boy nuts.

Magnus dribbled and sprinted across to his target hoop and with a gentle jump, shot the ball straight through it. Alec widened his eyes when he saw the ball falling right through the hoop. Magnus glanced at him and winked.

“I thought you didn’t know how to play basketball. Look at you…?”, Alec protested.

“I didn’t…but I am a quick study”, Magnus chimed.

“I see…I was being easy on you, Babe…now you just wait and watch.”, Alec arched his brows and pursed his lips.

“We’ll see about that, Alexander”, Magnus winked again.

The game began again, and this time Alec was in control of the ball. Magnus followed Alec as his long legs swiftly moved across the court. Magnus had to admit it, Alec was really good with this. The next shot went to Alec who jumped right into Magnus’ arms in joy. Magnus giggled as he wrapped his hands around the boy’s back.

Magnus and Alec were both competitive. They couldn’t reach a definitely conclusion and ended the game in a tie after they were both exhausted. Jace was away on a weekend vacation with Clary and Magnus and Alec had a shower together before returning to the condo.

.

“Now this is my domain, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus said. One of his hand was up on his forehead to protect his eyes from the glare of the sun. They were in a soccer playground, a few days later. Magnus had promised Alec to teach him the essentials of the game.

“It’s basically the same thing…but you can’t touch the ball at all and kicking the ball out of the ground is a foul!”

“Ok…sounds easy enough?”, Alec shrugged placing his hands on the hips.

“You’re so full of yourself, pretty boy”, Magnus rolled his eyes and broke into a chuckle.

Magnus threw the ball in air and the game began. Magnus had been out of practice for a very long time, but he was a natural at soccer. The ball never left his possession and as much as Alec tried to take it from him, he couldn’t take control of him.

“This is unfair. You are an expert at this!”, Alec complained holding his knees to catch his breath.

“As you are at basketball. But I don’t remember myself complaining, my dear?”, Magnus winked at his boyfriend who pouted being in a grumpy mood.

Magnus scored two easy goals and by that time, Alec was completely exhausted. He dropped on the grass and lay flat on it extending his hands away from his body. His mouth was open as he was breathing heavily. Magnus dropped on his knees next to the boy and chuckled.

“Should I take it that I won?”, he asked.

“It’s not winning because you’re too good at it.”, Alec rolled his eyes. He grabbed his wrist and Magnus fell atop Alec. The boy winked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pressing his lips onto him.

“Alexander, you’re sweaty…”, Magnus pinched his nose.

“You still like me too much, Mr Bane”, Alec arched a brow.

“That I do, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus whispered and pressed his lips onto Alec. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pressed his body closer to him.

.

“You’re telling me that you own Pandemonium, the best night club in New York there is?”, Alec widened his eyes putting the book that he was reading, down.

“Yes, my dear. I do own the club. Bought it as an investment deal a few months ago and I haven’t been disappointed since. I am sorry, but it never came up.”, Magnus said.

Magnus was taking Alec out for a date night. He had chosen Pandemonium for spending the evening with his boyfriend. He was wearing a pair of glossy leather jeggings over a lose purple blouse of tulle material. The transparency of the fabric exposed his perfectly chiselled abs. Adorning his neck were gorgeous silver necklaces that ran all the way down to his jeggings. He slipped a number of bracelets in both his wrists.

The makeup was as usual breath-taking. A thick winged eye-liner with a dark eye-shadow elaborated his perfectly golden-brown eyes. He wore a light shade of gloss on his lips and on his hair, there were prominent purple streaks. And then there was glitter, all over his streaks and eye-makeup.

Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus’ shoulder as the latter was contouring his cheeks with a blush. “You look breath-taking, Magnus”

Magnus turned around in Alec’s embrace and placed his palms on Alec’s chest. “You’re not so bad yourself”

Alec wore a dark maroon turtle neck sweater of uneven length over a pair of black skinny jeans. A pair of combat boots complemented his look.

“Would you let me try some makeup on you?”, Magnus suddenly asked. Alec widened his eyes.

“Do you want me to wear makeup…?”, Alec asked back.

“Only if you want…”, Magnus bit his lip.

“I’ll do anything for my boyfriend…bring it on love”, Alec winked taking a seat in front of the mirror.

Magnus put a dark layer of kohl on his lower eyelid and contoured Alec’s cheeks a little. Alec had naturally gorgeous cheekbones and only a little effort made them come out really well. He applied a light shade of nude shade gloss on Alec’s lips and then sprayed a little glitter on his spiked hair and upper eye-lid.

“How about this…?”, Magnus asked putting down his brush.

Alec opened his eyes and saw himself. He looked like a completely different man. Every time he had seen Magnus doing his makeup, he always thought that he couldn’t come anywhere near his beauty. But here he was, sitting with makeup on. Done by his one and only and he was not looking as bad as he thought he would.

“I like it”, Alec grinned.

“You do look spectacular, Alec!”, Magnus said kissed Alec’s temple.

“All thanks to you!”, Alec winked and stood up pressing a glossy kiss on Magnus’ lips.

“Shall we?”, Magnus bent his elbows out and gestured Alec. Alec smiled and slipped his hand through.

On their way to the nightclub, Alec crawled closer and buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck entwining their fingers together. Magnus didn’t say anything to Alec. Instead he just wrapped his free hand around the boy and pressed his cheek against Alec’s head.

They reached inside the night club directly, thanks to the fact that Magnus owned it. He and Alec were greeted by everyone on their way to the bar.

“In all the months that we’ve been together, I have never experienced your prowess first hand. I must say it’s something to be proud of”, Alec said entangling his fingers in Magnus’.

“Nothing is better than you by my side, Alexander”, Magnus admitted. For a moment, darkness gripped him as he realized that he and Alec were on borrowed time. Clasping Alec’s hand tightly as if he would disappear if he loosened his hold, he followed Alec as they sat on the high chairs by the bar.

“So, double martini?”, Alec asked. Magnus pursed his lips and smiled cupping his face.

“I’d pass”, he said.

“Huh?”, Alec arched his brows.

“I’d rather just sit here and watch you while I am sober”, he admitted.

“Are you sure?”, he asked again.

“I am certain”, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec on his lips.

“Ok, then let’s just hit the dance floor and show them what we can do!”, Alec winked and grabbed Magnus by his wrist. Magnus blushed and let Alec take him to the dance floor. He entangled his fingers with Magnus and went around to grab his waist to push it against his.

 

_I've been reading books of old_

_The legends and the myths_

_Achilles and his gold_

_Hercules and his gifts_

_Spiderman's control_

_And Batman with his fists_

_And clearly, I don't see myself upon that list_

 

They synchronized their waists together and made a horizontal wave. Alec’s wide palm ran up to Magnus shoulder blade. Magnus, on the other hand, was holding Alec’s ears in his hands and his mouth was open. Alec was making him thirsty.

_But she said, "Where d'you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts._

_Some superhero,_

_Some fairytale bliss._

 

Alec snapped his fingers to the rhythm of the song. That hand of his was raised in the air and the other was wrapped around Magnus. Magnus waved his arms around Alec’s neck and threw his head back in air. Alec bent his head down and pressed a kiss on the nape of his boyfriend’s neck.

_Just something I can turn to._

_Somebody I can kiss._

_I want something just like this."_

 

Magnus dug his fingers at the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him closer. His lips opened and curved into a pout as they directed themselves towards Alec’s mouth. He slowly bit Alec’s lower lip and then pressed both his lips onto Alec’s. Their bodies didn’t stop moving in a wave pattern.

_I've been reading books of old_

_The legends and the myths_

_The testaments they told_

_The moon and its eclipse_

_And Superman unrolls_

_A suit before he lifts_

_But I'm not the kind of person that it fits._

 

Alec kissed Magnus’ chin and then trailed his lips to his cheeks to kiss him again. He dragged his lips to Magnus’ ears.

“For over half a decade, I believed that I was not meant to find anyone who I could fall in love with. Scared enough to believe that if I ever let my heart feel something again, it would get hit just like it did the first time when Richie hit me”

Magnus widened his eyes and looked at Alec.

“I don’t want to think what will happen when I leave in August but I want to thank you Magnus”

“Alexander…”, Magnus gasped.

“Thank you for making me believe in love again. The last few months have been absolutely crazy. I am glad to have fallen in love with you”

“What did you…just say?”

“I am in love with you, Magnus. I love you”, Alec’s eyes teared up.

_She said, "Where d'you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts._

_Some superhero,_

_Some fairytale bliss._

 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to say it back. I couldn’t have gone ahead with my life if I hadn’t.”, Alec sniffled and pulled Magnus in for a kiss. Magnus was frozen in his spot. His fingers had gotten cold.

“Alexander…”, Magnus choked as he pulled away from Alec.

“I am sorry if I put you in an awkward position. We can forget about it and get on with our lives”

“Shut up now, you idiot”, he chuckled placing his palms on Alec’s mouth.

“I love you too. I love you so much, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”, he said with tears in the corner of his eyes. Alec’s eyes widened and he breathed heavily against Magnus’ fingers.

“Mm…”, he moaned and Magnus let him go.

“You do?”, Alec gasped.

“Ahaan”, Magnus winked. He stepped back a little and grabbed Alec’s waist.

 

_Just something I can turn to._

_Somebody I can miss._

_I want something just like this._

_I want something just like this."_

 

He twirled Alec for one turn and then the next. Alec settled his hands on Magnus’ shoulder, breathing heavily. Magnus knew how to take Alec by surprise.

“To Magnus and Alec”, Alec proudly added.

 

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

 

“To Magnus and Alec”, Magnus nodded. The lights on the dance floor dimmed and Alec and Magnus knew that they had a room booked for themselves on the first floor of the club. The room that was going to witness the story of how a simple boy met a man and their lives changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going back to my hometown for my convocation of my undergrad degree and I might not be able to update on the coming Sunday. I'll try and update tomorrow...if not, see you Monday...or Wednesday...
> 
> Come yell at me (@mymalecstories) on Twitter!
> 
> \- A.


	32. may we see each other again.

Jace, Clary, Maryse and the kids were restlessly seated in the living room of Magnus’ condo. It was the middle of August and the day Alec was leaving for Baltimore to start his PhD degree at JHU. His accommodation had already been arranged and he had received his schedule for the year. Andrew wanted to be a part of this farewell get-together, but he had some important work in Massachusetts and so, he couldn’t make it. Izzy had gone upstate to visit Max who had fallen sick because of some infection.

Magnus and Alec had spent the last two months making uncountable memories – that would keep them going until they were apart…or for the rest of their lives if they never met again. But that was never an option. They had to come together. They had to. Alec’s mind told him repeatedly.

Alec had made Magnus promise that they would try and keep going for as long as it was possible for them – through phone calls, letters, and video calls. After having confessed their love for each other a few weeks ago at the club, they owed it to each other and their love to make an effort because after all, relationships took effort.

Magnus was packing his own things in his room because he was leaving for Tokyo for a business meeting for 15 days. Not that it had anything to do with Alec’s departure…but then it did. Magnus knew that he would have succumbed to Alec’s absence and the hole in his heart had he not taken up this assignment for himself. A part of himself felt very guilty because once again, he was abandoning his kids because of his aching heart, but he needed this little time off to get back to be their father without a boyfriend, again.

Clary’s old firm had already sent a replacement for Alec. Her name was Tessa Gray. She had a very good review at the firm and Magnus was impressed by her work in the two days he had seen her. Of course, she was no match for his boyfriend, but she was sweet and caring towards his three children and that was enough for Magnus. As long as they stayed healthy and smiling, Magnus knew he was emotionally capable enough to be there for his kids again. All thanks to Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

He had, although, been a little distant since last night and hadn’t spoken to Alec or his family. He came home late after work and both Alec and the kids had fallen asleep by then. Magnus quietly changed and slipped into the duvet next to Alec, wrapping his arms tightly around his love. When Alec woke up the next day, Magnus had already left for work leaving a note saying that he had a breakfast meeting with a client and he’d be back before Alec left for the airport in the afternoon. Magnus knew that it was not the fairest thing to do. Shutting out Alec just as he was about to lose him, but the man couldn’t bear to look in Alec’s eyes without breaking down.

Alec was cleaning things in his rooms, flipping sheets and cushions to check if he had left anything of his unpacked. He was almost done. All his belongings were carefully tucked away in his suitcases and he was ready to go. Ready to leave Magnus and his life behind here. Alec sighed and dropped on the bed holding his eyes in his hands. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t step out of his room and face Magnus. Or worse, face those three little nuggets who had been the centre of his attention for the past 5 months. He was going to break his promise to Rafael.

Alec sniffed as his eyes watered.

“Alec?”, a young voice sounded from the door. Alec looked up and saw Rafael, Max and Madzie standing at the door. He wiped his tears and flashed a smile.

“Come here”, he said extending his hands towards them. Rafael led the kids near Alec’s bed. He held out a large package that he was holding.

“It’s a parting gift from me, Max and Madzie. Open it!”, Rafael said in a low voice, almost on the verge of breaking down.

Alec tore apart the covering. It was a collage of photographs framed in a delicate wooden frame. Their play dates in Central Park, their time in Washington DC, their endless board games in the infamous living room of their condo and finally some sweet pictures of Alec and Magnus. One from the party where the two first danced together to the 4th of July dinner where Magnus took the kids along to Maryse’ party. Alec didn’t know that these photos existed altogether and was overwhelmed seeing all of them pasted so intricately with a little message at the bottom. “To the friend who had 10 kids in the Game of Life. We love you and shall miss you”

Alec’s eyes watered.

“How did you guys…?”, he widened his eyes.

“Sage helped us!”, Max said softly advancing towards Alec.

“We’ll miss you so much, Alec”, Madzie said with big and round tears in her eyes. Alec pursed her lips and lifted her up in his arms.

“I’ll miss you too. All of you.”

Max and Rafael snuggled closer as Alec dropped on his knees and wrapped his long arms around all the three kids.

“We’ll take care of dad. Promise, Alec!”, Madzie broke the hug and kissed Alec’s cheek.

“Yes. You do that. I am counting on the three of you. Never let smile disappear from your Dad’s lips, alright?”

“We will do our best, Alec.”, Rafael said.

Max and Madzie left the room leaving Rafael alone with Alec.

“Raf, I am sorry I made a promise to you…”

“Alec, you are not breaking any promise. Far from it. Because I know for a fact that even if you leave this house today, you’ll still be there for us whenever we need you. I trust you”

“Raf.”, Alec whispered, astonished at the child’s maturity.

“And we’ll try and keep Dad smiling. I promise _you_ that”, Raf smiled squeezing Alec’s hand.

“It will be hard. I won’t deny it. Because you are the reason he smiles so often now. But, we’ll make sure we don’t lose him again. We owe that to you and him.”

“You’re the most remarkable kid I have ever met, Rafael Bane. Do not change. I will never forget you, even if this is the last time we meet.”

“I won’t. I will also not stop hoping that one day, you can find your way back to us. This house will be so dull without you.”, Rafael added and kissed Alec on his cheek.

“I will try. More than anything. I will try and make it back to you guys”

“Now, go and do one thing. Talk to Dad. He’s been avoiding looking at you since last evening and you need to say goodbye”

“He is back from work?”, Alec widened his eyes.

“Yeah. He is leaving for Tokyo right after you leave. But just…just go and talk to him. Tell him that you’re leaving. In a way that he accepts it and doesn’t go into denial…just go”

“I will”

Rafael hugged him before he left.

\------

Alec opened the door of Magnus’ room and found the man digging inside his closet for his clothes. There was a suitcase lying open on the bed and Magnus was setting things inside.

“I did not notice the time when you came back after the meeting”, Alec closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

“I just…had to pack. I have a flight to catch. Going to Tokyo for a seminar. I’ve barely got time to do this”, Magnus stuttered. Alec noticed his voice. It was croaking and laden with emotions. Had Magnus been crying?

“Magnus?”, Alec asked stepped ahead.

“I am going to Tokyo for 15 days, Alexander. I really need to pack”

“You can pack later. I am leaving in a few hours, Magnus”

“Alexander, I have a flight tonight”

Alec shook his head and advanced rapidly towards Magnus, turning him around to face him. Magnus wasn’t wearing any makeup. He looked like he had left for the meeting right after getting up.

“Are you ok?”, Alec gaped.

“I am”, Magnus smiled looking at the floor. Alec lifted his chin up, but Magnus couldn’t make himself meet Alec’s gaze.

“Magnus, look at me, please. You can’t give up on us…not now”, Alec pleaded. Magnus closed his eyes and a trail of water squeezed out. Alec gasped in fear. Magnus was breaking down.

“Don’t do this to me, Magnus. Don’t shut me out now. Talk to me”, Alec cupped his face and wiped his tears away which didn’t help because the tears weren’t stopping. Magnus buried his face in Alec’s palms and hid in his chest grabbed the back of Alec’s shirt.

“Just hold me, for a while. Don’t say anything. Just hold me. And let me hold you. Just don’t go yet. I am not ready”, Magnus whispered.

“Ok…whatever you say, Magnus”, Alec nodded.

They stood there, wrapping their arms in each other so tightly that it felt like they would never let each other go. Alec slowly pulled apart from his boyfriend and kissed him on his lips pulling him to the bed with him. His fingers worked their way up to Magnus’ shirt unbuttoning it one button at a time. Magnus took a deep breath and pulled Alec’s sweater out revealing his perfect body. He moved his palms on his back and dug his fingers inside kissing every inch of Alec’s body to memorize how he tasted and felt.

.

Alec came out of the shower and found Magnus wiping his head with a towel. The smell of sandalwood was fogging their room. Alec could feel Magnus’ fingers on him from minutes ago while they let the water drip on them from the shower panel. He remembered how close they only some time ago and that things might never be the same again.

Alec made his way to the mirror and slipped his arms around Magnus’ waist from behind. He kissed his neck and took a cute whiff tickling the boy.

“You should go now”, Magnus said in a low tone.

“I don’t want to…just 10 more minutes.”

“Alexander…”, Magnus turned around placing his hands on Alec’s chest. “We talked about this, right? It will be equally hard for us if you leave right now or 10 minutes later…!”

“Magnus…”, he felt a tear forming in his eyes. Magnus smiled and wiped the tear away.

“No, darling”, Magnus lifted himself up and kissed his boyfriend.

Alec bit his lip and nodded. He glanced at the room once again as he made his way to the door. He knew his sweater was still lying on the bed but he let it be. Magnus saw that look on Alec’s face and he quickly approached him.

“I’ll be okay”, Magnus reassured slipping his favourite bracelet on Alec’s wrist. “My mother gave this to me when I was very young. I want you to have it and keep it safe for me”, he said as Alec exited Magnus’ room.

\------

Alec came out pulling his suitcases with him. Everyone was standing in the living room, including Magnus. Maryse was holding Rafael’s hand. Max and Madzie were standing close to their new caretaker Tessa Gray who was quietly observing the whole scene. Seeing Alec, Maryse let Rafael go softly and advanced towards her son.

“I am so happy, Alec. I am so proud of you. Stay safe and happy and work hard. I know you can do it. If you put your mind to it, you can do anything. Don’t worry about us or Magnus…we’ll all take care of each other and keep each other happy for the sake of our biggest inspiration, _you_ ”

“Thank you for coming back to my life.”, Alec said and pulled Maryse in his embrace.

Alec bid goodbye to Sage and other staff at Magnus’ before going to Tessa

“Those kids are very special to me, Ms Gray. I know you’re doing a great job but please take care of them for me. I will not bear to have any harm befall them. They’re too precious and I will do anything to keep them happy. So just…!”

“I assure you, Mr Lightwood. I’ll take very good care of these beauties. You be assured that they’ll be always away from harm’s way”

“Thank you. I expect nothing less than that for them.”, Alec nodded and extended their hand for a shake. Tessa smiled and shook the hand.

Clary and Jace were supposed to drop Alec at the airport and so Jace took Alec’s luggage and left the condo to settle it in the car. Clary followed him out.

It was really time to go.

Alec sighed and looked at the condo from the elevator door. A montage of memories flashed in his mind. He saw memories and moments wherever he looked. Making breakfast for the kids every morning, watching Magnus swim from his room’s window, playing board games with the kids on the living room carpet, Alec was overwhelmed by influx of emotions.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In that state, he lifted his hand up in Magnus’ direction, hoping the man would take it…one last time. And Magnus did. A jolt ran through Alec’s body as he felt Magnus clasp his palms. Both of them entered the elevator together, hand in hand. There was pin-drop silence for a minute or so. They could just hear each other’s elevated heartbeats.

“That’s it, then?”, Magnus broke the silence.

Alec exhaled a breath and looked at Magnus, not wanting to agree with him. This couldn’t be over. This wasn’t _it._ It couldn’t have been. He was still not ready to face the fact. Alec started blinking rapidly looking to his sides.

“It’s okay. We’ll get through this…I promise you Alexander.”, Magnus sobbed and came closer holding Alec’s arms. “We will get through this”

“I don’t say that it won’t hurt. It will hurt Alec. I will break apart the second you get into that car in the parking lot. But we have to do what we have to do!”

Alec shook his head disapprovingly. “You keep saying that, Magnus. And we both know how miserable we’ll become the minute we let each other go…the minute I let your hand go and sit in the back of the car…”

“Alexander…”, Magnus sighed. “It’s really not about how miserable we end up being. There are decisions that you have to make for your own future. And we have made this decision for ourselves. There’s no denying the fact that I am in love with you…and you are in love with me. So, we need to trust that love and see where it takes us”

Alec nodded, biting his lips and slowly hugging Magnus. The elevator beeped and stopped. They had reached the parking lot.

Magnus’ heart sank.

He pulled away from the hug and grabbed Alec’s wrist taking him out. Near the car, Magnus stopped. “Go”, he said pushing the boy softly. He looked away, unable to bear looking Alec in the eye as he was about to leave.

“Magnus…”, Alec whispered.

“Alexander. Go. You have a flight to Baltimore. Just go.”, Magnus’ eyes were flickering with tears forming in them.

“I love you”, Alec moaned. Magnus felt a big lump in his throat, but he had to stay strong for Alec to leave.

He didn’t say it back. Alec was shocked as he saw Magnus’ expression change to a more serious one.

“Do you really want me to go? I am leaving, Magnus”, Alec narrowed his brows.

“I do want you to leave. Goodbye, Alec”, Magnus didn’t say his name the way he always did. Alec blinked as his heart shattered.

“I know you’re hurting, Mags…but the least you can do for me is look at me while I leave”, Alec begged. Magnus’ heart melted and he looked at Alec. The boy smiled acknowledging the gaze. Magnus stepped ahead and for the last time, grabbed Alec by his waist and pulled his neck down to kiss him. The kiss was desperate and deep, unending and full of love. It was a goodbye kiss but the most beautiful one Magnus and Alec had ever had.

“Aku cinta kamu”, Magnus whispered, pulling away from Alec and stepping back to create the distance that life had already created between them.

“What does that mean?”, Alec asked.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Alexander. May we see each other again”, he said raising his hand to wave at him. He turned around and made his way to the elevator.

As the elevator door closed on Magnus, he saw the last image of his lover, standing in front of him. That image had to be enough for the next few troublesome years that he was going to have.

His Alexander was no longer with him.

Alec fidgeted nervously with his phone. Clary squeezed his hand understand how hurt and broken Alec was.

He typed the phrase Magnus had just said to him on Google search tab and it gave him one prominent result.

“I love you”

Alec closed his eyes and let tears flow down. He leaned on the backrest of the car and exhaled a long breath, his nose flaring because of how overwhelmed he had become.

**Magnus Bane, I love you too. With every fibre of my being.**

**May we see each other again,**

**Alexander Lightwood.**


	33. back home.

The room was in darkness. The curtains, with stripes of different shades of grey, were drawn on the windows that opened to a pool view. The original single queen-sized bed had been replaced by two single beds on either side of the wall. Between the beds was a long and slender study table that was attached to the wall beneath the curtained windows. There were slippers lying next to each of the beds suggesting that there were people under the duvet of both the beds. The room looked familiar but there was a very different energy to it. It was themed suitable for boys because there were skates and basketballs lying around, along with dirty socks and jackets...that adorned the carpet.

The alarm lying on the left side of the study table went off. A hand peeked out from the duvet and shut it off. The same hand threw the duvet away and 14-year old boy with Asian-american features sat up straight on the bed. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other was raised up and stretched out in the air. He yawned and opened his eyes. He slipped out of the bed and groped for his slippers. Standing up, he walked to the other side of the room and shook the person occupying the other bed.

“Wake up”, the 14-year old said in his raspy voice. “Max? You have soccer practice before school…come on. You can’t afford be late for work.”, he added. The other duvet moved. The older boy opened the duvet and shook Max again.

“Max…I won't ask again...”, he sounded persistent.

“Raf…just 5 more minutes, please. Can you wake me up after you freshen up…? I’ll wake up for sure.”, Max mumbled under his breath.

“No. I am not leaving you until you wake up buddy. I know all about you and your five minutes. They won’t end even if I freshen up five times. Alright?”, Raf said and pulled Max upright on the bed. Max made a face and tried to lie back down. Rafael chuckled and sat on the bed next to Max pulling the boy back up.

“Wake up. You’re playing defender in the games this season and you have to work hard, buddy. Can’t afford to miss practice or miss school. Come on.”, Rafael patted Max’s cheek.

“You’re being dad when he is not even there. It is unfair, Rafael. You’re supposed to be team Kids.”, Max cribbed stretching his arms in the air.

“Dad has put me in-charge of the two of you and I am just trying to be your big brother. A good big brother.”, Rafael smiled and got up.

“I have a Biology test in the first period and even I’ll be rushing out early. If I come back and find you sleeping, I’ll push you out of the bed or worse, pour ice cold water from the fridge. And you know I can.”, Rafael winked and went out to reach his older room.

Rafael was right, Max sighed. He had done it before. Magnus didn’t know about it, but Rafael had poured ice-cold water on Max when he had refused to wake up once before.

Their former room where Max and Rafael lived with Madzie just housed a single queen-sized bed now. The bunk beds had been removed and moved to the storeroom. The room had changed its theme after the two boys moved out. It looked more like a girl’s room now. Madzie had grown up to be fond of the colour purple. She had beautiful purple curtains contrasting with off-white ones which were placed alternatingly. Her bed had a lavender bedsheet and her duvet was a furry shade of dark purple. On one side of the room, there was a studio workspace for Madzie. It was adorned with a full-length mirror panel with a dark black wooden bar chair in front of them. The workspace was currently flanked from the rest of the room by tulle curtain.

“Madzie…wake up”, Rafael pushed the door open and drew the curtains lighting the room with sunlight.

“Mushu…please…I don’t have classes today. I am not waking up early”, Madzie moaned.

“Why do you both do this to me. Wake up, Madz”, Rafael crossed his hands on his chest. “If you don’t, I will pull you out like I will do Max”, he said in a stern voice.

“Remind me why I named you Mushu again? You are supposed to support and protect me. And here you are, being completely opposite of everything Mushu stands for.”, she woke up with her hair falling all over her head.

“Later, girl. Right now, I just need you to wake up”, Rafael was not budging.

“Fine”, Madzie muttered and stood up from the bed rubbing her eyes.

“Breakfast in 10? I will not remind again”, he pointed his finger at his little sister and walked out of the room.

It was such a dad like thing to say. Madzie thought. She remembered all those times when Magnus made breakfast for them after he stopped hiring a caretaker, Tessa being their last one.

She had grown quite a few inches in height but was as lean…or probably leaner than Magnus remembered. She still wore her Simba print nightsuit, like she used to when she was a kid. She was not only taller, but her features had sharpened. Her hair was longer and reached to her waist. Her half-African, half American decent gave her a very beautiful caramel skin-tone which was only enhancing with age. Her eyes were big and round and extremely beautiful with naturally long eye-lashes.

She picked up her hoodie and slipped it on before proceeding to the washroom.

.

10 minutes later, as per Rafael’s instructions, Max and Madzie walked out of their rooms into the kitchen area. The kitchen table still had the bar chairs around it but the small kiddie ones were replaced by bigger ones because all the three kids had grown up size-ably in height.

Rafael was already seated on his bar-chair and eating his poached eggs.

“You can’t have made these?”, Madzie said placing her palms on the table as she helped herself up on her chair.

“I did…!”, a familiar voice sounded from kitchen counter. Madzie tilted her head and saw a redhead beaming at them.

“Clary”, she chimed and waved at the girl. Clary Fray looked older than she used to be. She wore a crisp white shirt over gray bell-bottom pants. Her gray coat hung on the backrest of the couch. As for her hair, they had grown longer than they were and were straightened to remove the natural curls.

“How did you…?”

“Your dad asked me to make breakfast for you because he is away.”

“He did?”

“Yup. I am also supposed to drop you off to school and dear Maxwell to his soccer playground”, she said pouring juice in three glasses. Max was dozing off resting his head on his wrist when Rafael slapped his hand.

“Wake up!”, Rafael chided. Max shot his head up and sniffed, rubbing his nose. “Clary, I am sorry Dad made you come here early before work. You’re handling half the company as it is and then you had to do this too…”

“Come on, Rafael. It’s the least I can do. You three are perfect angels and I don’t mind caring for you guys until your Dad does work in LA.”, Clary smiled. “Besides, Magnus is a very special friend”, she winked.

Clary was right. Magnus had changed her life. She started working in Edom Enterprises as Magnus’ assistant and continued to do so for 2 years. With the annual raises in her salary coupled with the allowances that EE gave her because of her extraordinary work, she managed to enrol herself in the MBA Program at NYU. The company paid for her extra-curricular expenses while her studentship covered the rest. She continued working under Magnus while she completed her degree after which Magnus hired her as the Project Manager in his company. She worked her rank up slowly and steadily and presently, she was the Chief Marketing Officer in the company and one of Magnus’ closest friend too.

Magnus was currently acquiring a few small-scale companies to expand EE’s base in Los Angeles. He had been away for back-to-back meetings for 2 days and was going to return to New York City later tonight. In his absence, Clary was handling his office as well as her own work. She knew that she owed Magnus her life and she could never to enough for him in return. On a personal front too, Magnus and Clary had become close friends. Jace and Clary invited Magnus and kids over a couple of times for dinner, drinks and movies and Magnus even fondly referred to her as “biscuit”.

She smiled at herself as she thought how beautifully her life had shaped up in the last few years. Fiddling with her fingers, her touch moved to her ring finger which was now decorated with a beautiful diamond studded platinum ring. Her engagement ring. She still vividly remembered the day Jace proposed to her. It was her convocation at NYU and everyone from her family was there including her extended family of Maryse, Andrew, and Magnus. Jace went down on her knees right after she walked down the stage and asked her if she was ready to tolerate his snores and his habit of singing in his sleep. Clary was in tears when she accepted and said yes. There was a huge round of applause and Jocelyn and Luke clapped the hardest.

The two had decided for a winter wedding this coming year and the preparations were on in full swing.

“Clary?”, Max called. Clary blinked her eyes and looked at the boys.

“Yeah…right! Ready to leave?”, she asked. Receiving a nod from the three, she grabbed her coat and gestured towards the elevator. The kids walked in first followed by the redhead who had worn her coat back again.

She sat on the driver’s seat of the car she purchased after she got promoted as the CMO of Edom Enterprises. Rafael sat on the seat next to her while Max and Madzie took the backseats.

“Seatbelts?”, she asked pressing the engine as the car moved out.

“When is Dad’s flight landing in the evening?”, Rafael asked as Clary pulled the car on the main road.

“7pm?”, she said.

“That means that he’ll be in Manhattan by 8:30pm? Well, we gotta do this earlier than we thought guys”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s Dad’s birthday tomorrow and we were planning on throwing him a party at midnight…but that’s not happening today because he is coming back early, and we won’t be able to conceal our decorations. So, I don’t know!”

“Why don’t you guys decorate Madzie’s room and restrict him from going there”

“Yeah…? Madz…will that be manageable?”, Rafael turned to his little sister.

“I think so Mushu…I mean I can always throw a fit that I am having a girl’s emotional moment…and that no one would know about it coz I live in a male-dominated household”

“Thanks, Madz…real smart!”, Rafael rolled his eyes.

“So, it’s settled. Madz’s room, birthday surprise…check?”

“Check”, Max and Madzie said one by one.

“Jace said that he’ll bring the cake, so you and I don’t have to run for it. But, we still haven’t decided on what gift to buy him. How about we go to the mall and buy something before he returns? Max has practice after school as well, so we can do this one on our own.”, Rafael spoke looking at Madzie in the mirror.

“Ok. We can do that right after class”, Madzie said.

Clary rolled into the parking lot of the school premises and the kids bid her goodbye one by one. She ignited the engine after she saw the kids enter the school building.

\------

Clary entered the Edom Enterprises building to find her assistant waiting for her at the elevator.

“Morning, Will”, she greeted him.

“Morning, Ms Fray”, Will nodded and gave her her favorite cup of Caramel Latte.

“I am going to Magnus’ wing to check on his work updates. Get me the market report from the printing room. Leave it on my table along with any emails you’d like me to check”

“Yes, Ms Fray. Anything else?”

“Yes…can you get a dinner reservation at the Plaza hotel for me and Mr Wayland?”, she smiled.

“Ofcourse, Ma’am”

“That’s all for now, Will. Excuse me. I need to have a word with Mr Bane’s assistant”, she sniffed and turned towards Magnus’ office.

Passing by the corridor, she pondered over how the office hadn’t changed one bit. Magnus had kept the things the way they had been for the past so many years. She peeked in his assistant’s office.

“Jem?”, she called.

“Ms Fray. What can I do for you?”, a dark-brown haired boy looked up from his files and smiled at the CMO.

“I’ll need the documents received by Magnus’ office in the last two days.”

“Of course. I have kept them aside for you. Let me get them from Sir’s office”, he said. Clary stepped aside to give Jem space to leave. She followed him as he entered Magnus’ office.

On the coffee table, Jem had laid out the documents, arranging them based on date and priority.

“Jem…on second thoughts, leave them right here. I’ll check them here itself so that Magnus can take a second look at some of them. You’ve done a great job”

“Thank you, Ma’am”, Jem nodded and excused himself to exit

She walked around the office straight to the book shelf. The number of books had considerably risen in the last few years but what Clary wanted to see were the photo frames. She went straight to the one where she could see her best friend, and the former caretaker of Magnus’ children holding Max, Madzie and Rafael in his arms. She smiled and picked up the frame holding it close to her chest. She hadn’t heard from him in last few years.

It wasn’t hidden how much she missed him.

She shook her head and put the frame back in its position. She walked back to the coffee table and sat down sorting down and reading through Magnus’ documents that needed her attention.

\------

“This assignment is to be done in pairs. It doesn’t matter how you divide the work between the two of you as long as both of the members are aware of what they have presented”, the professor announced in the History class.

“Max Bane and Arielle Fell”, she called out. Arielle and Max looked at each other and winked. They were in the same class with Madzie and the trio were best friends and practically inseparable. Max was glad that he was going to do the assignment with his best friend because he didn’t particularly like a lot of the kids in his section.

“Imagine if you were paired with Jessie”, Arielle chuckled as they walked out of the class holding their books in their hand.

“Ssh! He’s right behind us”, Madzie placed a finger on her lip to gesture Arielle to stop talking.

“Come on. I am not afraid of him. Are you Maxie?”, Arielle elbowed Max.

“I am not…Madz, don’t be a buzzkill”, Max rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Don’t come crying to me the next time Jessie talks loudly to you. Right, Arielle?”, Madzie gave a smirk.

“Shut up…don’t you have a gift to buy…for Dad?”, Max reminded.

“For Uncle Magnus, right?”, Arielle chipped in. Max and Madzie nodded.

“When is he coming back?”, she asked.

“Tonight!”, the kids beamed.

They were almost out of the campus when Rafael grabbed Madzie. “Jace is waiting for us. Come on”, he said.

“We’ll see you later, Max!”, Rafael patted her brother’s back.

“Don’t worry, Rafael…I’ll have my driver drop Max back at the condo. Send my regards to Uncle Magnus!”, Arielle said.

“Thanks, Arielle. And yes, I will.”, Rafael smiled and waved at the girl and his brother.

\------

Jace dropped Madzie and Rafael at the mall gate while he parked the car. They walked in the building. Rafael was protectively holding Madzie’s hand. They waited until Jace joined them. He was a phone call with someone when he returned. The look on his face suggested that he had received the biggest shock of his life.

“I’ll see you soon, man”, he said cutting the call.

“So. what are we doing? What do you want to buy for Magnus?”, Jace asked.

“We…actually have no idea”, Madzie chuckled. “I think we’re just going to skim through the stores here and see if I can find something worthy of gifting our father”

“That’s good”, Jace grinned. He was happier than they had ever seen him.

“Who were you talking to…? You’re glowing like the sun!”

“I was talking to Alec…I am sure you remember your caretaker?”, Jace said.

Rafael’s smile vanished, and emotions gripped him. “We do”, he nodded. “Madz…let’s go. Jace, we’ll find you when we have picked something for Dad. Is that ok?”, he said and excused himself from Jace grabbing Madzie with him.

“Mushu…are you ok?”, Madzie squeezed her brother’s hand after they were far away from Jace.

“I am…fine”, Rafael muttered.

“Don’t lie to me, brother. I don’t remember Alec all that much because Max and I were barely five when we met him, and he left only a few months later. But I know that you do and that you were there for Dad all those times he felt low without him. But now, both Max and I are big enough to hold you and support you. You don’t have to be strong alone anymore”

“It’s been so long, Madz. I don’t know how I feel. All I know is that I am not ready to see Dad heartbroken again”

“He won’t be. We were there when he needed us…and we’ll be there if he ever needs us again”

“Hm. Let’s just go and find our old man something which is at least half as precious as him”

“That’s hard. You know that. There’s nothing even remotely as good as Dad. But yeah, let’s get something!”

They continued through the stores and picked up a few makeup items and cufflinks to match his favorite blazer.

\------

Jace and Clary were seated in a quiet corner in a restaurant at the Plaza Hotel. She was fiddling with her ring in her hand. Jace could feel that she was lost in thoughts and something was bothering her. Squeezing her hand in his, he asked her what it was.

“Sometimes I wish he was here too. He is our best friend, Jace. He’s the reason we’re here and together…about to fucking get married. And the only person who made this happen is not there with us. Isn’t that cruel!”, she sighed.

“Especially today. It’s been two years since you asked me to be your wife, Mr Wayland. Your idiot best should have atleast bothered about that.”

“Two years since you said yes and made me the happiest to-be-husband ever”, Jace smiled at her.

“Is that so?”, Clary arched a brow.

 

“You two will always be the sappiest couple I’ll ever meet in my life. Ugh. So sweet, almost like caramel...”, a voice whispered near Clary’s ear.

 

“No”, Clary choked on her saliva. She looked at Jace with wide eyes and hitched breath. Her teeth bit her lip and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Yes”, Jace smiled and squeezed her hand. “Happy Anniversary, sweetheart”

Clary jumped up and looked around. There he was, standing tall in front of her. He had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Clary scanned him head to toe. He was wearing a navy-blue button up shirt and a grey vest. The vest tightly hugged him around his waist exposing his eternally perfect body. A classic pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots completed his look. The only thing that had changed was a thick stubble and frameless specs.

“Alec Lightwood”, she sobbed and jumped wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Typical Fray-Lightwood moment.

“Hey…Fray!”, he smiled and rubbed her back.

“Oh my God, you look like a typical College professor…what happened to you?”, she pulled away and held his shoulder scanning him. Alec put his hand in his pocket and took out a card. He showed it to her.

“Dr. Alexander G. Lightwood, Director, Clinical Cytogenetics Laboratory; Professor of Pathology and Cell Biology, Columbia University Medical Center”, Clary read out loud with her eyes wide open.

“You got a position at Columbia…here in New York?”, she teared up and hugged him again. “Are you serious…? Please tell me this isn’t a prank…Jace please tell me I am not dreaming, and this idiot is here…for real?”

“I did get a job here and NO, you’re not dreaming Fray! I am right here with you…”

“You’re back in NYC!!”, Clary was weeping.

“I am…just…shh! Fray…stop crying. You’ll ruin your date with Jace”

“Shut up, Alec. Just shut up. This is the best gift my fiancé has ever given me. Let me revel this moment…please”, Clary frowned at Jace.

“I love you too, baby”, Jace winked making Clary chuckle.

“…it’s such a lucky day. With our anniversary and Magnus’ birthday surprise…and now it’s all the more special with you returning to where you belong, Sir”, she wasn’t letting Alec go.

“Magnus…”, Alec whispered.

…Magnus Bane

…his Magnus…

 

Alec zoned out on the name that had once mattered so much to him…and if he had to admit, it still mattered the  _most to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Sunday!
> 
> \- A.


	34. To our hero, we love you!  - Rafael, Max and Madzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a new chapter a day before, I might update tomorrow also.  
> Let's hope <3
> 
> \- A.

“Mark, wake me up when we reach home. I have had a really jam-packed day and I just need a little nap before we reach home”, Magnus whispered leaning on the backrest of his car. He had just returned from Los Angeles after 2 days of back-to-back meetings with investors and small-scale companies.

“Copy that, sir”, Mark nodded and shifted his gaze back on the road. Mark had been Magnus’ driver for over 15 years now and he trusted him more than he trusted anyone from his staff, except Mrs Parker of course.

Magnus was wearing a crisp white shirt over shiny black pants. His kohl and eye-shadow had faded which meant that he hadn’t been able to touch them up since morning. He closed his eyes and crossed his hands on his chest drifting off to sleep. His head dropped on the backrest and tilted to one side as sleep gripped the CEO.

.

_Magnus returned home after his trip to Tokyo and found his condo in darkness. The children must have gone to sleep already. He opened the door and saw Tessa waiting for him in the kitchen._

_“Welcome back, Sir.  I hope you had a pleasant trip. Max, Madzie and Rafael have eaten their dinner and gone to sleep. I will take my leave for the day. See you in the morning.”_

_“Thank you, Ms Gray. See you tomorrow.”, Magnus mumbled in his weary state and proceeded to his room. On the way he stopped at the door of Alec’s old room. He opened it slightly hoping to see his boyfriend sitting on the bed working on his laptop._

_If Alec was there, he would look up at Magnus and give him a very cute and toothy grin. “Hey, babe”, Alec would say and jump out of the bed. Sprinting across the room to reach him, he would grab Magnus by his waist and twirl him around in his arms. That alone was enough for Magnus to forget how tiring his day was._

_Magnus blinked and saw the room in darkness. The bed and the furniture were covered in white sheets. Magnus’ heart sank, and he shut the door and leaned on it closing his eyes._

_“You’re back?”, a voice made Magnus open his eyes and look down. It was Rafael._

_“And you’re up?”, Magnus asked._

_“I can’t sleep. Can you take me with you tonight? I want to sleep next to you!”, Rafael pleaded._

_“Everything okay, buddy? Did you have a nightmare again?”, Magnus became concerned and knelt before his son._

_“No…I just miss him a lot. I mean, Alec… And I know that you do too…so I want to sleep with you. If that is okay?”_

_Magnus closed his eyes as his heart hurt a little. Of course, he missed Alec. He missed him with everything he had._

_“It is absolutely, okay. Come on”, Magnus stood up and extended his hand._

_{Rafael wasn’t scared or missing Alec, although he was, but he was more concerned about his dad sleeping alone the first night he came back from Tokyo. The last memory he had of sleeping in his room had been that of being in Alec’s arms and Rafael knew that it was going to hurt his father a lot the first time he got back to face Alec’s absence._

_That night, Magnus slept with his oldest son wrapped in his arms. It took him a while to forget that Alec was not around, and Rafael could swear that he heard whimpers in the night. But he was determined and decisive that if it required for him to support his dad every night, that’s what he would do.}_

.

“Mr Bane. Mr Bane! Magnus!!”, Mark called. Magnus blinked his eyes and saw Mark staring down at him. He rubbed his fingers on his eyelids and looked around. They were in his parking lot below the condo.

“Uh…thanks, Mark. You may leave now. I am not going to the office tomorrow, so I shall see you on the day after. Good night. Have a great weekend with your family!”, Magnus whispered and walked out of the car.

“Good night, Sir. And a very happy birthday in advance”, Mark smiled and shook Magnus’ hand who just simply nodded.

He blew out air from his mouth as he recalled the dream he just had. The first night he spent without Alec, 6 years ago. 6 years. Magnus hadn’t dreamt of his Alexander, not because he was not in love with him anymore. He was actually deeper in love with his lost soulmate because Magnus was still discovering how much Alec had changed him in his DNA. And though he hadn’t seen him in so long, the love that he had for his ex-boyfriend was still the same.

As soon as he stepped in his house, he was greeted by Madzie who was watching television. She looked up from the couch and then bounced up to hug her father who dropped his luggage and cradled his daughter.

“You’re here. You are finally here. I missed you terribly. You’re not allowed to leave us for atleast a month now”, she claimed.

Magnus chuckled kissing her hair.

“I missed you more, sweetpea”, he said. “And, I promise that I am not going to leave you guys for a long time now. And I will also make up for the time lost. How was school in the two days that I wasn’t here?”

“School was great. So much fun. As if it ever is”, she rolled her eyes. “I had much more fun planning your birthday for you”

“Oh, Madz…I said no parties”

“Who said anything about parties!”, she winked and grabbed his hand.

“For starters, Sir…you are cooking us your special Lamb Biryani tomorrow. It’s your treat for the surprise we throw for you”

“You don’t have to throw me surprises for a Biryani treat. I love cooking for you guys anyway”

“I hear you Mr Bane…but we are such angelic kids…or so told by Clary…and we’re throwing you a nice pre-birthday surprise, tonight!”

“Can’t really win against the three of you, can I now?”

“No, you can’t. Why do you even try!”, Madzie chuckled.

Magnus laughed as he opened the boys’ room and saw Max sleeping lifelessly on his bed and Rafael playing videogame.

“Hey, old man”, Rafael waved at him. “One game?”, he extended his console. Magnus arched a brow at his nickname and dropped on the couch next to his son.

“Only if you stop calling me _old man._ I am barely in my late-thirties, dear Mr Rafael. It was beneficial having my first kid when I was just 21. Kept me young and happening to tackle the three of you”, Magnus winked and pressed the cross button on the console to begin playing.

“We’ll see how active you are”, Rafael smirked.

.

Magnus and Rafael heard a very loud screech from Madzie’s room and they both dropped their consoles rushing out to help her. She was standing at the door and as soon as she saw Magnus, she pulled the door closer to her so that he couldn’t see inside. Rafael realized that this was about the birthday surprise and now, their father was on the verge of finding out.

“What happened…is everything okay?”, Magnus gasped.

“Everything is fine…I just…forgot something…something that is extremely important to me right now”, she panicked.

“What did you forget…?”, Rafael widened his eyes. He was afraid Magnus would enter her room and they would be in trouble.

“My hairtie”, she closed her eyes on her own stupidity.

“Your _hairtie”,_ Rafael rolled his eyes as he gestured how senseless she was being in her excuses. She would be the reason they got busted.

Magnus looked between his daughter and his eldest son and wondered if they were talking in some modern jargon that he was not aware of.

“If hairtie is a metaphor for something that I don’t know…it’s alright…but otherwise, Madzie you’re being silly. You have a lot of other hairties. I have bought them myself”

“You’re right, Dad…it is a metaphor for something. Something that we can’t tell you. Not until tomorrow.”, Madzie spoke in an affected accent.

Rafael squinted his eyes giving a death stare to Madzie. She was going to ruin their surprise.

“Fine”, Magnus sighed and raised his palms up in the air. “As long as it doesn’t involve drugs, alcohol or failing grades, I am sure you are sensible enough to handle it. I’ll be in my room if you need me…”, he said walking in a backward direction. “Or if you want to talk about your _hairtie”,_ he winked and receded to his room closing the door behind him.

Rafael smacked Madzie hard on her shoulder eliciting a frown from her.

“Hairtie…you couldn’t come up with anything else?”, he sighed.

“You know how cool Dad is. He trusts us…we can totally get away with a simple hairtie”, she flicked her hair.

“Now…what is freaking _hairtie_ code for anyway? I thought we had everything ready for his surprise.”, Rafael shook his head.

“We forgot the cake in Jace’s car. We freaking forgot the cake in Jace’s car…”, she closed her eyes covering it with her palms.

“Holy…guacamole…”, Rafael held his head. “Now what…? Shit…this is not happening. Madz! How could you…but that’s my fault too…ok…wait…Raf, calm yourself down…maybe Tim’s still in the driveway…wait…Is Tim here…? I know Mark left…let me just call him?”, Rafael dialled his driver’s number.

“Yes, Rafael…”, Tim answered.

“Are you still in the parking lot? We need to go to Clary and Jace’s. Code Red”

“I am here, come on over. I’ll take you to Mr Wayland’s”, Tim smiled.

“You stay back here, and I’ll take Max with me. If Dad asks, tell him we went to fetch you your _hairtie_ ”, Rafael smirked. He rushed back to his room and pulled Max out of his duvet on to the floor.

“What the hell, Raf”, the boy yelled yawning.

“We need to go to Clary’s now. Madzie forgot her hairtie…I mean we forgot Dad’s cake in Jace’s car.”, Rafael hit himself for using the metaphor Madzie made.

“What’s a hairtie?”, Max mumbled as he followed Rafael out of the room pulling a hoodie over him.

“Don’t even ask”, Rafael chuckled.

The boys chuckled and hopped in their car. Timothy drove them to Jace’s apartment. Jace and Clary had shifted to a bigger apartment in the outer Manhattan. After Jace started working as a youth advisor in a well-renowned NGO and Clary got her MBA, they were able to afford a bigger apartment. The kids and Magnus frequented the apartment for drink/game nights and other dinners events with Clary and Jace’s family and sometimes with the Lightwood family sans Alec. In short, they had gotten very comfortable around Alec’s best friends.

\------

“It’s been years since we last played carrom together”, Alec chimed as he sat around the board with Clary and Jace. His specs were dropped on the bridge of his nose and his mouth pouted as he aimed to pocket the Queen disk.

“I know right.”, Clary giggled. Her hands were folded in each other hoping Alec would miss his shot and she would have a chance.

“So, Alec…where are you moving in to? Sure, Columbia is providing you with an apartment?”

“It is not providing me with an apartment apartment…it’s giving me monthly lease. I am staying at a hotel for now. Will get an accommodation by the end of this week!”

“Why don’t you stay with us? Columbia is not far from here…plus, we’ll get some old Jace-Clary-Alec time”, she added.

“I don’t know…Fray. I don’t think I should be intervening in your lives considering I’ve been away for so long. It doesn’t seem fair”

“You will always have a right over us. No matter how long we go on without talking. You’re shifting with us tomorrow morning. That’s final”, she said.

“Alright, Fray. Deal”, Alec sighed. “But, not tomorrow. I’ll shift with you over the weekend”

Clary frowned. Alec seemed a little off from his original mojo. Maybe he had changed over the last few years and they just had to adjust back their friendship a bit. But there was something definitely going on with Alec. He looked empty, like something was missing in his life.

Clary stood up when she heard the doorbell ring.

Rafael and Max ran in inside as soon as Clary opened the door and she froze. Alec was in her apartment. Rafael stopped when he saw a very familiar figure sitting next to Jace. His breath hitched in his mouth as he recognized him. He placed a hand and stopped Max from running further ahead. Alec was back. Alec Lightwood – their former caretaker and their father’s ex-boyfriend. Rafael did not know what to do or say and he kept staring at Alec. He was shorter than Rafael remembered and that was probably because Rafael had grown a few inches in height himself.

“Why did you stop?”, Max whispered in Rafael’s ears drawing attention to them. Rafael placed a finger on his lips as he glanced at his brother. He knew they had been noticed.

“What are you two boys doing here…this late in the evening?”, Jace popped his head up. Alec looked between Jace and the boys. He could swear that the faces were very familiar, but he couldn’t point that out. Could they be Magnus’ kids… _oh my God,_ could they be Rafael and Max? But they couldn’t…Alec would recognize them…or would he?

“We…uhh…came to get the cake…we forgot it in your car…”, Rafael carefully framed his words to make sure he didn’t mention Magnus’ name. He could see that Alec was unable to recognize them and it was playing to their advantage. A small part of his heart didn’t want Alec back in his dad’s life because of the pain it had put him through the last time.

“Ohh…right…your Dad back?”, Jace asked. Rafael widened his eyes.

“Yes, he is. Jace, can we hurry. We need to get back home”, Rafael added.

“Sure, buddy. I’ll go get the cake from the parking”, Jace stood up and got to leave.

“We’ll come with you”

“No…it’s dark there. Stay put. I’ll be back before you realize”, Jace smiled.

“Uh…okay”, Rafael said softly.

.

His eyes went back to his former caretaker who was staring at them without blinking.

“It’s not a good thing to stare at someone”, Rafael arched a brow. Alec shook his head and rubbed the back of it with his hand. That was the Alec they remembered. Rafael’s lips curved into a soft smile.

“Apologies. I was…just…have we met before?”, Alec asked.

“Not in the time period of which I have a memory of. And I won’t remember if we met before that”, he replied.

“Right…I am Alec. Alec Lightwood. You just remind me of someone I used to know…someone very important to me. Are you sure I don’t know you”, Alec stood up and extended his hand towards Rafael. Rafael’s mind flashed the first meeting he had with Alec and how he had stood between Madzie and Alec.

“Hi Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you”, Rafael smiled. “And yes, we don’t know you”

“Won’t you tell me your name?”, Alec arched a brow.

“We’ve just met. I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to tell you my name just yet”

“Ohkay”, Alec arched his brows and was a little taken aback.

Rafael took a deep breath and turned to Clary. “Water…please?”, seeing Alec had shocked the eldest Bane to the core. Clary gulped the lump in her throat and nodded. The boys excused themselves and joined Clary.

“Clary…please don’t tell him who we are…just don’t”, Rafael whispered keeping an eye on Max who was still so sleepy. Rafael could swear that Max had been a sloth in his last life.

“I won’t. I promise”, she smiled half-heartedly.

“Raf…do you know him?” Max cornered Rafael as he gazed at Alec who was looking at something on his phone. He was standing near the doorway and shifting his weight between his feet. Jace walked in the apartment with the box of the cake open. He was looking at it to see if it was still fresh.

“I think it’s fine. Here you go, guys”, Jace said. Rafael closed his eyes as he saw Alec peering at the text written on the cake.

To our hero, we love you!

Rafael, Max and Madzie

Alec’s world shifted as he read the names and then looked at the oldest boy. Rafael saw familiarity in that gaze. Alec was blinking rapidly. He removed the specs from his nose and sniffed. Clary squeezed Rafael’s hand comforting him. Rafael stepped forward shielding Max, out of habit.

“Thank you, Jace. We’ll be on our way”, Rafael smiled. “Come on, Max”, he turned to his brother who nodded in obedience.

“Ok…brother”, Max whispered as he followed Rafael towards the exit. Rafael grabbed the cake box from Jace’s hand and reached for the door when Alec grabbed his arm. Rafael flinched and looked at Max. He handed the cake box to his little brother.

“Max…go sit in the car. I’ll be right back. Tell Timothy to wait for a bit more. I won’t be long”, Rafael instructed. Max nodded and left the apartment.

“Rafael”

Alec whispered. Rafael straightened his face and turned to Alec.

“Hi.”, his lips curved in a soft smile. Alec’s eyes were red and brimming with tears as he held Rafael by his shoulders.

“Look at you…you’ve grown so much”, he choked on his sobs rubbing his hand up and down. Rafael smiled. “Oh my God. So big”, Alec was stunned. He came forward and grabbed Rafael in a tight hug. Rafael closed his eyes as he let his emotions guide him. Alec squeezed the boy harder and sniffled.

A minute later, Rafael pulled away rubbing his shirt. Alec wiped his tears but kept holding Rafael’s shoulders.

“I really have to go now, Alec. It was really nice seeing you here after so long! Have a great time with Clary and Jace”

“Wait…no don’t leave. Rafael…I only just met you…wait that was Max?”, Alec gasped.

“It was…him”, Rafael sighed and dropped his head. “Alec…look. I am glad we saw each other again but if Dad sees us absent from the condo for a suspiciously longer time than usual, he’ll panic. Madzie won’t be able to hold him for too long. So, we really need to go”

“Yes…of course! I get it…how is he…?”, Alec’s voice reduced to a moan. “Your father I mean…”

“He’s alright, Alec. We kept your promise. He is doing just fine”, Rafael smiled and himself embraced Alec.

“If you want to keep in touch, take the contact numbers from Clary.”, Rafael proposed.

“Raf…I am not sure if Magnus will be interested in talking to me…after all these years”

“I am not talking about him, Alec. You can’t speak to him or see him. But I am available…in case you want an update about everyone. See you later, Alec. I hope we can catch up sometime!”, Rafael lifted his fist up for a fistbump. He waved at Alec and left. Alec looked through the window and saw Rafael walk into their car and drive off.

He turned to Clary who had tears in her eyes.

“They’ve grown so much”, his voice broke down. She understood that Alec was overwhelmed and ran towards him embracing him in a hug.

He couldn’t understand that the three kids who were so close to him once upon a time…and who he understood like the back of his hand had become such strangers to him that he didn’t even recognize them at once.

\------

“Who was he, Raf”, Max asked as Timothy started the car.

“Someone we used to know”, Rafael muttered. His gaze was fixed outside.

“Oh…I don’t remember him”, Max confessed.

“It is ok, Maxie…it was a really long time ago. Things are different now. We don’t have to recognize everyone”


	35. happy birthday, magnus

_(earlier that morning)_

“Good morning, everyone. I am Dr. Alexander Lightwood and I’ll be taking your Cytogenetics classes for this semester. I share the course with my colleague Dr. Kaira Mathur. We are going to divide the coursework between the two of us based on our availability as well as the scope of our research. Before we get to the details of everything, here’s something about myself. I am 27 years old and I got my PhD degree two years ago from Johns Hopkins University. My bachelors and master’s degree are from Boston University and NYU respectively.

Being the Director of the CUMC, I will be signing off on all the case studies that come to the Laboratory, but my area of research is basically the involvement of Robertsonian translocation in chromosomal disorders like the Down’s Syndrome. It’s been two years since I started working on the topic and I am privileged that CUMC is allowing me to continue my work here. I have 13 publications as of now and they are listed on my LinkedIn page, for those of you who are interested in reading about my work. For queries and discussions about the same and more, you can reach me through my email. I’ll circulate all the contact details in the class next week.

As a Professor of Cytogenetics, I expect students to understand that Cytogenetics is my passion and that I do not appreciate slackness in the work that I assign to each one of you. When I give you something to do, I’ll make sure you have ample of time to do it. But coming to me a day or a week before the deadline with 101 excuses will not do you any good. I am not trying to scare you off on Day 1 of your new semester since you’re still in undergraduate degree, but you should keep in mind that I’ve been in your place longer than you have and I know all about what happens on the other side of the benches.

Coming to the coursework, Dr Kaira will guide you through the topics to be covered in the theory classes. As for the practical work, you shall be working in the lab next to my research lab under my research associates – Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn and Matt Charlton. I will now be handing over the stage to my RAs. It’s an advice to take running notes from whatever instructions you’re given. They’ll be beneficial to you in more ways than you think…”, Alec walked down the stage and joined his colleague, Kaira Mathur. He had met Kaira during conferences and presentations on multiple occasions during the course of his PhD degree and was glad that he was sharing the workload with someone as dedicated as her.

Having joined CU only about a week ago, Alec was adjusting back to his life as a New Yorker. The University was providing him with accommodation allowance in the Upper East Side and he was going to shift to his apartment in 15 days. Upper East Side was the neighbourhood where Magnus lived…or used to live. Alec was unsure because he hadn’t heard from Magnus in an awfully long time.

Alec wanted to meet him and reconnect with the kids, but he was uncertain if he was wanted by that family anymore or not. He sighed and looked at the batch of students that were diligently taking down notes as per his instruction.

After the RAs were done introducing the coursework, Kaira took over and explained the theory breakdown of the course. Alec fisted his hands behind his back and listened carefully. At the end of the lecture, they wrote their emails on the white board and excused themselves for the day.

Alec was collecting his things from his new office when Kaira peeked in. “Wanna go out for drinks? I bet there’d be some hot guys for you to ogle”, she winked.

“Right…I kinda have something to do. Meeting and surprising my best friend. She doesn’t know I moved back to NYC and I am sure she’ll be thrilled”

“Sounds like a fun evening you have planned for yourself Dr Lightwood”

“I think so too…Dr Mathur. See you in the Lab tomorrow?”, Alec waved and walked out of his office locking it with his keycard.

\------

Alec was stunned when he saw Rafael. He watched his old acquaintance leave and turned to Clary blurting out “They’ve grown so much”. He didn’t know if he spoke that out loud or just said it in his mouth. All he knew was that blood was rising in his cheeks and tears were incessantly flowing out. He felt Clary’s arms wrap around him. He knew that Clary worked at a very important position at Edom Enterprises and that he would have bumped into Magnus and the children sooner or later but he didn’t expect this.

“It has been six long years”, Clary sighed pulling away from Alec who was still aghast. Jace patted his shoulder and asked him to take a seat.

“They are still as adorable as you remember them, Alec”, she squeezed his hand. Alec closed his eyes and let the remaining tears fall off. He placed his palms on his eyes and dropped his elbows on his knees.

“Fray…it is so hard”, he managed to say. “How could I not recognize them? They’re the people I love the most in the world…and I just…conveniently…”

“You did not forget them…it’s just that you didn’t expect to see them here…that’s why your mind didn’t put two and two together”

“I don’t know, Fray. I am disappointed in myself”

“Alec…it’s ok. You’ve been away”

“That doesn’t make it any better, Clary…”, Alec hid his eyes in his hand.

“I know…buddy”, Clary rubbed her back. “I know…”, she sighed. “They need time as much as you do…it’s not easy to go back to the way things used to be. Just, have patience…alright? I am sure that once they get to know you again, they’ll love you”

\------

“Do I need to know where your brothers are?”, Magnus leaned on the pillar next to the refrigerator. Madzie was sitting on her bar-chair sipping milkshake. She widened her eyes and sucked her lips inside.

“If I told you that they were out to fetch my _hairtie,_ ”, she sighed closing her eyes. “Would you just let it go…?”, she bit her lip.

“Is the said _hairtie_ something I need to worry about, sweetie?”, Magnus walked to her and rested his elbows on the table.

“Nothing to worry about. Mushu and Max are completely safe and sound”, Madzie smiled.

“Don’t make me regret giving you three so much freedom. It’s only because I trust you to never break my belief in you”

“We won’t betray your trust, Dad. Promise”, she hopped off her chair and grabbed Magnus’ hands. He complied and knelt down before her. She kissed his forehead. “You are the single most valuable thing that belongs to the three of us. We’ll never do anything to hurt you”

“I am counting on that, sweetpea”, Magnus cupped her face and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Madzie smiled and gestured Magnus to get up. “Dad, you had a flight today. Let’s get you some sleep ok?”

“That should be my line to you. Don’t you think so?”, Magnus arched a brow getting back on his feet.

“I know. But we’re different than most of the families anyway”, she winked and pulled Magnus to his room. On the bed she rolled next to Magnus and settled his head on her lap. She moved her fingers in his hair.

“Close your eyes, Dad”, she whispered.

“I can’t sleep until I know Raf and Max are home.”, Magnus whispered back.

“Timothy is with them. They’ll be safe.”, Madzie assured.

“Just…keep talking to me. I’ll sleep as soon as I hear from them”, Magnus said.

“Dad…can I tell you something?”, Madzie whispered.

“Anything”

“Sometimes I think about her…Samantha, you know. Ever since you told me about her a month ago, I just think about what kind of a person was she. What kind of a man my biological father was…It’s sad that I never got to know them. It would have been nice, I think.”

“I met Sam only once or twice…and she was nice to me. And I am certain that she loved you with everything she had. Both her and Jacob. They were good parents!”

“I just hope they know that I am in the most loved house I could have ever had. With the most loving father in the whole wide world”, she bent and placed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “I love you so much, Dad”

“Right back at you, sweetie”, Magnus sighed and kissed her palm. They heard the elevator bing. Rafael and Max were home.

“See, now can you go back to sleep please?”, Madzie smiled and slipped out of the bed.

“You guys too…get done with whatever _hairtie_ thing you’re doing and take rest.”

“Heard you, Dad. Goodnight”, she sent him a flying kiss and closed the room behind her.

.

They took the cake to Madzie’s room and made all the final touches to their little party venue. They blew all the balloons with Rafael doing most of the work. Once they were done with all the preparations, they sat down and waited until the clock struck 12.

Max and Rafael were the ones to wake Magnus up and drag him to Madzie’s room.

“Time to see the _hairtie,_ Dad”, Rafael rolled his eyes as he pulled his father who was rubbing his eyes still half-sleepy. They took him to Madzie’s room and Max and Madzie blew the birthday poppers they had brought. Magnus jerked his eyes open as glitter fell all over him. The irony. He was taken to the cake which was decorated with innumerable candles.

Magnus’ eyes teared up as he gave a heavy blow to the candles. They all went off and the children screamed in joy breaking into the birthday song. Magnus smiled as he dug the knife in the cake and took out a huge piece. He fed it to Rafael first and then to the other two. They fed him back.

Magnus sat on the bean bag opening the gifts. He looked around. The lights had gone dim and there was a slideshow of Magnus and the three kids from different holidays, picnics, school events etc. The junior Banes sat around him as he opened the gift wraps. There were makeup items, cufflinks and other things with tiny notes written in the kids’ handwriting.

Madzie noticed that Rafael was lost in thoughts and after the celebrations were over, she pulled him to her room to have a chat.

“What is bothering you, big brother?”, she entangled her arm in Rafael’s as they sat on the bed.

“Nothing at all…Madz. Why would you say that?”, Rafael looked away.

“Because I can sense it when you or Max are being nervous…or overthinking something…?”

“I am just…Madz…I don’t know.”

“You can tell me, Mushu…I am here”

“I was just thinking…what if Alec returns…”

“Has he?”, Madzie widened her eyes.

“I am talking of a situation, Madz…if he returns? Should we like…not let him see our Dad?”, Rafael looked in his sister’s eyes.

“And why would we do that…hypothetically speaking?”

“Because…I don’t know…they might not be together…and/or breakup…and Dad will be heartbroken again”

“So, you’re saying that we shouldn’t let Dad be happy because of a possibility of him getting heartbroken at some point?”

“That’s not what I meant…I am…”

“Brother…see, whether or not Alec is with Dad or not, it is not our choice. Of course, we love him more than anything in the world and want him to be happy and protected…but at the end of the day, it’s his choice. We can’t take that away from him. And if Alec ever returns, and gets back together with Dad, it should be because Dad wants it…and if they don’t get together…it should be because Dad or Alec don’t want to. We don’t get to make that decision for him.”

“But what if he gets sad”

“We’re there to support him if he does. Always. We won’t let him break. But we can’t also rob him of his chance at happiness. Look at him right now, he’s single. Has been for a long time…and is he happy? Of course, he’s not sad but he isn’t happy either. He pretends to be. But we all know that he is alone, and nobody likes to be alone, Raf”

“Mm…”, Rafael tilted his head and dropped it on Madzie’s shoulder.

“We’ll protect him big brother…but we can’t take away his freedom to choose the love of his life. That’s entirely up to him.”, she dropped her head to lean on Rafael’s head.

\------

“Hot chocolate, just the way you like it”, Clary hopped on the couch next to Alec who was about wrap his documents up.

“Oh my God”, he smelled the cup. “I missed this so much”, he mumbled grabbing the cup from Clary’s hand. She smiled and snuggled closer to Alec.

“Is Jace asleep?”, he asked as he wrapped his arm around his best friend.

“Yes. He has a meeting tomorrow and he should get his sleep”

“Hmm”, Alec looked away.

“Lightwood…?”, Clary popped a questioning look.

“Mm?”, Alec turned towards her.

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing?”, Alec was taken aback. Clary rolled her eyes and sat up straight.

“I am still your best friend. I know you in your veins, Alexander Lightwood. You can tell me?”

Alec closed her eyes and dropped his head. Clary cupped his chin and lifted it up. “Look at me…and talk”, she demanded.

“It’s really nothing, Fray”

“Alec, please. You know the ordeal. I know something is bothering you”

Alec took a deep breath. A word escaped his lips – a name. _Magnus._

“What about him?”, Clary pursed her lips together and bit them. She saw the look of uncertainly and longingness in his eyes and she knew what was bothering her best friend. “You want to see him”, she sighed.

“I do”, Alec admitted dropping his eyes on his palms.

“What is stopping you…?”, Clary asked.

“I don’t know…Fray. For starters, we broke up…Rafael hates me…and Magnus, well, he could be with someone. Happy, and in love…and I am just…here…”, Alec looked around.

“Magnus’ love life is not something we talk about…but he hasn’t been seeing anyone, as far as I know. Yes, you broke up…but it’s in the past and there was no bad blood. You know it. As for Rafael, you’re wrong. He doesn’t hate you. He is just protecting his father. Like a shield. That is all, Alec…do you want to hear anything else?”

“Clary, it’s not that simple”

“It is. You love him. And he loves you. There’s a picture of you in his office…right on his bookshelf. He hasn’t forgotten about you, Alec. Trust me”

“I don’t know how to find him…6 years is a lot of time, Clary. There’s 6 years of distance between us”

“A distance that means nothing if you’re in love. Tell me, do you not love Magnus the way you used to?”

“I love him even more now, Clary. Even more”

“Well, then. I honestly think that you should do something about it”

She gave him a stern look and dropped back in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her once again and they sat there sipping their hot chocolate – for old time’s sake.

\------

“Dr Lightwood?”, Aline peeked into Alec’s office, the next day.

“Yes, Ms Penhallow?”, Alec looked up from his report.

“The group is here. Would you like me to begin the tour or you’ll do it?”

“Uh…I should be there. Uhh, could you take these to Dr Mathur and ask her to go through them. It will make my job a little easier”

“Yes, Dr Lightwood. I’ll be on my way”, Aline said picking up the reports.

CUMC was hosting a school group for a career orientation kinda thing. Kids who were interested in taking up research as their career were grouped based on their early interests and sent to different labs and offices to get a first-hand experience on how things worked.

Alec wore a light pink button-up shirt and a grey vest and grey pants. He came out of his Laboratory spotting a group of school going kids standing. There was an elderly man with them. Alec figured that he must be their incharge.

“Dr Alec Lightwood”, Alec extended his hand towards the man.

“Hodge Starkweather. I take Biology classes for these kids”, he smiled and pointed at the group. Alec peeked and saw a bunch of them looking at him with a lot of attention. He was scanning through the crowd when he saw a very familiar face. Rafael. Alec gasped and felt a lump in his throat. He still hadn’t gotten used to seeing him so grown up.

“Good morning. I am Dr Alec Lightwood. I am glad we have so many students aspiring to pursue research. How would you like me to help you? Do you want a little seminar sort of thing to introduce Cytogenetics or should we go straight to the facility tour?”

“I think a seminar followed by the tour of the facility would be great, Dr Lightwood”, Rafael came forward and spoke on behalf of his batch. Alec leaned forward to take his name but Rafael shook his head.

“Alright, that sounds appropriate…Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Rafael Bane”, the boy replied.

“Alright, Rafael. Lovely name. Ok, so let’s get to the seminar hall and we’ll start right away?”

Alec took the group to his private seminar hall and gave them an overview of the field of Genetics…then Cytogenetics and then briefed them about how to make a career in this field. He was yearning to talk to Rafael in private because it had been so long, but he knew it wasn’t the right time or place.

“When we talk about research, people usually creep out because of the time it takes. It took me a total of 3+2+4 years to get to where I am, and it is true, research is time-consuming. However, minds like yours who have shown interest in the field so early in your student life, are welcome here. Cytogenetics and life sciences is a beautiful field. There’s nothing that I can say in a day that will ever demonstrate how amazing this world is. You’ll have to just trust my word.

Let’s break for lunch and then my associates Aline and Helen will take you through my Laboratory where we handle samples, analyse results and send out reports on referrals from various sources”

They broke their session for lunch. Alec accompanied the lot to the canteen and sat next to Rafael hoping to start a conversation but that didn’t happen.

Aline and Helen resumed the visit by showing them around Alec’s research lab and the diagnostic lab. Alec was in his office signing off on the reports, but he noticed Rafael stealing glances at him amidst the tours. And that made the scientist, smile.

Aline informed Alec that the group had left but there was someone waiting to meet him. She pushed the door open and Alec saw Rafael walk in. He put his pen down and asked Aline to leave them alone for some time.

“Hi…”, Alec sighed as he gestured Rafael to take the seat opposite him/

“Hi…” Rafael gave a weak smile and looked away. Alec took a deep breath and stood up. He walked around to reach Rafael and knelt before him holding his hands.

“Talk to me, buddy”, Alec asked.

“I wanted to ask…if there was a chance that I could do an observer-ship in your lab? The school hours are manageable, and I could come over after school and over the weekends to observe how your lab works. Plus, I really want to kick start on my studies so that I have a better chance at getting into an Ivy League University.”, Alec widened his eyes and let go off Rafael.

“You came here to talk about your studies…”, he bit his lip.

“Of course. Why else would I be here, Dr Lightwood”, Rafael shut his eyes.

“Right”, Alec stood up and walked back to his chair. He cleared his throat and put his elbows on the backrest of his chair.

“I believe that Aline and Helen are to be contacted for any such requests. My position is too senior to cater to such requests directly from the people who put them forth”, Alec straightened his expression.

“But…”

“Rafael…I am the Director of this department. You should drop my RAs an email first. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.”, he informed.

“I’ll do that. I am sorry I came to you directly…because I thought…”, Rafael broke his sentence. Alec felt a lump in his throat. “…I thought I still have the right to do that…that you’re still our family…”, he choked.

“I am…”, Alec lowered his tone and melted. “I am still…your family buddy…Now tell me what you are really here for”, he took a deep breath and smiled. Rafael closed his eyes and opened them a second later. He lifted his head up and saw Alec. He was smiling at him. The old Alec Lightwood smile.

“What _am I_ really here for?”, Rafael asked back. How could Alec know that he was here because he missed Alec. It wasn’t that simple.

“Yes…I can see that…in your eyes. They haven’t changed one bit”

“You remember my eyes…?”, Rafael widened them.

“I do…I am sorry I couldn’t recognize you yesterday…I was a little overwhelmed with everything and…”

“It’s alright, Alec. I understand. You haven’t seen us since I was about 9 and it’s completely ok. Alright? No hard feelings”

“Thank you. But I am still sorry because there’s no excuse of forgetting the people that are closest to you”, Alec rubbed his eyes. Rafael blinked at Alec for a second. It was the same person Rafael remembered. The same compassion and love in his eyes.

Rafael jerked up from his chair and ran around to hug his old caretaker.

Alec felt a push back as he wrapped his arms around Rafael.

“I got you, buddy. I got you. I got you”, he reassured Rafael. “And yes, you do have a right over me, but this is work. There’s a certain way things happen here and even though you are pretty special to me, I’ll have to consider you like everyone else”

“I missed you so much, Alec. I missed you so much”, Rafael whispered pulling away from the man. “I know. I am sorry I asked”

“I missed you too”, Alec cupped his face. “And never say sorry to me. Ever”

“We have so much to catch up on”, Rafael straightened himself. Alec smiled and let go of Rafael. He wasn’t a little boy anymore. He was a grown-up teen who was going through the most important phase of his life.

“Yeah, we do”, Alec winked and sat on his chair as Rafael took his seat. “How are Max and Madzie?”, Alec asked.

“They’re doing great. Dad is doing fine too…before you ask.”, Rafael said.

“I am glad he is.”, Alec smiled and looked away. His heart ached in his chest.

“I have…to…go but I’ll definitely drop you an email…about the observership thing? Let me know if you can accommodate me?”

“How are you going back…? Your friends left already, right? And yeah, sure. I’ll look forward to your email. I am glad you think research is your calling, Raf. I feel really proud of you and not just because it’s something I made a career out of.”, Alec smiled.

“Yeah…Tim will be here any second.”, Rafael looked at his phone. There were 10 miss calls from Tim and Rafael called him.

“Tim…where are you? I am waiting…Dad will kill me if I am late for his dinner.”, he looked at Alec and saw him flinch uncomfortably.

“I have three flat tyres, Sir. I am just trying to get them repaired.”

“3 flat tyres…I will never make it on time if I wait for you. Anyway, I’ll take a cab”, Rafael sighed and got up.

“See you later, Alec. I need to call a cab and go. Tim is not going to make it!”

“A cab…don’t take a cab. It’s evening and it is not safe…”

“I am not 8 anymore, Alec. I can take care of myself”

“I know…I know you can, but I won’t let that happen on my watch at least. Come on, I’ll drop you”, Alec got up grabbing his keys from the holder nearby.

“You don’t have to Alec, I’ll be fine. I can manage a cab. Or I’ll take the train”

“Rafael…I am not asking you. Come on. I am done with my work here. Let’s go”, he took his book in his hand and walked out. Rafael facepalmed himself as he followed. Alec took them to his parking spot and Rafael hopped in Alec’s SUV. Alec helped Rafael fasten his seatbelt and then ignited the engine.

“Uhh…I have to go to the forest side, not the condo. Alec. Here’s the address. You can still back out now. I can go by a cab”

“Give me the address, Rafael”, Alec rolled his eyes.

He pressed the accelerator and the car rolled on the driveway. The drive was very quiet. Rafael’s heart was thumping at the fact that Alec was finally going to see his Dad after six long years. Could his dad take this surprise? He was scared. They stopped midway and Alec bought a bouquet from a florist on the road side. Rafael closed his eyes.

“There were times that I wished I could speak with you, Max and Madzie…but after Magnus and I…we broke up, I didn’t know if you would want to talk to me…I thought you would be angry…”, Alec whispered.

“For a while I was, and then…I just grew up. I knew you had to do what you did, and it didn’t necessarily mean that you didn’t love us enough. We couldn’t have asked you to talk to us after you and Dad…let go off each other because that would have hurt you…so we understand that. Max and Madzie might still be young…but they get it too”

“You kept the family together, Raf…just like you promised”

“I had to…for the sake of them. I’ll always protect them…but you know that”

“I do…I missed you buddy!”, Alec patted Rafael’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, Alec”

Alec pulled in to the parking area of the camp site.

“Thanks, Alec.”, Rafael muttered as he got down from the car. He noticed that Alec did not get out. He turned to him and saw Alec staring without moving.

“Do you want to come inside and meet him?”, Rafael asked. “You did get flowers for him, didn’t you?”

“I did…I thought…but then…it’s been really long, Raf. You’re right. Things have changed. Maybe, Magnus is with…”

“He is not. He is not with anyone. You just…see, you can come inside if you want”, Rafael stuttered.

“I wouldn’t come inside if you don’t want me to. Remember what you said last night. I was not supposed to meet Magnus again”, Alec sighed looking away. Rafael pursed his and thought. He was no one to stop Alec and Magnus from meeting. The worse that could happen had already happened. Magnus and Alec had separated and moved on. He could handle his father if something happened again.

“I am sorry about what I said, Alec. It is not my call, Alec. I understood that as soon as I left Jace’s apartment and then Madzie said the same thing. It is what you and dad decide. Come on in”, he smiled and gestured. Alec took a deep breath and grabbed the bouquet in his hand.

They walked through the pavement that cut through the woods until they saw a campfire. Rafael launched into a run and he quickly reached the camp. There were 2 tents in the woods. Magnus was seated on a log with a big pot in front of him that was heating on a coal-fire. He wore an off-white linen mandarin collar loose shirt over brown trousers. There was a loose necklace made of stones and beads around his neck and bracelets of the same material around his wrist. His hair was gelled and combed in spikes. They fell on one side of his head and the golden streaks shone in the light of the fire. Madzie and Max were playing UNO on one side of the campsite.

“Finally. How was your day? And did Tim leave?”, Magnus looked up as he saw Rafael.

“I had so much fun, dad. And Tim couldn’t make it to the University. His car had three flat tyres”

“Wait what? How did you get here?”, Magnus widened his eyes.

“He…dropped me.”, Rafael turned towards the cobbled path that led outside.

Magnus peeked and felt a huge lump in his throat. His breath hitched as Alec came into his view. He could see that Alec was panicking too. Magnus blinked away his tears and stood up. The heat from the pot made Alec’s image hazy in front of him. Alec stopped a few feet away from Magnus and took a deep breath. Was it real? Was Alexander Lightwood really standing in front of him? After six long years.

“Alexander”, Magnus choked. Alec pursed his lips and sighed. His eyes closed as his ears heard the melodious sound of Magnus calling him by his full name.

Magnus stood up and let go off the stirrer that he was holding. Alec stepped closer and the golden light from the campfire lit his face. Magnus had missed this face so much. Those cheekbones, the eyes, that smile; the dimples on his nose; the crinkles in his eyes when Alec smiled. Everything. Magnus had missed every damn thing about Alec’s face.

“That’s our Alec?”, Madzie whispered pulling Rafael closer to him.

Max popped his eyes open. Rafael pulled him back and closed his mouth with his hand. He knew Alec and Magnus were having a moment. Alec was breathing heavily as Magnus drew closer to him.

He looked so different. A little older, for starters. His French beard was still intact, but his makeup had gone up a notch. He wore winged eyeliner of turquoise shade over a black eyeshadow. There was a thicker and darker brown lip color on his lips which were perfectly shaped. Alec could see his contoured cheeks and lined eyebrows as he came closer to the man.

“Happy Birthday, Magnus”, Alec muttered under his breath and lifted the bouquet in his hand. Magnus looked between the bouquet and Alec and gasped. Alec licked his lips and hesitantly grabbed Magnus’ shoulder pressing a light kiss on his cheek.

Magnus gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update on Thursday, because exams season...but I'll try as much as I can to keep writing...also, I'll be responding to certain comments to clear doubts/confusions asap.
> 
> See ya around.
> 
> \- A.


	36. take me into your loving arms...

_“Did you guys have proper dinner?”, Alec sipped mojito from his glass as he lifted the phone to his face. He could see Max, Madzie and Rafael on the other side, trying to squeeze their way to fit in the frame. It was so cute._

_“We did…we finished our dinner…and our milk.”, Max said proudly._

_“I am so proud of you three”, Alec chimed._

_“Alec…when are you coming back?”, Madzie sniffed from one side of the camera frame. Alec’s face dropped. Rafael understood his expression, but it was too late._

_“Soon, sweetheart. Soon”, Alec sighed._

_“Ok…coz we miss you…and Dad misses you…don’t you, Dad?”, Madzie looked behind the couch towards Magnus who was not in the frame._

_“I do”, Alec just heard his voice._

_“Do you want to speak with him?”, Max offered. Alec gulped and straightened himself._

_“I will…for now, you can talk to him”_

_“You never speak to Alec when we’re around”, Rafael rolled his eyes. He understood that it was important for Magnus to accept that Alec was away to come out of his grief. He couldn’t do that if he did not talk to Alec._

_“Rafael…I will speak with himself…you don’t”, Magnus was about to protest when Rafael handed over the phone to Magnus and the man’s eyes fell on his lover. His breath choked in his trachea. Alec was staring at him with his puppy dog eyes._

_“Alexander”, Magnus gasped as if a thirsty man had just received water._

_“Hey…”, Alec gave a very assuring smile. Magnus closed his eyes as his heart melted._

_“I’ll go to the room, once second…”, Magnus blinked his tears away and sniffed. He motioned the kids to retreat to their room. He walked to his and shut the door behind. Toeing off his shoes, he jumped on the bed and slipped under his duvet._

_“So…”, he continued._

_“So…when were you planning to speak with me?”, Alec arched a brow._

_“Soon…”, Magnus blurted out. “I was just…busy with work…”_

_“Really?”, Alec wasn’t buying any of it. “Magnus…”, he sighed. “I know…”, he added._

_“Then why…”, Magnus choked and hid his eyes in his pillow._

_“Because I miss you…”_

_“I miss you too…and this”, Magnus pointed at the camera. “…isn’t helping”_

_“We do what we can…you promised me, Mags”, Alec complained._

_“I know I did…I just…it’s hard…accepting the fact that you’re not here”_

_“I know…I wake up every morning, hoping it is in your arms but all I feel is cold and empty sheets. We knew this would be difficult, babe. We just need to hold on”_

_“I guess so”_

_“Yeah…no avoiding me again? I’ve been gone a month and we’re not giving up so soon”_

_“I promise you, Alexander. I won’t give up”, Magnus smiled and caressed the screen, yearning to touch Alec. Alec’s heart ached as he touched the fingers at the spot where he could see Magnus’._

.

“Thank you”, Magnus gasped as Alec pulled away from him.

Madzie and Max were hiding behind Rafael as they studied the changes in their father’s expression after ‘Alec’ kissed his cheek and gave him the bouquet. They did remember that Alec had been their caretaker for a couple of months and that their father dated him but over the years, they had forgotten how he looked. They had hazy recollections of him and he looked shorter than in those memories. Magnus did speak of Alec time and again but there were no visual proofs of him around the house. Magnus had them removed and kept in his storeroom because looking at them only made him miss his boyfriend more.

They saw their father’s hands drop down lifelessly as Alec squeezed them. Madzie’s eyes shut in the fear that her father might not be able to handle being so close to Alec.

“It has been a very long time”, Magnus blinked rapidly and forced a smile on his lips. “How are you, Alexander?”

“I am good. You?”, Alec said, hesitantly.

“Max, Madzie…come say hi. Don’t you remember him?”, he extended his hand towards his younger children without breaking an eye contact with Alec. It looked like Alec would disappear if Magnus looked away.

Alec felt a lump in his throat as he turned towards Max and Madzie. They were almost twice in height since he had last seen them. Madzie’s hair were longer and straighter than he recalled, and Max looked sporty and athletic. Other than that, they were the same. The same excitement and love on their face. Only now that love and excitement was meant for their father alone…and not him. He entangled his fingers together and took a step in their direction. Max and Madzie pursed their lips, embarrassed to say anything. They did not know what they could about to him.

“Hello…you probably don’t remember me, I am Alec and I was your caretaker for a couple of months.”, he extended his hands towards the two. Madzie and Max placed their hands on his palm and Alec squeezed them softly.

“We figured that out…”, Madzie spoke in a low tone. “Hi…it’s really nice to meet you again, Alec. We’re glad you’re here, especially on Dad’s birthday.”

Alec’s heart hurt as he saw that look in Madzie and Max’s eyes. The look of being forgotten. He had been forgotten by his family. Could there be anything worse? He saw the kids and smiled weakly. The kids were hesitant to make a move while shifting their gaze between their father and Alec.

.

_“Max won the abacus challenge…Max, show him the trophy”, Madzie cried as Alec picked up the video call late one night. Max rushed to the couch and stumbled on it…_

_“Careful, Max”, Alec jerked off…instinctively, as if he would hold Max and prevent him from falling._

_“Alec…SEE”, Max sounded so excited._

_“That is so beautiful…Max…I am so proud of you”, Alec’s eyes glistened. “Where’s…where’s Rafael?”, he cleared his throat._

_“Rafael is studying…Alec. And what are you doing? Oh my God you look like a doctor”, Madzie giggled._

_“That is because I just came back from classes…didn’t even change…tell Rafael that I miss him…”_

_“Will do…”_

_“I don’t see Magnus around…is he still not home?”, Alec widened his eyes._

_“He is…uh…away on a business trip”, Madzie bit her lip. She and Max looked unsure of what to say._

_“Is everything ok guys? Is Magnus not spending time with you…?”, Alec gasped._

_“No…no…that’s not what we meant…he is just not back yet”, Max tried to make Alec believe._

_“He has some work out of town”, Madzie added._

_“A work that needs my undivided attention”, a warm breath whispered near Alec’s ears and he got startled. There was a presence in his apartment, a presence that he hadn’t notice enter. He got up defensively and turned around. There he stood, in all his glory and fervour – Magnus Bane. Dressed in a night blue shiny shirt over tight black pants and a shimmery jacket, he looked inviting and tempting to Alec, who, by the way, couldn’t even see him properly as his vision had been blurred by tears. He covered his mouth with his hand and ran around straight in Magnus’ arms and broke into a sob._

_Magnus smiled and wrapped his strong biceps around his boyfriend, rubbing his back soothingly._

_“Hey…hey…calm down, Alexander”, Magnus whispered. Alec pulled apart and wiped his tears. Cupping Magnus’ face in his hands, Alec launched himself onto Magnus’ lips and sucked them with everything he had._

_“I missed you…”, he moaned as Magnus grabbed his waist and pulled him closer._

_“I missed you too”, Magnus kissed him back moving his hands down to grab Alec’s butt._

_“You’re so beautiful”, Alec sang as he planted kisses all over Magnus’ face._

_“Likewise”, Magnus closed his eyes and let himself be kissed over._

.

“I…should not disturb your time together…I will…probably leave. I just came to make sure Rafael went home…or rather here safely. So, I am just gonna go…”, Alec rubbed his knees and stood up. He turned around and made his way to the pavement when Magnus called his name again, making his heart stutter.

“You should stay for dinner…technically you’re still a part of this family. Always have been. And this is family time.”, his voice had gone down a bit. Alec turned and looked at him in shock. Magnus continued to amaze him in ways he couldn’t imagine. He stared at Magnus and then shifted his gaze to the children. Rafael nodded in agreement and so did the other two.

He wanted to stay. That wasn’t up for debate.

“Are you sure I am not disturbing you people?”, Alec raised his palms in air.

“You are most certainly not, Alec”, Max said. The ex-caretaker looked at the younger boy. “The more, the merrier. That’s what Dad always says. And he also already mentioned that you’re family. So, just jump right in.”

There was a familiar tone in the way he addressed Alec and for that moment, it was enough for the scientist. He smiled and nodded, taking a step ahead towards the campfire. He stole a glance at Magnus who was rubbing his arm nervously as he sat back in his position to cook.

Alec’s hands were secure in his pockets as he approached his ex-boyfriend. “Do you need help?”, he asked. It was difficult for him to make words in his mouth, considering how overwhelmed he had been, being around the Banes again.

“I got this. They love it just the way I do everything. You can sit down with them if you like. I am sure you all have a lot to catch up on.”, Magnus raised his chin with a jerk to indicate that he was talking about the kids.

“Right…uhh, okay. I’ll just hover around then. In case you do decide to accept my help”, Alec said nervously.

Magnus missed a breath.

.

_“It is just one day, Alec”, Magnus protested as he turned around in his bed. It was a Friday morning and he had to leave for office in a few hours._

_“I know, Magnus…I want to come…but I have a presentation on Monday and I’ll need the weekend to prepare for it”_

_“Alec…it’s a Sunday brunch…you can be back by evening”, Magnus complained._

_“It’s not easy. I’ll be exhausted by the end of flight and will probably drop on the bed and sleep”_

_Magnus closed his eyes._

_“Do you not want to come?”, he sighed._

_“What…woah…why…how can you say that?”_

_“I don’t understand, Alexander…”_

_“Because you’re not TRYING TO”, Alec yelled the end of the sentence. “I am stuck here with work, Magnus…I can’t”_

_“Then, don’t”, Magnus taunted and ended the call, throwing the phone under the covers._

_The same evening, they texted each other simple apologies and promised to never get in an argument again because it was sure as hell not good for their relationship, given how complicated things already were._

.

He could not concentrate on the recipe now that he had received the biggest birthday gift he could ever have asked for – to be able to see Alec one more time, even if it was the last. Not even in his wildest dreams, he would have imagined that life would bring back Alec to him after six long years. But here he was, standing right in front of him, looking as beautiful as always. It didn’t embarrass Magnus to accept that looking at Alec still made his heart miss a beat. The way his skin tingled when Alec stood close enough, the way his pupils dilated whenever they looked at Alec.

“You can come and fry these onions golden brown for me, if you are going to look at me with those big puppy eyes of yours”, Alec bit his lip as a blush creeped on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head and got down taking the stirrer from Magnus. Magnus slipped to the side and picked up the bowl where he had marinated the mutton. He picked up the rice and the mutton and layered them inside the pot as Alec held it with gloved hands

“This smells divine, Magnus”, Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath taking in all the intoxicating aroma of the Indian spices.

“I know, darl…Alexander”, Magnus shifted in his position and cleared his throat. “Hey…could you…pass me the…the salt please. Its right over there”, he pointed at the little bottle that was lying next to Alec. Alec gulped and passed the bottle over.

Alec stole a glance at the kids who were laughing and giggling. Max was lying flat on the ground holding his stomach while Madzie was beating Rafael.

“I did not realize how many years had gone down the lane until I saw how much they have grown up. Magnus, they are so big now! I mean Madzie practically used to sleep on me, curled into my t-shirts”, Alec gaped at the father of the kids who just gave a weak smile.

“They are. I almost feel ancient. I am a father to a 14-year old and two 11-year old kids, Alexander. How is that even possible?”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “Do I even look that old!”, Magnus chortled.

“You look as stunning as you always did. Don’t worry about that!”, Alec smiled.

Magnus blushed. His lips curled into a grin he couldn’t control. That’s what Alexander Lightwood was capable of – making Magnus Bane blush like a lovesick teenager. He didn’t remember the last time he had blushed this naturally. It was probably reading a text or two from Alec after he joined JHU at Baltimore.

For the first year of their separation, Alec and Magnus kept in touch. They texted each other on a daily basis and even video-called on the weekends. Magnus flew down to see him once every two weeks and for that year, they thought they could do this long-distance thing. Even Alec visited them over the weekends when he was still reading through the literature of his research. Eventually, as Alec’s research took speed, he started spending a lot more time in his lab. He would return around midnight or sometimes in the early hours of morning. Their text conversations went down as Alec barely got time. He stopped video-calling because he could not match the time when they both were free to talk. The only thing he could do after returning from his lab would be dropping on his bed and falling asleep. He still texted his boyfriend every now and then, but they couldn’t manage the frequency like before. Even if Magnus wanted to visit him, Alec did not have time to spare from his research work to meet him.

As the second year flew in, Magnus and Alec decided to let each other go. They stopped calling each other and gradually, their text conversations came to a halt too. It was a mutual decision that they took promising each other to always remain best friends and family, wherever they might be. Alec did keep in touch with Rafael for a bit, through text messages but then Rafael just stopped texting him back after Alec and Magnus broke up. Both of them told each other that they were free to see and go out with other people because they were not going to hold each other back. If they are destined to come together, they would do so anyway.

Magnus buried himself in his work soon thereafter. He started two grants from Edom Enterprises affiliated to NYU and Columbia for funding outstanding students, helping them complete their Masters’ and PhD degree. Watching Alec make a name for himself with no support from his ridiculously rich family inspired him so much that he wanted to give an opportunity to someone as worthy as Alec. The grants became hugely popular and because there were limited seats, very competitive as well. It also brought Magnus’ name in a new light as EE ventured into educational investments.

Alec took 3.5 years to complete his research degree. He was awarded his Doctorate as soon as his thesis was reviewed and published. After that, he did a post doc with one of the senior scientists at JHU. Eventually, he climbed up the experience ladder and started teaching the undergrad students at the university itself before landing a job at CUMC.

.

_“I was thinking that I could bring the kids over to Baltimore for the weekend. You haven’t seen them in 3 months now…and I am sure they’ll love to see you”_

_“This weekend?”, Alec widened his eyes._

_“Got something else to do?”, Magnus winked._

_“Actually…yes”, Alec shut his eyes. “I have to harvest my blood samples on Sunday. They’ve been scheduled for 72 hours incubation starting Thursday”_

_“How long will it take…? I am sure we can wait by the hotel”, Magnus shrugged._

_“I might not find time to get away from Lab, Magnus…”, Alec dropped his head._

_“Oh”_

_“I am sorry…”, Alec mumbled._

_“It’s fine, Alexander. I understand you’re busy. I’ll let the kids know we’re not going…”_

_“I really am sorry”, Alec repeated._

_“I know, babe. I know”, Magnus flashed a weak smile and cut the call._

.

“So, what brings you to New York after so many years, Alexander?”, Magnus managed to complete a statement without showing the tremble in his voice. “How is Johns Hopkins and your research?”

“I moved back here, a little over a week ago.”, Alec felt a lump in his throat. “I am the new Director of Pathology Department at CUMC”, he added.

“Are you serious? This is amazing. Congratulations, darling. This is great. I am so proud of you!”, Magnus gleamed. That sounded genuine and it was. He did mean what he said.

“Thank you.”, a smile curved on Alec’s lips. There was something about the way Magnus reacted to Alec’s successes that made the latter’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Where are you living now? Did the university provide you with accommodation on-campus or what?”

“It is giving me a monthly lease contract. I found an apartment for myself in the Upper East Side.”

“Great”, Magnus said formally. He was sealing the earthen pot with wheat dough to put it to a proper _dum._

“This Biryani is going to take some time to cook. I’ll go look for some other things to do while that happens”, Magnus rubbed his hands and stood up. He wanted to avoid Alec as much as he could because his throat was lumping up. He needed to go into a quiet place and vent his emotions out.

“Rafael…Madzie, put on some movie. The projector is right there”, he pointed entering his tent. Rafael looked at Magnus and analysed his stance. His father was not okay. He looked at Alec and gestured him to go behind him. Alec bit his lip, gulped and nodded. He followed Magnus to the tent and stopped at the door, pondering over how to approach Magnus.

.

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEC”, the kids cried as Alec opened the door of his apartment. He was taken aback when he saw Magnus and his three kids, standing by the Christmas tree with a cake in their hand. His birthday fell in the holidays season, but he wasn’t just feeling it this year._

_“Oh my God…you”, he widened his eyes as the battalion ran to him. He dropped on his knees and encircled them in his embrace. “I missed you so much…Max, you’ve grown in height…buddy”, Alec scanned the kids as he held them by the shoulder._

_“The cake first…”, Madzie pointed at her father who was patiently lighting candles on the cake. Alec smiled and got up. He went behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his collarbone pressing a kiss on his neck. “Hello”, he whispered._

_“Happy Birthday, baby”, Magnus smiled as he tilted his head and pressed a kiss on Alec’s lips._

_“Thank you”, Alec smiled and kissed him back._

_“I am sorry how things have been for the past 5 months”, Alec began._

_“Not the time for it…come on. Blow the candles and cut the cake”, Magnus smiled and left space for Alec to stand. The children sang as Alec cut the cake and fed it to Magnus and the kids. He was told that Clary and Jace couldn’t come because Jace had his final year submissions while Maryse had gone upstate to visit Andrew._

_After a quiet dinner, Alec and Magnus dropped on Alec’s bed wrapping themselves around each other._

_There was an eerie awkwardness because of their arguments that they’ve had since Alec had left 5 months ago._

_“You think we’ll manage this?”, Alec questioned._

_“We have to”, Magnus assured as he fell asleep on Alec’s chest._

_"I love you, Mr Bane"_

_"Back at you, Alexander", Magnus nuzzled closer._

.

Inside the tent, Magnus dropped on his inflated mattress and held his head within his palms. His breathing was rather heavy, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel heat rushing up his cheeks and eyes burning up with water.

“Magnus, can I come in?”

A voice made the man look up towards the door. Seeing Alec startled him because although he had met him outside, his mind hadn’t registered Alec’s return yet.

“Yeah…come on in”, he sniffed and rubbed his eyes gesturing Alec to sit next to him. Alec licked his lips and obeyed.

Sitting next to Magnus, he took his hand and put it in his lap. Magnus closed his eyes covered his lips with his free hand. Alec slipped his fingers between Magnus’ and entwined them in between. Magnus however, didn’t entwine them back. Instead, he kept them straight, stiff between Alec’s fingers. Alec’s heart sank.

“I am sorry if my coming here bothered you, Magnus”, Alec continued. “I know how much it killed the both of us to lose each other and I just…didn’t want to make it hard for you. All I knew was that the second I parked outside the camp, the idea of seeing you was so tempting that I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Alexander, come on. Don’t be silly. I am glad you came.”, Magnus smiled a little.

“I know you are. God knows how happy I am to see you, but I shouldn’t have interrupted your time with the kids, Magnus. It is your birthday today and you deserve to be happy. Not feel sad over someone you used to date.”

“Shut up, Alexander. Don’t say that. I am just…I didn’t expect to see you anytime soon. I am so happy. I can feel it but there’s a certain part of me…that’s just unable to…”

“I know the feeling Magnus. I’ve been going through the same thing. For the last five days, I’ve been trying to make scenarios in my head where I can just see you again and not be awkward.”

“What made you come today?”

“Your birthday. I really wanted to see you today. And then Rafael told me about Tim and I just couldn’t”, Alec inched closer and tilted his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus slipped his fingers out of Alec’s hand and cupped Alec’s cheek.

“I missed you”, Alec sniffed Magnus’ shoulder inhaling his scent.

“And I you, Alexander”, Magnus sighed.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his shoulders straightening up. Alec looked at Magnus who jerked and stood up from the bed. He walked a little further from Alec and faced away. Alec licked his lips and walked behind Magnus slipping his hands below his arms to grab his waist. He pressed his nose against the nape of Magnus’ neck and nuzzled closer.

“Alexander…”, Magnus whispered grasping Alec’s hands around his waist and loosening it. “We can’t. Not like this”, he protested. “We can’t pretend to go back to where we left off. It is not the right thing to do”

“But…”

“I want to, Alexander. Trust me I do. Heaven knows how much I’ve missed you in the last few years. But, we need to figure it out. We can’t let us…and our history affect our present…you know. My kids…your partner…there are people associated with us.”

“I don’t have a partner…or a boyfriend…or a fiancé, Magnus!”, Alec widened his eyes.

Magnus sighed and held Alec’s shoulder. “Whatever, let’s go and have dinner, shall we?”

“Magnus wait”, Alec called when Magnus was almost at the door of his tent. The man turned around and felt a gush of air as strong arms wrapped around him. “Just a minute”, Alec whispered exhaling a warm breath in Magnus’ neck. He sniffed and nuzzled closer in Magnus’ embrace who just stood there, frozen in his position. His heart was jumping in his chest and it was very hard for him to stop his tears, but he did.

Magnus did not cry.

He just let Alec hug him for as long as the boy wanted him to.

They came out of the tent and Magnus went straight ahead to check on his Biryani. Alec joined the kids and they played a quick game of UNO while Magnus opened the pot. He summoned everyone for dinner and handed out two plates to Max and Madzie. Rafael served himself and laid out a plate for Alec.

“Thank you, Raf”, Alec smiled at the gesture and looked at Magnus who was helping Madzie and Max with cutting their mutton pieces for them. That sight made Alec’s insides burst with joy. The last time he had seen Magnus with his kids, the man was still opening up to them slowly. And now, all Alec could see was how comfortable his kids were around him. How attached they were to him and how much love he could see in the family. He could never get enough of Magnus being fatherly to his kids.

“It’s still hot…be careful,..sweetie”, Magnus cautioned Madzie as she took a spoonful of rice and mutton in her mouth.

“Mmm...”, Max and Madzie moaned in unison. “There’s nothing better than Dad’s homecooked Biryani. Heaven right on earth”, they exclaimed.

“It really is delicious, Magnus. I swear this is the best lamb dish I have eaten in my life”, Alec hummed. For a second, Magnus just gazed at him, possibly still registering that Alec was in front of him and it wasn’t a dream.

“Thank you, Alexander”, Magnus whispered as he served a plate for himself.

They finished their food over some random discussions. Rafael informed Magnus about his plans to apply for an observership under Alec’s RAs at CUMC and Alec just added that he was glad that Rafael was keen in pursuing research as a career option. Madzie told Alec that she loved makeup and sfx and was preparing to apply in Cinema Makeup School when she got older. She was so keen on the profession that she had her own studio to experiment with her portfolios, back at the loft. Max was leaning towards business but working on his start-up company. Alec was impressed by how welcoming Magnus had been of all the choices his kids made. He was proud of his ex-boyfriend and the type of man he had become.

Rafael put of _Home Alone_ after dinner and cuddled on an inflatable couch with Max and Madzie. Magnus settled on the other couch and gestured Alec to snuggle in the same blanket as him. Alec was shy at first, but he eventually agreed. The movie began, and Alec settled on the couch with Magnus. Magnus’ legs were entwined in each other in an attempt to steer clear of Alec’s touch.

Alec was tired after his day work because of the number of samples the lab had harvested and dropped along with the school trip that Rafael’s school arranged. He leaned on the backrest of the couch and throwing his head back gently, he closed his eyes. Halfway through the movie, he dozed off.

\------

 

Magnus helped a sleeping Alec settle on the bed in his tent. Alec quickly grabbed the blanket and snuggled in it. Magnus chuckled softly and got up to sleep on the sleeping back, away from the bed when he felt that Alec was holding his hand. His heart ached as he came closer.

“Alexander…”, he whispered hoping Alec would let him go but the man didn’t.

“You know…”, Alec whispered in his sleep. Magnus narrowed his brows. Was Alec awake? “…I met…him again…”, Alec sighed.

“Alexander…are you up? Hey…”, Magnus gently patted Alec’s shoulder

“Youuu….eplied to…me…?”, Alec asked leaving Magnus confused. Was he awake…or asleep…dreaming?

“Hey…”, Magnus squeezed Alec’s shoulder.

“Every time…I talk to you…you…never reply…”

“I…don’t…what?”, Magnus frowned. “Alexander…is everything alright?”

“You…ust..sit there…and smile…at me…”, Alec was sleep-talking. He was dreaming of Magnus. And by the sound of what Alec was saying, Alec had been dreaming of Magnus listening to him for more than one time. The CEO’s heart fluttered and ached at the same time.

“I met…Ma..nus…today”, Alec blurted.

Magnus smiled and rubbed a thumb on his cheekbone. Why did Alexander Lightwood have to be so adorable?

“Hm?”, he asked.

“Hm…”, Alec hummed back. “Still…as pwetty as ever”, he scoffed in his sleep.

“You don’t say…!”, Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I missed…him so much”, Alec confessed.

“I am sure he did too…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…now, why don’t you go back to sleep so that you can wake up and talk to Magnus again?”, Magnus patted Alec’s cheek.

“Mm…sleep…talk….Magnus”, Alec sighed and drifted away into slumber. “Night…Magnus”

“Goodnight Alexander”, Magnus smiled and slipped his hand out of his.

Alec woke up next morning and found Magnus curled up in the sleeping bag at one corner of the tent. He checked himself and saw that he wasn’t wearing his vest and his shirt had been loosened. He sighed and stretched himself up. Walking closer to Magnus, he knelt and placed his hands on his cheek. Rubbing his thumb on his cheekbone, Alec bent forward and placed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead.

“I love you, Magnus. Always have and always will”

He whispered and let Magnus go. Straightening his pants and shirt, he came out of the tent and saw Rafael reading a book.

“Good morning, Alec”, Rafael called as he saw Alec come out of Magnus’ tent.

“Morning, Rafael”, Alec waved. “I’ll see you soon. Thank your father for dinner on my behalf”, he added and walked away before anyone could stop him.

\------

_“Columbia…but why would you do that?”, an old professor widened his eyes at Alec._

_“I want to go back to New York, Professor…it’s been long overdue”, Alec shrugged._

_“I know your potential, Dr Lightwood. You have the brains which are perfect for a researcher. I’ve seen you do that up close, Alec. And, you have everything here. I seriously want you to consider staying back at Johns Hopkins. They’re offering you an entire department to run, alongside your own research lab and funds for your projects. Why are you even leaving?”_

_“Me leaving JHU has nothing to do with all this, Professor Jenkins. Years ago, I made a choice to join JHU and leave my home behind. Today, I want to make a choice and go back home. And you’re wrong. I don’t have everything here. I don’t have Magnus here. You say that I am suitable for the career that I have opted for. If that is the case, I will flourish wherever I am. What matters to me more is that I had a certain someone in my life who I left behind because I wanted to become something and because he asked me to follow my dreams. Now, I want to go back and see if that person is still around because I miss him. Every day of my life, I miss him. There’s nothing more that I want right now other than to try and see if I can get my home back. I can get my Magnus back”_

_“Alec…”, Professor Jenkins sighed. “Do you think he would still be waiting for you…after six years?”_

_“If I know Magnus at all, he would be. Because I still am…and even if he is with someone, I owe it to myself and him to find out”, Alec took a deep breath._

_“Alec…”_

_“I understand your expectations Professor, but I need to go back”_

_“I do understand, Alec. I am sorry I didn’t know. But, are you sure you’ll be happy in NYC? Because you know JHU will always be your home”_

_“Happiest…Professor. And yes, I know that.”_

_“Then, go for it Lightwood. I am certain you’ll make a name for yourself wherever you go. Just remember that you’ll always have a guide in me…wherever you are”_

_“Thank you, Professor,”, Alec shook his hands and walked around hoping that his life would bring back his love to him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put up the update on next Wednesday. Really worked up with exams...but I also ended up writing a three-part Malec AU series. That might get posted on Friday...if I am able to complete one chapter of this and one of that.


	37. that felt right.

_Maryse opened the door to find Alec standing holding a little girl in his arms. There was a man next to him, the one she immediately recognized as Alec’s boyfriend and the guest from Andrew’s birthday party, Magnus Bane. Behind them were two boys, one of which was holding Magnus’ hand while the other stood confidently next to Magnus._

_“Happy fourth of July, Mrs Lightwood”, Magnus offered a wrapped bottle of Bordeaux to Alec’s mother who graciously took the gift._

_“Happy fourth to you too. You must be Magnus Bane. Pleased to meet you!”, she smiled and held out her hand._

_Magnus smiled and took her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Lightwood!”_

_“Call me Maryse. And who are these little bundles of joy”, she turned and smiled at the kids._

_“This is Madzie, mom. Say hi, Madz”, Alec put her down on the ground and she shyly uttered a hi from her mouth._

_“That’s Max and that is their elder brother, Rafael”, Alec introduced the others who greeted Maryse. Rafael was glad to have met Maryse while Max was just amazed to meet the older Max and he hit it on with him instantly._

_“I know we hardly know each other, Mr Bane…”, Maryse spoke with a glass of wine in her hand. Alec had excused himself to introduce the kids to the other guests and make them comfortable in his home._

_Magnus choked again. The Lightwoods and their greeting etiquettes._

_“Call me, Magnus…Maryse! Mr Bane sounds really formal and I feel like you’re speaking to dear old Dad. I hope you don’t mind?”_

_“I don’t…Magnus sounds good to me. So, as I was saying…even though we hardly know each other…I can sense that you’re a very good man…mainly because I’ve never seen Alec speak highly of anyone other than his grandfather, and his friends, Clary and Jace. So, I can aver that you’re very special to him. Also, I’ve never seen him happier since school time…when all of those things happened with Richard. I am glad you came in Alec’s life because God knows he needed someone to look after him the way you do. I just wanted to thank you for it/”_

_“Alexander deserves all the love he receives. And yes, he is special to me too. In fact, he is the most precious thing I have…other than my three kids.”_

_“He does…and so do you, by the way. I am glad you two found each other”_

_“Thank you, Maryse. I am happier for the fact that he got his mother back in his life. I know what a mother means to a child because I miss my Mama too much sometimes…and I feel great knowing that Alec doesn’t have to be deprived of that love any longer than he already has been. You’re brave to do what you did.”_

_“I don’t know what the two of you have decided about Alec joining Johns Hopkins in August, but…”, Maryse paused as she saw Magnus’ eyes glisten._

_“For what it’s worth…you and the kids will always have a home here. You can come over anytime you want to, Magnus…or drop the kids over on the weekends. It will be nice to have that energy again because I miss my children’s childhood a lot sometimes. Look at how much they have grown up”_

_“That is very kind of you…I am sure the three of them will love to spend time in the garden and the beach here. I’ll definitely bring them over sometime”_

_“I’ll look forward to it, Magnus…”, Maryse smiled and patted Magnus’ cheek._

_Magnus had forgotten what it was like to be around a maternal energy. He had heard from Alec about how much his mother meant to him and even after she chose to stay quiet against the injustice done to Alec, Magnus could feel that she loved Alec with all her heart._

_An arm wrapped around his waist pulling him back from his thoughts._

_“I am so glad you met my family…and so did the kids.”, Alec bent his head and dropped his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus smiled and lifted his palm to cup Alec’s cheek pressing a kiss on it._

_“I am glad too…”_

_\------_

Catarina opened the door of her house and saw her old friend leaning on the pillar under the porch. She smiled and walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“Come on in”, she whispered as Magnus looked at her and gave a sad smile.

Ragnor was away on tour and it was just Arielle and her at the moment.

“Uncle Magnus! Hello. It has been so long since I last saw you”, Arielle smiled, and fist-bumped her best friend’s father.

“How is school going on? I heard you and Max are doing a project together?”

“Yup, we have an assignment for our History class and Max and I are paired up for it. We’ll be sleeping over at each other’s very soon. To complete our work”

“I am looking forward to your visits because it has been long, and I am sure Madzie would love a girl’s night”

“Sure thing, Uncle Magnus. I need to go for my swimming classes. See you later. Bye Mama”, she waved at Catarina and hopped out of the apartment. The woman closed the door and turned to face her friend who was sitting on the chair with his head leaning on the backrest.

“I heard the Lightwood boy is back”, she rolled her eyes and poured a martini for Magnus.

“Cat…”, Magnus shook his head and sighed.

“I am just kidding. Spill up”

“I just wanted to see you”

“I know…I can sense that. Now, tell me what is on your mind”

“A lot of different things, Cat…I don’t know where to begin…”

“From the beginning…”, the lady inched closer and ruffled Magnus’ spiked hair.

“I still love him very much”, Magnus’ voice choked as he finished his statement. He looked up at Catarina with big tears in his eyes. Catarina narrowed her brows and wiped his tears off. “I don’t think there ever will come a time when I don’t”, he paused.

“He is finally back…and I don’t know what to do”, he added after a minute of silence.

“What do you want to do…?”

“I don’t know Cat…I just don’t know. I don’t know how many guys he went out with…after me and if he is still seeing someone…although he told me he didn’t but…I don’t know… I don’t want to throw myself on him just because he is back”

“Did you two talk?”

“We did…he wanted to figure things out but…”

“But what…?”

“But I don’t think I can do this…what if he…”

“Magnus…come on! You can’t be serious buddy. He is the one person you’ve been in love with for the past six years and you didn’t even talk to him properly…?”, she widened her eyes.

“I just…”

“I tried…I really did but then I looked at him and just…couldn’t say anything. He…”

“You are such a fool sometimes Magnus. I wonder how you run such a big empire…! Anyway. You know it’s fine to be doubtful about things. You’re being cautious about your heart and that is completely justified. Alec leaving broke you in a completely different way and Ragnor and I could notice that…however, I am proud of the way you conducted yourself for your munchkins. But, now that Alec is back…just don’t be a fool and do something stupid alright? Go with the flow…and just don’t ruin it…fine…just tell me something…”

“Mm…”

“Do you want to be with Alec?”

Magnus looked at her…pausing for a second. He was afraid that accepting this would make him sound weak but then it was her friend in front of him and it didn’t really matter.

He bit his lip and nodded.

“Then, let it play out the way it is…you’ll figure out soon enough”

“Hmm…?”

Catarina rubbed his cheek and nodded reassuring him.

“Now, up for another martini?”, she winked.

_\------_

_“Anyway, so as I was saying…your caretaker…Alexander, was afraid of reptiles in general. I believe he still is…and one day, the three of them decided to video record a monitor lizard. The stage was set, and Mr Alexander Lightwood was in charge of the recorder, Izzy had a stick in his hand to provoke the lizard while Max held the other stick”, Andrew narrated. Magnus noticed Alec’s head drop on his shoulder in embarrassment as the guests sat around the latter’s grandfather to hear stories of the childhood of the light siblings._

_“The lizard was supposed to crawl away from where Isabelle and Alexander stood, as per the plan of course. But, the events took an interesting turn…along with the lizard and as soon as Izzy poked the animal, it turned and ran towards Alec. This boy dropped his recorder and tumbled back on the ground taking Max with him. I still have the video recording of the three of them and the only thing decipherable is their squeals…”, the three kids broke into a chuckle as Alec buried his eyes in Magnus’ shirt._

_“It is fine, Alexander…I am not judging you”_

_“I was eight years old…Magnus”, Alec rolled his eyes and extended his arms to wrap it around Magnus’ waist burying his head in Magnus’ neck. The older man chuckled and trailed his fingers on Alec’s back._

_“Magnus…beware of this boy. He will drive you nuts sometimes”, Andrew raised a glass towards Alec. Magnus smiled and tilted his cheek to rest it on Alec’s hair._

_“I am completely aware of that side of Alexander, Mr Lightwood. It’s just that we adore that part of him too. Don’t we?”, Magnus smiled._

_“Damn right we do!”, Andrew smiled._

_\------_

“Paa will be here in a few days Alec. And I just spoke with the communication team from Max’s battalion and everyone is doing ok there. I just hope that I could hear his voice once. Would have been nice. It has been over two years.”, Maryse sighed as she put some soup in a saucer in front of Alec. “Anyway, enough about me…you tell me. When are you shifting to your apartment? And when do I get to visit your new home, Director Lightwood?”

“Sometime next week”, Alec said. His gaze was fixed on the soup in front of him and his hand was stirring the soup absent-mindedly.

“How is New York treating you so far…?”, Maryse asked squeezing Alec’s hand to bring him back to reality.

“Good…it’s been good so far…”, Alec faked a smile. “Better than I thought it would be…but then…”, he sighed.

“When did you meet Magnus?”, Maryse bit her lip understanding the uneasiness on Alec’s face.

“Two days ago, on his birthday!”, Alec sighed.

“What happened, Alec…?”, Maryse sounded determined.

“I just miss him so much…especially now that he is right in front of my eyes…I can’t even think of a way to stay away from him”

“Then, don’t!”

“Magnus…I don’t think he wants us together anymore…”

“Why would you say that?”, Maryse’s eyes widened.

“He…said that…he needed to clear some things out. And that being around me was difficult for him”

“You’ve both been through so much, Alec. Give it time…things will get better. Trust me when I say that he still loves you and misses you very much”

“I hope he misses me enough to come back to me”, Alec looked up with sadness and hope in his eyes. Maryse got up and hugged her boy planting a kiss on his hair.

_\------_

_The graduation ceremony at JHU was beautiful. The PhD graduates were seated on one side of the audience and their families occupied the other. The degrees were being awarded based on the departments. Maryse and Max had flown in from New York with Clary while Andrew had come to witness his grandson’s most memorable day from Massachusetts. Izzy was not able to attend the ceremony because she was abroad in Moscow while Jace was busy with his Thesis work. Alec had sent Magnus an invite too and Magnus had promised that he would make it._

_“Doctor Alexander Lightwood”, the presenter announced Alec’s name. There was one side of the audience which erupted with claps. It was where Alec’s family and friends were seated. Maryse, Andrew, Max and Clary got up from their seats and clapped their hearts out as Alec went up the stage to collect his doctorate degree._

_He smiled and nodded at them as he walked down the stage to join them. Maryse was the first person to find him. She stepped forward and extended her arms. Her eyes were teary with joy and pride as Alec embraced her and pulled her off her feet. He twirled her around whispering, “Maa…I did it!”, in her ears._

_“Of course, you did. I know you would. I am so proud of you, Alec. I am so lucky to be the mother of such an inspiring individual. I love you”_

_“I love you too, Maa”_

_His eyes searched for Magnus, but he was nowhere to be found. Clary understood that expression and when she got a chance to congratulate and wish Alec, she informed him._

_“Magnus could not make it to the ceremony, some clients wanted to talk to him as soon as he was about to leave for Baltimore. But he has assured me that he will be there for your afterparty. Don’t worry, Alec. He’ll be there”_

_“I hope so. I’ve missed him so much…I hope we can just talk about everything today!”_

_“Well, I hope the same for the two of you. Now come on. We have somewhere to be. The party is waiting for us!”, Clary entangled her arm in Alec’s and dragged him out with her._

_\------_

“What do you think is going to happen if you get back together with Alec Lightwood…or just agree to go out with him for that matter?”

“It is not that simple, Cat”

“Explain why it isn’t”

“Alec may not be the person he used to be six years ago”

“Yes, I agree. But neither are you. You’re a completely different man as well”

“Cat…what if he…”

“What if what…what are you not telling me?”

“Nothing…I am just afraid that he might not love me the way he used to. Because…”

“Because…?”

“He must have gone out with other people over the years…?”

“So…?”

“So, maybe he genuinely likes someone…more than he ever liked me?”

“He didn’t like you…Magnus? He is in love with you!”, Catarina was aghast at the revelation of Magnus’ inner turmoil.

“I am scared he doesn’t want me as much as I want him…!”

“Are you even listening to yourself, Magnus?”, Catarina widened her eyes…

Magnus closed his eyes in frustration as a memory flashed in his mind.

_\------_

_Magnus straightened his shirt as he stopped in front of the compound. The address was correct. Alec’s apartment was on the third floor of the building right in front of him. That’s right. Alec’s apartment. Magnus’ heart gushed. He sniffed, and a smile flashed on his face. He was going to see Alec in person for the first time in the last three years._

_How much had he missed Alec!_

_Magnus wiggled the box he had brought Alec as his graduation gift. It was a beautiful leather wallet, suiting Alec’s taste. He rushed up the stairs to reach the apartment which was lit, and noise could be heard till the next block._

_The door of the apartment was open. There was a nameplate outside the door which read “A. Lightwood”. Magnus rubbed the nameplate with his finger and gently pushed the door open._

_He was there._

_Right in front of him._

_After three long years._

_Alec had a glass of wine in his hand and his index finger was tapping on the glass with respect to the beats of the music._

_He took a step forward inside the apartment when two hands dropped on Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s red eyes drooped and turned to the boy who had just grabbed him. Magnus’ breath hitched. Alec chuckled as the boy said something. A tear escaped Magnus’ eyes and he stepped back._

_Alec had moved on._

_It was only fair._

_Magnus’ mind told him. They had broken up after all. Alec had every right to find someone else. Magnus explained himself as he retraced his steps back typing a quick text to Alec. A part of him felt that he was being stupid. The other boy could have been his friend…and he could have asked Alec about it. But a part of the reason he left was that he was sure he couldn’t take it if Alec told him that he was seeing the other guy._

**Congratulations on your big day, Alexander. I won’t be able to make it to Baltimore on time. The meetings don’t seem to end. Enjoy your night. You’ve made me so proud and I will always regret not being around to celebrate this day with you.**

**Stay happy and smiling,**

**MB.**

_\------_

“Magnus...why did you never tell anyone?”, Catarina was shocked. “You could have asked Clary about the boy”

“That would make me look as if I was prying…I did not want to interfere in his life”

“You’re still as silly as I remember you Magnus Bane”, Cat rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch closing her eyes.

Magnus’ phone buzzed. It was a text alert.

**_Good morning, Mr Bane. I hope you’re having a great day._ **

Magnus smiled as he read Alec’s name in the contact ID.

**_Morning to you too, Alexander. I hope the same for you._ **

Magnus typed and sighed.

**_I am sorry for rushing out of the camp earlier this week…I just…um, had something to ponder on._ **

Magnus rubbed his thumb against the screen.

**_It’s understandable, Alexander…I don’t hold grudges at all. I hope Columbia is treating you well?_ **

**_It is. I am enjoying working here. Mostly because I am back in the same city as the love of my life._ **

Magnus bit his lip. He had no idea where Alec was headed with this. He closed his phone and kept it aside, not know what to reply.

**_I am sorry if I weirded you out…I just…I think I’ll probably just stop texting now. See you around, babe. I miss you a whole lot._ **

Magnus looked at the phone and smiled.

**_I miss you too, darling :)_ **

Magnus pressed the send button and threw his phone to the edge of the couch.

_\------_

_Alec read that text and the smile on his face dropped. He had been waiting to meet with Magnus ever since he had received a confirmation that he was going to be there for his graduation party. Nick, one of his friends, who he had just been dancing with saw the expression on his face._

_“Alec, everything ok? Where’s he…? Where’s Magnus? When is he coming? I am dying to meet him!”_

_“He’s not, Nick…he just texted me and cancelled. He’s not coming”, Alec mumbled and gulped down his wine in frustration._

_\------_

“Give him time, Alec. Don’t give up on the man you’re so clearly in love with. I am sure, with time, things will get better between the two of you”

“I guess so…I mean he did just refer to me as _darling_ on his text reply”, Alec smiled rubbing his finger on the screen.

“See…that’s a good start…”, Maryse ruffled her son’s hair as he lay on her lap.

_\------_

“You should give a chance to this relationship, Mags”, Cat continued after some minutes of silence.

“You think I don’t want to…”

“I know you’re afraid, Magnus. But you can’t keep shutting your heart down just to protect it from getting hurt. A part of feeling and being happy again is knowing that there will come a time where your heart will break…but you’ll be strong enough to overcome that and find happiness again”

Magnus stared at her blankly for a second.

He could try to do that.

What’s the worst that could happen? He could lose Alec all over again. But look at the best outcome…he would get the love of his life back…forever.

That hope was enough for Magnus.

_And it felt right to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams season is on.   
> I hope I don't mess up the chapters.  
> Do drop comments so I know I am on the right track.
> 
> Love you guys  
> \- A.


	38. he is mine.

Alec opened the room in the hotel and saw his things lying haphazardly around. He was shifting into his apartment later today and over the weekend and this wouldn’t help his case. He couldn’t do it alone. Jace and Clary had taken off to Miami to spend their weekend in peace and there was no one who could help Alec around…except maybe Magnus? They could talk over lunch…and perhaps a glass of wine…Alec hoped.

He pulled out his phone and pressed the call button against Magnus’ contact information.

“Hello?”, Magnus sounded confused.

“Magnus…?”, Alec sighed.

“Alexander…is that you? Which number are you calling me from?”

Crap. Of course, you forgot to give your new number to Magnus.

“Ahh…yes, I did. This is my new NYC number. Got it only a few days ago from Columbia. I…”

“I am still unhappy that you left from the tent without waking me up or saying goodbye? But then, we can get over it...”, Magnus complained.

“I was…I had to…I…am sorry”, Alec stammered.

“It’s alright. Are you alright? Why did you call? Is there something I can help you with?”

“I was thinking…hoping, actually…that you would…uhh…you’d…can you come and help me move in to my new apartment?”, Alec shut his eyes down anticipating a rejection.

“Oh…ok…well, I have…uhh the weekend off and so do the kids…I think I can...but...”

“Bring them along too, please. It’s been such a long time…”

“Uh…wait… _MAX, MADZIE…RAFAEL”,_ Magnus shouted on the other end.

Alec waited as he heard muffled noises on the receiver. Magnus was probably having a conversation with the three kids to see if they were up for some decoration.

“Alright…Alexander. We’ll be there. 5pm?”, Magnus asked. His voice sounded like he was giggling. Alec smiled and a blushed creeped his lips. The sound of a giggling Magnus was as beautiful as he remembered.

“5 is cool.”, Alec cleared his throat.

“Alright. See you in the evening, Dr Lightwood”, Magnus smirked. Alec was certain he did.

“See you too, Magnus”, Alec whispered and cut the call.

_\------_

Magnus walked in Alec’s new apartment with cans of paint in hand. He was followed by Max while Madzie and Rafael had gone with Alec to get his remaining stuff from the hotel. The delivery company had already transferred all of Alec’s furniture to the new apartment. He sighed and looked around. It was a beautiful property, almost as amazing as his condo. The main door opened into a beautiful lobby that made way into a huge living room. There was an open kitchen on one end of the living room flanked partially by a kitchen counter. The side opposite to the kitchen had a huge balcony which was shaded halfway and open the rest. The wall separating the balcony was made entirely of glass and had sliding doors. Going further from the living room, there was a lobby that opened into four rooms. One of them was very huge and had one wall completely made of glass. That side showed New York’s beautiful skyline.

Magnus was ogling the apartment when Alec, Madzie and Rafael walking in holding the remaining bags. Alec dropped his luggage down and stood straight up. He wore an olive-green button up khadi shirt over light blue jeans which were damaged around his knees and thigh. The upper buttons of his shirt were undone, and his sleeves were folded up to his elbow. Magnus’ jaw dropped as Alec drew closer and his perfume saturated the latter’s lungs. Alec bent and closed his eyes. He guided his lips to Magnus’ cheek and pressed a lasting kiss on it. Magnus gasped as he felt the kiss making Alec chuckle.

“Thank you for coming”, Alec whispered in his ears making Magnus’ insides, tickle. His heart pounded in his chest.

“Su…re”, Magnus sighed. “Anything for my ex-caretaker”, Magnus was appalled with himself.  _Ex-caretaker...really Magnus? You could do better..._

“Tonight, after we’re done setting up my place, we’re going to Pandemonium. I mean I am taking you there…”

“What?”, Magnus popped his eyes open.

“My colleagues and I are going out and I need you to come with me…as my date.”, Alec’s cheeks flushed as he said that.

“Alexander…”, Magnus closed his eyes and looked away. “You’re asking me out on a date by ordering me to come with you? I am pretty sure that is not how it works...”, he bit his lip in amusement.

“I am not taking no for an answer, Magnus. You’re coming with me”, Alec said sternly. Magnus looked at him and nodded, a soft smile curving his glossed lips. He looked at Madzie and Rafael who were grinning ear to ear.

_God, that was totally not embarrassing._

“Ok…team, let’s get to work”, Alec stepped back and shrieked at the kids.

They began with Alec’s bedroom. Rafael and Alec opened the packing around Alec’s huge poster bed while Magnus and Max figured out a pattern to paint on the wall behind Alec’s bed. They painted a thick ribbon of different shades of grey and black as Rafael and Alec worked. Madzie had a vacuum cleaner in her hand and she was cleaning the carpet around the room.

Alec had a comfy couch which he placed next to the glass wall with the help of Magnus. Rafael and Max continued the painting job while Madzie put the cushions and pillows on Alec’s bed. Alec pulled his luggage into his room and Magnus was waiting with an open wardrobe. Alec rubbed the back of his head and unzipped the bag. Magnus rolled his eyes as he saw the variety of blacks in Alec’s luggage.

“Shopping…sometime very soon, Alexander”, Magnus warned. Alec shook his head and started handing out his formals. Magnus quickly arranged them in his wardrobe and proceeded to his boots.

They settled the kitchen next and proceeded to the living room. Alec had transferred his things from his Hamptons’ house. There was a huge rack of DVDs and Xbox games that he had brought along with his books, and this stereo system that they plugged in very carefully.

The kids were exhausted after setting up the rack of DVDs and they stopped the work for today.

_\------_

The Banes went back to their condo to change while Alec showered in his new home and changed into a loose maroon top with a deep V neckline that exposed his perfectly carved chest. He wore a tight-fitted black jeans and combat boots and proceeded to pick up Magnus from his house.

Magnus had changed into a shiny turtle neck peacock-green top over black jeans. He had a picked a leather jacket to go with his top. The neck was adorned with typical necklaces that Magnus owned. His fingers had half-rings on it and there was a wing-shaped ear cuff in his right ear.

He was sitting down on in front of the mirror with his makeup palette out when Madzie walked in.

“I learnt this new tutorial over the weekend. Can I do your eyes, Dad? I promise I won’t ruin them”, she asked.

“Of course, you can. Come on up”, he gestured at the stool next to his chair. Madzie grabbed his kit and stood up on the stool. Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back, giving Madzie her space to work. She was really good with makeup considering her age. Her hands worked steadily. She made a thick wing over Magnus’ eyelid. The end of the wing extended out of his eyes slightly into the side of the forehead. Then she took a grey eye-shadow in the brush and made strokes above the eyeliner to make a contrasting shade of grey that lightened on moving away from the eyeliner. She then put glitter and overshadowed his smokey grey eyes and his lower eyelid to enhance his features.

“See, do you like it?”, Madzie blew on Magnus’ eyelids as he opened them. They looked stunning. The winged eyeliner coupled with glittery and smokey grey eyeshadow was doing wonders for his eyes.

“Perfect”, he gasped.

“Great…let me do your cheeks and lips and Alec won’t be able to stop looking at you”, she winked leaving Magnus to blush profusely. He leaned back again as Madzie contoured his cheeks enhancing the bones. She put a light shade of gloss on his lips and enhanced his eyebrows a little.

“Here we go”, she winked. Magnus saw how perfectly his daughter had worked on him.

“Dad…Alec is here… _holy guacamole_ , Madzie you’ve outdone yourself. That...is absolutely breathtaking”, Rafael gasped as he walked in on Magnus.

“Thank you, Mushu”, Madzie winked as she handed over the jacket to Magnus, who was in awe of Madzie's work on him.

\------

Alec hadn’t been in Magnus’ condo since he left that day. It had changed a lot since. He walked around and saw that Rafael and Max now owned the room that was once his. Madzie’s room was beautiful and had an amazing studio for her to work on her portfolio.

He took a seat at the kitchen counter revelling on the familiarity of the place when Magnus walked out holding a jacket in his hand. Alec’s mouth dried as he saw how gorgeous he was looking. The peacock green shirt, smokey grey eyes and those perfect combat boots.

Magnus observed Alec scanning him and a blush creeped his lips. He should not have been reacting to Alec in this way, but he couldn’t help it. His heart still leaped in his chest when he was in Alec’s proximity. As Magnus drew closer to Alec, the latter stood up and stepped forward. Slipping a hand through Magnus’ waist, Alec pressed a short peck on Magnus’ cheek.

“Hi…”, he whispered. Magnus stepped away blinking rapidly. He couldn’t afford to lose his heart to Alec all over again. But, could he ever resist the persona of Alexander Lightwood. Definitely not.

“Shall we?”, Alec gestured to the elevator. Magnus sighed and nodded. He turned around to speak to the kids.

“No late-night movies alright? I need you all in bed when I come back. We have to redecorate Alec’s apartment all day tomorrow”

“Got it.”, Rafael nodded. “Enjoy yourself, Dad”, he came forward and raised his fist at Magnus. Magnus smiled and fistbumped his son as the two exes made their way out of Magnus’ condo.

The drive to the Pandemonium was very quiet. One of Magnus’ elbow rested on the window as he peered outside watching the raindrops fall and trail down the window pane in a tilted fashion. Alec’s hands were steady on the wheel and he was breathing heavily because _his Magnus_ was back in the car with him. They pulled inside Pandemonium to Magnus’ private parking and the staff greeted the two as they walked in.

Settling on the bar, Alec looked around to see his colleagues who were probably coming late. His eyes dropped back to Magnus who was swirling his martini with his little finger.

“You look amazing tonight, Magnus”, Alec sighed.

Magnus dropped his head and chuckled. “As do you!”, he added. Alec could feel that Magnus was unsure about something. That something was bothering him.

“Are you ok?”

“I am fine.”, Magnus faked a smile. “Where are your friends by the way?”, Magnus changed the topic. Alec shook his head.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes. Helen texted me that they’re running late”, Alec informed.

“Dr Lightwood”

A familiar voice made Alec turn around. Magnus tilted his head and looked at the source of the sound.

“Dr Mathur”, Alec greeted and stood up to give his colleague a hug. Magnus turned around to face the lady. She gave him a quick scan and looked at Alec waiting for an introduction.

“Kaira, this is Magnus Bane. He’s my…he’s family. He’s my family”, Alec stuttered.

“Hi…I am Kaira…Dr Kaira Mathur. I work with Dr Lightwood. Pleasure to meet you!”, she smiled and extended a hand towards Magnus who graciously took it.

“Pleasure is all mine, Dr Mathur. I hope Alexander here is not a pain to work with”, Magnus glanced at Alec and blinked.

“Not at all. He is great. It is so nice to have someone so talented with us”, she added. “By the way, call me Kaira. Dr Mathur sounds too formal for a setting like this”, she shrugged. Magnus chuckled and nodded.

Soon, Alec’s other friends joined them, and Alec introduced them to Magnus one by one. Aline and Helen, Alec’s RAs were dating each other for 2 years now and they had some interesting stories to share about Alec’s first day in class.

“So…you know, Sir is being all professorly on the undergrads and instructing them about the basics of culturing and harvesting tissue samples. Aline and I are sitting in the last bench in case Dr Lightwood needs us and what we hear is…two girls whispering on how adorable is Dr Lightwood”

Alec popped his eyes open and choked on his drink.

“NO”, he protested.

“Yes…Sir. You’ve no idea. Apparently, your nose has dimples…when you smile and your eyes crinkle when you giggle. All those are big turn ons for hormonal teens and young adults…if I might add”

“Seriously??”, Alec gasped.

“We’re not kidding, Dr Lightwood. It was hilarious. Just…freaking hilarious. I am pretty sure if you hadn’t ended the class on dropping slides, you’d have been objectified further”

“Alright..that’s enough”, Alec shied away and looked at Magnus who couldn’t stop giggling.

“It’s not funny, Magnus.”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest.

“But they’re right…darling!”, Magnus covered his mouth still laughing hysterically. “Those things are really distracting. Ask someone who has to look at you while trying to make words in their mouth”, Magnus tapped the boy’s nose making the latter smile.

“Is that so, Magnus?”, Alec whispered…leaning closer to Magnus.

“Why would I ever lie?”, Magnus pouted and tapped Alec’s lips making the latter giggle.

They were lost in each other’s eyes for a moment when Kaira interrupted them.

“Alec…do you mind if I borrow Magnus for a quick dance?”, Kaira winked at Magnus who was a little tipsy by now. Alec did not like it. Kaira liked Magnus. Of course, she did. Anyone would like Magnus if they saw him. He was stunning. But, he was Alec’s. Wasn’t he? He was. He totally was.

Alec gulped down his beer and gazed at Magnus who was now on the dance floor with Kaira, swaying to the beats of the song that in Alec’s opinion, was just too loud. He was furious as Magnus placed his hand around Kaira’s waist…which was natural if they were to dance but Alec was plain annoyed with it.

“You know, Sir. You should go over and ask Magnus out.”, Aline stepped forward. Alec blushed and looked away.

“Listen…Aline. You can call me Alec when we’re not working. I am not your senior here”, Alec smiled.

“Alright…Alec. But, I meant what I said. Go, talk to him.”

“I don’t think that’s what he wants anymore.”

“Oh, he does. Did you see his face? He didn’t even stop looking at you for one second the whole night. His face curved into a soft smile whenever you talked and his eyes…only if hearts could pop out of them. And then, he’s been flirting with as you have been with him. You have to be totally clueless to not notice those things”

Alec popped his eyes wide open. “No, Aline…Magnus…”

“Likes you…a lot. Just go and tell him that”

Alec cleared his throat and wiped his lips. Standing straight, he dusted his top and stepped forward towards the dance floor. Magnus was humming to the beats and moving his hips in the most seductive way possible.

“Kaira…can I steal him for a second!”, Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus’ wrist.

“Alexander, I’ll be with you in a second. It’s rude to leave the lady on the dance floor alone”

“I need you now. And, it’s also equally rude to keep the love of your life waiting”, Alec squinted his eyes at his ex-boyfriend. Magnus’ eyes widened, and he froze. His body let itself be pulled through the crowd as Alec manoeuvred them to Magnus’ office in the pub.

\------

“Alexander. What is wrong with you? What are you doing? It is really bad to leave your colleagues out there”, Magnus protested as Alec shut the office door behind him. Magnus sighed and crossed his hands on his chest.

“I love you”

Alec said in the most assertive way he could.

“I love you, Magnus Bane. I loved you when we first kissed. I loved you when you stood up to my father for me. I loved you when you asked me to be your boyfriend that morning after we had our first proper date. I loved you when you were sick, and I had to take care of you and make you drink that horrible concoction. I loved you when we played basketball together and I loved you when I left for Baltimore.”

Alec took a deep breath. Magnus was fluttered his eyes and Alec could see his lips tremble.

“I loved you when I moved into my dorm and you weren’t there to kiss me to sleep. When you weren’t there to welcome me home after I came back exhausted from my Lab. I loved you when I couldn’t text you and then when hoped that you missed me too. I loved you when I got my PhD degree and you were not there in the crowd. I loved you all those times I was happy…and I loved you all those times when I was sad. You, Magnus Bane, are the definition of my life. You are the very meaning of happiness for me. And I am here now…because I love you. With every fibre of my being. I love you”, Alec sighed and dropped on his knees.

His palms fell flat on his thighs and Magnus saw drops of tear make stain on his jeans.

He was frozen in his position. His lips were trembling, and his cheeks were heating up. He wanted to jump forward and grab Alec, but his heart was just too scared to lose him all over again.

“I love you too, you stupid _stupid_ fool”, Magnus chuckled, giving in to his emotions as he stepped forward and dropped in front of his boyfriend. Alec looked up and Magnus saw Alec’s swollen red eyes. He gave in to his eyes and the tears fell profusely, one after the other.

“I love you too”, Magnus reassured Alec cupping his face as his tears broke him into a sob. Alec smiled amidst his crying and launched himself on his boyfriend hugging him to death. Magnus stumbled back and placed his palm flat on the ground to support himself and Alec. “I never stopped loving you even for a second…not capable of it”, Magnus shook his head in Alec’s embrace.

“It’s just that I am not sure if I am strong enough to endure losing you all over again. I can pretend to be tough. And I did. I pretended that I was ok with you leaving but the truth is, you not being around me broke me…if not for Rafael, Max and Madzie…and the love that you had made me realize, I would have succumbed to my loneliness all over again, Alexander. You changed my life and you brought me back to become the man I always had been. I am sorry if I made you think that I didn’t want you anymore. I do. I want you a little more every day if that’s possible. I just know that I would die if I lost you again”, Magnus buried his head in Alec’s shoulder.

“You won’t. I am never going away from you again. Ever. You’ve got yourself a deal. Because I’d do anything to be with you forever. Six years ago, we made a choice for the sake of me…today, I am making a choice for the sake of us. I will never ever leave you.”, Alec caressed Magnus’ hair with his palms.

“You don’t know that…”

“I do. Magnus. I do. I love you and I can do that. Can you trust me?”

“I do trust you.”, Magnus parted from the hug and clasped Alec’s hands tightly. Alec loosened one of his hands and pushed it inside his pocket pulling out a small pouch. Magnus sniffed and gazed at it as Alec pulled out a platinum band. Magnus gasped.

“Alexander…no…what is that?”

“This is not…”, Alec stammered. “I am not…not like this...not without your kids’ permission. This is my Grandfather’s. He gave it to me to give it to you but then I was not sure when…and how, with me leaving and everything. So, I just kept it. Right now, it doesn’t matter. I’d rather do this than let you think that we’re going to part again. With this ring, I want to make you a promise, Magnus. A promise to be by your side and spend my life with you…if you’ll have me. I want to grow old with you…in your arms…all wrinkly yet sappy because I am so madly in love with you. I want to take care of you and be taken care of by you…I want to be in love with you every morning when I wake up and when the day sets, and I get to sleep in your arms”

Magnus was grinning and crying at the same time. He was overwhelmed with feelings. Alec chuckled with tears in his eyes.

“I want to ask your kids’ permission to marry you. I want to be your husband and father to those wonderful human beings. So, Magnus Bane. If you’ll have me...?”

“I will…”, Magnus blurted the second Alec stopped talking. “As many times as you ask me”, he hurriedly spoke. Alec smiled and slipped the ring on Magnus’ finger who instantly kissed it.

“Now, Magnus Bane. I am restless here. I haven’t kissed you in forever…so”, Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed Magnus’ neck pulling him into a tight kiss. Magnus dropped his weight on Alec and they fell back on the floor, Magnus atop Alec. Alec moved his palms down and grabbed Magnus’ waist to pull him closer.

Magnus’ hands reached Alec’s ears and then above it to grab his hair and pull Alec closer. Their bodies rubbed against each other and their lips sucked every part of the other person’s face amidst chuckles, moans and soft giggles.

“I missed you”, Alec whispered as he pulled away momentarily to catch his breath.

“Stop talking…”, Magnus closed his eyes and dropped his lips back on Alec’s. His hands squeezed between their chests and made their way to the edge of Alec’s top pulling it out of his body. Alec did the same for Magnus’ top and threw it on the lamp diminishing the light in his room.

Magnus moved down trailing kisses on Alec chest, making the scientist giggle and moan at the same time.

\------

Alec and Magnus lay on the floor, panting. Alec’s head was on Magnus’ chest as the latter was making patterns on his boyfriend’s back.

“We should…probably get back…you know…Your colleagues will think I am keeping you from them”, Magnus chuckled. Alec took a deep breath and turned over to wrap his hand around Magnus completely. His chest rubbed against Magnus’.

“I know…”, he moaned.

“Come here”, Magnus held his chin and lifted it up to press a kiss on his lips.

“What was that for?”, Alec hummed.

“Nothing…I just love you”, Magnus smiled.

“I love you too.”, Alec smiled pressed a kiss on Magnus’ chin. “Oh…and I am taking you to my home tonight”, he added squeezing Magnus closer to him.

“You’ve really gotten used to being the Director and all…bossing around people like that. The last thing I remember is being _your_ boss”

“I am your boyfriend…I have every right to say what I want to…”, Alec said proudly.

“That’s true, my dear”, Magnus smiled. “Well, then. If we’re going back to your place…I just need to do something…”

“What?”

“Let me text Rafael and let him know I am being abducted by their ex-caretaker”

“Do that…”, Alec smiled breathing warm breaths against Magnus’ neck. Magnus pulled himself away from Alec and slipping his jeans back on, he proceeded to his table to grab his phone and send a quick text to Rafael.

“Done”, Magnus winked and turned around to find Alec buttoning his jeans. Magnus leaped forward and grabbed Alec by his waist kissing him wildly on his lips. Alec stumbled back and had to raise his hand in the air to regain his balance.

“Woah”, Alec chuckled pulling away. “Hold your horses, Sir. You can do whatever you want with me after we reach home”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Doctor Lightwood?”

“Maybe, Mr Bane. Who knows?”, Alec rolled his eyes as they adjusted their clothes back on. Magnus cleaned his smudged makeup and touched it up again as Alec just admired. Magnus had missed this…all of it…but this too. The way Alec would look at him. As if he was Alec’s priceless possession. He did not know about that…but Alec surely was his.

“Shall we”, he bent his elbow and Alec slipped his hand through as they walked out of the room.

The gang was engrossed in a deep conversation when Alec and Magnus joined them. Their hands were locked in each other and Alec couldn’t stop blushing at that fact. He gave a genuine smile to Aline who winked back.

“I just want to kiss every inch of your face right now”, Alec turned and whispered in Magnus’ ear. Magnus flushed red and he pushed Alec away.

“Well, I love you too, darling”, Magnus winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't put up a new chapter until Sunday next week...probably. So..  
> Yeah...happy Fridays, people!
> 
> I'll update Major Alec Lightwood sometime next week though!


	39. dil diyan gallan (the talk of our hearts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff.  
> Chapter title - Dil Diyan Gallan (A song from the Bollywood movie Tiger Zinda Hai)  
> Roughly translates to the **talk that our hearts want to have**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for me. I am waiting for the day I am done with exams so that I can return to my Wed/Sun schedule.

Alec woke up to the sound of water running. He opened his eyes and felt the side of the bed. It was empty but still warm. Magnus was probably taking a shower. He pulled himself out of his duvet and stretched his arms. His body felt sore. Magnus and he, they had had a rough night. His lips curved into a smile as he was reminded of those sloppy kisses, the moans and groans, the rhythm with which their bodies moved in sync. The way they completed each other last night.

He wore his slippers and walked towards the mirror. There were hickeys all over his chest and neck area. He blushed and felt their soreness and recalled every moment of his night with Magnus. Magnus walked out of the shower dressed in his jeans which hung loosely on his waist. His hair was dripping water on his chest. Alec remembered that Magnus had a beautifully carved body, but his heart missed a beat when he actually saw it again after such a long time.

“Morning”, Alec mumbled in his raspy voice. Magnus looked up and smiled. Alec noticed that he had not been bad last night either. Magnus had some interesting marks on him on his chest and abs.

“Morning, Alexander. Slept well?”, the man smiled and walked closer to Alec. He grabbed the elastic of Alec’s track pants and pulled him closer. Alec chuckled and placed his palms on Magnus shoulder.

“I did…what about you? Sore…?”, Alec winked.

“Nothing I didn’t like and can't handle, Dr Lightwood”, Magnus hummed and pulled Alec in for a sloppy and wet kiss. “I am making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Join me?”, Magnus put the towel on the hangar and asked.

Alec nodded and saw Magnus walk outside towards his kitchen.

When Alec came out after a shower, Magnus was already in process of making breakfast. Alec sat on the counter from the opposite side and dropped his head on his elbow observing his boyfriend move swiftly behind the counter.

“You’re too far”, he mumbled.

Magnus raised a brow and smirked. He leaned forward bending on the counter and placed a kiss on Alec’s lips.

“Better?”, he chided.

“A little…but you are still too far”, Alec wiggled his fingers and extended his arms wanting to touch his boyfriend. “Come closer. I want to hold you”

“Alexander…you’re being very sappy this morning”

“You don’t like it?”

“I didn't say that, did I now, pretty boy?”, Magnus chuckled and winked at Alec.

He finally got up after Magnus was done putting the eggs in two plates. Alec grabbed him by his waist and turned him around squeezing the man between the counter and himself. He entangled his fingers together to hold Magnus firmly and moistened his boyfriend’s face with kisses all over.

“What are…you?”, Magnus protested but he stood straight in Alec’s arms and let his man kiss him. "...doing?", he finished chuckling.

“I just missed every part of you so much”, Alec said still pecking Magnus all over. "Your skin...so soft...so beautiful...so delicious, Magnus"

Magnus sighed taking a deep breath. His cheek heated up and he could feel tears brimming his eyes. When Alec’s lips reached his eyelids, he tasted the tears and stopped, gazing at Magnus.

“Hey”, he whispered cupping Magnus’ face. “Did I say something wrong…I am sorry, Magnus…”

“I love you”, was all Magnus could manage to say. “You said nothing wrong…I am just very…I am still processing that you’re back with me. My boyfriend is back in my life. It feels too surreal to be true, Alexander”

“I love you too…”, Alec comforted Magnus burying his head in his neck. Magnus dug his fingers in the skin of Alec’s back and sniffed softly against his chest. Alec kept planting kisses on every part of Magnus exposed to him.

They had a quiet breakfast after that and Magnus pulled out a loose white sweater of Alec from his cupboard and wore it.

“You look so cute”, Alec pouted as he saw Magnus struggle to get his hands out of his sweater’s long sleeves.

“I know, darling. I was born _cute._ ”, Magnus chided as he continued to make an effort.

He sat on the couch in the balcony and opened a book from Alec’s library while the latter went inside to take a shower and clean himself up before Magnus’ kids arrived to start work for the day. Magnus’ fingers fiddled with the platinum band on his finger and he smiled at the interesting turn of events of the last few days.

He was lost in his book when Alec handed a mug of hot chocolate to him. Magnus looked up and saw that Alec was wearing a lose grey t-shirt and black pyjamas. His specs were set on his nose and his hair were drooped down on his forehead because of being wet. He took Magnus’ book from his hand and put it on the side table. Spreading Magnus’ legs apart, he snuggled between them and leaned back to lay his head on Magnus’ chest. He grabbed Magnus’ wrists and placed them both of on his stomach. Magnus just quietly obliged.

“I have imagined this exact moment numerous times in the last few years”, he mumbled rubbing his head against Magnus’ chest. Magnus dropped his head down and kissed Alec’s hair. “And even though imagining that kept me going, I never thought I would get to do this again.”, Alec sighed. Magnus entangled his fingers in Alec’s and kissed him again.

“Let’s never talk of the time we spent apart, alright?”, he whispered.

“Sounds good to me”, Alec nodded and turned around in Magnus’ arms to hug the man.

“You’re still as adorable as I remember you…”, Magnus chuckled rubbing his hands on Alec’s back.

“And you still love me…”, Alec looked up, his eyes asking for assurance.

“And I always will.”, Magnus nudged his boyfriend’s nose and placed a kiss on his lips. Alec kissed him back and then slipped down to snuggle on his chest.

“Alexander?”, Magnus asked after a few seconds of silence. “Just listen to what I have to say…”

“Something wrong…?”, Alec choked.

“Just…listen to me…ok?”

“Hm…”

“I want you in my life, just like we were…but”, he sighed. Alec looked up, unsure of what was coming. “I need to ask Rafael, Max and Madzie about…well…”, he raised his ringed finger. “…about this…I can’t…it’s not fair to them. They are a part of my life…and if we’re to spend our lives together, then they’re to be a part of your life too…”

“I understand. You don't need to worry...”, Alec cupped Magnus’ cheek. “They are my family too, Magnus. I want nothing else but for them to agree to this before we go ahead…with us. I want them to accept us just the way they did six years ago, and I am willing to make all the efforts necessary.”, he smiled and kissed Magnus who sighed in relief.

\------

“Is that an engagement ring?”, Max popped his eyes open fiddling with the band on Magnus’ finger.

“No. It’s more like a promise ring.”, Magnus clarified. He sat on the couch in Alec’s living room while the kids sat on the chairs opposite to him. Alec had gone out to get some stuff for the house.

“A promise ring?”, Rafael raised a brow.

“Yeah…he and I…we...well, he asked me if I would take this ring as his promise to stay with me forever.”, Magnus nervously shifted his gaze around.

“Does that mean that you two are seeing each other again?”, Rafael asked.

“Yeah…something like that…thank you Raf, makes it a whole lot better when I don't say it out loud. It's anyway weird to talk about my relationship to my two adolescents and one teen.”, Magnus sighed. “But, having said that, I wanted to know…how you guys feel about it? Because, I am your father first and then Alec’s boyfriend…or whatever it is that we’re going to have. So, I need to know if my kids are ok with this.”

“About Alec being your boyfriend again?”, Madzie bit her lip.

“Yes…in short...”

“Do you want to be with him…?”, she asked again.

“I think I do…?”, Magnus pursed his lips.

“We know you do…and it’s ok with us”, Max added. Rafael was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He had not told his father about knowing beforehand that Alec was in town and it didn't feel right to hide it from him.

“I have to tell you something!”, Rafael interrupted. “Dad…I knew Alec was in town when we went over to Clary’s to get your birthday cake. I purposely didn’t tell you because I thought that you will not be able to take it. In case he is with someone else or if he decides to leave again? But then, I realized that it is not my decision. You are the one who is in love with Alec and it’s your choice to decide whether or not you want to be with him. So, I am sorry.”

“Rafael…”, Magnus widened his eyes. “Why didn’t you…you know what…it’s alright”, the man sighed. “You were just looking out for your old man, right?”

“I was…but I am still sorry because it wasn't my decision to make.”

“I am not angry. Not at all. You know what? Forget about it…like it never happened”

Rafael smiled and dropped his head down.

“Max is right, though. We’re here for you, no matter what. If Alec makes you happy and you want to be with him, we are completely okay with it and if you wanna stay single...we're ok with that too!”, Madzie joined in.

“Alec is a good person. We might not remember him well but from what Raf and you have told us…we know he is. And he makes you happy. We can see it in your eyes…so, just…don’t worry about us approving or not…we’re with you…whatever you decide. We’ll approve anyone who can make you smile…like _that_ ”, Max pointed at the smile that was curving on Magnus' lips as he gazed at the band in his hand.

“That ring is beautiful, and it suits you”, Madzie smiled. "Congratulations, Dad", she rose and ran in her father's arms. Magnus chuckled as he rubbed her back and embraced her.

"Thank you..."

“Happiness suits you, Dad”, Rafael added with a little smile on his face. “We’re cool…don’t fret about it, alright?”

“So…you are telling me…that you’re okay with Alec? All of you...”

“We are…”, the three nodded. “You deserve to be happy…old man”, Max added with a wink and the four of them scoffed.

Magnus bit his lip and dropped his head down as he tried to wrap his head around that fact. The kids got up and proceeded to continue redecorating Alec’s apartment. The man had just returned holding a carton in his hand.

There were photographs in the carton and the lobby that led to Alec’s bedroom was supposedly going to be adorned with them. Rafael climbed a ladder as Alec started handing over the photos to him. There were pictures of Alec with Maryse, Andrew, Izzy and Alec’s brother Max.

There was a picture of Izzy and Simon from their wedding that Alec could not attend because of his work. Izzy and Simon were in Massachusetts where Izzy had completely taken control of Lightwood Corp and Robert had retired after his divorce with Maryse. He now lived in a secluded farm house on a pension that L Corp provided. Andrew lived with Izzy and Simon while Maryse and Max lived in the Hamptons’ house.

Max had joined United States Marine Corps right after his graduation and was serving as a Lieutenant in the navy. He had met Alec once before going on a two-year mission and that was the last time the Lightwoods had heard from their youngest son. His general in the unit did inform the families that the troops were doing okay but the soldiers themselves were not allowed to communicate. Max’s fiancée Irene visited Maryse very frequently at Alec’s Hamptons House to check on her and spend time with her future mother-in-law.

The next photographs that Alec pulled out were those of him, Clary and Jace through their boarding school years and then the time he spent with them at Boston and NYU. Alec smiled as he recollected the memories attached to the photographs. He took out some other photos which were those of Magnus and his kids. No one knew that Alec had taken them from Magnus’ laptop right before leaving for JHU and he had gotten them developed into frames. There were individual photos of the three kids when they were young and then photos of Magnus and Alec with them. There was also the frame that the kids had gifted him when he was leaving New York. He cherished those photos so much because that had kept him going for the past so many years. Rafael smiled as he hung his own photos on the wall.

“You had these photos…all this time?”, Rafael asked.

“You were all by my side…every step of the way”, Alec answered absent-mindedly which made the eldest son of Magnus Bane, smile.

“I am sorry I thought keeping you away from Dad would keep him safe. The truth is, there’s only one person who can make him happy and that is you”

“You don’t have to apologize, Raf. You were just protecting your father. It is what you do, and it is what I am proud of you for”, Alec ruffled Rafael’s hair.

Rafael had moulded in quickly in the new bond that he and Alec shared but Max and Madzie were still opening up to him. Alec’s heart ached at how shy the two younger ones had become around him but then they had been really young when he left, and it wasn’t their fault. They did remember him, but they didn’t know him anymore. And he was determined to change that. He understood that that would take some time because they were much older now, but he was the same Alec they used to know and love…and he could easily become the same person for them. The one they confided in.

“Mushu…Alec, Dad is calling us for lunch. Be quick. He gets really nasty if we delay his orders”, Madzie peered from the living room into the lobby.

“Copy that, Madz”, Rafael murmured and climbed down the ladder. Alec gazed at Madzie who was careful to not make an eye-contact with him. He had gotten used to the grown up versions of Max and Madzie being shy from him. He sighed and followed Rafael to the kitchen where his boyfriend and Max had laid out the table.

“Hungry…are we?”, Magnus asked as the family settled on their chairs.

“Starving”, Alec sighed and sat on the chair opposite to Magnus.

They ate their lunch quietly. Magnus noticed that things were getting awkward around the table and he couldn’t understand why.

“Everything ok?”, he cleared his throat. Alec looked up from his plate at him and nodded. So, did the three kids.

Magnus bit his lip and made a mental note to confront Alec about what was going on?

.

“Alexander…can we talk for a second?”, Magnus called as he was picking up his plate after lunch. The kids were already done and had gone to the room that Alec had cleaned out for them.

“Sure…”, Alec sat on the edge of the table and crossed his hands on his chest. Magnus came closer to Alec and placed his hands on the latter’s waist, pressing his body onto his boyfriend.

“Is everything ok? You seemed so off at the dining table?”, Magnus asked.

“It’s nothing. I am fine, Magnus”, Alec cupped Magnus’ cheek giving him a half-hearted smile.

“You know it is not nothing. I can sense it. You can tell me?”, Magnus licked his lip and dropped his gaze down.

“Hey…”, Alec pinched Magnus’ chin. “I am fine. Trust me, Magnus. I just think that Max and Madzie…they don’t recognize me anymore. I mean, I remember how Madzie used to just fall asleep in my arms and Max would hit me on my chest…talk with me about all sorts of rubbish things and now they don’t even look at me…”

“Alexander…you were away for six years. They were five when you moved away. Give them some time. I am sure they’ll come around”

“I know they would. I just…it feels strange…and I just miss them”, Alec admitted.

“Babe…give them time…?”, Magnus smiled and pulled Alec’s neck to embrace the man.

“Mm”, Alec moaned. “I love you”, he whispered.

“Right back at you”, Magnus rubbed his hand on the back of Alec’s hair.

The gang finished their work for the day. That included setting up two rooms for Max, Madzie and Rafael since they would be spending time at Alec’s apartment on a regular basis now. They painted some panels in the lobby that was now decorated with photo frames and had a quiet take-out dinner as both Alec and Magnus were too tired to cook.

.

“I’ll see you after work tomorrow”, Magnus sighed as he curled his fingers around Alec’s waist.

“I’ll drop by the condo”, Alec smiled and leaned forward to kiss Magnus.

“You do that. I’ll look forward to your visit”, Magnus smiled and held Alec’s chin to kiss him on his cheek as they exited Alec’s apartment.

\------

Alec loosened his vest as he walked inside Magnus’ condo, stepping out of the elevator. There was no one around but he could hear muffled voices from the two rooms. He took a deep breath and put his vest down on the armchair. Proceeding inside, he walked towards the kitchen and saw an old lady working behind the counter. Alec recognized that face. “Sage!”, he gasped as he came closer. The lady looked up and her eyes brightened.

“My my, if it is not Alec Lightwood”, she clapped her hand and dropped her spatula. Rubbing her hands in her apron, she walked around and extended her hands as Alec embraced her.

“Look at you, you’ve got wrinkles now”, she chuckled.

Alec blushed. That was the Sage he remembered. She hadn’t changed one bit. He pulled away and held her shoulder.

“How have you been?”, he sighed.

“I am still as sexy as I was six years ago, boy. I wish I could say the same for you”

“Uh…well, not everyone gets to be as stunning as Sage Parker now…us mundanes have to make do with what we have”, Alec faked a frown.

“Still as jolly as I remember you, Alec. Oh, how I missed you here!”, she cried and pulled his cheek.

“Your beard…it stings. Shave it off boy…it ages you”, she rubbed her nose.

“That’s precisely the point, Mrs P. I need to look authoritative at work and well…this beard”, Alec scratched at his stubble, “…makes that possible for me”

“Well…chuck a job that demands that you lose your youth, Lightwood. I do not approve of it”

Alec held his chest as he laughed.

“I did miss you a lot, Sage”, he admitted. “What are you cooking, by the way”, he dropped his head on his wrist and asked.

“Mushroom ravioli. Those devils love it.”, Sage gestured towards the two rooms that were shut.

“What even are they doing?”, Alec asked.

“Max and Rafael…they’re probably studying…and Madzie might be working on her portfolios.”, she informed. Alec’s lips curved into an oh and he sighed.

“Go and talk to them if you want to. It is ok!”, she smiled.

“Are you sure? I am…not sure if they’ll appreciate my company”

“Don’t be silly. They would…do you know why Madzie calls Rafael…Mushu?”

“No…?”

“You remember you told her the story of Mulan…and how Mushu and Crickee were her protector. Madzie grew up knowing Rafael as her protector and Mushu is the name she associates with him. You’ve made a lasting impression on each one of them. Just give them some time to open up to you”, Sage squeezed his hand.

Alec rubbed his hands on his eyes and sighed. He got up and took a step forward to the door to Madzie’s room.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

Alec patiently waited as he heard footsteps coming closer. Madzie opened the door and peered out.

“Oh…hey, Alec”, she smiled and leaned on the door.

“Hi…I was…how are you?”, Alec licked his lips.

“I am good…we just met yesterday, Alec. I am fine.”, she narrowed her brows.

“Right…um, I was…just waiting…for Magnus…”

“Yeah, Dad should be here anytime soon. It is almost 8pm”, she checked her watch. She was about to close the door when Alec placed his palm on it.

“Do you want something?”, she asked. “Everything okay, Alec?”

“Yeah…everything is fine…I just...wanted to check on you…”, he shut his eyes.

“I am alright. Just working on my designs and themes…”, she shrugged. Alec took a deep breath and fell silent. Madzie understood that he was trying to make a conversation with her.

“Do you…maybe…wanna come and have a look? I was actually looking for someone to give me an opinion…and honest one”, she pursed her lips. Alec’s eyes widened, and a smile curved his lips.

“I’d love to…”, he gasped.

Madzie held the door open as Alec walked in.

\------

“These are beautiful, Madzie.”, Alec gaped. “Oh my God, you’re so talented”, Alec had pride in her voice.

“Thank you, Alec”, Madzie smiled as she flipped pages of her portfolio. “This one, right here, is my absolute favourite”, she pointed at a pair of eyes. They were big and brown, with a hint of mischief in them. The theme of that makeup was a peacock feather and my God did it look amazing. Alec could recognize those pair of eyes even in the dark.

“Are those…”, Alec gasped.

“Yeah…they are…”, Madzie said proudly. “His eyes are so big and beautiful. The peacock style makeup was just perfect for his eyes”, she smiled.

“They are gorgeous…!”, he blushed. Magnus’ eyes were gorgeous. He knew that.

“I know…his eyes are gorgeous”, Madzie added with a hint of love in her eyes.

She turned around and continued working on a new design. Alec sighed and watched her work. When had she grown up so much.

“You were so little when I last saw you”, Alec dropped his chin on his wrist.

Madzie glanced at him with a soft smile on her face. A smile that individicated that she was still the little girl who approached Alec whenever she felt confused on unsure in her life.

“I am sorry I missed so much…!”, he dropped his voice.

“You did not…”, Madzie added. “You had to go…we understand that. It’s alright Alec. Really!”

“It is not, Madzie…you are so grown up…so is Max and Rafael…and I feel like I should have been there with you…”

Madzie pursed her lips and dropped her sketchbook. She came closer to Alec who was sitting on the couch and bent to hold his hands.

“Alec, we’re still the same Madzie, Max and Rafael that you left 6 years ago. It’s true that Max and I don’t remember a lot of it, but we know that you’re a good man and that you love us and Dad a lot…”

“I really do…”, Alec added.

“I know…”, Madzie smiled. “That is enough for us…Max and I will get to know you again…it’s no big deal. You won’t lose…if that’s what you’re worried for!”, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Alec’s heart missed a beat.

He hadn’t realized how much he had craved for the kids’ affection until they recently came back to his life.

He held out his hands in the air hoping Madzie would understand the gesture. Madzie nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

“I missed you so much, little one”, he whispered.

“I missed you too…Alec”, Madzie nodded.

Madzie pulled away from the hug and got back to her work. Alec watched her sketch and paint a few new styles she wanted to try and post that, he helped her finish her school work. He came to know that Arielle, Cat and Ragnor’s daughter, was in the same class with Max and Madzie and that they got along really well. Arielle was Madzie and Max’s best friend.

Alec did not realize that it was nearing midnight until the elevator sounded from the living room announcing Magnus was home.

“Does he normally get this late?”, Alec asked looking at the wall clock.

“No…it’s strange. He must have had a surprise visit by someone”, Madzie shrugged. Alec frowned and got up to head out to meet his boyfriend. “Alec…tell Dad that I am off to sleep…will see him in the morning”

Alec nodded and walked out.

\------

“You look like you need a massage”, Alec smiled crossing his hands on the chest and leaning against the wall.

“Alexander…I can’t explain how glad I am to see you here…”, Magnus head lifted up as he heard Alec talk to him and a relief spread over his face. Alec smiled and came closer. Holding Magnus’ neck, Alec bent down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Hello…”, he whispered.

“Hello…”, Magnus smiled wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Wanna talk about it?”, Alec asked as they pulled away from the hug. Magnus shook his head in a no and buried his head back in Alec’s neck.

“Ok…let’s just eat and proceed to bed?”, Alec rubbed Magnus’ back.

“Dinner in bed, please?”, Magnus moaned against Alec’s neck.

“Whatever you say, babe”, Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ forehead. “Go and change out of these clothes…I’ll find you with dinner…”, he said. Magnus pouted and proceeded to his room.

Alec took a plate and served the dinner that Mrs Parker had left for Magnus and him. He heated it in the microwave and proceeded to Magnus’ room.

It was just like Alec remembered. He inhaled the air in the room and felt at home instantly. Magnus walked out of the shower and Alec gasped. He was wearing a long sleeve top that had a V cut in the front.

“Dinner’s ready”, Alec’s breath hitched as he tried to calm himself down.

Magnus looked up and smiled to him. The best thing to look at. Alec thought to himself as he gobbled on the food. He was starving and so was Magnus. After dinner, Alec went out to keep the dishes and returned to find Magnus sitting on one side of the bed with his elbows resting on his thigh. His head was dropped down and he looked like he was exhausted and tensed. Alec climbed the other side of the bed and crawled behind Magnus sitting on his knees. He pressed his thumbs at the nape of Magnus’ neck and gently pressed it at the pressure point. Magnus moaned as his nerves relaxed. Magnus rubbed his thumbs digging it inside Magnus’ skin to release his exhaustion to some extent.

“I love you…”

Alec smiled and kissed the nape of Magnus’ neck, “I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys next Sunday.  
> Ciao.


	40. mornings, nightmares, getting back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I am posting early.   
> That's because I am done with the major chunk of my exams and I have a 5-day gap until my next paper...so I ended up writing a chapter for this.
> 
> See you on Wednesday.  
> Yup, I am going back to two-updates a week :D

Alec sat on his knees behind Magnus pressing his thumbs against Magnus’ pressure points relieving the man of his tension. Magnus was stiff and exhausted from work and as Alec continued to massage him, his breath relaxed and the tension in his body eased.

“What got you so worked up…you’re the boss for crying out loud, babe”, Alec whispered.

“Clary isn’t here since a few days and she did most of the work for the company. That’s what this is. I never realized how much effort she put in Edom Enterprises. I mean I know she did...but then, she never complained...or so much so as flinched a little.”

“She is like that. She’ll never show it to the world…her pain, her sorrows and how hard she works for things that are important for her…nothing”, Alec sighed. He rubbed patterns on Magnus' neck relaxing his body.

“You’re not so different yourself, Alexander…but I am glad the two of you have had each other. It helps to have someone understand you in your veins”

“In that case, both Clary and _you_ are the ones who know me. I hope you realize that.”, Alec inched closer and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. I’ll massage your forehead for a while. Come here…”, Alec tapped Magnus’ shoulder and guided him to the soft pillows of his bed. Magnus pulled out his top and handed it over to Alec who threw it to land accurately on the couch. Magnus’ head dug in the pillow and his eyes closed wearily.

“Close your eyes, love”, Alec whispered and slipped under the duvet with Magnus holding himself up on his elbow.

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes. His head tilted on one side and he clutched the duvet tightly in his hand. Alec pressed his fingers on Magnus’ forehead and started making circles on the temple. Magnus moaned in relief and dropped his head further in the pillow. He pulled one of Alec’s hands in his and hugged it, falling asleep. Alec smiled and kept massaging Magnus’ forehead until he was sure that Magnus had relaxed.

Alec slipped off the bed momentarily and changed his t-shirt and trousers into a more comfortable pair and came back to bed. Magnus had turned to one side in his sleep and he looked peaceful and relaxed. Alec smiled and slipped his hand around Magnus’ waist pulling him closer. He kept one of his hands on Magnus’ forehead stroking it gently. He could feel that Magnus felt relaxed by it. Alec bent his head down and pressed a kiss on his lover’s eyes before pulling him closer so that Magnus buried his head in the crook of Alec’s neck.

The duo drifted off to sleep curled into each other under the soft duvet of Magnus’ bed.

.

_Alec pushed the door of his apartment open with his shoulder. He had his books in one hand and his laptop in the other. His phone was squeezed between his cheek and his shoulder._

_“How was your day, Alexander?”, Magnus sounded low and unsure._

_“It was usual…I am stepping inside my apartment as we speak”, Alec sighed. He sounded exhausted._

_“Am I disturbing you?”, Magnus asked…his voice shaking for reasons Alec couldn’t understand._

_“Not at all…although, I can’t really talk for a long time. My guide needs me to send in my proposal by noon tomorrow!”_

_“Then, I am definitely disturbing you”_

_“Magnus…what are you saying…”, Alec said, frustratingly._

_“You clearly have work to do and that’s what you should be doing…babe”, Magnus sighed._

_“Is there something we need to talk about?”, Alec asked putting down his laptop and books on the table. He pushed his shoes off with the help of his toes and dropped on his couch._

_“Magnus…?”, Alec called when Magnus did not respond. “You still there?”, Alec asked and looked at the phone screen to see if the call had disconnected. “Magnus”, Alec called out again._

_“Alec…”_

_“Magnus…”, Alec interrupted. “I don’t like it when you call me Alec…tell me what is it”_

_“What are we doing…?”, Magnus whispered._

_“What do you mean…?”, Alec widened his eyes._

_“This…these calls, who are we even fooling…?”, Magnus sighed._

_“Magnus…”_

_“You’re away for days at stretch…I can’t visit you in Baltimore anymore because you don’t have time to see me…you’re always busy in the lab”_

_“Magnus, it’s been over a year…we knew this would happen…I have a lot on my plate…I can barely breathe!”, Alec sighed._

_“I understand…but why are we living in the bubble that things are going to be okay? You are miles away…and what after PhD, you won’t hop on the next bus and come to New York…would you? You’ll have job opportunities – people who would want to work with you, labs who would like to fund your projects…you will go places and then…”_

_“What are you getting at Magnus…because I don’t like the sound of it”, Alec sounded frantic._

_“You know what I am saying. We can’t do this…we can’t keep holding each other back. I can’t hold you back…eventually you’ll start needing someone and as loyal as you are, you’ll still be connected to me if we’re together…”_

_“Magnus…stop”_

_“No, Alexander…you won’t cheat on me and I won’t cheat on you…and you’ll be lonely all your life in case we don’t see each other again…”_

_“In case, Magnus…the key word is **in case** ”_

_“Alexander…I want you…I want you by my side every step of the way, but I don’t want to pull you back…you deserve to move forward…”_

_“Magnus, I belong to you…I always have…and I always will…that’s not up for debate”_

_“I will always belong to you too…”_

_“But…?”, Alec choked._

_“We can’t do this…”_

_“Don’t say it, Magnus”, Alec shut his eyes and tears trickled down his cheeks._

_“I have to…let me say it, Alexander…I’ve prepared myself for it and if I don’t say it now, I probably never will find the courage to say it…”_

_“You don’t have to…what about Rafael…Max and Madzie? What will we tell them?”_

_“They love you and they won’t misunderstand you…I wouldn’t let them”_

_“Magnus…is this what you want for us?”, Alec’s voice turned into a plead._

_“I don’t…but this is what should be done…”, Magnus breathed heavily against the speaker._

_“I love you, Magnus”_

_“I love you too, Alexander”_

_And then there was silence. None of them spoke. Alec clutched a cushion and sobbed at it, careful not to make a sound because he could hear Magnus on the other side. There were muffled sobs on the other side and that broke Alec. He bit his thumb as he cried, unable to control his emotions. He was scared to cut the call because he knew that was it…once he pressed the end call button, he might not hear Magnus’ voice again…or at least for a very long time._

_“So…how was work?”, Alec cleared his throat and spoke…hoping Magnus would reply. Breaking up didn’t mean that they couldn’t talk to each other like…well…friends._

_“Good…work was good. Clary is exceptional”, Magnus sniffed. Alec shut his eyes as he felt the pain in his voice._

_“She is…I am happy she is where she belongs…Aldertree and his firm didn’t deserve her”_

_“True, Alec”, Magnus shut his eyes. Alec knew how hard it was for Magnus to not call him Alexander._

_“I spoke with Maryse and Mr Lightwood last week. They’re doing absolutely ok. I was thinking of taking the kids to see her over the weekend. She was really insistent”_

_“I am glad to hear that, Magnus…thank you for looking out for them. Tell the kids that I love them and miss them a lot…and I wish that I could speak to them more often”_

_“I would convey…shouldn’t you be working on your proposal…?”_

_“I have time…if you’re ok with it, I would like to talk with you”, Alec requested._

_“Of course…I have nothing interesting going on in my life anyway”_

_That night, Magnus and Alec spoke for hours at stretch. Alec stretched himself on the couch and pushed the cushion below his head. They talked about everything from sports to music…to work and research…none of them was willing to cut the call. They laughed about some memory that they had shared of the time they lived together and for a moment, both of them felt like things were going to be okay. But were they really?_

_“Oh my God…what time is it?”, Alec mumbled._

_“Its 6:30 in the morning…”, Magnus yawned. Alec did not respond. “You need to go…?”_

_“Yeah…”, Alec sighed. “Have to be in the lab for harvesting my samples…”_

_“That’s ok…even I have to be in the office for an early meeting…”_

_“Ohh…”_

_“Yeah…so…”, Magnus took a deep breath. “I guess…this is…goodbye…?”_

_“I guess so…”, Alec pursed his lips and blinked rapidly to avoid tears from welling in his eyes._

_“Take care, Alec”_

_“You too, Magnus”_

_“I’ll see you around the world some day?”, Magnus asked._

_“You will”, Alec sighed._

_Magnus was about to cut the call when Alec mumbled a quick, “Hey Magnus…I still love you…”_

_“I love you too, my Alexander”, Alec heard the reply and the call disconnected._

_­_.

“MAGNUS, DON’T!”, Alec yelled and got up on the bed, panting.

He looked around and saw that he was in Magnus’ room and sunlight was peering inside the room through the slits between the curtains.

Right. He was in Magnus’ room.

That was just a horrible nightmare of the night they had lived a few years ago.

It was in the past.

_Just a dream. It’s not real._

Alec told himself. He turned to Magnus’ side and found it empty. Magnus must have already gotten up. He looked in the direction of the bathroom, but the lights were off. Magnus wasn’t there either. Where was he then? Was he really not here? Was this the dream he was living…? Getting back together with Magnus…sharing the bed again, was it all a dream and in reality, they were still broken up. Alec’s breath became uneven and he panicked.

The door opened, and Magnus rushed in jumping next to Alec.

“Hey…”, he asked grabbing Alec’s shoulder. Alec was sweating. There were thick beads of sweat on his forehead and his t-shirt was stained with a wet patch of sweat. Alec licked his lips and tears came down from his eyes. He raised his eyes and looked at Magnus who looked worried.

“Magnus”, Alec choked and pulled his boyfriend in a bone crashing hug.

“You’re here. You are _really_ here. It was a dream…it’s not true…”, he cried monotonously.

“Yes, I am…Alexander. I am right here”, Magnus sighed rubbing Alec’s back. He pulled away and cupped Alec’s cheeks wiping his tears with his thumbs.

“What did you see?”, he asked.

“We…were…talking…I was in my apartment…”, Alec sniffed. “…at JHU…and then you said you couldn’t do it…we couldn’t”, Alec pointed his fingers between them horrified beyond belief. “And I was crying…and so were you…”, he stopped and looked at Magnus who was looking at him with tear-stricken eyes.

“It was a nightmare, Alexander. That is all it was. I am here, with you. We are together…see?”, Magnus showed his ring finger where Alec had slipped a promise ring. “Come here”, Magnus placed his palm on the side of Alec’s head and pushed the boy to his chest.

“You are here with me”, Magnus assured Alec. “Can you hear my heartbeat…?”, Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Mm…”, Alec moaned.

“Breathe with me…close your eyes…listen to my heart and breathe with me. It is going to be okay”, Magnus whispered kissing the top of Alec’s head. Alec sniffled softly as his breath evened.

“Breathe in, Alexander…”, Magnus instructed, and Alec simply nodded.

“Breathe out…”, Magnus exhaled with Alec. “See, you’re doing great. Come on, breathe in again”, Magnus continued. Alec followed all the instructions and quietly breathed in and out until the anxiety reduced and his mind relaxed.

“You are so strong…you’re doing good”, Magnus appreciated.

“Magnus?”, Alec mumbled against Magnus’ chest.

“Yes, babe?”

“I love you…”, Alec whispered, almost choking on his sobs. Magnus lifted Alec’s chin up so that his eyes met Magnus’.

“I love you too, Alexander”, Magnus smiled and pressed his lips against Alec who hastily sucked as he felt Magnus’ breath saturate his lungs. His tongue lingered around Magnus’ mouth who obliged it as they kissed each other with open mouth pecks.

Alec slipped his hands down from Magnus’ chest to grab his waist. He pushed himself into Magnus as he raised his weight on his knees. Magnus’ head tilted up reflexively and his fingers dug in Alec’s back. Alec traced his fingers up to Magnus’ neck and then further up until he grabbed his hair in his fingers and deepened the kiss. His lips parted from Magnus’ and trailed down the nape of his neck as Magnus threw his head back giving his full access to the said body part. Alec’s lips traced Magnus’ adam’s apple pressing a kiss on them that elicited a moan from the CEO.

“Alexander”, Magnus moaned as he clutched against Alec’s t-shirt.

“Hmm…”, Alec mumbled, not caring that he was out of breath.

“The door…”, Magnus sighed. “It’s probably wide open and the kids…”, Magnus groaned as Alec bit his neck and stopped suddenly. He raised his head up in the direction of the door. It was indeed open, and Alec could see the kitchen counter. Alec pulled away from Magnus and dropped back on the bed rubbing his hair.

Magnus licked his lips and adjusted his shirt.

“Are you working today?”, he asked clearing his throat. Alec looked up and nodded. He wasn’t happy about it.

“Get ready then? I’ll drop you on my way…”, Magnus winked and got up. That is when Alec noticed him. He was wearing a lavender shirt and black pants over leather shoes. Magnus was in his office attire.

“Come on, Alexander…don’t be lazy”, Magnus ordered and extended his hand towards Alec. Alec smiled and took it. Magnus pulled him to the bathroom and pushed him inside mouthing a quick _“I’ll be outside”_

\------

Alec came out in the kitchen dressed up for work. He wore a gray button-up shirt over black jeans and a black blazer to go with it. Magnus was seated on his chair having breakfast. Alec looked around, Max and Madzie were grabbing their lunch from the counter while Rafael was eating his cereal reading a book. Alec pressed a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek and sat down for breakfast.

“Morning, guys”, he whispered.

“Morning, Alec”, Madzie and Max smiled and replied in unison.

“Hmm…”, Rafael nodded. Alec pursed his lips.

“Gramps is coming over to my apartment tomorrow, Magnus…I was thinking if you and the kids would like to have a dinner and sleepover?”, Alec cleared his throat.

“I am ok with it…it’s a school night though, but they can go to school from your apartment, it shouldn’t be a problem. Guys, what do you think? Sleepover at Alec tomorrow?”, Magnus raised his voice.

“Sounds good to me…”, Madzie shrugged.

“Arielle was supposed to come over for the assignment…but I think I can manage that today. We’re down for sleepover”

Magnus smiled and turned his gaze to look at Rafael.

“Raf? You are so quiet? Do you have work tomorrow?”, Magnus asked.

“I am fine…down for sleepover. And no, I am just a little worked up about my observer-ship. That is all”, Rafael shrugged.

“Anything I can help with?”, Alec intervened as Rafael got up grabbing his bag.

“I’ll let you know…thanks, Alec”, he smiled and slipped his bag on his shoulder. “By the way, Dad? You’ve got locks on your door…use it next time?”, he winked and raised his fist for a fistbump. Magnus’ eyes widened, and Alec choked on his cereal. “Go away, Raf”, the patriarch muttered in embarrassment.

Alec was blushing by the time the kids waved goodbye to Magnus and left for school.

“That was…”

“Unexpected…” “Awkward”, Magnus and Alec said it together. Alec pursed his lips to hide his chuckle. Magnus went back inside to get his papers while Alec finished his cereal. He came back and saw Alec putting his things together in his bag.

“Alexander”, Magnus called extending his hands to reach out to Alec’s waist. Alec turned to him and was pulled closer by his boyfriend.

“Yeah…”, he whispered.

“All that we went through, has brought us here. Right to this moment. I wouldn’t change it for the world. It’s true that some of those years were extremely painful for the both of us, but we got through it…and in fact, made it out stronger. I wouldn’t have it any other way, do you get it?”

“Mm…”

“You’re the love of my life, Alexander. I wouldn’t let you go even if I ever did”, he admitted.

“Magnus…you _are my life_.”, Alec cupped Magnus’ face who leaned in his touch closing his eyes.

“I missed you…”, he sighed.

“I missed you too”, Alec lurched forward and pressed a kiss on the tip of Magnus’ nose.

They entangled their hands together and walked out of the condo and into the elevator.

The drive to CUMC was quiet. Alec had Magnus’ hand in his lap and even though his gaze was fixed on the road and streets outside the window, his hand was interwoven with Magnus’ and held tightly in his lap. Magnus, being Magnus didn’t even complain.

Mark pulled in the CUMC driveway and parked momentarily at the spot reserved for the Director.

“Have a great day at work”, Magnus whispered pressing a kiss on his cheek. Alec smiled and turned around. He held Magnus’ face with his hand and hauled him in for a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You too”

“I’ll have Mark pull your car to the parking. Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re not coming over today?”, Alec widened his eyes.

“I have a late-night meeting at the office…I wish I could come. I’ll see you tomorrow…at the apartment when Mr Lightwood is there too”

“Alright then, I’ll bring you dinner in the office tonight”

“Really?”

“Really…”, Alec smiled and kissed him again. “See you tonight, Mr Bane”

“And you…Mr Lightwood”


	41. the ever-charming, malec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff.

“Ms Penhallow, how are the samples looking”, Alec walked in his lab and found Aline and Helen sorting out samples for harvesting.

“We’ll be dropping them today, Sir. Banding tomorrow and then we can start analysing”, Aline replied, looking up from the working table. Her hands were gloved, and she held a measuring pipette.

“Sounds ok to me. I’ve had the Cleaning staff prepare a room for the staining purpose because you need a little temperature regulation for it. Whenever you have time today, go and inspect if that room needs anything specifically and then get back to me or Kaira”, Alec lifted his index finger, giving his Ras the instructions.

“We’ll do that, Sir”

“Also, Ms Blackthorn, run through the inventory and list out the reagents that need stocking up. And, I also need someone to run me through the topics I am to cover in the classes this week. I’ve been a little worked up, so a list would really help me”, Alec muttered thinking if he had missed anything important.

“Sir”, she nodded.

“Dr Lightwood!”, Aline called as Alec unlocked his office. “I have an email application for observership in our Lab by a school student. How should I respond to it?”, Aline’s eyes were fixed on the tablet where she was scrolling for the email.

“Forward a copy to me and Dr Mathur. We’ll have a word and then let you know”, Alec smiled inwardly.

“I’ll do that, Sir. You have a lecture at 12 in the afternoon. Lecture Hall 5 and then, we have freshers’ welcome party at 3 in the afternoon, during the coffee break. And, regardless to say that you’re supposed to attend them”

“Do I _really_ need to attend it?”, Alec frowned.

“All the faculties have to be there…I am afraid…you have to. And, umm, Dr Gary insisted that the new director of the CUMC should be there for the break the ice session”, Aline bit her lip.

“Alright, then. I’ll be there”, Alec sighed and went inside his room.

 

**10:30am**

**I have to attend a fresher’s party at 3pm in the afternoon. Any advice?**

**10:32am**

**And hello to you too, darling.**

**No advice from my end. I know you’re capable of holding yourself up.**

**10:34am**

**I was hoping for some help from the _ever-charming CEO._ But thanks :/**

**I miss you </3**

**10:35am**

**Good to know that you find me _ever-charming,_ Alexander.**

**I miss you too, babe. Can’t believe it’s still morning. Here I am, dreaming about the dinner you’re going to get me.**

**10:36am**

**I could totally cancel the party and get you lunch?**

**10:36am**

**You’ll do no such thing, Alexander.**

**Focus on your work and attend that party.**

**Come back to me with how much _fun_ you had.**

**10:37am**

**Ok. You’re being mean. Don’t worry. I’ll have _fun._**

**I love you <3**

**10:37am**

**I love you too, darling**

Alec blushed and kept his phone aside. He fired his laptop to read about the topics that Helen had listed out for him and he was going to lecture on, today.

\------

“Maureen and Gia, if I am not mistaken?”, Alec took a sip of his coffee as he saw two girls approach him. They giggled as soon as Alec said their names. Alec narrowed his brows. Students...puzzled the scientist. “You are in my undergrad class, right?”

“You are most certainly not, Professor. Yes, we’re just really glad that you’re taking our Cytogenetics lecture this semester. It’s such a pleasure looking at you…”, Gia sighed. Maureen smacked her on the shoulder. “I meant…listening to this science in your perspective. And then, we can really see how much you love this field.”

“Thank you. I am glad I am able to help the University impart education to science enthusiasts such as yourself”, Alec smiled squinting his eyes at the girls who he knew what they were up to. Especially after his RAs had updated him about the girls who ogled him in class.

“So…are seeing someone?”, Gia popped the question up. Alec widened his eyes. This generation was really upfront. Forgetting the fact that he was a part of that generation too. A few years give or take.

“Excuse me…?”, he glared.

“I don’t mean to pry…but it’s the icebreaking session so I thought…just for the sake of knowing…no offence, I hope?”

“None taken. And…to answer your question, yes, I am seeing someone. It’s been over 6 years now and I am very happy and more so, very much in love”, Alec said proudly, as his mind flashed a picture of his stunning boyfriend.

“She must be a lucky girl”, Gia moaned receiving another smack from Maureen. _Of course._ Alec rolled his eyes inside his mind.

“He…actually. It’s not a she…”, Alec licked his lips as he tried to hide how much it bothered him when people assumed that he must be dating a girl.

“Oh…”, Gia’s face dropped. “Ohhh”, she curled her lips. “I am sorry…”

“Don’t be”, Alec shrugged.

“I shouldn’t have assumed. I really am sorry, professor”, Gia bit her lip. She looked like she was genuinely guilty for having assumed anything about Alec’s sexuality.

“It is ok”, Alec gave a soft smile.

“We would love to meet him. He’s really lucky to have you. I am sure you’ll bring him to the Ball later this week?”

Of course. How could he have forgotten? In his postgraduate degree, he never bothered to attend such events for both the lack of time and the lack of Magnus…but now he could. He had both time and Magnus by his side.

“I haven’t asked him yet…not sure if he is free enough to make it…”, Alec sighed.

“You have to request him please…!”. Gia pleaded.

“Alright…I will ask him…”, Alec shrugged.

“Thank you…and again, we’re sorry for the confusion”

“It’s alright…don’t beat yourself up”, Alec shook their hands and the girls left.

\------

“I hope this company didn’t fall while I wasn’t here to handle it”, a voice sounded from the door of Magnus’ office. Magnus looked up from his file and saw his CMO standing, looking bright and vibrant. She had a peppy handbag in her hand and a bright smile on her face.

“Biscuit”, Magnus got up and advanced towards her. Clary grinned and covered the distance and pulled Magnus in his arms. Magnus chuckled as he pulled her off his feet.

“I missed you”, she admitted.

“I missed my CMO too…God knows how people would have functioned without you any longer than they already have, Ms Fray”, Magnus rolled his eyes.

Clary’s eyes glistened as she slipped her hands down Magnus’ arms to hold his hands.

“You’re the best, Magnus”, she added and fiddled her fingers around his ring until she noticed the peculiar platinum band on Magnus’ ring finger.

“What is that?”, she gasped. A blush crept Magnus’ lips as she looked between his face and the rings. Her face curved into an oh as a realization dawned on her. It was Magnus’ ring finger for crying out loud and then, she had definitely seen the ring somewhere. “Speak up, Magnus!!”, she protested.

“Alexander…”

“He didn’t?”, she interrupted. Her gasp was louder than her actual words. There was a look of betrayal and happiness, all clubbed into one, on her face.

“It’s a promise ring, _biscuit._ I am sure he would have said something to you…but you and Mr Wayland were out of town…he”, Magnus clarified, hoping Alec wouldn’t land in trouble for doing this incredibly sweet thing for their relationship.

“I will skewer him…tonight…but”, she smiled and pulled Magnus by his shoulder to hug him tightly. “I am so happy for you”, she sniffled. Being witness to the ups and down this couple went through in the last half a decade, nobody could understand how happy it made Clary seeing her best friend and her boss happy.

“I know”, Magnus smiled in Clary’s hair and rubbed his palms down her red strands.

She pulled away and pressed a kiss on his cheek cupping his face. “You deserve this…and as much as I am pissed off at Alec, he does too”, Magnus could see the tears in her eyes. He fought back his own and wiped hers away with his thumb.

“So, when do I get a treat?”, she sniffed and wiggled her brows. “I prefer Italian…just so you know”, she winked.

“What treat…?”, Magnus opened his mouth.

“Stop it, Magnus…I need a treat…and you’re cooking”, she crossed her hands on her chest and demanded.

“Do I get to refuse?”, Magnus winked. Clary shook her head in a firm no and smiled.

“Fine…I’ll speak with him… and see what can be done”, Magnus shrugged.

“Good. Now, if you please, I’d like to go back to work…it’s been a while”, she took a deep breath and faked a salute.

“I missed you around, biscuit”

“I missed you too, boss”, she chimed and exited the room.

\------

Alec reached Magnus’ office 15 minutes before they were supposed to meet. He was mentally prepared to wait for a couple minutes since Magnus mentioned that he was getting in a meeting and so, he just walked straight to Magnus’ office. Magnus’ assistant, Jem was packing his things for the day when he spotted Alec and sprinted across the room to stop the _stranger._

“Sir, Mr Bane is in a meeting. You might have to wait here. What did you tell me your name was?”, he huffed reaching Alec and pulling out his tab which had details of all of Magnus’ meetings for the day.

“I didn’t, actually.”, Alec rolled his eyes. “It’s Alexander Lightwood. Magnus knows me…”

“Alexander Lightwood…as in… _Alexander Lightwood”,_ Jem gulped.

“Yes…”, Alec widened his eyes. “ _Alexander Lightwood”,_ he imitated the assistant.

“I am so sorry, Sir. You may go in. Sir has just come back from the meeting and he wanted to take a breather…so I just…I am sorry…”, he stuttered again. “I thought you were someone from his clients’ companies…and I…I am sorry”

“It’s alright… _what’s your name?”,_ Alec arched his brows.

“Jem…Jem Carstairs”, Jem smiled.

“You’re doing well, Jem. Don’t worry about all this…I’ll see you around, Jem”, Alec rolled his eyes and winked. He pushed the door of Magnus’ office open and found Magnus sitting on his chair and Clary sitting on the table. They were laughing and giggling over a cup of coffee.

“Fray?”. Alec arched both his brows. Clary turned to him with a squint in her eyes. Alec knew that she knew. Magnus covered his mouth with his fingers and smiled inwardly to what was coming. It was a treat watching Alec and Clary interact.

“Don’t Fray me…just don’t”, she yelled and launched herself at her best friend. Grabbing the lapels of his shirt, she jerked him back. Alec stumbled on his feet, and he barely stood back up placing the bag of food on the table.

“You idiot…”, she yelled and pressed her palms on his chest. “You idiot…”, she pushed and slapped him on his arm again and again, repeatedly.

“Fray…”, Alec was baffled as he curled his arms in himself, defending himself against the blows from his best friend. Her hands were tiny…but the bones really hurt Alec.

“I hate you… _so much_ ”, she screeched and pushed him down on the couch.

“Stop it…Fray”, Alec complained as she pulled his ear.

“Ow”, he moaned.

“How dare you not tell me…that you…Magnus…the ring”, she gaped. “This is supposed to be the most important moment of your lives and you excluded you best friend out of this. This is wrong on so many levels, Alec Lightwood”

“I am sorry…but you were on a holiday with your fiancé! I thought I should not disturb the two of you. Sue me for actually caring for someone’s privacy. Unlike someone.”, Alec rolled his eyes and got up rubbing his shirt.

“So, what…you’re my best friend…MY BEST FRIEND. You have every right to disturb me…at whatever time you want to. And I deserved to know this.”, she emphasized overdramatically.

“I am sorry, Fray. I just…it just…”, Alec sighed. He looked at her for a minute and then she smiled…and chuckled. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her off her feet.

“I am so proud of you. You know that, right?”, she smiled and whispered against his neck.

“I do…thank you, Fray”

“You and Magnus…you deserve to be together…forever”, she muttered pressing a kiss on his shoulder as he put her down.

“Thank you…Fray…for taking care of him”, Alec glanced at Magnus who had stood up from his desk and was leaning on the table with his hands crossed on his chest. He had a smile on his face and a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. His eyes met Alec as the latter smiled.

“Always buddy…and besides…he’s not just _your_ friend. He means something to me too”, she whispered back. They pulled apart seconds later and she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I told Magnus that I need a party…but for now, you have a good evening with him. I love you. See you later, Magnus”, she patted his cheek and left.

“I love you too, Fray”, Alec waved as Clary exited the room. He blushed and pushed his hands inside his pocket.

“Hello…”, Magnus spoke in his beautiful husky voice. Alec smiled and looked at him. “Hi…”, Alec chuckled and stepped forward towards him. Magnus extended his hands out as Alec sighed and grabbed Magnus’ butt pulling him closer.

Magnus chuckled and trailed his hands up Alec’s shoulder as the younger man bent forward to press a kiss on his lips.

“Mm…”, Magnus moaned as he smiled in the kiss. Alec chuckled as he noticed Magnus blushing and pressed two quick pecks on his lips before finally parting again.

“Hello…”, Alec breathed again. Magnus shook his head lovingly and wrapped his muscular arms around his boyfriend.

“I missed you”, the tycoon hummed.

“I missed you more”, Alec pressed a kiss on his cheek and then dropped his lips down to his chin. Magnus giggled as he was bombarded with kisses all over his face. He kept his fingers holding Alec’s shoulders firmly as he allowed Alec to pamper him. Alec hastily kissed each part of Magnus’ face and then dug his lips in Magnus’ mouth. Magnus opened it slightly as Alec’s tongue rolled inside.

“I can’t imagine how I managed to live without this”, Alec pulled away momentarily. His eyes were still shut, and he was breathing heavily.

“I can’t either…”, Magnus gave a sad smile as he cupped Alec’s face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumb.

“ _Mr Bane_ ”, A voice sounded from the door and Alec stepped aside from Magnus. He turned around and saw a man in a tight button-up shirt and skinny pants standing on the doorway. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his carved body. Alec narrowed his brows as the man stepped forward towards Magnus.

“Mr Cooper”, Magnus smiled and stepped ahead offering him his hand to shake. The man refused his hand mouthing “we’re partners now” and grabbed Magnus in an embrace. Alec did not appreciate the man. The hug, was clearly not a friend-hugging-friend hug…it was something else…and Alec trusted Magnus with all of himself…but not this guy. Something was just so off about him.

“Also, call me Ray”, the man smiled a cheeky grin. He looked over at Magnus’ shoulder frowned when he saw another person in room with Magnus.

“Who’s this?”, Ray tilted his head. Magnus, still oblivious of Alec’s uncomfortable stance, stepped back in Alec’s vicinity. Alec smiled and slipped his hand around Magnus’ waist.

“Alexander’s my…”, he looked at Alec with the biggest smile on his face. Alec looked at that smile and was lost in their little world. “Boyfriend…”, Alec completed. “I am his boyfriend”, he added. Magnus smiled rubbed Alec’s bicep with his palm.

“Boyfriend…”, Ray’s mouth curved in an _oh._ Alec grinned as he pressed a kiss on Magnus’ temple. Magnus was curled in Alec’s arms with one of his palms flat on his chest.

“Alec…this is Ray Cooper, his company is Edom Enterprises’ newest partner”, Magnus introduced. Alec squinted his eyes at Ray who he knew had eyes for his boyfriend.

“Oh…congratulations on getting this deal, Mr Cooper. You’re very fortunate that _the_ Magnus Bane is working with you”, Alec smirked. He was always so proud of Magnus.

“Alexander”, Magnus gasped, not letting the fake smile on his face go. He understood that Alec wasn’t ok with this guy. He blushed when he realized that Alec was jealous because it was cute. Jealous Alec was utterly cute.

Ray frowned at Alec and then bid Magnus goodbye with another hug that Alec absolutely detested. He stepped back and crossed his hands on his chest, pissed and agitated. Magnus sighed as he noticed Alec after Ray left.

He walked to him and pulled his neck down for a kiss.

“This…is forever”, Magnus ascertained. Alec hummed. He wasn’t still ok with Ray.

“He had eyes for you”, Alec complained.

“So? Does it matter…? Because I have my eyes all for you, my love…”, Magnus hummed and pressed his palms on Alec’s chest.

“I don’t like it when someone looks at you like you’re a treat they can win”, Alec shook his head. Magnus arched his brow. “Except me…I can look at you with those eyes because you’re the most precious gift I can win”, he added soon thereafter.

“And you have…”, Magnus bit his lip and added.

“I know…Magnus…but”, Alec raised his hand to explain but Magnus grabbed his biceps again.

“No…buts”, Magnus interrupted.

“I will gouge his eyes out”, Alec gritted his teeth together. Magnus widened his eyes and chortled softly.

“You’ll do no such thing, Dr Lightwood. I don’t want to spend my evening bailing you out…when we can very well do other things…better things”, Magnus winked, and Alec’s mood brightened up for a bit. “I thought you were going to get dinner?”, Magnus arched a brow.

“I did…oh my God…I did”, Alec panicked as he recalled. “I just…”, he rushed to the couch where he had dropped the food packet. Magnus shook his head and smiled. He crossed his hands on his chest as he observed his boyfriend rush around his office.

“So…kebab and naan?”, Alec huffed as he picked the food up. Magnus chuckled and nodded. Alec grinned and dropped on the couch and started opening it.

“Perfect”, Magnus smiled and sat next to Alec pressing palm on Alec’s thigh as the latter was busy opening the food packets. Magnus came closer and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and dropped his chin on his shoulder, revelling Alec, and the way his face looked from where Magnus was sitting. Alec had a smile on his face which deepened when he felt Magnus draw closer and press his lips on his cheek, very close to his lips.

“Oh…Magnus?”, Alec recalled something, all of a sudden.

“Yeah?”

“There’s a Homecoming Ball in CUMC, this weekend. Do you…I mean…wanna come”

“As your date?”, Magnus winked biting his lip.

“Yeah…as my date…”, Alec grinned.

“I’d love to…”

“Seriously?”, Alec popped his eyes open.

“Uhm…yup”, Magnus assured kissing Alec on his lips.

Magnus played with Alec’s hair making the latter tickle.

They had a good time together over dinner as they spoke about their day. Magnus was very excited to see Andrew again and reminded Alec to bring his favourite wine. Alec knew that they were not going home together and after dinner was over, he really didn’t want to leave Magnus’ side.

They walked out of the empty corridors after Magnus wrapped his work up. Not leaving each other’s hands, they stood in the elevator as it descended to the parking. Magnus and Alec’s cars were parked opposite to each other. Alec first escorted Magnus to his car. For the first time in a very long time, Magnus was driving back home himself. He had asked Mark to take a leave early, leaving his car in the parking.

Alec kissed Magnus goodbye after making sure he sat in the car and waved as he pulled out. Alec sat in his own SUV and turned on the ignition. Alec’s car turned in the opposite direction to Magnus’ as they proceeded back home.

\------

“Did you reach home safely?”, Magnus asked as soon as Alec picked up the call.

“Yup…just pulling in the parking”

“Ok…call you later…park safely”

“Don’t cut the call…”, Alec panicked.

“Why?”

“I just…I like to listen to you…”, Alec bit his lip. “Did you reach your loft?”

“I just did…in the elevator now”

“Oh great…even I am walking towards the elevator”

“Thank you for that amazing dinner, Alexander”

“The pleasure was all mine, Magnus. Anything for that crinkly-eye grin on your face”, Alec smirked. He heard Magnus chuckle on the other side and his head leaped in his chest.

“You sappy piece of muffin”

“Muffin…”, Alec gasped.

“Why…you don’t like muffins?”

“I do…I’ve never just been called one”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me…?”, Magnus arched his brows.

“No…”, Alec widened his eyes. Could Magnus guess what he just did?

“You _did._ ”, Magnus chuckled.

“How do you…??”, Alec was appalled.

“I know you…Mr Grumpy Lightwood”, Magnus giggled. “Every heartbeat of you”

“Shut up, Magnus”

“Or what…?”

“Or I’ll marry you”, Alec winked.

“That’s a risk I am willing to take, Mr Lightwood”, Magnus smiled as he dropped his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him.

“Well, then I need to buckle up and plan a proposal that my CEO can’t refuse”

“I could never refuse… _you”,_ Magnus’ voice turned serious.

Alec licked his lips and closed his eyes. He shouldn’t have said that.

“I am sorry, Magnus…I didn’t mean it like that…I just…”

“Hey…Alexander…relax…I am fine”

“I love you…”

“I love you too, Alexander”, Magnus smiled.

Alec’s phone chimed. There was a snap alert from Magnus. Magnus laid on his bed, holding his duvet close to his chest. His face was devoid of any makeup and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, or so Alec guessed. There was a caption on the photo. “My bed and my very self, misses you”

Alec smiled and opened his front camera. He made a grumpy face and captioned it – The sheets here are cold too, babe.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow after work”, Alec resumed the call.

“I can’t either…Alexander…are we becoming sappier?”

“Who cares? I like being sappy with you…”

“Yeah, me too…babe…me too”, Magnus hummed.

“And then, we deserve it. We have to make up of 6 years of sappiness”

“We do…don’t we”, Magnus sniffed.

“Here I was…about to lose you…”, Alec sighed.

“You’d have never, Alexander. You’d have never lost me”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…I have been yours since I came into existence…it was just a matter of time before we actually met”

“You really have the best things to say to me, Mags…”

“What was that?”, Magnus narrowed.

“What was what?”, Alec frowned.

“What did you just say?”

“I said that you have the best things to say to me”, Alec shrugged.

“No…after that…what did you call me?”, Magnus bit his lip.

“Mags…?”, Alec shook his head and then paused. He did that to the Magnus in his dreams…not the one in real life. “Oh…”, he sighed. “I am sorry…”

“Only Cat calls me that…and my mother did…”, Magnus sighed.

“I am sorry…I would never…”

“I like it…”

“Oh”, Alec gasped.

“I love you…”, Magnus repeated. “I never want to stop saying it…”

“Neither do I. You’re the only person I ever want to say it to”, Alec added. He heard Magnus yawn on the other side and smiled.

“Get some sleep…I’ll see you tomorrow”, Alec smiled and sent Magnus a small 2 second video of him blowing him a kiss. Magnus smiled at the video and cuddled himself to sleep.


	42. dinners, discussions and a certain birthday weekend plan?

“Alexander?”, Alec heard his favourite voice call him by his full name when he picked up the call. He was about to wrap his work for the day and return to his apartment. Maryse and Andrew were coming over.

“I am running late; can you pick up the kids from my loft…?”, Magnus asked.

“Of course, I can? But don’t you dare be more late than usual”, Alec warned. He was typing an assignment out for his class as they spoke.

“I won’t be. I just have a meeting with Ray…and then I’ll be on my way. Can’t wait for tonight!”, Magnus hinted with mischief in his voice.

“Of course. Ray…such a delightful person”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re so adorable when you get jealous, Dr Lightwood”

“I am not…I am _not jealous,_ Magnus. But I don’t like the way he looks at you. Nobody deserves to look at you like that. Like you’re a piece of meat.”, Alec protested.

“Whatever you say, darling”, Alec heard Magnus chuckle on the phone and his own lips curved into a smile. “Jealousy comes in all shapes and sizes”

“See you at home, tonight”, Alec chuckled.

“I love you…”

“I love you too, Magnus”, Alec hummed and cut the call.

\------

The Banes and Alec sat on the carpet in Magnus’ loft. Alec had gotten off early and decided to spend time with his favourite kids in the world. They took out Monopoly, just like old times. Alec played the Banker because God those kids were vicious and naughty.

“The whole of Piccadilly street, how...I don’t understand...”, Alec huffed in amazement as he gave Piccadilly to Max. He owned the other two properties of the same street, one of the posh streets on the gaming board.

“Max...is just constitutively lucky...I don’t get it...I just don’t get it”, Madzie shook her head. “Alec, are you sure you’re being fair? And you're not giving him undue favors”

“Excuse me...?”, Alec arched a brow.

“We’re just kidding”

“Be jealous”, Max flicked his hair. “I am the best...it’s sad you don’t see it that way”

“Whatever...”, Alec rolled his eyes. They continued their game until Max and Alec eventually dominated the board.

Alec helped Max and Rafael change while Madzie got ready on her own. Soon thereafter, they left in Alec’s SUV to reach his apartment to meet with Andrew and Maryse. Alec hadn’t seen Andrew in a very long time and he was particularly excited to see his grandfather.

The kids settled in Alec’s apartment as soon as they reached and helped Alec set up the table and living room. Since Alec introduced them to Maryse six years ago, Magnus had made sure that the kids kept in touch with her because she enjoyed their company over the weekends. Through the years, the kids had grown close to Maryse and were very fond of her.

Magnus walked in the apartment an hour later, and found his kids and boyfriend working in the kitchen. Alec was making his signature dessert while Madzie and Max were helping him out. Rafael, on the other hand, was just sitting on the stool and reading out random breaking news from his phone.

“Yo”, Madzie chimed as she Magnus enter. Magnus smiled and winked at her. Alec looked between his bowl and Magnus and then wiped his hands as he proceeded to his boyfriend.

“Hi”, Magnus smiled as he saw Alec advance towards him. Alec wrapped his long arm around Magnus’ shoulder blade and pressed a kiss on his lips. Magnus slipped his hands up Alec’s shirt and clutched the cloth between his fists, kissing the man back.

“How was your day?”, Magnus whispered near Alec’s mouth.

“Amazing...how about yours?”, Alec stepped back, arm still wrapped around Magnus but now it had slipped down to his waist. "I hope you had a good meeting with Ray", he glared.

“The usual...”, Magnus shook his head. "Ray was delightful...but because he bored me to death...I'd like you to have another meeting with me...in the privacy of our room...tonight", he whispered near Alec's ears making the man blush.

“Guys...”, he turned to the kids. “How was school? Max...how is your History assignment coming along?”, he asked, putting down his phone and keycard on the table.

“Good...I am going over to Arielle’s tomorrow. Is that ok?”, Max asked.

“Yeah...I’ll have a word with Cat...”, he took the glass of water Alec offered him. “Thanks, babe”, he added absent-mindedly and both Madzie and Rafael exchanged interesting looks.

“Rafael, Madzie...take your judgmental looks somewhere else...this man, right here, is my boyfriend and I can call him by whatever word I want to...”, he winked playfully.

“We’re not...judging. It’s kinda cute you know”, Madzie sniggered. "You both are really cute", they added. Alec scoffed and rubbed the back of his head hearing all that.

“Not awkward at all, guys”, he added, softly. “Magnus...you go and freshen up. Gramps and Mom will be here anytime soon. If you’re ready, you might get some time to rest”

“I... that’s actually a good idea. My back hurts...so much”, Magnus groaned as he stretched his arms out. Alec stepped forward protectively. “I am fine...it’s just tension. I’ll take a hot shower and lie down for a bit...watch some TV”, he added and stepped back to proceed to Alec’s room, _their room._

“Guys...on second thoughts, I’ll be right back...ok?”, Alec looked in the direction Magnus had proceeded to. When he reached, Magnus had already walked into the shower and so the boy just sat down on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to return.

Magnus came out, half an hour later, with his head dripping of water. There was a towel wrapped around his waist and other than that, he was completely naked.

“Do you feel better?”

“Taking a hot shower was a bad move. I feel so drowsy, Alexander. How will I even stay awake for dinner?”, Magnus rubbed his eyes sleepily and proceeded to his closet.

“You can take rest if you like... I am sure Mom and Gramps understand how hard you work... and then I'll wake you up after some time...”, Alec walked behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his moist waist.

“You’ll get drenched, Alexander”, Magnus twitched.

“I don’t care...”, Alec shrugged and pressed a kiss on his wet shoulder. Magnus pulled out comfy hoodie and trousers and Alec waited as he put on his clothes. He walked to the dresser and pulled out his kit. Alec watched as the businessman applied his characteristic kohl and blush on his cheeks.

“Ok?”, he asked Alec looking at the scientist’s reflection. Alec smiled.

“Perfect”, he winked. “So perfect, that I am very inclined to call Mom and Gramps to cancel so that I can give you a body massage...”, Alec pulled Magnus by his waist as the latter stood up and turned to face his boyfriend. A gentle on the nape of his neck pulled Magnus to Alec’s lips and the scientist cupped his face between both his hands and sucked Magnus’ lips with the wildest passion he could channel.

Magnus groaned as Alec’s tongue pushed its way in Magnus’ mouth. His large hands slipped from Magnus’ face and to his neck. The rhythm and movement brought Alec’s mouth further inside Magnus’, if that was even physically possible. Magnus felt dizzy with the overwhelming desire that was burning in his veins. He stumbled for balance and then swiftly grabbed Alec’s shoulder blades. Alec moved away from the kiss for a millisecond to catch his breath and then dug deep inside Magnus’ mouth again.

His hands slipped down to Magnus’ waist and then further to grab his butt. Magnus moved forward and slipped his thigh between Alec’s legs. He felt himself harden as Alec’s member which was itself hard as fuck, pierced against the muscles of his thigh.

“Alexander...”, Magnus gasped between the kiss. “You’re...so...”, he moaned as Alec squeezed his butt and pulled him slightly over his thighs.

“Shut...up, Magn...uss”, Alec whispered as he kissed him harder, if it were possible.

Magnus pressed a palm on his chest and pulled away. “We can’t...”, he breathed out.

“Magnus...?”, Alec was appalled.

“The...kids are outside...and it’s...also, your Mom and Grandpa are due any minute...Alec, we need to remain...sober”

“Are you telling me that you get high...because of me”

“I think I was pretty clear, wasn’t I Alexander?”, Magnus leaned closer and Alec very close to his lips. Alec dropped his head as his cheeks flushed red. Magnus pushed his shoulder aside and walked out of the room asking him to join him outside, as soon as possible.

\------

Alec resumed making dessert with the Max and Rafael while Magnus settled on the couch and turned on soft music. Madzie was cuddled next to him and they were in some deep discussion, or so Alec and the boys assumed.

The doorbell sounded, and Max ran off to open the door. Alec wiped his hands with the washcloth that hung on his shoulder giving the bowl to dessert to Rafael who popped it in the fridge.

Max came back followed by Maryse and then Andrew who had a cane stick in his hand. Alec took long steps forward adjusting his spectacles.

“Gramps”, he cooed and gently hugged his old grandfather.

“Alexander”, Andrew hummed and smiled. His hands shook as he rubbed his boy’s hair.

“Maryse”, Magnus smiled as Maryse extended her hands for the businessman. Her smile dropped as soon as she heard her name. Magnus understood the reason and quickly corrected himself, “I am...so sorry...Mom”, he added and embraced her.

“How are you?”, she cried, still hugging him.

“I am absolutely ok...great...actually”, Magnus glanced at his boyfriend. She cupped his face and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“I am so glad”, she added.

Maryse looked at Madzie, Max and Rafael who were just waiting for their turn to be hugged. Madzie and Max launched in Maryse’s arms together and she chuckled as she faltered for balance.

“Look at you...you’re getting old, Dr Lightwood”, Andrew squinted his eyes as he scanned his grandson. His hands were on Alec’s shoulder as the boy supported him.

“Yeah...Gramps”, Alec faked a sigh. “Alas... not everyone can remain young and happening like Andrew Lightwood”, he blew out air. Andrew coughed and then smiled as he grasped Alec’s hand for support. Alec brought him to the couch and helped him sit. Magnus was waiting for him to greet him when he was relaxed.

“Hello, Mr Bane”, Andrew winked when he heard Magnus whine at the name. The family chuckled as Magnus knelt before him.

“It’s so good to see you”, Magnus added.

“It’s great to see you too, son. Come here”, Andrew gestured Magnus to come forward and the man embraced his boyfriend’s grandfather. Later, Magnus settled on the couch next to Andrew who wouldn’t let his hand go. This left Alec perplexed as he dragged a stool to sit next to the couch.

“I am absolutely furious at you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood”, Andrew raised his voice, and everyone fell silent as the laughter died.

“Why?”, Alec was taken aback.

“Don’t you dare leave my other grandson alone like that...alright? I will find you to the ends of the earth and strangle you...”, Andrew pulled Magnus in a side-hug who dropped his head down and smiled, weakly. It was meant as a joke but the colour of Alec’s face vanished. A part of Alec had always felt guilty for stranding Magnus alone all those years ago. He may not have been consciously responsible for the heartbreak Magnus felt, but Alec blamed himself for it, every day. And maybe, even still did.

Alec bit his lips, “I am sorry. But...now that you both are here...I have to say something... infact, I have to say this to everyone present here”

The family leaned forward, listening curiously.

“I am thankful for all of you. You took care of Magnus...and you didn’t leave him alone when I had to...like the most stupidest person in the whole world”, Alec began. “It bothered me every single day that Magnus would wake up alone on our bed, feeling unloved and he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve a guy who got up and left him alone one day”

“Alexander...you didn’t?”, Magnus gasped.

“Let me finish...please”, Alec raised his hand and Magnus shook his head.

“I love you...and I should have fought harder for us. I should have made more efforts instead of giving in to the hardships in my life”

“You did...”, Magnus protested. “You did fight for us...in your own way”

“Not as hard as I should have, Mags. Not as hard as you did...So Mom, Gramps...Max, Madzie and Rafe...thank you so much for keeping him safe and smiling because I don’t know what I would have done if something would have happened to that heavenly gorgeous smile of his. Thank you. Thank you very much”, Magnus’ eyes were moist, but the last sentence made him blush hard...harder than he had ever blushed in his life.

Alec dropped his head between his hands, unable to look his family in the eye. He felt arms squeezing his biceps and he looked up at Magnus who was sitting on his knees in front of him.

“I am sorry”, he mouthed again to his boyfriend. Magnus smiled and cupped his face, pulling him in a hug.

“I love you...just shut up”, he whispered. Maryse’s heart leaped in joy as she cuddled Max closer to her. This is what she had wished for the two of them ever since they got separated, years ago. Max smiled and leaned back on her chest. “I told you something right...that whatever happened, led us to this...and I am more than ok. It only made my heart grow fonder of you”

“We love you too, Alec”, Max, Madzie and Rafael yelled from their positions.

“I love you guys too, so much”, Alec chimed from Magnus’ embrace.

\------

The family dispersed for dinner as Magnus pulled Maryse and Andrew away from the crowd into his and Alec’s room.

“It’s Alexander’s birthday...in the coming weeks”, he asked.

“Yeah...are you planning something?”, Maryse popped her eyes open.

“Yes...I was. But I wanted to ask your permission...”, Magnus bit his lip and took out a small box. He popped it open and there was the most beautiful platinum ring that had ever existed. There were two band curled into each other and diamond was studded on it.

“Magnus...that’s”, Maryse gasped.

“I think you don’t need to ask anything, Magnus”, Andrew added as his eyes glistened. “Both of you deserve this...and have deserved it for as long as I can imagine. Go ahead and make that boy yours...forever”, Andrew patted his head.

“Really?”, Magnus was surprised, albeit happily.

“Why did you even doubt we wouldn’t agree...”, Maryse wiped her tears away. “Go claim your boyfriend”, she pushed him.

“Dinner, guys?”, Alec peeked inside his room. Magnus hid the box in his pocket. “What were you doing...?”

“Planning a murder...”, Magnus arched a brow and walked past Alec leaving Maryse chuckle softly.

Magnus joined the kids for dinner. It was Alec’s special lasagne. Magnus’ mouth watered as soon as he caught sight of it. “I missed this so much...oh my God”, he hummed as he put a large piece of the dish onto his place. Alec saw his hungry boyfriend and giggled.

The family relished Alec’s food and how much they missed it and the poor boy just sat there blushing. He was never the one person who took complements nicely. Magnus laughed as he saw Alec getting uncomfortable and ruffled his hair.

“You’re so cute when you’re clueless on how to react”, he added. Alec gave him a stern look and that only made Magnus fall in love with him all over again. After dinner was over, Rafael and Magnus took out dessert and placed it on the plates. Madzie went around distributing plates to everyone. Andrew had settled in his room because he felt tired but Maryse stayed back as they put on a movie.

“Spiderman: The Homecoming or Thor Ragnarok”, Alec held the DVDs in his hand.

“For heaven’s sake...”, Magnus and Maryse spoke in unison. “Alexander... not another Marvel movie...please”

“Yes, Alec...there’s literally dozens of movies that we can watch...the classics”

“I am in for Marvel”, Max raised his hand.

“So am I”, Madzie added.

Magnus shot a death stare at Rafael who raised his hand. “I like Marvel too”, he added cheekily. “I am sorry, Dad”, he whispered biting his lip.

“Haa”, Alec shouted in victory. Maryse facepalmed herself.

“Alec... I was hoping you’d have grown up...like your stubble...but...”, she rolled her eyes. Magnus chuckled, as he admitted defeat and the _kids, including his boyfriend_ put on their favourite superhero flick. They settled in their respective positions. Max and Madzie took a bean bag each while Rafael settled on the carpet. Magnus and Alec settled on one couch and Maryse sat on a sofa, putting her legs up.

Magnus chuckled as Alec dropped his head on Magnus shoulder.

Magnus took a spoonful of dessert and pushed it in Alec’s mouth. The latter swallowed the bite and hummed. “I sometimes can’t fathom how amazing desserts I make”

“Very subtle, Alexander”, Magnus chuckled.

After they were done eating dessert, Alec lifted Magnus’ hand up and wrapped it around himself. Madzie and Max refilled popcorns in between after the first half of the movie was over, Maryse admitted defeat and proceeded to her room bidding everyone goodnight.

Alec felt heaviness on his shoulder and he realized that Magnus had dozed off too and by the time the credits pulled through, only Alec and kids were the ones awake watching the movie. He gestured them to go to their beds as he himself pulled Magnus in his arms.

Rafael scoffed when he saw his father sleeping on Alec’s shoulder and Alec shot him a death stare.

“In the room, now”, he whispered. He carried Magnus to their room and placed him under the duvet and came back to check on the kids. They had just one room to themselves as the others were occupied by Andrew and Maryse. The bed had been pushed aside and they were all sleeping on mattresses laid down on the floor.

“Sleep tight”, he waved and turned around to switch off the lights.

He heard a muffled Good Night and I love you as he shut the door behind him.

Alec returned to his room and found Magnus away from Alec’s side of the bed. Alec groaned as he slipped next to his boyfriend. Pulling him closer to his chest, he wrapped his hand around Magnus’ waist and kissed the back of his neck.

“I love you, Magnus”

“I love you too, Alexander”, Magnus replied...in a raspy voice. He turned around in Alec’s embraced and put his thigh over Alec’s snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

Alec smiled.

He loved being _home._

\------

Magnus got ready before Alec woke up in the morning. He went straight to the kids room and found them almost ready for school.

“Morning”, they all hummed together when they saw their father.

“I need to talk to you guys...it’s urgent”, Magnus closed the door behind him and fisted his hands together.

“You know...it’s Alexander’s birthday in a few weeks.”

“Yeah...we do...we’re almost done with our video we were making for him...”, Max added.

“Yeah... I know... I am not here to talk about that...uhh...so...anyway... I’ll get to it, straightaway. Uhh..,so, I was thinking of taking Alec out of town for his birthday…”

“That sounds good?”, Madzie said, curiously.

“And…uhm, I wanted to ask… _you all,_ before Alexander…so I just figured that…umm”, he fidgeted with the little box in his hand and then took it out, laying it on his palm. The kids took a closer view and then Max gently opened it to reveal the ring.

“You’re…going…”, Madzie gasped. She looked between the ring and her father. Magnus pursed his lips and narrowed his brows. How do you ever get used to this? He put the box back in his pocket and crossed his hands on his chest. A soft nod followed, answering Madzie’s question.

“You’re sure about this?”, Rafael broke the silence.

“Positive. But, I need your permission before anything. If he says yes…”

“Which he will”, Max shook his head and interrupted.

Magnus eyed him with a glint of smirk on his face and looked back at his oldest son. “…if he says yes, he’ll be your stepfather. I want you to be absolutely forthcoming with your opinions. I won’t do anything if any one of you thinks…”, Magnus nodded.

“Dad…stop”, Madzie interrupted. “Ok…let’s vote. All those in favour of becoming a Lightwood-Bane…or Bane-Lightwood…raise your hands?”, Madzie shrugged and raised her hand. Max’s hand went up next. Magnus was surprised, and he turned his gaze to Rafael who wiggled his brows asking for Magnus’ reassurance that this is what he wanted. Magnus gave him a soft and weak smile and nodded. Rafael licked his lips and his right hand went up in the air.

“…wait, Lightwood-Bane?”, Magnus narrowed his brows at Madzie.

“Of course. It has a nice ring to it…Magnus Lightwood-Bane”, she moved her palms horizontally, in the air, away from each other depicting a banner.

“And…it would look good on us too…Max Lightwood-Bane…Rafael Lightwood-Bane…Madzie Lightwood-Bane”, Max added, looking rather excited.

“Are you guys sure?”, Magnus took a deep breath. Rafael was carefully observing this whole ordeal and he stepped forward.

“Dad…listen to us…you and Alec, you deserve each other. And we love Alec…we really do. You just…go ahead and grab your man, _not speaking literally._ But, just…go get him. Give him the best birthday present and a little early-Christmas present to us too…by giving us another father…ok?”, Rafael squeezed Magnus’ arm. Magnus’ eyes teared up and he blinked hard to fight them away.

“You guys are the best”, he whispered and extended his arms in the air. The kids stepped forward and embraced him. He hugged them tightly against his chest, his heart pounding…he had a birthday weekend to plan…and well, a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am to drown you guys in fluff until the end of this story.  
> Which should be...in about 7-8 chapters from now...more or less. I'll be clearer when I am done writing it.
> 
> So yeah.  
> Bitter sweet, I guess.


	43. random days in their lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealousy, fluff, a little scare - mostly a filler chapter.

It was Friday, and the evening of the Homecoming Ball at CUMC. Magnus had gotten ready at his loft and reached to pick up Alec from his apartment. He wore a dark maroon blazer over a black button up shirt. The shirt, made entirely of satin, had an extricate pattern of laces on the lapels. He combined these two items with a pair of tight skinny jeans and leather boots. His hair was spiked up on the top and trimmed on the sides with faint golden streaks on the tips. The eye makeup was very subtle, with a dark line of kohl rimming the eyes.

He walked in Alec’s loft using his pair of keys and clanked his boots to reach Alec’s room. His boyfriend, was trying on sweaters. Magnus rolled his eyes and walked further in. “Don’t tell me you plan to wear that for the Ball?”, he eyed the sweater Alec held in his hand.

“What is wrong with...”, Alec turned, at the sound of Magnus’ voice. His gaze lifted from his sweater to Magnus and he gasped, “...it”, he scanned Magnus head-to-toe. Magnus bit his lip and blushed. He used his fingers to shut Alec’s gaping mouth. He snatched the sweater from Alec’s hand, pulling him out of his daze.

“Everything...for starters”, Magnus scoffed. Alec frowned and followed Magnus as the latter opened his closet. “You’re a good-looking guy, Alexander. Take my word for it”, Magnus’ cheek flushed red. “Plus...the Ball...it’s a night to celebrate and to dazzle, my love. Also, you dress up in sexier clothes when you go to work everyday...so why a sweater now?”, he continued.

“I don’t need to dazzle or put myself out there because I like what I already have”, Alec mumbled, very softly as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and pressed his nose on the nape of his neck. "You", he whispered. Magnus gulped the lump in his throat. “As long as you like me... I don’t care how I look”, he added.

“You’re so sappy”, Magnus lifted his hand and pulled Alec’s cheek bumping the side of his head with his boyfriend’s forehead that rested on his shoulder. “But, you need to change”, he added. Alec frowned and huffed against Magnus’ neck. He handed over an ash grey slim fit shirt and black skinny jeans to Alec. Alec came out wearing the clothes Magnus picked up. Magnus went around and helped Alec wear a black blazer. He opened the first 2 buttons of his shirt and pulled it out of his jeans. The collar of the shirt was pulled to cover the lapels of the blazer.

“Here we go”, Magnus adjusted his messy hair. Alec turned around when Magnus was done and mouthed if he was good to go. Magnus slipped his hand in Alec’s and pulled them out towards the main door.

\------

“Are those really students?”, Magnus gasped as he and Alec stepped foot inside the venue. It was crowded with people. In the centre of the party, a large group of people were dancing. All around it, there were groups of people who stood by and watched. They had drinks in their hands and a smile on their faces as they chatted through the crowds.

“Yeah...undergraduate, mostly”, Alec informed. He dropped his hand to grab Magnus and pulled him towards the area where he could see Kaira and other people from his lab. Magnus already knew most of them and he gelled in pretty quickly as Alec slipped away to grab them both drinks. He handed over a glass of champagne to Magnus and replaced his hand around his waist. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec do that and softly leaned on his chest as they talked.

“Do you remember that night at Pandemonium?”, Magnus whispered. He was leaning on Alec’s chest whose butt was leaning on the table. He was half-seated in his position and his arm was Magnus’ shoulder pressing him close to himself.

“...that night, I can _never forget_.”, Alec sighed. Of course, they couldn’t. It was the night they had confessed their love for each other. “Everyone was jealous...when we were on the floor”, Alec added, as his brain flashed memories of the night.

“We did burn the dance floor with our moves, Alexander”, Magnus said, with pride in his voice. Barely a minute had passed when Magnus straightened himself away from Alec’s chest and turned around to face him. “...how about...?”, Magnus clanked his ring against his glass of wine.

“Magnus?!”, a familiar voice broke Alec and Magnus’ eye contact. Alec looked over Magnus’ shoulder and his face paled. Ray Cooper. Why not? It’s not like he was having a date night with his boyfriend...but, Ray could have definitely ruined it...because that’s how Alec’s luck worked...or so he thought.

“Ray?”, Magnus blurted, surprised to see the man at such an unlikely place. “What...on earth are you doing here at a Homecoming Ball?”, Magnus asked. Alec reached out for Magnus and grabbed his hand, possessively, while still keeping his distance.

“I am one of the Board Members for the University. Like Edom Enterprises, my company also provides fellowships to outstanding students”, Ray said, keeping a _friendly_ hand on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus looked between the hand and Ray and felt his boyfriend burning up.

“Lovely to see you, Ray”, Alec intervened, wrapped his hand around Magnus’ shoulder, and causing Ray’s hand to slip off of Magnus.

“Alexander, right?... Surprised finding you here...”, Ray grinned.

“Of course. You wouldn’t happen to know that I am the new Director of CUMC”, Alec glared. Ray licked his lips and swallowed, waiting to retaliate but Alec’s death stare was too much to bear. He was at a loss of words. Fortunately for him, Alec was distracted when his undergrad students popped in to say hello to him. Maureen and Gia were the only ones who knew of Magnus...but the rest of them were still as smitten by Alec as they were on their first day.

“Professor, you look really nice today”, the girl from the second row spoke. Alec noticed her strikingly blond hair and recognized her as Amy Cohen.

“Thank you, Ms Cohen. I hope you’re enjoying your night”, Alec stuffed his hand in his pocket.

“Did you bring someone to the Ball?”, another girl asked. She usually sat in the first row with Maureen, but Alec couldn’t recall her name. “...as in a date”, she elaborated.

“As a matter of fact...I did”, Alec informed, looking around when he found Magnus missing from his side. He saw Ray holding Magnus’ hand and dragging him to the dance floor. That is when he truly lost all control over himself. He gulped the champagne glass he was holding and pushed his way through the crowd. He could see Magnus trying to be as polite as he could even though he looked so uncomfortable. “Ray...Cooper, you’re dead”, he muttered under his breath and made his way to the dance floor.

“Come on, Magnus. Let loose”, he heard Ray tell Magnus. Alec was not aware that something could have bothered him more than it already was, but he was wrong.

“There you are”, Alec placed one hand on Magnus’ shoulder turning him around with the other. Magnus’ face curved into a relieved smile when he saw Alec. He grinned and pressed himself closer to Alec, feeling the comfort that Alec’s body brought him. Alec cupped both his cheeks within his large palms and pressed his lips onto Magnus. That kiss was deep, and slow. It was an impatient kiss because Alec wanted Magnus far away from Ray’s vicinity. He saw Ray grumble something and leave the floor from his peripheral vision and his lips curved into a smile.

“Calm down”, Magnus whispered, or rather moaned as Alec dug his tongue inside. “He is an important client and that is about it. Otherwise, I wouldn't pay even an iota of attention to him”, the man assured.

“I know. I trust you”, Alec whispered pulled Magnus closer to himself. “But, I hate his guts”, he added.

“I know you do...but please, calm down”, Magnus rubbed his hand up and down Alec’s arms, whilst kissing him back. As they parted, he looked over Alec’s shoulder and saw his students staring at them with open mouths.

“We just gave them a show”, Magnus chuckled. Alec turned around and nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

“I guess we did”, Alec added. He lifted his hand to wrap Magnus in a side-hug and touched his forehead with Magnus’ temple. “How about...we give them a... _different_ show. We give Ray Cooper, a different show”, he suggested.

“You want to have sex with me in the middle of the dance floor, with everyone watching... with Ray Cooper, watching?”, Magnus popped his eyes open and looked at Alec.

“As tempting as that offer is...no. I'd save that for another day...for example, if Ray still thinks he has any chance...”, Alec rolled his eyes. “For now, dance with me...”, he stood in front of Magnus, offering him his hand. “Although...nope, Ray Cooper doesn’t deserve the privilege of seeing you without your shirt. That privilege...along with the privilege of being in love with you, belongs to me”

“Only you.”, Magnus blushed and took Alec’s hand. “And... about that dance? I was wondering when you’d ask!”

\------

“Caramel Latte, you and me. This ones for old times”, Clary raised her cup and clanked it against Alec’s Irish Coffee. Clary had picked up Alec from work and was driving him to his apartment for a double date with Magnus cooking his specialty – Indian Cuisine. Jace was already at Alec’s apartment, helping out Magnus and he had no idea how well that was going on. “Alec...what if you had refused to meet me for lunch that day. Ever think about that...you’d have never taken up the job as the caretaker”

“I don’t want to. It scares me sometimes because I don’t want to think that”, Alec sighed. He huffed out fog in the wintery morning of December. It had been a beautiful couple of months since Alec returned to New York. He had been back with Magnus for almost the same time and it was all good. There’s nothing more that they could have asked for.

“You know what I think?”, Clary wiggled her brows, taking a sip of her latte. “I think that if not here, you’d have met Magnus some other way. Maybe, you’d have bumped into him at some coffee shop...or I would have gotten a job at Edom Enterprises and you’d have met him through me. Either way, you would have met him. He is the one you were supposed to end up with, caretaker or not”, she elbowed him. Alec smiled and dropped his gaze down. Just the thought of Magnus, and him being his boyfriend brought butterflies to Alec’s stomach.

“I like that theory. Because, I can’t imagine a world where Magnus isn’t in my life”, he shook his head, shuddering at the imaginary situation. They finished their coffees and then got back in their car to drive home.

Alec unlocked the door of his apartment. To his right, Jace was setting up the Xbox for later that night. He peered behind the door and saw Magnus in the kitchen. He wore a black apron which was had flour stains. Alec kept his bag on the couch and headed straight to the kitchen. Magnus looked up momentarily and smiled, dropping his gaze back the tomatoes that he was chopping. “Hey”, he mumbled. Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus holding him perpendicular to his chest. He bent his head and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Hi...”, he whispered.

“How can I help?”, he unwrapped his hands around him and pressed them at the corner of the table, tapping his fingers.

“Just stand there and look pretty”, Magnus pursed his lips, leaving Alec blushing. He opened the lid of a pan that was simmering. Waving his hand towards his nose, he inhaled the scent of spices.

“Magnus, that smells absolutely divine”, he moaned.

“Hopefully, it’ll taste just as good”, Magnus hummed. “Come on, babe...go and change”, Magnus waved his hand. Alec landed another peck on Magnus’ cheek and scurried to their room. He came back a while later, changed into his favorite pajamas and a grey shirt. Jace was on a phone call in the balcony while Clary and Magnus were engrossed in an animated discussion. He could hear Clary’s oh’s and ah’s from afar, but he remained oblivious to the context.

“What are we talking about?”, Alec joined them, taking a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen counter.

“Business...as usual.”, Magnus shrugged. Clary stammered and joined in.

“Didn’t look like it...”, Alec mumbled. His chin rested on his arm which was crossed on the table.

“What else would we be doing, Alec?”, Clary shrugged. “That’s the only thing we can bond over”, Clary waved her hand between Magnus and herself. Alec rolled his eyes, not entirely convinced with the story. But he let it go.

“Come here...taste it for me”, Magnus took a spoonful of curry from the dish and offered it to Alec. Alec jumped from his seat and walked to Magnus. Magnus softly blew air on it to cool it down and cupping his other hand below the spoon, put it inside Alec’s mouth gently. He mouthed, “...careful it’s hot”, as Alec swallowed the curry and closed his eyes.

Magnus used thumb to wipe Alec’s lower lip clean and waited for Alec to comment. Instead of talking, Alec just moaned. “Mm”, he lifted his chin up. “It’s delicious”, he added. “Does it need more seasoning...?”, he asked, to confirm.

“Nope, everything is in order, Mags”, Alec assured.

After everything was ready, they sat down for dinner while Magnus made a quick call home to check on the kids.

“Sage...is everything alright there? I have not heard from the battalion in 2 hours”, Magnus stuffed his hand in his pocket as he walked around.

“Everything’s fine, Magnus. Don’t worry. Madzie and Max are doing their homework and Rafael is watching some show”

“Don’t let them stay awake for long”

“I know. I brought you up without you instructing me...”, she scoffed.

“I know...I am sorry”

“Don’t be. You’re a dad. You worry. I’d be worried if you didn’t...so it’s ok?”, she chimed. Magnus hummed and cut the call and joined the trio back for dinner.

\------

Magnus wasn’t staying-in with Alec after the double-date and he made his way out of the apartment after Jace and Clary left. Alec wrapped the scarf around Magnus’ neck and hauled him in a kiss before the man walked into the elevator.

“Text me as soon as you reach. I love you”, he called out to Magnus who just nodded before the elevator doors slid close.

Alec dropped on the sofa and put on reality TV while waiting for Magnus to get home. It was snowing outside, and the weather was dangerously cold. He was tired from his day at work and then the double date and he lay down flat on the couch, cuddling his head against a cushion. Somewhere between the ad commercials, Alec dozed off.

Alec heard his phone ring in front of the table and he sleepily picked it up. “Reach home, safely?”, he mumbled in his raspy voice.

“Dr Alec Lightwood, is it?”, a strange man sounded from the other end of the phone. Alec opened one eye and looked at the caller ID. It was Magnus’ number. His eyes flashed wide open and he got up realizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Looking outside, he saw sunlight peeping in from his balcony walls.

“Who is this? Where’s Magnus?”, Alec panicked, raising his voice.

“Sir, this is Dr. Gary Cummings from New York Presbyterian”, the man said. “You are listed as an emergency contact for a certain Mr Magnus Bane?”, he said it in a way he was reading the name from an ID or something.

“Yes...emergency...wait, is he ok?”, Alec stood up from the couch. “Where’s he? What happened...? Is Magnus ok?”, Alec bombarded him with his questions whilst pushing his foot through his boots and grabbing his jacket. “I’ll be right there...what hospital did you say it was again?”, he screamed, feeling out of air.

“His car was found stuck under the snow. He probably had a flat tyre when he got stuck in the storm and then the network has also pretty bad since midnight.”

“How is he?”, Alec’s voice was shaking as he ran down the flight of stairs to his car.

“He suffered a hypothermic shock, inside the car. The heaters went out. We found him unconscious. But he is stable now.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes”, Alec yelled, putting his car in ignition. “Wait...who else did you inform?”

“Nobody. Should we, though?”

“No...just no. I’ll be there”, Alec pulled out of the parking and saw the roads being cleared off the snow. His car skid through the slippery roads. But, Alec could not think straight. He could never, not with Magnus concerned. Reaching the Medical Center, he parked his car in the most haphazard way and ran to the reception.

“Magnus Bane? He was brought in late last night...hypothermia”, Alec huffed.

“It’s, Room 206. That way, Sir”, the girl pointed, and Alec ran in the direction. He saw the room number outside the door and pushed his way in. Magnus was sleeping on the bed, his head tilted on one side as an oxygen mask helped him breathe. There was a drip attached to his radial vein but other than that, he looked ok.

“How is he?”, Alec whispered, spotting a doctor checking Magnus’ stats.

“He is stable. And his body is responding to our treatments. We’re warming it from the inside using regulated air and glucose drips. His heartrate is fine too and so are his other vitals”

Alec sighed in relief. “Is he asleep or unconscious?”, Alec asked, observing the stillness on Magnus’ face.

“He is asleep. That’s the good thing, actually. He’s aware of what’s happening around him. It’s a good sign”, the doctor informed. Alec took a deep breath and informed. “You can wake him up if you like”, the doctor pressed a comforting hand on his shoulder and left the room. Alec sat on the bed next to Magnus and felt his fingers. They were cold. Colder than he usually is. The fingers moved under his touch and Magnus fluttered his eyes open. Alec removed all signs of worry from his face and flashed a smile.

“How do you feel?”, he whispered, very softly. Magnus hummed and nodded weakly. He tried to remove his mask, but Alec stopped him. “We’ll have plenty of time to talk. First, you need to warm up...ok, babe?”, Alec arched his brows.

Magnus shifted to one side of the bed, and eyed the space next to him. Alec smiled and toed his shoes off. He slipped into the bed with Magnus, raising his chest next to him. Magnus crawled and settles his body closer to Alec.

“So warm...”, he muttered, from inside the mask. Magnus sighed, feeling the warmth of Alec’s skin and closed his eyes.

“I love you”, Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus’ cold forehead and nuzzled him closer.

\------

“Keep him on warm fluids – soups, curries and green tea. Coffee, not so much”, the doctor informed Alec who sat across the table in his room. He was going through the reports and memorizing what the doctors were telling him.

“He’s ok, right?”, Alec asked.

“He is...we’re glad his heart didn’t go into shock. It was actually fortunate that the paramedics rescued him within a few minutes of him becoming unconscious”, the doctor said. “Mr Bane will be ok, Dr Lightwood. Don’t worry about it. He’s a strong patient.”, he said.

“Hm... thank you. I know he is strong...”, Alec closed his eyes. “Thank you...for taking care of him”, he huffed. “I can take him home tomorrow morning?”, he confirmed.

“Of course. We just need to keep him one more night to observe how he’s doing without the temperature regulators.”, the doctor nodded.

“Good. Yes of course.”, Alec folded the reports in his hand and excused himself. He walked back to Magnus’ room and found the kids with Clary, standing around Magnus’ bed, who was wide awake and sitting. Magnus’ mask had been replaced by a cannula to facilitate him in talking.

“Rafael?”, Alec narrowed his brows. Rafael turned to him, flushed with worry. Alec sighed. “How are you...all here?”, he looked between the kids and Clary. She informed him that they were eager to see Magnus since afternoon and she had no choice”

“He’s ok. Guys, calm down. He’s fine”, Alec informed. The children looked terribly worried.

“That’s what I’ve been telling them”, Magnus complained, crossing his hands on his chest.

“I just spoke to his attending. We can take him home tomorrow morning. As long as he takes warm fluids for a few days, he’ll be ok”, Alec assured. Madzie was quietly standing in one corner.

“Madz...come here?”, Alec narrowed his brows judging her mood. She looked at him and tears welled in her eyes. Alec opened his arms and she ran into him. “Hey...what happened?”

Magnus was appalled at Madzie’s behaviour. “Madzie...sweetie”, he called out.

“I thought I was going to lose him...like my other parents”, she sobbed. Alec popped his eyes open and looked at Magnus who choked.

“You won’t”, Alec and Magnus whispered, together. Magnus leaned forward. “Madz...come to me”, he asked. Alec pulled himself away from Madzie and turned her around. Magnus held out his hand. Madzie placed her hand in his and he pulled her closer. “I am fine...see? You’ll never lose me”, he smiled and rubbed her cheek.

“You promise?”, she asked.

“I do...”, Magnus smiled.

Alec tried to send the children back home but they were adamant to stay in the room with their father. Accepting defeat, he requested an additional bedding where the two younger kids settled while Rafael took the couch. The nurse helped Magnus take his medicines and then his dinner, after which Alec lay next to him. Magnus turned towards Alec and wrapped his arm with the arterial line infusion around Alec’s waist and closed his eyes, resting his cheek on Alec’s shoulder.

“You know, you keep giving me scares”, Alec whispered, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Magnus scoffed and hummed.

“I am sorry for this one”, Magnus mumbled. “I’ll make it up to you on your birthday weekend!”, he added.

“Oh yeah?”, Alec kissed the bridge of his nose and then the tip, making Magnus smile.

“Yeah. “I love you”, Magnus muttered and huffed out a deep breath, relaxing himself to sleep.


	44. you asked for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2018 guys <3
> 
> for the first chapter in the new year, I decided to write a little smut (with light bdsm) for Malec. I'm not used to writing smut and that I think that Malec deserve a better written smut...so, I apologize in advance! 
> 
> You can skip it if you are uncomfortable reading smut. The later half of the chapter is relevant to the story!

Magnus rolled over and fluttered his eyes open when the alarm went off on a Friday morning. He groped for his phone and turned it off and pulled out one hand from the duvet and stretched it. Sunlight was peering in from the curtains. Of course. It was Alec’s birthday weekend. They were leaving the city to celebrate Alec’s birthday. The destination was still unknown to Alec. Magnus smiled at all the things he had planned to make Alec’s birthday special. He yawned and manoeuvred around under the blanket until he could face his boyfriend who was still asleep on his stomach, with his head turned away from Magnus. Magnus plucked at Alec’s hair lovingly and lifted his body up to press a kiss on the back of his neck.

Alec clawed at the pillow when Magnus’ wet and cold lips touched his neck. Magnus scoffed breathing warm air against Alec’s skin. The latter just flinched a little. Magnus trailed his fingers up to Alec’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze as his tongue made circles on his shoulder blade. Mr Bane was in a terrific mood today.

“Magns...”, Alec mumbled sleepily, his eyes still shut. He turned his face to the other side, facing Magnus now, and buried his nose in his fluffy pillow. His hand slipped below his pillow giving his cheeks a more cushioning effect. Magnus smiled and pressed his fingers on Alec’s cheekbone and rubbed his thumb against it. Alec’s brows curved into a weak and sleepy frown and he flinched away, to continue sleeping.

“Sleepy...not now...please”, he grumbled. Magnus pursed his lips together because he realized how mischievous he had been feeling that morning. He crawled closer to Alec and raised his body over so that half of it now rested on Alec’s shoulder blade. And then he finally dropped his head, unable to control his urge and pressed a sloppy kiss on his temple. He knew what effect he had on his boyfriend, and this particular morning was special.

“Magnus...don’t...”, Alec protested. He trailed his lips down to Alec’s eyes, and then to his nose...down to his lips and followed by his chin planting chaste kisses all over and leaving a wet trail behind. Alec chuckled and complained, as he felt ticklish. He opened his eyes finally, giving in to the attempts of his boyfriend waking him up.

He was greeted with the most adorable grin on the man he was in love with. Magnus was lying on top of Alec. His palms rested flat on the bed next to Alec and he was just smiling at him.

“Morning...about time you woke up, Alexander Lightwood”, Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec licked his lips and stared into Magnus’ eyes for a second. He grinned as he felt a sudden throbbing in his groin and then grabbed Magnus by his waist and turned him over.

“Woah”, Magnus exclaimed as he landed right below Alec. Dropping on his knees resting on both sides of Magnus’ waist, Alec quickly picked up the tie lying next to their bed and pulled Magnus’ hands above his head. Magnus somehow, did not protest. He tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed, tightly and all that Magnus could manage to do was chuckle and groan as his biceps stretched above his head.

“You, Magnus Bane, asked for this”, Alec smirked and crashed his lips against Magnus who just obliged, not wanting anything different than what Alec was offering him. The kiss was quick and passionate, wet and sloppy and self-explanatory of how much they loved each other. Magnus’ hands were hovering above his head and to be honest, he really wanted to feel Alec while the latter had his palms on both sides of Magnus’ face. The palms rubbed his skin and cheekbones while Alec kissed Magnus with deep desire.

“Untie me...this isn’t”, Magnus mumbled, momentarily, parting his lips from Alec. “...fair”, he completed. Alec looked at him giving him a lopsided grin and then grabbed his chin to open his mouth as he threw his tongue right inside. Magnus groaned because, _that was so damn hot._ He raised his chest up, instinctively, only to realize that he was still tied up to their bed and in no way, his hands would free themselves so that he can encircle them around Alec. Alec’s tongue rolled inside him as his lips bit and sucked Magnus’.

“You...brought this on yourself...”, Alec smirked as he sat up and looked at Magnus. His palms were stretched flat on Magnus’ chest. He could feel Magnus’ body getting goosebumps as his palms rubbed on his chest, making a circular pattern. “You’re so hot”, Alec awed and bent down again, this time aiming for Magnus neck. He opened his mouth and softly bit Magnus’ carotid. Magnus’ eyes popped when he felt the sharpness of Alec’s teeth against his skin. He tilted his head on one side to bare the neck completely to Alec.

“Alexa...”, Magnus gasped. “...ander”. That bite was going to leave a mark for sure. Magnus felt Alec’s hair tickle his chin and the nape of his neck...but _damn you Lightwood._ He couldn’t do a thing about it...his fingers wiggled at the headboard as he tried to free himself, but Alec had done a good job with the knot. There was no way Magnus could untie himself...especially when he was so damn turned on because that was distracting him. Alec trailed his tongue down Magnus chest giving him subtle bites here and there.

“If you’re not going to let my hands free...at least give me something else to look forward to”, Magnus huffed, feeling out of breath with all the making out. Alec arched a brow, waiting for Magnus to give an explanation. “What would you have me do, Mr Bane?”, Alec huffed and waited for Magnus to reply. Magnus’ face curved into a soft smile. “Remove your shirt...and your pajamas...everything. I want to see you...every part of you”, Magnus wiggled his brows.

“With pleasure...Mr Bane”, Alec grinned and pulled out his t-shirt throwing it on the bed. “But...one by one...”, he added and reached out for Magnus’ pajamas. Pulling the elastic band, he removed his pajamas only to expose Magnus’ hardened member.

“You’re so temptingly hard, babe”, Alec grinned and rolled his fingers around the organ. Magnus squeaked a little when he felt Alec stroking his member gently. His body hair rose up when Alec finally engulfed it in his mouth. _Wow._ He stretched and groaned, yearning to free himself so that he could grab Alec by shoulder. His nails dug in his fists and his legs trembled in the process. Alec had to press a palm on his thigh to keep him still as he mouth-fucked his man. Alec’s palm encircled Magnus’ thigh and hooked it down to the bed.

“Alexan...der...babe... I think...”, he just moaned as he felt the orgasm in his body building. He could feel the blood rush to his groin and it hardening up more than it already was. “...I am going to come...babe”, Magnus whispered. Alec pulled away and looked up for a second...and Magnus was right. He came all over Alec’s neck and his own thighs. Alec wiped the excess of the it using his fingers and replaced his mouth around Magnus’ member.

“You...taste delicious...Magnus”, Alec mumbled as he pulled away wiping his mouth. Magnus gulped a lump in his throat when Alec took out the lube from the drawer and poured it on his finger.

“Are you...ready?”, he whispered. Magnus closed his eyes and nodded. Was that even a question? Magnus always ready for Alec. Any time. Any second. Alec reached Magnus’ hole and gently applied the lube around it before putting his finger inside. He waited until Magnus’ breath relaxed only to make it erratic later. He took a deep breath himself, and inserted his finger inside Magnus and the latter arched his back in response.

“You...re so...good...babe”, Magnus licked his lips and closed his eyes feeling Alec’s finger playing inside him. Soon enough, Alec put his other finger inside and twisted it around. He hit Magnus’ pulse point as indicated by the sudden erection that happened in front of Alec’s eyes. Magnus gasped and clawed his fingers in the bedsheet clutching at it. Alec settled in a more comfortable position and gently rubbed his fingers inside Magnus giving him the best sensations of his life. The scientist scoffed at Magnus’ reaction when he pulled his fingers out. He unhooked his own pajamas and slipped it down, throwing it off on the ground.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, in all his naked glory, and smiled profusely. Alec’s beautiful carved chest, his abs and then his hardened member. Everything was absolutely stunning. “So beautiful...”, he whispered. Alec grinned and pulled Magnus’ butt up from the bed using his hand. He applied a little lube on his member and pulled over a condom. He adjusted their positions around until Alec’s hardened member reached the entrance of Magnus’ hole, facing it.

“How...do you want this...Magnus?”, Alec asked, one last time.

“Everything I have always desired. You...Alexander...I want you. I want this to be the best sex of my life...”

“best sex...so far?”, Alec winked, taking a deep breath. Magnus chuckled weakly and nodded. “So far...Alexander...so far”, Magnus agreed. Alec smiled and straddled Magnus’ legs apart and settled himself between them. He raised his boyfriend’s lower body off the bed using his arms, sliding them beneath Magnus and then lingered near his entrance, until he was confident about what he was about to do to his boyfriend.

“I love you Magnus”, Alec whispered and slowly entered his boyfriend. Magnus twitched and pressed his head back on the pillow as he felt Alec’s member move deep in him. Alec bent down, leaning on Magnus’ chest as he thrusted harder, digging deeper inside Magnus. Magnus clawed his fingers in the bed.

“Alexander...faster”, Magnus moaned. Alec hummed and obliged Magnus, fulfilled his wishes. The man squealed in passion and joy as they moved their hips in sync, pressing closer and then pulling apart. Magnus came over Alec’s chest again and that the cum rubbed between the two men as they moved together, bodies pressed together.

“Harder...Alexander...”, Magnus groaned. Alec jerked back a little and then thrusted inside harder obeying Magnus. “Yes...”, the man whispered, a grin appearing on his lips as he felt Alec inside him. “Just like that...”, he added. Alec’s orgasm built up in his blood and he emptied himself inside the condom. He pressed fleeting kisses on Magnus’ chest and bit at his nipples to keep the passion and fire alive.

Magnus’ hip movements slowed down a little later when he got tired. Alec looked at his boyfriend whose eyes were glistening with joy and passion. He pressed his palm on both sides of Magnus and gently pulled himself out. Magnus smiled and looked at him, his eyes drooping shut because of the fatigue.

“I love you”, he whispered. Alec smiled and pressed a quick kiss on Magnus’ lips. “I love you too”, he mouthed.

He got up from bed and pulled on his pajamas.

“Alexander, you’re forgetting something”, Magnus cried popping his eyes open. Alec smirked and grabbed his shirt. He put it on and picked up Magnus’ clothes and put them up on the stool. Curving his lips into a lopsided grin, Alec turned and walked straight into the washroom, leaving Magnus tied to the headboard of the bed.

“What the fuck...Alexander? You’re being unjust now...come back! My hands...they hurt...Alexander!”, Magnus looked at himself, horrifically. He was naked on the bed, with his legs stretched apart exposing his naked body in its entirety. He couldn’t join his legs together because he was a little sore and still very turned on. There were remnants of cum all over him and around him for that matter and... then there was his chest and thighs...where Alec had left little bite marks which were glowing red.

“Alexander, come back. You will regret this...babe”, Magnus called Alec back, but the man had already reached the shower. Magnus heard water running. He sighed and dropped his head back, admitting defeat. It had been a bad idea to wake Alec up this morning because he had never seen him that excited and horny.

He had no idea when Alec planned to return or if the boy decided to escape from the pipeline down the building. He felt weirdly happy and pleasured, tethered to the bed like this. Pressing his head on the pillow, he tried to close his eyes and relax, because that’s all he could do.

Alec returned a few minutes later with a set of warm and soaked towels. Magnus raised his head again when he heard Alec’s footsteps. He felt the bed dip on one side as Alec sat down. He opened one towel and spread it on Magnus’ chest, rubbing and cleaning him of the cum. Magnus gasped as Alec removed all traces of cum from Magnus chest and neck. Magnus tilted his head around giving Alec access to all nook and corners of his neck.

He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed between Magnus’ legs. Magnus blushed red and purple knowing he was exposed in every which way. Alec smiled at Magnus’ vulnerability as he rubbed his pelvis and his thighs. He cleaned Magnus’ member and between his thighs trailing the towel down to Magnus ankles.

Magnus closed his eyes as Alec came back to sit next to him and wiped his face with a softer towel. He made light circles on his cheeks. Magnus closed his eyes as Alec wiped the lids. His lips were sore and swollen, and Magnus could feel the soreness of it when Alec pressed the towel on them. He felt his hands loosen at the headboard as Alec untied them. They fell lifelessly on the pillow. Magnus groaned as he felt his wrists and he shot a death stare at Alec as he opened his eyes again.

Alec smirked and the dirty towels back in the bucket.

Magnus finally raised himself up and sat up.

“You’re going to regret this one day”, Magnus whispered as he rubbed his wrists which had red marks on them.

“I’d love to”, Alec whispered and kissed Magnus’ cheek. Magnus shook his head and chortled, pushing Alec away from him.

“We’ll see about that”, Magnus slipped out of the bed and picked his pajamas, proceeding to the washroom.

\------

Magnus and Alec joined the kids for breakfast at the table. Their bags were pulled out in front of the elevator. Magnus wore a high-neck sweater with full-length sleeves to hide his hickeys. His wrists were a little scratchy and sore, but not as much compared to the rest of his body. The kids were oblivious, except for Rafael, who understood the glances that Alec and Magnus shared when they came out of the room. He rolled his eyes when Alec playfully winked at Magnus but continued eating his cereal as his father and his boyfriend settled on their chairs.

“Cat is going to pick you up in an hour. Are you guys done packing your things? Don’t forget to take your books and stationary.”, Magnus asked, picking up a butter knife and a slice of bread. Alec passed on the butter to Magnus.

“We are.”, Rafael nodded. Max and Madzie hadn’t noticed what Magnus was wearing when he sat down. A while later, their eyes fell on his attire and they popped their eyes open.

“You’ll melt in this sweater...are you crazy”, she gasped. Alec coughed his cereal when he saw a flush appearing on Magnus’ cheeks.

“I’ll be fine, sweetie”, Magnus mumbled, pulling his sweater sleeve further ahead, unknowingly. “Anyway, I know you three won’t disappoint me...but please take care of yourselves...and each other. Don’t fall sick...or get hurt...or lost. Don’t leave each other alone, no matter what. I am counting on you. And Rafael...especially on you!”, Magnus pointed his index finger at them.

“This isn’t the first time you’re leaving us for four days, Dad. Come on. We’ll be ok.”, Madzie rolled her eyes.

“I know...and if you remember, I give you this talk every time”, Magnus arched his brow at Madzie.

“Right...no...”, she bit her lip and dropped her head down. “We promise we will take care of each other”, she added.

They finished their breakfast and Alec went to grab his jacket and other essentials for the travel. Magnus was taking him out for a birthday weekend. The location was a surprise and he hadn’t let Alec pack his own things. So, basically, Alec was clueless. Nevertheless, excited. It was the first time they were going out for a vacation, alone. He was concerned for the kids’ safety, but he was also looking forward to this alone time with his boyfriend, especially on his birthday.

Alec was tying his combat boots. Magnus had already left to drop some luggage in their car down in the parking. The kids had bid their goodbyes and wished him luck, confusing Alec more. He wanted to know what was going on.

“Yo”, Rafael cleared his throat. Alec looked up and saw the three kids standing in front of him. He let go the shoelace in his hands and sat straight up giving the kids his undivided attention.

“Since, you won’t be here when your birthday rings in, we got you something in advance”, Rafael smiled.

“You didn’t...have...”, Alec widened his eyes at the present in front of him. It was a rectangular and flat object intricately wrapped in a white gift paper which was smooth to touch.

“We did...don’t worry, we pooled in our pocket money”, Max shrugged and placed the wrapped gift in Alec’s palms.

“Just a catch...”, Madzie raised her palms in the air. “Don’t open it before your birthday celebration...like open it after Dad has given you his gift”, she added.

“Ok...”, Alec smiled and took it. “Come here”, he extended his hands and Max and Madzie stepped forward for a cuddle. Rafael stood behind and waited. Alec kissed both their foreheads and stood up approaching the eldest Bane. Rafael bit his lip when Alec pulled him to his chest.

“I love you guys”, he mumbled ruffling Rafael’s forehead. Rafael raised his fist and Alec bumped it with his curled hands.

“We love you too, Alec”, the kids chimed.

“Thank you”, he waved at them before he left.

“Have fun”, the kids wished him luck.

\------

“You can’t keep this from me for a very long time, Magnus”, Alec crossed his hands on the chest as Magnus turned the car key in the hole and the car rolled onto the road. Magnus chose to drive himself and Alec to the airport which would take them to the place where Alec’s surprise stood. His birthday surprise. Magnus had been planning for it for a very long time. Alec caught him in serious and secret conversations with both Clary and Jace but none of them said anything to him.

“Oh, I sure can Alexander”, Magnus turned to him and flashed a smile, before returning his gaze back to the road. Alec pursed his lips and threw his head on the backrest. “You’ll have to tell me, when we reach the airport anyway, Mags”, Alec shrugged.

“I don’t think so, darling. Not just yet”, Magnus winked. Alec frowned and rolled his head over to look outside the window. The car sped through the roads and into the International Airport, but not through the usual entrance. Magnus’ SUV pulled in through the hangar bay and drove a mile on the runway before stopped. There was a private jet, right in front of where Magnus’ SUV stopped.

“You’re unfair”, Alec protested as he got out of the car. Mark was waiting for Magnus near the jet and he handed over his documents, passports, and stuff to him. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and they climbed up to the inside of the jet. The cabin crew greeted Alec and Magnus but none of them explicitly spoke of how long was the flight or where they were headed. Mark and Magnus’ other staff helped settle their bags in the cargo compartment. Magnus settled in a comfy recliner with Alec next to him, taking the window seat. Apart from them, there was no one from Magnus’ staff accompanying him on the trip.

Magnus typed a quick text to Rafael, informing him that he was turning his phone off and asking if they were at Cat’s.

“You’re really not going to tell me, are you?”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest as the jet sealed the doors and headed to the runway. Magnus fixed Alec’s seatbelt for him as the grumpy Lightwood huffed out air. Magnus let out a chuckle and the cabin crew shut the doors. The plane took off and Alec was in no mood to chatter because nobody announced. Soon, he tilted his head on Magnus’ shoulder and dozed off to sleep.

\------

“Babe?”, Alec heard Magnus call him. He moaned, licking his lips and opened his eyes. His ear canals were flapped close. They were about to land. He rubbed his eyes and looked out. The plane was taking a turn over the blue-green ocean waters.

“Miami?”, he popped his eyes open.

“I want you to have the best birthday of your life, Alexander”, Magnus hummed and pressed a sticky kiss on Alec’s cheek as he dropped his chin on his wrist. “So far...”, he added. Watching the plane land was his favourite part about flying. His heart was throbbing in his chest. He was looking forward to this trip more than ever. The plane landed at the airport where Magnus’ car was waiting for them. Magnus held out his hand as they walked out of the plane and into the car. Magnus kept both his and Alec’s hand entwined on his lap.

They reached their hotel which was right on the beach. Alec and Magnus had a cottage booked in their name that opened right into the sand. Alec was so excited because he had always wanted to see Miami and Magnus knew that.

“You’re the best”, he grabbed Magnus into a hug as soon as they stepped into their cottage. Magnus squeaked as Alec picked him off his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled them inside closing the door.

“Alexander”, Magnus chuckled as Alec twirled them around. Magnus’ hands encircled Alec’s neck as he threw his head back, laughing his heart out. “The weekend hasn’t even begun yet”, he yelled as they fell on the comfy bed of their cottage. They parted from each other turning on their backs to breathe.

“I love you so much”, Alec huffed.

“I love you too, Alexander”, Magnus reached out for Alec’s hand and entwined it together with his on the bed. He turned to lie on his side and Alec mirrored his boyfriend. Pulling him closer by his waist, Magnus slipped his fingers behind Alec’s neck and pressed him closer until their lips brushed against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @mymalecstories  
> and if you wanna check out another fic I began, it's titled "Alexander? Yeah, he is different!"
> 
> I'd love if I get a review if I should continue with it!


	45. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in the text is [Say You Won't Let Go - By James Arthur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yW7w8F2TVA) <3

Alec opened his suitcase and picked out a crisp white cotton shirt. He teamed it up with a pair of beige trousers. Magnus was supposedly waiting for him on the beach for an evening stroll and dinner, or so he was told. It was their first evening in Miami. Alec left the first three buttons of his shirt open and then sprayed some cologne on his wrists and rubbed it on his skin and neck. Grabbing a jacket, just in case it got cold in the night, he came out of his cottage and locked it behind him. As soon as he stepped out of the porch, he saw a little note lying on the ground, addressed to a certain _“Not my Housekeeper”_. Alec chuckled and opened the envelope by tearing off the edges. There was a plain white card inside with an arrow pointing towards the right. Alec tilted his head in the direction and then pocketing the envelope, he made his way towards the direction in which the arrow pointed at. He was holding his shoes in his hand to avoid getting sand in them, as he followed the trail that was created using multiple notes along the way.

After walking a few meters, Alec spotted a little patio at a distance. It was lit with candles and there was some movement there. Alec saw somebody move around in the light. He increased his speed and brisk walked towards the patio after he recognized Magnus. As it came closer in his line of view, he saw that there were recliners in the patio, and white and golden candles lighting the place. In the center, he saw Magnus standing with his back towards Alec. Alec craned his neck and saw that Magnus’ one hand was stuffed in his pocket and the other hung on his side and it looked like he was inspecting something, and probably doing some last-minute changes to his planning. Alec sprinted on the sand, unable to hold himself away from Magnus any longer. His lips were curved in a smile because it was Magnus he was rushing to. The wood under his feet creaked as he jumped onto the steps leading inside the patio, startling Magnus who turned around, only to be greeted by Alec’s lips that crashed onto his own. He grabbed Alec’s waist to regain his balance and moaned, kissing his boyfriend back and chuckling against the latter’s mouth.

They pulled away from each other, grinning ear to ear. “I was waiting for you...”, Magnus whispered in his husky voice. Alec’s hands were clasped around Magnus’ shoulders. That was the face he was willing to come home to, every day for the rest of his life. He looked behind Magnus’ shoulders to have a better view of the patio. It was colour-coordinated with their outfits. And how did that happen, Alec would never know. He didn’t even ask Magnus before choosing his outfit for the evening. Magnus wore a beige cotton button up with half sleeves. He paired it with maroon pants. Beaded necklaces hung around his neck and reached up to the buckle of his pants. He had smokey black eyes and a dark kohl lining the lower eye-lid with glitters sparkling.

Apart from the recliners, there was a table in one corner with a candelabra in the centre. Plates and cutlery were laid down on that table. There was another empty shaded area with no furniture below it. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him further inside the patio. They reached a bar table and Magnus poured them both a glass of champagne.

“To us”, Magnus raised his glass towards Alec. Alec smiled and clanked his own against Magnus’ rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’ arm.

“To us”, he replied.

Alec’s attention was diverted to the sound of music when he heard a guitarist tweak the strings of his instrument. Alec popped his eyes open and looked at Magnus who had now kept his glass away. His hand was encircled around Alec’s waist and he was waiting for Alec to gulp his own champagne down. Magnus raised his other hand in the air and Alec inserted his fingers between the gaps of Magnus’ fingers. Magnus fisted his fingers after Alec entangled his fingers and he put his left leg back twirling them around as the music from the strings of the guitar picked up the beat.

 

**I met you in the dark, you lit me up**

**You made me feel as though I was enough**

**We danced the night away, we drank too much**

**I held your hair back when**

**You were throwing up**

 

Alec clawed his fingers around Magnus’ waist as they moved their feet around on the floor, matching the sound coming out of the strings of the guitar with their footwork. That singer had a deep and melodious baritone and his eyes were closed as he sang. “Do you remember that time when you used to wake up and the first thing you did was go for a swim in your indoor-pool, every goddamn morning”, Alec mumbled as Magnus directed them around, swiftly on his feet. Alec was adept enough to match his feet with Magnus’ footwork. That was one of the many things where Alec was compatible with Magnus. “When I was...not your housekeeper, if I might add, Magnus”, Alec winked, licking his lips, twirling in Magnus’ arms.

 

**Then you smiled over your shoulder**

**For a minute, I was stone-cold sober**

**I pulled you closer to my chest**

**And you asked me to stay over**

**I said, I already told ya**

**I think that you should get some rest**

 

“Yeah... and, I stopped doing that because you scolded me so many times...especially after I came down with that god-awful episode of flu. And that thing...you made me drink... I could swear it was alive, Alexander...so alive...”, Magnus pouted, in a complaining tone. Alec threw his head back and laughed, recalling the time when he had to pour that bitter home-made concoction down Magnus’ throat who whined more than a school-kid. Magnus let Alec step away from him and then grab his hand to pull him back to his chest, twirling him on his way. Magnus fell back in Alec’s arms with his back-hitting Alec’s chest and scoffed as Alec wrapped his arms around his abdomen and burrowing his head in the nape of Magnus’ neck. Alec kissed the side of Magnus’ forehead and they moved to the beats of the song.

 

**I knew I loved you then**

**But you'd never know**

**'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**

**I know I needed you**

**But I never showed**

**But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**

**Just say you won't let go**

**Just say you won't let go**

 

“See...you explained my reason behind me scolding you, yourself. Your swimming in the ice-cold water did make you fall sick and that flu was terrible. Anyway, I never told you this but your swimming in the morning, in those body-hugging swimming trunks and nothing on your chest but those delicious abs... distracted me from writing my research proposals, on so many mornings. I almost didn’t get into Johns Hopkins University because of your perfectly carved body”, Alec whispered in Magnus ear. Magnus faked an offended gasp opening his mouth and chuckled when Alec pecked his ear lobe and added a small bite to his peck. Magnus flinched, and chortled moving away from Alexander...albeit only slightly. He leaned his head back on Alec’s chest and settled it on Alec’s collar bone. Alec took a deep breath and tightened his grip around Magnus’ abdomen. Magnus lifted his hands beneath Alec’s grasp to curl it around Alec’s wrists.

 

**I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed**

**I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**

**And I'll take the kids to school**

**Wave them goodbye**

**And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**

 

“Well, I apologize on behalf of my _perfectly carved body_ for distracting you...”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “Although...on second thoughts, I don’t apologize. I am not sorry, Alexander. Because...not only did you did get into JHU, regardless of my shirtless non-conscious attempts, if I may add, at flirting with my housekeeper, but you made the Director at the Columbia University Medical Centre...and so, your accusations are baseless, and they can’t be used.”, Magnus pursed his lips together shaking his head. He faked being upset over the fact that his attempts to woo his kids’ caretaker had failed miserably. He turned around to face Alec and press his palms on his chest. “I guess I wasn’t that good after all. My abs... didn’t actually do the trick...did they?”, he heaved a deep sigh, batting his eyelids, waiting for Alec’s comeback.

 

**When you looked over your shoulder**

**For a minute, I forget that I'm older**

**I wanna dance with you right now**

**Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever**

**And I swear that everyday you'll get better**

**You make me feel this way somehow**

 

Alec snorted and bent down to kiss Magnus. He lifted Magnus’ face by holding his chin and before Magnus closed his eyes to lean in on the kiss, he saw a tiny tear in the corner of Alec’s eyes. “You were never _not-good,_ Mr Bane. You were, are and will always be perfect. Also, still not your housekeeper. Anyway. It took me every bit of self-restraint I had to not look at you and/or dream about you...because I never thought that I stood a chance. Because...you were you...so glorious, beautiful...magnificent. Perfect, in short...and I was just...well I was myself...angry, stupid...naive...I was just Alec”, Alec whispered. Magnus’ lips curved into a toothy grin. “I never thought that someone as stunning as the Magnus Bane would ever notice me... I am a science nerd...let alone fall in love with me”, he shook his head and kissed Magnus again.

 

**I'm so in love with you**

**And I hope you know**

**Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold**

**We've come so far my dear**

**Look how we've grown**

**And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**

**Just say you won't let go**

**Just say you won't let go**

 

“You’re stunning yourself, Alexander. And not just physically...although that height, those gorgeous arms, that beautiful smile...and those big and beautiful hazels and the long lashes...which are just a cherry on top...but you know what pulled me to you...”, he freed one hand and poked his index finger in the centre of Alec’s chest. “That thing...beating right there inside your chest...your pure and wonderful heart”, Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s chest right above his beating heart. “You saw the real me behind the walls that I had put up around myself...and you believed that I was good... I was worth loving...”, Magnus’ eyes moistened, and he dropped his head on Alec’s chest clasping his arms tightly around the latter’s torso.

 

**I wanna live with you**

**Even when we're ghosts**

**'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**

 

“You are. Every part of you is worth loving, Magnus”, Alec spoke, interrupting Magnus from his chain of thoughts. Magnus’ gaze lifted up and he looked back in Alec’s eyes. “But you know what the best part is...”, Alec kissed his cheek. “That this love is all mine...forever and beyond. I am the one-person Magnus Bane found worthy of falling in love with and that makes me the luckiest person in the whole world.”, he chimed, with a hint of pride in his voice. Alec curled their fingers together and raised their hands in the air again. Magnus rubbed his hand up Alec’s back to settle it flat on his shoulder plate right on his spine. Alec closed his eyes and bent down, burying his head in Magnus’ neck. Magnus tilted his head leaning his cheek on Alec’s hair. The guitarist played wilfully and the only sound that could be heard other than the sound of the guitar were Alec and Magnus’ beating hearts and thumping against each other’s chest.

 

**I'm gonna love you till**

**My lungs give out**

**I promise till death we part like in our vows**

**So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows**

**'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old**

**Just say you won't let go**

**Just say you won't let go**

 

“Only yours, Alexander. I will only ever be yours”, Magnus assured. Alec lifted his head slightly off Magnus’ shoulder and pressed the side of his head against Magnus’ temple. Magnus closed his eyes and leaned forward to drop his head on Alec’s collarbone. The difference in their height facilitated Magnus to press his forehead on Alec’s shoulder, nestling closer to his boyfriend.

 

**Just say you won't let go**

**Oh, just say you won't let go**

 

“You hear that?”, Alec parted his head away and cupped Magnus’ face, indicating towards the lyrics of the song. “I won’t let go of you...because I committed the mistake of doing that once and it broke me, broke us. Never again. Never again.”, Alec shook his head. Magnus smiled, squeezing between Alec’s palms and nodded. “I love you, Magnus Bane”, Alec mouthed and kissed him, as the guitar strings stopped emitting music and the sound ended. “...and you’re stuck with me...till we’re grey and old”, he added.

“Gladly”, Magnus said, with his eyes still closed and lips curved in a grin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love”

Alec turned towards the guitarist who was adjusting the strings for another song. Alec’s hand pressed on Magnus’ shoulder blade and the other stuffed in his pocket. “That was absolutely wonderful. You are incredibly talented”, he called. The guitarist looked up and smiled when he realized that it was who was being talked to.

“Thank you, Sir”, the guitarist smile.

“What is your name?” Alec lifted his chin up and walked towards the boy, Magnus tagging along.

“Josh”, the boy replied, licking his lips.

“You’re very good, Josh”, Alec smiled and extended his hand. Josh smiled and shook his proffered hand. Magnus raised his palm and rested it on Alec’s chest.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this on such a short notice”, Magnus thanked the man, still standing close to Alec. “It is a pleasure listening to you. I hope one day the world gets to listen to your original lyrics. You have a wonderful voice and it deserves to be heard. And you made this night extra special for my Alexander. So, I am very very thankful.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr Bane. The manager briefly described the reason why you both are here and the story of how you met...I am lucky that I got to meet the both of you. It keeps my faith in true love intact. I hope I can find someone who loves me just as much as you love each other.”, he chimed, making Alec and Magnus blush red and purple. Magnus raised himself off his heels and kissed Alec’s cheek.

“And...a very happy birthday in advance, sir”, Josh turned toward Alec and nodded.

“Thank you, Josh. I hope we see you around.”

“I hope you have a very good weekend with Mr Bane.”, he said. Alec nodded. He and Magnus proceeded to the porch where the table was laid for them. Magnus held out a chair for Alec. Josh tightened the strings of the guitar and started a new song. A waiter poured them wine as they settled on the dining table.

“You did all this for my birthday?”, Alec gasped looking around.

“I did this because I love you”, Magnus wiggled his brows. “...and because you’re special to me”, he held out his palm on the table. Alec smiled and gave his hand in his. The waiter laid out starters followed by dinner and they ate quietly, sipping wine in between...and talking.

\------

“Remember that night of Gramps’ birthday party?”, Alec asked, as they walked through the waves crashing at the beach. Their pants were folded up to their knees and their shoes were in one of their hands. The other hands were locked in each other. As the waves crashed on the shores, they wet their feet right up to their knees.

“That was some evening, Alexander. I can never forget it...”, Magnus threw his head back, recalling the memories of that party. “You had almost kissed me...”, he sighed, with a hint of disappointment in the sound.

“Yeah...damn my daddy dearest”, Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled. Magnus’ breath hitched, hoping the recollection of his father hadn’t brought pain to his boyfriend. “...but then, he is rotting somewhere alone and wrinkly and miserable...so I guess, everything is fine and although he and I aren’t even close to being even, he does not matter anymore. I don’t care if he lives or dies...”, Alec shrugged.

“I guess”, he whispered, unable to judge if Alec was ok with reliving those memories. Alec looked at him and squeezed Magnus’ hand realizing that he was worried.

“I am ok. Stop worrying about me. That man is irrelevant to me. Has been so for a very long time. I would never let him control my emotions. It was a stupid mistake but now it’s all over...”, he leaned and kissed the side of Magnus’ head. Magnus lifted Alec’s hand up and dropped it on the other side going over his head. Alec chortled wrapping his arm around Magnus’ shoulder and pulled him sufficiently close to him. Magnus tilted his head and dropped it on the younger man’s shoulder. The waves kept crashing on them at their feet, making noise...and they just walked in each other’s arms until their cottage came into view.

“As weird as I remember that night to be, I am glad it happened the way it did. It gave me so much to ponder on. And that night also gave me someone who I knew I could trust...even in my darkest times. Before that, I knew I liked you...Magnus...I knew I was attracted to you...but after that, I started respecting you even more...not just as a father to your kids, but as a human being and as a person that you are supposed to be”, Alec whispered.

“I am glad too, Alexander. I am glad the night turned out the way it did...although I regret not beating your father more”, Magnus hummed rubbing Alec’s arm and hugging it. Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t wait to reach the cottage and kiss you...”, Alec sighed, tilting his chin towards the direction of the cottage. Magnus looked up from his shoulder and narrowed his brows, amused, and bewildered at this naughtier version of his boyfriend.

“You can kiss me now if you want? It is not like I would mind or something”, he offered, curving his lips upward.

“I know I can kiss you...right now”, Alec smiled lifting his hand up to wrap it around Magnus’ neck. “I just choose not to share your after-kiss face with anyone else. That face is my privilege...and only mine.”, he winked, with pride written all over his beautiful face.

“Possessive...aren’t we, Alexander?”, Magnus winked.

They sprinted on the sand to reach the porch of their cottage, unable to keep their hands off each other any longer. On reaching the door, they were both panting for their breath. Alec took out the key card and swiped it across the door. He turned around to kiss Magnus who jumped and wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. Alec pushed the door open with his back and they stumbled inside their cottage. Alec parted his lips momentarily from Magnus and looked around to locate the bed because the room was in darkness.

They fell on the bed, Magnus atop Alec. Magnus raised himself away from Alec’s bed and looked around. “What?”, Alec gestured as Magnus leaned out of the bed and grabbed the tie that was lying on the bedside table.

“You’re going to take your revenge for this morning by tying my hands too, aren’t you Mags?”, Alec arched a brow and frowned.

“No... I am going to take my revenge doing something better, my love. And you will let me...because you love me and because you’re all mine and I am all yours...forever and beyond.”, Magnus winked and tied the tie around Alec’s eyes blindfolding him. Alec grumbled as Magnus pinned down his hands to prevent him from undoing the blindfold. “Do not untie this blindfold...alright, babe?”, Magnus whispered. He undid the buttons of Alec’s shirt tearing it apart and then removed his pants. Throwing both the clothes on the wooden floor, he threw his lips crashing onto Alec who was taken aback because he couldn’t see Magnus coming close to his lips. He complained as Magnus kissed him, cupping his face within his palms. Alec’s palms reached Magnus’ shirt with the help of Magnus’ guidance and he opened the buttons to remove Magnus’ shirt. His hands trailed to Magnus’ shoulder blade as the latter kissed him and his nails dug in his soft skin.

“This is worse...”, Alec complained, as their lips parted. “I want to see you...Magnus this...”, he shook his head.

“You asked for this, Alexander.”, Magnus whispered near Alec’s ear, making him shiver. “You owe me this...and you won’t remove the blindfold, until I ask you to?”, Magnus instructing, biting at Alec’s ear lobe. Alec sighed and nodded.

Magnus turned Alec around, so that he now lay on his stomach. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hands one by one and stretched them on his sides, pressing them on the mattress. He then straddled his legs apart and sat between them. Grabbing the bottle of lube in his hand, he poured a little on his finger and applied it around Alec’s hole making the latter jump a little. Being blindfolded meant that he couldn’t anticipate any of Magnus’ moves.

Magnus smoothened his fingertip with a little more lube and then efficiently inserted it inside Alec’s hole. “Aah”, Alec moaned as he felt Magnus inside him. “This is...uhh...nice”, he whispered against the pillow. Magnus played with his finger inside Alec until he found a weak spot.

“Yeah?”, Magnus asked lubing his other finger which followed his first one and widened the hole as it entered Alec.

“Oh my God...that’s good”, Alec mumbled nodded in the pillow. “So good...”, he added.

Magnus chuckled and slipped out of his pants throwing them off the bed. He put a condom on and applied lube on it. “Alexander...I am going to...are you ready for it?”, he informed lifting Alec off the bed.

“Do it”, Alec interrupted as his back arched up, ready for Magnus.

Magnus smiled and lifted himself on his knees. Alec nodded and complied. Magnus moved himself until his member stood right in front of Alec’s enlarged hole. Alec cursed under his breath feeling Magnus’ hardened member make his way inside his hole. Alec’s breath hitched, and he clasped the sheets of the bed pressing his head on the pillow.

\------

Alec woke up next morning, wrapped up in the cold sheets of their bed. He could hear waves crashing on the shore, louder than usual. The sea breeze tinted with salt was reeking through his nose and the air felt warmer than it usually did. He fluttered his eyelids and opened his eyes. His head was turned towards the door. Alec cleared his blurry vision and saw the door of their cottage open. He opened one eye and tilted his head up to peer out. Magnus’ back was turned to him and he was sitting under the porch in front of the main door.

Alec extended one hand out of his blanket and yawned, lifting himself on the bed. He looked at the watch. It was 6:30am in the morning. Alec rubbed his eyes and pressing his palm on one side of his face, and yawned again.

“Happy Birthday, Alec”, he said to himself, rolling his eyes.

He got out of bed looking for his clothes which were, thanks to his meticulous boyfriend, were sitting on the bedside table, neatly folded at his disposal. Alec smiled, pulling the pajamas and wearing the tshirt. He grabbed his hoodie and stepped out of the cottage. He was excited for the day. It was his first birthday that he had looked forward to, in a very long time.

And he knew something for sure.

It was going to be a memorable one for sure.

He could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post on Wednesday but I did not because I wouldn't be able to put a new chapter this Sunday. My boyfriend, who is in the army is coming home after months and I'll be with him. 
> 
> So yeah, see you next Wednesday!


	46. cue Alexander Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I couldn't post a new chapter last week. I thought I could take time out between spending time with my boyfriend but I just couldn't. He left again on Sunday and I was able to write the proposal chapter first and then I penned this previous one down.
> 
> So, until I have a few chapters ready in advance, I am going to have to post chapters weekly instead of biweekly.  
> I hope you're all having a great January?

10 years is a very tender age to lose a mother. That particularly dreadful day, Magnus had just returned from school to find his home in darkness. And that was something, considering how palatial his home used to be. After all, he was the son of Asmodeus Bane, the businessman who had risen up to power after immigrating from Indonesia when he was still in his early twenties. He had met Magnus’ mother right here in the States and married her when he laid the foundation of Edom Enterprises. Christianne, Magnus’ mother, passed away, after suffering a myocardial infarction while Magnus was at school. Later that day, the young Magnus returned home and found his father sitting by his mother’s body, frozen in his spot. And Magnus lost his father too. Truth be told, Asmodeus wasn’t the father he used to be before Christianne died. He used to be Magnus’ best friend and then after his wife went away, it felt like he shut himself down. That was the time when Magnus needed his father more than anything else, and that was the time when he wasn’t there for the little boy, drowning in his own sorrows and ending up becoming someone who just ended up selling his son away in marriage, a decade later.

Loss of his mother deeply affected the 10-year old Magnus but thanks to Mrs Parker and Catarina and Ragnor, Magnus managed to recover from his sorrows and gradually, pulled himself together. He was still damaged and hurt but he was on his way to getting better when another hurdle pushed him back to where he was, or even backwards. And that final hurdle was Camille Belcourt. She destroyed whatever happiness and cheer was left in Magnus. Slowly and steadily, he lost every shed of emotion and peace he had. He even lost his friends, Catarina and Ragnor, who Camille hated just because they made Magnus happy and that was the one thing she couldn’t stand – seeing Magnus happy. He drowned himself in work after he got divorced from his wife and went to such a dark place in his mind that he eventually gave up, trying to come out of his own darkness. He had accepted that this is the way his life would be, forever.

Cue Alexander Lightwood.

The 21-year old boy with anger issues who, one day, just happened to drop in Magnus’ life out of nowhere. Through the process of getting to know Alexander, judging him for his guts of standing up against his own boss and then finally getting to the point of understanding where the boy came from and what made him that short on temper, Magnus started developing emotions again. All those sentiments that he had shut out years ago...keeping them away for his own protection, started knocking at the door of his heart again. And, for a change, he decided that he would give it one more shot and so, he let those feelings in and opened the doors of his heart.

Magnus allowed himself to feel again.

Unlike all the times in the past, this time, the world was conspiring to make the business tycoon happy. In Alexander Gideon Lightwood, he got the friend he hadn’t had for a very long time. A friend who was there whenever Magnus needed to talk to someone. He found a lover who reciprocated Magnus’ love and affection without any ulterior motive other than loving Magnus itself. In Alec, he also got a partner who was there with him in the craziest of times and situations. He got a soulmate with which he was sure enough to share his heart for this life and all the ones coming next. Together they made a world for themselves, where they were loved and respected by one another...where they healed off their scars given to them by the ones they were closest to, by the love they bestowed on each other and a place where nobody judged them for being in love with each other.

Magnus took a deep breath and blinked his eyes, watching the cool blue waves of the ocean crash on the shores in front of him. It was wee hours of morning and Alec was peacefully asleep in their cottage. Magnus sat under the porch of their cottage, looking at the ring he was holding in his hand, thinking back at all the situations and events that had brought him to this day where he was finally going to ask Alec to marry him. The day he was going to change his life and make a commitment to someone for the rest of his life.

Marriage.

It had always been a touchy subject for Magnus. And for good reasons.

He had made a promise to himself to never again be shackled by the chains of marriage after his and Camille’s divorce was finalized by the court. He solemnly swore that he would never let anyone hurt him. That he would never let anyone be on the receiving end of his love but as they say... _never say never._ That Magnus Bane, who stood in the judge’s office finalizing his divorce with Camille Belcourt, would have never expected to hire a male caretaker for his three children two years later, let alone fall in love with the same 21-year old caretaker who was a research graduate at NYU. Life gave him lemons of some variety. He scoffed.

He fell so hard and fast in love with Alec that even when Alec went away to pursue his PhD in Baltimore, a major part of Magnus’ heart still housed the hope that one day, he would get his Alexander back. And that hope was strong enough for Magnus to never see anyone else even after they officially called things off and broke up. Of course, it all worked well in the end because his boyfriend did come back eventually and even sealed the fate of their relationship with a promise ring that very night when they got back together, but Magnus, deep down, was aware that things could have gone in an entirely different direction.

His thought process was broken when muscular arms wrapped around his collar bone. He blinked and hurriedly stuffed his box in his pocket and tilted his head to the right side. Alec kissed his cheekbone and whispered a good morning right in his ear, which made the older man dip his head down, smiling profusely. Waking up with Alec was indeed a good morning.

“Happy Birthday, Alexander. I am so sorry you had to wake up alone...I was just coming inside...”, he shook his head, panic finally setting in, as he realized that he had missed the opportunity of waking Alec up with a special birthday kiss. Alec stopped him mid-sentence by kissing him right on his lips reducing Magnus’ words to a mere mumble as the older man kissed him back, shutting his eyelids peacefully.

“No apologizing...not today”, Alec whispered dropping on his knees beside Magnus. “...you’ll not say sorry to me... not today. Today, I just need you to be by my side... Do we have a deal?”, he added kissing Magnus again. Magnus let out a sigh warming Alec’s lips and nodded, muttering a very soft acceptance of the deal.

“But...my birthday boy still deserved a better good morning kiss than this”, Magnus smiled lifting his hands up to curl them around Alec’s neck bringing him closer to his face. “Happy Birthday, my love. I hope I am able to give you just a small fraction of happiness you’ve given me all these years”, he exclaimed, making Alec pull away from their kiss.

“You’ve given me so much more than that, already. So, you needn’t worry about that Mags!”, Alec gasped crashing his lips on to Magnus again who stumbled back dropping his weight on a wooden pillar right behind him. Magnus dropped his hands down to grab Alec’s waist and pull Alec’s hips to rub it against his own abdomen.

“Wait...we need to...we need... Alexander”, Magnus pulled away, breathing heavily. He was so turned on by his boyfriend, but they had a whole day planned ahead of them and he couldn’t ruin his plans to make it the most special day for Alec. “Alexander...we should get going...we need to get ready”, he said patting Alec’s chest. Alec sighed and stood up pulling Magnus with him. They walked back inside and took a bath together. Changing into comfortable cotton shirts fit for a beach day-out and a pair of shorts, they went out to get breakfast. As a part of Magnus’ surprise, the hotel staff had arranged for their breakfast right outside their cottage where they could see the sea waves crashing at their feet.

Magnus blindfolded Alec as they embarked on their day, much to Alec’s protest.

Their first stop was scuba-diving. Magnus had booked a scuba-diving and snorkelling session with South Beach Divers.

“I love you so much, babe but this blindfold is so unnecessary”, Alec complained as he stumbled through the sands tightly holding Magnus’ arm to maintain his balance. He could hear Magnus’ amused giggles coupled with the sound of the sea waves crashing on the shores. When they reached the dockyard, Magnus gently pulled the blindfold out. Alec gasped when he saw the vast expanse of sea in front of him. The sun was shining right on top of them. It was moderately cold but the joy of being in and around the ocean was enough for them to forget the chilly temperatures of New York. Their instructor was waiting for them. She was a young girl in her early twenties who introduced herself as Beth as soon as Magnus and Alec approached her.

“Mr Bane...Mr Lightwood? I am Beth, I’ll be here to assist you in your sessions.”, she smiled extending her hand. Magnus scoffed and insisted that they can very well be on first name basis if they are to dive together. After that, she told them that they would need certain basic training before they proceed for their dive in the ocean. Hence, they sat on a rock and she began to explain the basic signals used underwater during a dive.

“Loop your index finger and thumb together, yup, just like that Magnus... extending your other fingers...like that...yeah that’s correct!”, she demonstrated, and Magnus and Alec followed. “That’s the signal of **OK**. You use this signal to show that you are ok...and/or to show that you’ve understood any instruction given to you... _OK_?”, she showed the signal and Magnus and Alec imitating, uttering a loud OK.

“Ok...let’s go ahead. Lift your hand up in the air and place your palm facing the ground. If you tilt it sideways, as in you indicate a so-so in day to day life...that means **it’s not ok**...or, that there’s a _problem._ ”, Beth explained. One of Magnus’ arm was wrapped around Alec’s as Beth went ahead explaining them the other signals to be used underwater and they smiled at each other taking down all the instructions that they could in their mind. Post a little break, they changed into their diving suits, Alec and Magnus helping each other. They took a yacht to the place where they were supposed to dive.

“This is so good...thank you? I have always wanted to try this for myself. Did...did Fray tell you about this...because I don’t remember us having a conversation about me wanting to do scuba-diving”, Alec grinned, rubbing Magnus’ knee as the wind blew their hair behind. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, darling. And maybe, I am just a little more observant than you consider me to be...so some credit would do me no harm, mister...uhh sorry, Doctor Lightwood”, Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, making Alec chuckle and nudge his nose against Magnus’. Alec’s palms were holding Magnus’ knee as the motorboat took them to their diving location, cutting through the soaring waves and they dove in after putting their fins on, one after the other led by Beth into the deep blue waters of the otherwise calm ocean.

There was a certain soothing effect of the silence that ensued as the couple swam their way inside the deep waters. Alec could faintly hear the bubbles emerge out of his mouth and the waves that they had rippled through their dive, but it became weaker and fainter as they swam deeper inside. They could see sunlight coming in and diffusing into darkness towards the floor of the ocean. Beth gradually led them to the coral reefs. It felt like there was a whole new world inside the ocean, waiting to be experienced. An entire world made of so many vibrant colors. Watching the corals felt meditative to the two of them. Alec asked Beth if he could observe one of the corals up close, careful to not harm the life that thrived on it. She pointed at the ones which were safe to observe from a closer distance... after making sure that there wasn’t a predator nesting or camouflaging itself. Alec swam closer and observed the colours and their contrasts against the blue waters.

Alec stumbled backwards a little, after observing the reefs and clicking some pictures from the camera that Beth had given them to click pictures of the two of them and propelled himself closer to his boyfriend who was swimming a little away from the reefs, clicking pictures of Alec without him noticing. On reaching Magnus, he gently raised his hand and pulled out Magnus’ breather after they came sufficiently close letting a stream of bubbles leave the latter’s mouth. Magnus’ gaze followed Alec’s hand movements with wide and open eyes and dilated pupils. Alec went on to remove his own breather and looked at Magnus, smiling a little. He stabilized his lungs and grabbed Magnus by his shoulder crashing his lips onto his.

Magnus snorted, with bubbles emerging out of his nose. He smiled softly and gave in to the kiss pulling himself closer to his boyfriend. Alec knew how Magnus’ lips felt like... but underwater, it was like kissing him for the first time. The slight slippery, cold sensation that he got when he kissed him was unlike anything he had felt before.

\------

“As far as the patient reports are concerned, the urgent ones can be signed by Dr Kaira, on the centre’s behalf. I spoke to her before I took a leave and she will be going to sign the reports while I am not present. I’ll check on the ones that need my authorization first thing on Monday morning. For now, Ms Blackthorn, have a great weekend because I need to get back to mine. See you on Monday”, Alec sniffed, hanging up the call. He was walking on the beach to join Magnus who was setting up a barbeque on the beach.

“Everything in order, Dr Lightwood?”, Magnus winked when he saw Alec walk towards him. He stood in front of a wooden table chopping and cutting meat and vegetables and putting them through a skewer. A barbeque was simmering next to him.

“For now, you could safely say that, Mr Bane?”, Alec rolled his eyes, ending it with a wink. He joined Magnus on the wooden table, looking around to find something to help Magnus with.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the department collapses because it’s most talented scientist is occupied elsewhere”, Magnus turned around from the table and grabbed the elastic of Alec’s beach shorts, pulling him closer. Alec emitted a chuckle, carefully slipping his hands to Magnus’ back. Magnus’ caramel coloured skin glowed against the sun, making Alec ogle him like he was seeing him for the very first time.

“Well, the department would deserve to collapse if it cannot run one day without their _most talented scientist_ , or so you say.”, Alec imitated Magnus, leading to the both of them bursting into a chuckle. “What are we eating for lunch? I am starving...the diving was exhausting...splendid...but exhausting...”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“I am glad you enjoyed it. It’s one of the many things I have planned for you today!”, Magnus winked, turning back to resume his chopping. Alec dropped his chin on Magnus’ shoulder and peered.

“How can I help?”, he breathed against his neck.

“Just sit in front of me and look pretty”, Magnus gently tilted his head and pressed a kiss on the side of Magnus’ head. Alec shook his head, admitting defeat. Trying to win with words against his boyfriend was a futile effort.

“I am still waiting for you to tell me about the evening. Where are you taking me?”, he dropped on the bench in front of Magnus, as instructed and placed his chin on his head, batting his eyelids at Magnus.

“Patience, dear Alexander. Hurry, will take you nowhere”, Magnus winked. Alec gave his eyes a strong roll and dropped his head in his arms.

\-----

I am waiting for you on the beach

_Magnus_

Alec read the note later that evening and sighed. He hadn’t decided on what he was going to wear, today of all days and he was sort of freaking out. After their lunch at the beach, Magnus had taken him on a hot-air balloon ride over the city. It was a scintillating experience for Alec, never having flown in a balloon before. They circled the downtown area for quite some time and then returned to their room to rest for a bit.

Magnus then left before the sun set asking Alec to be ready and that he would call as soon as his surprise was ready.

Alec stood in front of his bag. There was a cherry red shirt neatly ironed and folded in front of him. He picked it up and put it on. He slipped into tight black pants and put on a shiny black blazer.

Spraying a few drops of perfume and rubbing cologne on his wrists and neck, Alec Lightwood stepped out of the cottage, unbeknownst to what was in store for him.


	47. ...will you marry me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so scared to write this.   
> I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> Enjoy. :D

The beach was beautiful. Dusk was slowly dissolving into night. Alec reached the location he was supposed to, to find Magnus standing with his back to the sea. He looked at Alec and gestured him to stop where he was and Alec did. He took a step back and narrowed his brows. The lanterns around the place went off, plunging them into a moderately dark surrounding.

Magnus took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. This was harder than he had anticipated. “I had it all written down, just in case I mess it up...”, he chuckled, albeit nervously. “I swear...”, he added softly, his hands shaking. Alec looked at him stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants. His eyes were crinkling because of the grin appearing on his lips looking at the man who owned his heart, standing a few feet away from him.

“Magnus...you can tell me anything you want to. And you don’t need a piece of paper for it...”, Alec lifted his feet up to take a step forward and close the distance between himself and his boyfriend. Magnus raised his hand and gestured him to stop right where he was. His chest was rising up and down, rather heavily. Alec’s smile vanished as he noticed Magnus becoming increasingly nervous in front of him.

“Mags... are you ok, babe?”, he whispered, raising his hand as if he was ready to grab Magnus if the man needed him to. Magnus shook his head and nodded. He opened his mouth for a second and closed it, sticking out his tongue afterwards to lick his lips.

“Alexander, I am ok”, he plastered a smile on his face which both he and Alec could notice that they were artificial. “I can do this... have been planning this for weeks. I swear. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll come around.”, he gasped for breath. Magnus closed his eyes and lifted his head up towards the sky. He took a deep breath and released it slowly...trying to calm himself down.

“I am here for you...for as long as you want but Magnus... look at me and just say whatever you have to and whatever you have planned.”, Alec mumbled, hoping that his voice would soothe Magnus’ nerves down.

Magnus took a deep breath.

He could go this.

He blinked and closed his eyes again and swallowed - his Adam’s apple rapidly going up and down his throat. He opened his eyes finally to look at the note he had in his hand and then looked at Alec who was standing some feet away from him, eagerly waiting to hear Magnus and his birthday message for his boyfriend. Magnus knew how that he had it all in control until this very moment. He knew what he was supposed to do, that he had a ring in his pocket and he had to take it out and ask Alec to marry him. It was that simple. But that is the thing, _it just wasn’t._ His Alexander stood right in front of him and for the first time in his whole life, Magnus was shit scared of saying anything without the fear of messing it up. He closed his fist, crumpling the paper within.

Magnus dropped on his knees and stuffed the crumpled piece of paper back in his pocket. He held his forehead with his palms and closed his eyes, not realizing that too much pressure would have eventually ruined his eye-makeup. He tried to calm himself down by breathing in and out and counting from 1 to 10.

“Magnus?”, the older man heard Alec’s voice very close to his forehead and looked up. Alec was on the ground right in front of him, holding him by his shoulders. “You don’t have to panic... I am here... it’s just me. It’s your Alexander. You can say it... anything you want... anything at all.”, Alec said, cupping Magnus’ face.

Magnus’ breathing evened and he shut his eyes squeezing his lids onto each other. He leaned forward and kissed Alec, and taking in every ounce of comfort this proximity to Alec brought him. He let out a noisy breath and opened his eyes while still brushing his nose against Alec’s. This was doing wonders. Alec’s little smile, that he could see from up close was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes on.

“Over these last few weeks, I have spent hours trying to figure out the right way to do this. And I thought I had made a fool proof plan... right until this moment”, he began, burying his head in Alec’s neck and clasping the lapels of his velvety black coat. “... I realize that there is no right or wrong way of doing what I am about to do... I just need to seize the moment and go for it. So, I’ll try and do just that, Alexander. Forgive me if I go wrong or if I mess this up.”, he shook his head. Alec smiled and kissed him, softly and quickly.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. You can never do anything wrong to hurt me...I trust you...”, Alec assured. He grabbed both of Magnus’ hands in his own and put them on his lap. They sat on their knees digging in the sand.

“It was one of the best decisions of my life when I called in Victor Aldertree’s firm to ask for a replacement for Maia...who used to be my kids’ caretaker before I hired you. At that time, you were just an object of curiosity for me, majorly because I saw your last name...and then had Dot check on you...and you happened to be the same Alec Lightwood who was the eldest son of such a well-known businessman. And all that mattered to me, at that point, was why a kid like you, who grew up with silver spoons in his mouth, want to work as a caretaker for kids. And that’s partly why I agreed to Clary’s offer... other than the fact that I was desperate for a new caretaker. Wow, I used to be an asshole...”, he scoffed. Alec dropped his weight on his leg and clasped his fingers tightly around Magnus’.

“You were so smug when I first met you...Alexander. You didn’t give a damn about my money...or the fact that I was powerful and famous, and that I could be of some advantage to you...despite all that, you never really gave a damn about any of it. That was one of the first thing that I found myself attracted to you for. Not romantically...if I might add...but I was the teensy bit impressed by your candor.”, Magnus chortled. Alec popped his eyes open and scoffed back.

“I am glad you were... _impressed_ I mean.”, Alec rolled his eyes. “Mr Bane”, he added with an adorable wink on his face.

“Shh...don’t interrupt me Alexander”, Magnus pressed his index finger on Alec’s lips and Alec quickly used to the opportunity to curve his lips in a pout and kiss Magnus’ finger, making the man blush. “...but your anger...oh my good Lord! I used to be petrified, dramatically speaking, even though I never showed it out rightly on my face, because, I am me...but your anger used to scare me... _like a whole lot..._ ”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “...it was such a cat and mouse game we played for weeks, until my Mama’s birthday”, Magnus recalled.

“I never thanked you personally for making it so special for her memory and for me. No one ever did anything like that for her or me while she was still alive...and after she died. Camille didn’t even bother to know that all those times I went away early in the morning was to pay my respects to my dead mother. She thought I was out for a walk...and the stupid, idiot, faithful husband, who crushed on his wife, in me didn’t even bother to correct her. That day in the orphanage is one of the most beautiful and memorable days of my whole life...”

“I...”, Alec found himself lost for words.

“I wanted to kiss you so bad when you were brushing my face with your cheeks. I don’t know if you remember doing it...”, Magnus admitted. Alec’s breath hitched. “I guess that is one of the things I’ve never told anyone. But, being that close to you...your hands clasping my waist...all I could think about was how much I wanted you to be mine... how much I wanted to fall in love again and be with someone who loved me back... someone who was as amazing as you...Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You didn’t even know what you were doing to my poor heart”, Magnus’ blushed deep red. Alec’s lips curved into a lopsided grin and he leaned in to kiss Magnus very close to his lips.

“At your Gramps’ party...I saw this other side of you... the boy who was Isabelle and Max’s protective elder brother and your grandfather’s favourite and dutiful grandson. You were with your family and I couldn’t think of anyone else who could have understood my family better...if not you. That day, I also understood why you were so good to all of my three children... you were naturally so loving”, Magnus recalled that memorable party.

“Speaking of them...I love my kids, Alexander. With everything I have, I love them and for a while, I thought that I could protect them by making them heartless people just like their father had become. Only to make sure that people like Camille wouldn’t have the power of hurting them like she did me. Of course, then you came into our lives and filled it with love, took care of them, nurtured them as your own and I couldn’t be more grateful to God...or whoever did this because I wouldn’t have had what I do now...without you. The favourite part of my day used to be coming home to you and the three of them sitting on that carpet...playing Monopoly or Twister...God knows what all weird games you played behind my back”, Magnus’ eyes glistened. Alec smiled, scoffing softly, and dropped his gaze down at their hands on his lap.

“One time... I came in through the door and there you were, sleeping on the floor. I wish I could have taken a photograph because Max and Madzie were on that couch...and Rafael’s head was on your chest...and you... babe, your lips were slightly parted, and I could hear soft snores coming out... it is my fondest memory of looking at you, walking into my apartment.”

“Hey...I don’t snore...”, Alec said, taking offence.

“Mhm?”, Magnus arched a brow, and imitated Alec’s soft snores. Alec clicked his tongue and jerked his head to one side, eliciting a chuckle from Magnus.

“Ok...ok, I’ll let it go. We can have this discussion some other time.”, Magnus added, making Alec blush and nod.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you out the second you asked me to dance with you in your grandfather’s party...but Kevin...dear lord that stupid bodyguard, he totally had to ruin our kiss. And then, after that, I just couldn’t make myself do it because you were so bereaved by everything that had happened that night...and as much as I wanted to see my feelings through... I knew it wasn’t the right call... because you weren’t ready...”

Alec’s eyes flickered with tiny drops of tears brimming on his lids. He sniffed and rubbed his thumb over Magnus’ knuckles.

“And then...I ruined our date...I am so sorry for that... It was so stupid and naïve of me to think that you’d ever judge me... and I let my past with Camille ruin my present...one more time. I am sorry”, Magnus shook his head. Alec cleared his throat.

“No no... don’t apologize. Tonight is not the night you’ll apologize for doing anything for my sake... ok?”, the boy assured.

“Asking you to be my boyfriend that morning after the second date and our first proper _sober kiss_ was the best gift I gave myself and the easiest thing that I had to do in a very long time. Letting my heart feel something again... and giving in to all my affection for you... you were so easy and beautiful to fall for, Alexander. With that beautiful heart that is full of love and affection. It wasn’t a very hard choice for me...to ask you to be a part of my life then and it shouldn’t be now... and that is exactly what I am going to do today”, he whispered, slipping one hand out of Alec’s and stuffing it inside his pocket to take something out.

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw a tiny box covered in velvet in Magnus’ hand. He gasped and looked at Magnus, with shock and surprise. Magnus himself closed his eyes once more, trying to take in air before he was about to change his and Alec’s life for the rest of their lives. And then, the panic set in. What if he couldn’t do it...? What if Alec wasn’t ready to get married yet? What if he never wanted to get married...? All such and more thoughts clouded Magnus’ mind and he found himself blacking out in front of his boyfriend.

“I thought that this would be easy...I love you...how can it be difficult...”, Magnus’ voice shook, his hands shivering under Alec’s grip. Alec felt the tensioning of the muscles in Magnus’ hand and he looked down. The man was shivering. “But, I don’t know what to say to make this perfect for you, and for us...”

“Magnus...”, Alec let his hand leave Magnus’ and cupped his face, rubbing the tears away from his perfectly brown. “You’ve already made this the most special night of my life...”

“Alexander... I am sorry my emotions are ruining this moment for us... I swear...I wrote...”, he shook his head, his face still cupped in Alec’s big hands.

“Magnus...stop! Now, look at me?”, Alec licked his lips, his voice slightly choking from the outburst of emotions inside him. Magnus flickered his eyes sideways and then lifted his gaze up to look at Alec. Alec pursed his lips and plastered a genuine smile on his face. “Ask me... look me in the eyes and... ask me... I am your Alexander... forever and only yours... just... _ask me..._ ”, the boy assured.

“Alexander...”, Magnus took a deep breath with his mouth open and eyes wide open with smudged kohl. “Gideon...Lightwood?”, he whispered, blinking his eyes for a few seconds. Alec swallowed and nodded, unable to control his own heart rate.

“Would you... do me the extraordinary pleasure... of marrying me?”, he completed, letting out a noisy sigh and closing his eyes, squeezing his lids on each other. There was silence when Magnus next opened his eyes. Alec was looking at him with the biggest grin on his face. His eyes were red and there were mighty drops of tears just lingering to spill out of his beautiful big eyes. His lips were trembling. Magnus lifted his palm up, holding the box in his hand and used the other hand to caress Alec’s palms which were still pressed on his cheek.

“I... would be honoured”, Alec tilted his head and nodded sniffing his tears away. “Yes... Magnus. Yes, I’ll marry you. I want to marry you under the moon with our families around us, grow old and wrinkly with you...be there by your side whenever you need me and help you raise those three wonderful children of yours... I want to spend the rest of my life...every second of it, being madly and irrevocably in love with you, Magnus Bane.”, he sighed, dropping his gaze down on his lap, giving in to his emotions.

Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat and chuckled softly, unable to believe that his proposal had been accepted by the man who ruled his heart, his dreams, his soul and his home. He slowly opened the box with his fingers and waited until Alec looked up again and held out his left hand, palm facing downwards. Magnus licked his lips and rolled the ring in his hand a few times before gently sliding it in Alec’s ring finger. Alec used his other hand to inspect his engagement ring, feeling it shine in his finger and then jumped forward, kissing Magnus. Both of them fell back on the sand, chuckling and kissing each other.

“Happy Birthday, Alexander. I love you. So much.”, Magnus chuckled brushing his lips against Alec’s. Alec looked at him with a grin on his face and kissed him again.

“I love you too, Magnus. More and more every second”, Alec hummed, throwing his tongue inside Magnus’ mouth.

\------

“I love this…it literally melts in your mouth. I love it. It is the best Salmon I have eaten in my life... everything about this day is perfect... and it keeps getting better. Magnus...!”, Alec hummed, chewing on the piece of Salmon, with his eyes closed. The newly-engaged were spending the rest of their night on a yacht that Magnus had booked. Alec couldn’t help but stare at the platinum band shining in his hand every few minutes.

“The ring is so beautiful”, he stretched his fingers in the air and gazed at his engagement ring. “I can’t believe this is actually happening... we’re getting married...look Magnus...we’re getting married. I have waited for this moment for as long as I can remember...”, Alec exclaimed making Magnus chuckle and kiss Alec’s shoulder.

“Eat your food, Alexander. It’s getting cold!”, Magnus reminded, still amazed at the fact that he, of all people, had landed Alec as his life partner.

“I can’t stop looking at the ring. It’s so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I love you so much Magnus Bane”, Alec closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. Magnus moaned softly, smiling. Their moment was interrupted by Magnus’ phone buzzing and he saw a video call alert from Rafael’s number.

“Hey buddy”, Magnus picked up, flashing a smile to his son.

“Dad!”, the three children yelled in unison. “Put us on speaker…is Alec there?”, they screamed and squealed near Magnus’ ear. Magnus shut his eyes and chuckled, asking the cabin crew on the yacht to connect his video call to the flatscreen. Alec and Magnus took their dinner and settled on the couch in front of it.

Alec was surprised to see so many people. There were Raphael, Madzie and Max on a sofa, Clary standing behind them and Maryse sitting on the sofa with the kids. Alec gasped when he saw and registered all the people.

“Mom…Fray?”, he smiled, popping his eyes open. “But the kids were supposed to be at Catarina... how...?”, Alec gasped, looking puzzled. Magnus scoffed and rubbed Alec’s arm encircling his own around his fiancé’s shoulder.

“They came over so that we all can wish you on the video call”, Clary explained, not letting it beknown to Alec that they all knew about Magnus’ plan of proposing to Alec on his birthday. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEC”, they all yelled. Alec threw his head back, laughing.

“So…?”, Madzie wiggled her brows, followed by Max and Clary peeking closer to the camera. Alec jerked back when Clary and Max’s faces enlarged abnormally.

Magnus slipped his hands around Alec’s waist and pulled up Alec’s left hand up to show his ringed finger. “He said yes!”, Magnus chimed, kissing Alec’s sloppily on his cheek. The next thing they heard was a massive round of cheers and claps, coupled with random squealing and shouting. Clary and Maryse hugged each other as tight as they could and Madzie and Max clapped between Raphael’s incessant whistles.

“Alec…now, you are free to check our gift out… ok? Thank you for being patient with us...”, Rafael winked, asking everyone else to calm down so that he they could hear each other. Alec smiled and nodded, kissing Magnus again. They could hear collective ‘aww’s and ‘oh’s from the other side of the screen but it didn’t matter to them. It was their night.

“They are so romantic, oh my God. Kids, you better get used to it... this is going to be them every damn morning”, Clary fluttered her eyes, giving them a soft roll.

“They’re already this sappy... it is only going to get worse, Clary”, Rafael smirked. Magnus parted his lips away from Alec’s and shot a glare at Rafael who grinned, knowing that Magnus couldn’t do a thing from across the screen. He would definitely be in trouble when Magnus returned... but certainly, not right now.

“Alec…Magnus, congratulations!”, Maryse folded her hands together, making the couple turn their attention to the lady. Magnus and Alec could see tears brimming in her eyes. Alec tilted his head towards her and Clary hugged her from behind, understanding Alec’s gesture. “I am so happy for you, Alec. So happy that you fought for love and you got what you deserved. Your father took so much from you. You didn’t deserve any of it. But, I am glad you’re with Magnus… and Magnus…I love you my boy. I never thought that my son’s life partner would find such a place in my heart but you’re a real gem, Magnus… I couldn’t have found a better match for him if I tried”, she choked, her lips trembling.

“Mom…I love you. You’re the bravest woman I know, and I am proud of you. Thank you...”, he mumbled, wrapping his arm around Magnus and pulling him closer. “I love you…”, he added.

Magnus slapped Alec lightly on the chest. “ _We_ … love you Mom”, he corrected. “...and I am glad that I have someone to call Mom after my Mama left me... I never thought I’ll get to feel that kind of love again but... you gave me that...and so much more...”, he turned to Alec. “Thank you for her... thank you for giving me such a wonderful family...”, he whispered, choking on his voice. Alec smiled and kissed his eyes.

“Magnus... I can never be as good as your Mama was...but I am here for you regardless...whenever you need me. Whenever this boy troubles you, you can come to me...alright?”, she winked, making Magnus chuckle.

“Lightwood…I am so happy for you. Having seen this relationship grow from the point where you hated each other...to becoming friends and now you’ll be married very soon, I feel like I am the luckiest person. I get to see two of my closest friends marry each other and be each other’s soulmates for the rest of their lives. Welcome to the other side…both you and Magnus”, she added, with a wink and a grin.

“We won’t say anything…you can go check your gift…alright? But we love you... so much. And we can’t wait to have you back in Manhattan”, Madzie reminded Alec again.

“I am getting to that right after this call ends. And yes, I miss you guys too!”, Alec assured.

“We’ll see you as soon as you guys come back to New York. Now, have a great Sunday. Enjoy and love each other as much as you can. We’re waiting here because you owe us a party...!”, Clary waved, cutting the video call.

\------

“Congratulations… _Papa-to-be!_ ”, Madzie squealed on the screen as soon as Alec put the DVD in the player. It was a video message from the three children. They knew what Magnus was going to do over the weekend. Of course.

“By that we mean... we can’t wait to call you Papa! It has been increasingly difficult to hold this from you... ever since dad told us about his plan of proposing to you on your birthday... we just can’t wait...”, Max joined Madzie as they sat on the couch in their house. “Rafael…come on. This thing will and can record itself. Don’t be such a camera-shy person”, Madzie hissed at Rafael who was probably standing behind the lens.

“Yeah…yeah… I am coming. I was just fixing the holder...one second”, Alec chuckled softly when Rafael joined the other two kids, looking as awkward as ever. It was endearing in a different way because he knew exactly how much Rafael hated being recorded or photographed “Hey…Alec! Hey…Dad! I don’t know if you’re seeing this alone...so I’ll just say hi to you both”, he waved, nervously. “I guess, congratulations are in order…?”, he smiled, albeit genuinely. “We tried to make you a video commemorating our time with you…and we scrolled through all the old videos we have…but then Dad told us that he was going to ask you to marry him… that is when we thought that we should make a different type of video… something more fitting the situation”

“So... I guess I am the only one among the three of us who clearly remembers what it was like being around you... I had a different equation with Dad when I first met you...and of course, there were these nightmares that I had... but the fact that you made Dad open up to us... become his old self with us, is the one driving force that will always make me respect you for the kind of man you are. And the promise you made me... I am glad you fulfilled it... I never blamed you for leaving Dad alone for 6 years but if I made it seem like that to you... I am sorry. I can’t wait to officially call you my father...welcome to the family, Alec”, he smiled. Alec blinked away the moisture that had formed in his eyes and sniffed softly.

“Dad has given me a family, Alec…after I lost mine. And then, you came into our lives and you did the same. You never thought I was different from Mushu…or Max…and that sealed my faith in the fact that there was love and kindness in the world. Max and I didn’t remember a lot of our time with you…but over these weeks, we went through our old videos and truly, we did have the time of our lives… and frankly, I wish we could just go back to that time… although, I can’t really sleep anywhere on your lap anymore…because _A. Awkward… B. I am a little tall to crawl over you._ Anyway”, Madzie waved her hand, rolling her eyes. Alec chuckled and covered his mouth with his palm. “Getting back to the point… congratulations! We love you…and we can’t wait to officially call ourselves… _The Lightwood-Banes_ ”, she added.

“Lightwood-Bane?”, Alec gasped and looked at Magnus who was changing his clothes and removing his makeup.

“Yeah…they decided that they’ll change their names too… in case we decide to hyphenate”, Magnus tilted his head to one side, shrugging. “They’ve been gushing about this and so much more ever since I told them...asked them, it’s ridiculous”, Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“I’d love to…hyphenate…”, Alec agreed. Magnus, who was wiping his eye-shadow with a cotton ball, popped his eyes open. “Lightwood-Bane sounds beautiful. It has a nice touch to it...”, he added, making Magnus blush all shades of purple and red.

Alec replayed the recording.

“I think Max Lightwood-Bane sounds the best, though. I am a natural fit with that name.”, Max shrugged, pulling the lens towards him. There were background noises of Rafael and Madzie sighing and them indulging into an argument. Alec laughed and replayed them fight with each other. Magnus removed his make-up and threw fresh clothes for Alec to change but Alec was totally engrossed in the video.

“Welcome to the family Alec”, Rafael said, ending their message. In the end, they did attach the video edit that they had created, compiling memories and photographs of their trip to Washington, their multiple visits to the Central Park in the evening...and their numerous game nights.

Later that night, he settled on the bed next to Magnus who was tired and falling asleep waiting for his fiancé.

“So... I was thinking of a Spring Wedding next year?”, Alec whispered, slipping into the duvet and pulling Magnus up on his chest. Magnus moaned, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist. The businessman was exhausted after the day they had had, and it was only fair that he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. The faint noise of the waves crashing against the yacht echoed in the silence of the night.

“Anything you want, Alexander...I could even wed you tomorrow...if that is what you decide”, Magnus mumbled sleepily, his lips curving into a soft smile as he spoke. “I want to marry you...time and place, doesn’t really matter...”

“Yeah?”, Alec raised a brow and whispered.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to become your husband, Alexander!”, Magnus closed his eyes, snuggling deeper in Alec’s neck. “I can’t wait to become Magnus Lightwood-Bane”, he flatted his palm on Alec’s chest and pressed a kiss on his t-shirt.

“I love you, Magnus”, Alec whispered, sniffing Magnus’ hair and rubbing his cheek against them. His happy place just included him and Magnus together...

“I love you too”, Magnus heaved a sigh, falling asleep.

Alec pecked Magnus’ forehead. “You’re the very best part of me, Magnus”, he whispered, turning over to face Magnus. Magnus snuggled closer, and wrapped his legs around Alec.


	48. Author's note.

Heya, everyone. 

 

I am pretty sure half of you want to kill me for abandoning this fic. But I haven't. The time I quit writing in Feb/March, I had a lot going on in my life and I just had to spend some time with myself. And then, I dove back into writing but I completely lost inspiration for NYH. This note is just to apologize for the time I've lost, and to inform you guys that I am planning to revive this story to wrap it up because we all deserve a closure.

I want to write a sequel to it, but this particular track has to end somewhere. So, I am going to work on writing the final chapter for this and it should be up in a couple of months (if not weeks). As for the sequel, as soon as I am done with the ABO fic I am writing, and the Major Alexander Lightwood prequel, I am going to figure this one out as well.

 

So sorry for the delay,

I love you guys for being so patient with this story and loving it so much.

 

A.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first AU!Malec story!
> 
> Leave a kudos and drop a comment, maybe?  
> I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
